Tres mil millones de latidos
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros ¿qué tan malo sería sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?
1. Chapter 1

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**1**

La primera vez que vi a Syaoran Li fue en cuarto grado, aún recuerdo cuando en medio de la clase del profesor Terada se abrió la puerta y entró aquel niño de pelo castaño y ojos de casi el mismo color, en ese tiempo tenia 10 años y los niños de mi edad me parecían repulsivos y asquerosos, ya saben a lo que me refiero, rodillas manchadas con barro, peleas a golpes sin ninguna razón, verlos limpiarse los mocos con la manga ¡Iug! Los niños eran asquerosos y punto, y Li pasaba a formar parte de ese grupo poco interesante de trogloditas con los que tenía que compartir clase.

También recuerdo su mirada fija en mi mientras se encontraba frente a la clase haciendo su presentación, su ceño fruncido hizo que indudablemente me sintiera del tamaño de una cucaracha ¿Por qué el niño nuevo me miraba con cara de querer asesinarme? Sin embargo ese fue el único acercamiento con el chico llegado de Hong Kong, porque de Syaoran Li no supe nada más desde entonces.

Compartíamos la misma clase pero los años hicieron que nunca tuviésemos la necesidad de intercambiar palabras, Li pronto se hizo una fama de líder en su grupito de simios, y de chico odioso y hasta cruel con las niñas, no era ningún secreto que había tirado las trenzas de Chiharu la vez que ella por casualidad le botó su estuche, en resumen, no me interesaba perder algunos de mis cabellos por ponerme en el camino de ese niño gruñón y tonto.

Y pasaron los años, Chiharu dejó de usar trenzas, Tomoyo dejó de tratar de enfundarme sus estrafalarios trajes confeccionados por ella, y llegó un punto en que dejé de encontrar a los niños como individuos tan asquerosos y repulsivos… debo decir a mi favor que no era la única, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo hacía siglos que parecía embobada por Eriol Hiragizawa, claro que era su gran secreto, sólo yo lo sabía, así que básicamente tenía que soportar las tardes completas en que mi mejor amiga imaginaba como sería el día en que Hiragizawa le declararía su amor, había que recalcar que a causa de ese encantamiento de Tomoyo me veía en la obligación de acompañarla a ver los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto sólo para observarlo, y fue entonces cuando también volvió a aparecer en mi radar Syaoran Li, quien era algo así como el mejor amigo de Hiragizawa, además de estar en el equipo al igual que él.

Se ceño seguía igual de fruncido, en serio, estaba segura que envejecería más rápido sólo por tener esos músculos contraídos en una línea dándole un aspecto bastante amenazante, sabía que muchas chicas en la preparatoria Tomoeda suspiraban por él, pero también sabía que hasta el momento ninguna había logrado su cometido con Li, los rumores decían que estaba comprometido desde muy pequeño y por ello rechazaba a cuanta chica apareciese a menearle las pestañas – y quizás algo más- con tal de invitarlo a salir a algún lado.

¿Y qué hay de mi? Pues que a mis dieciséis años era lo más cercana a una monja puritana que pudieran conocer, aún no daba mi primer beso y no es como si estuviese apresurada a darlo, lo cierto es que mi físico y aspecto de niña no me eran demasiado favorecedores, sin ningún dejo de rencor aceptaba que al lado de Tomoyo yo era una simple chicuela insignificante, y es que mi mejor amiga tenía un físico envidiable, cabello sedosísimo y unos ojos que sabía tenían a varios tras ella; mi mejor amiga me eclipsaba, pero yo estaba bien con ello, de todas formas aún los niños seguían pareciéndome algo repulsivos, a excepción de Yukito, el cual era un caso aparte.

Aquel día entré al aula junto a Tomoyo y con apenas un vistazo a mi alrededor supe que algo andaba mal, todos se reunían en torno a un papel pegado en mitad del pizarrón.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras tomaba mi mano y me empujaba hacia el sector donde todos estaban reunidos.

- Me ha tocado junto a Yamazaki- oí que alguien pronunciaba a mis espaldas. Me alcé y alcancé a visualizar una lista, al parecer habían vuelto a redistribuir la posición de los bancos, arrugué el ceño inmediatamente, era seguro que Tomoyo y yo ya no estaríamos juntas.

Pulsé con mi índice hasta ver mi nombre "Kinomoto, Sakura", abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que junto a eso el nombre de "Li, Syaoran" acompañaba. Me alejé de la lista y comencé a caminar hasta mi nuevo puesto, me sentí extrañamente nerviosa al ver a mi compañero ya sentado, por segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron, su ceño fruncido junto a su mirada asesina volvieron a recordarme su llegada en cuarto grado.

Tragué saliva en grueso y pasé a sentarme en mi puesto tratando de ignorar el hecho que mi cabeza gritaba un "huye ahora que hay tiempo", dejé mis cuadernos sobre la superficie de la mesa y me limité a esperar que la clase diera inicio, a mi lado Li se mantenía totalmente serio mirando al frente, ignorándome completamente. Miré a mi alrededor, todos parecían interactuar con sus nuevos compañeros de banco, tratando de familiarizarse con quien sería probablemente la persona con la que constantemente compartirían el día, debo decir que esa perspectiva no me alentó en lo más mínimo, algo dentro de mi decía que Li era capaz de ahorcarme con sus propias manos si me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, por suerte yo no usaba trenzas ni el pelo largo, al menos no corría el riesgo que me las tirara.

Y así comenzó un tedioso lunes, con la peor clase del mundo: Trignonometría. ¿Quién había sido el aburrido que había comenzado a experimentar con números? Si tuviese una maquina del tiempo retrocedería para hacer que decididamente ese sujeto se dedicase a criar ovejas y no a complicar la vida con enredadas formulas. Apoyé mi brazo en la mesa sosteniendo la cabeza con mi mano, mirando de manera ausente al pizarrón.

- Kinomoto.

¿Era un sueño o algo así? ¿Syaoran Li me estaba dirigiendo la palabra? volteé la cabeza en dirección a él aún en la misma posición.

- ¿Sí?

- Estas ocupando mi parte de la mesa con tu desastrosa manera de sentarte…

Sentí el sonrojo llegar a mis mejillas en menos de tres segundos, en parte avergonzada y enojada. ¿Eso era todo lo podía salir de la boca de él? ¿Palabras odiosas?

- Lo siento…- dije mientras me incorporaba en mi asiento aún con las mejillas rojas.

Esa fue toda la interacción que tuve con mi compañero de asiento aquel día…

Y todo el resto de la semana.

- Quizás es muy tímido con las chicas, Sakura,- comentó Tomoyo mientras salíamos de la escuela en dirección a mi casa- Rika dice que con los del equipo se lleva muy bien, sabes que el novio de Rika juega baloncesto al igual que Li.

- ¿Tímido? ¿Tímido dices?- pregunté alzando los brazos estirándome mientras continuábamos caminando- más bien amargado, las únicas dos veces que lo he mirado directamente tiene ese ceño fruncido como si quisiese asesinarme, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando me toque hace algún trabajo en pares por ser compañeros de asiento…

Tomoyo sólo sonrió mientras yo rodaba los ojos, mi amiga tenía la tendencia a creer que todos tenían un lado bueno, incluso él, yo lo dudaba. Por suerte el fin de semana pasó con tantos eventos agradables que Li quedó completamente olvidado en mi cabeza hasta el lunes siguiente.

Acostumbrada a no saludarlo me senté en mi puesto y como siempre el silencio nos rodeó a ambos, siempre me ha incomodado eso, ¿saben? soy de las personas que le gusta hablar, y bastante, pero supongo que tenía que resignarme a tener a Li de compañero de banco, quizás hasta ayudaría tener a una momia al lado, así lograría prestar atención a álgebra.

La mañana pasaba lenta y tediosa, en el tercer bloque teníamos la hora para dedicarnos a hacer los letreros para el próximo festival que realizaríamos en la escuela, a nuestro grado nos tocó la tarea de la decoración, por lo que nos habíamos dividido en grupos para hacer las distintas tareas. Llevábamos media hora pintando un enorme lienzo con el nombre del festival sobre él, como era malísima en todo lo que fuera dibujo mi tarea era pintar las letras, para mi mala suerte que también esa tarea era de Li, para variar tenía el ceño fruncido mientras pintaba con una agilidad que me hacía sentir una niña de primaria; me había llevado casi diez minutos pintar la primera letra sin salirme de los márgenes.

Para cuando terminamos de pintar aún faltaban diez minutos para que finalizara la clase, me desperecé y fui a sentar a mi banco, lo cierto es que el olor a pintura y la incómoda posición al pintar me habían cansado, apoyé los codos sobre la mesa sujetando con mis manos mis mejillas.

Li se encontraba a mi lado leyendo un extraño libro, lo miré de reojo tratando de descubrir de qué trataba pero me fue imposible.

- Kinomoto…

Fue inevitable pegar un salto al volver a escuchar su voz dirigida a mi. ¿Había dicho que tenía una voz bastante… interesante? Era ronca, pero no brusca, marcada pero no violenta, un tono de voz con el que simplemente sabía podía escuchar por horas, claro que sabía eso jamás ocurriría, Syaoran Li no hablaba con nadie, bueno, sólo con sus amigos, pero yo no estaba incluida en ese círculo y no pensaba estarlo tampoco.

Ignoré el hecho que pronunciase mi apellido como si le significara un tremendo esfuerzo y me alcé para verlo mejor.

- ¿Si?

Sentí su dedo indicar mi rostro y lo miré algo asustada.

- Tienes pintura en las mejillas y tus manos acaban de manchar la mesa que ocupamos.

Volví a sonrojarme por sus palabras. ¿Es qué siempre se dirigiría a mi para recalcar lo increíblemente idiota que puedo llegar a ser? Miré mis manos y la pintura negra aun estaba fresca ¿cómo no había podido darme cuenta?

- Lo siento- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, le vi alzar una ceja y mirarme de manera desagradable.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?

Abrí mi boca en señal de asombro. ¿Esta conversación continuaba? ¿Qué no se suponía que terminaba con mi última frase? Si fue posible sentí mis mejillas enrojecer aún más, pero esta vez por enfado.

- No- respondí seca.

- "Lo siento", y "no"- replicó con una sutil ironía en sus palabras- me va quedando claro que la tercera y última palabra en tu jugosa lista es un "sí".

Entrecerré los ojos y por instantes deseé manchar de negro todo el rostro de Syaoran Li, era un grosero y un mal educado. Él seguía mirándome fijamente y volví a recordar que sus ojos eran de un tono café algo claro, traté de sostenerle la mirada pero me la estaba poniendo difícil, ahora era mi ceño el que estaba fruncido.

- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó.

Abrí y cerré la boca sintiéndome insultada, por suerte en ese instante el timbre sonó y no perdí más tiempo, tomé mis cosas y me marché del aula lo más pronto posible, me sentía completamente furiosa y avergonzada, sin dudas Li era un pesado, comprobaba con justa razón que todos los rumores en torno a él eran ciertos, Syaoran Li era el ser más antipático del universo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok… no me miren a mi… JAJAJA ni si quiera se cómo es que esto salió de mi cabeza… en realidad esto iba a ser un ONE SHOT, pero para cuando me di cuenta llevaba como 30 hojas de word e inconcientemente las había ido separando en pequeños capítulos, no tengo idea que es esto jajaja no se si será historia larga, tengo escritos 8 capítulos y nunca me animé a subirlos, supongo que puedo hacerlo para ver que tal encuentran la historia… la verdad es que es mi primera historia en este fandom y aún me siento algo insegura… pero amo tanto la pareja Sakura y Syaoran que fue inevitable darme este gustito.**

**¿Les gustó? Ojalá me dejasen sus opiniones… reconozco que disfruto escribiendo de estos dos porque la relación de ellos es tan cargada de… emociones contradictorias, de fuerza, en mi cabeza de primeras Li es un niñato molesto así que me he encargado de poner un poco de eso en este primer cap…**

**En fin me marcho… de verdad me gustarían sus opiniones al respecto para saber si les gustó… de pasada les invito a leer mis otras historias y mi one shot "Predestinados" con el que compito en un concurso de one shots, así que no estaría mal que me diesen su apoyo leyéndolo y dejándome un mensajito :B**

**Un besazo enorme.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**2.**

No volvimos a hablarnos nuevamente, y con "hablar" me refiero a la interacción de que él abriese su bocota para fastidiarme con algo y yo replicara monosílabos; no hubo nada de palabras ni miradas… bueno, miradas sí, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando, era un poco infantil pero quería comprobar si realmente todo el tiempo tenía ese ceño arrugado, satisfecha me percaté que su gesto se relajaba en clases de Algebra y Trigonometría, Li parecía disfrutar de aquellas clases, irónico ¿No? Justamente en las dos asignaturas que más problemas me traían él parecía tener una leve sonrisita durante las dos horas de clases, lo cual también me ofuscaba un poco.

Y pasaron las semanas que se convirtieron en meses, les extrañará saber que mi relación con mi compañero de banco seguía igual de nula, y ya estábamos en Diciembre y lo único que sabía de Syaoran Li es que ciertamente me odiaba, o si no era odio algo muy parecido lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era cosa de ver como me miraba cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban por casualidad, lo cierto es si en un principio sus miradas me asustaban e incomodaban un poco, luego aprendí a lidiar con ellas, incluso me esmeraba por no ocupar ni medio centímetro de la parte de la mesa de Li para evitarnos posteriores encuentros desagradables.

Sin embargo mi tranquilo vaso de leche no podía estar así por demasiado tiempo, justamente dos semanas antes del receso navideño nos asignaron un proyecto por pares en el que debíamos trabajar con nuestro compañero de banco, debo decir que sentí horror, porque al contrario de Tomoyo –quien seguía pensando que en el fondo Li era "bueno- yo sólo podía ver el tirano ceñudo que era. ¿Cómo lograría sobrevivir al proyecto de dos meses que implicaba el trabajo de Literatura?, y peor… ¿Cómo me reuniría a trabajar con Li? Estaba segura que si lo invitaba a casa Touya era capaz de enterrarlo vivo en el jardín, pero… ¿ir a casa de los Li? La que iba a ser enterrada viva ahí seguramente sería yo. ¿Cuánto tardaría Li en hacer desaparecer mi cadáver?

Vi su mano hacer un puño al momento en que el maestro daba las indicaciones del trabajo que debíamos realizar, no había que ser demasiado observadora para saber que a él le gustaba tan poco la idea como a mi de trabajar juntos, resoplé abatida y me apoyé en el banco.

- Kinomoto…

_Ahí vamos de nuevo._

Era la tercera vez que me hablaba en todo el año. Me reincorporé a sentarme derecha y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Estaba ocupando tu lado de la mesa? ¡Oh! Lo siento- dije algo irónica- olvido que tengo lepra y puedo contagiártela.

Sentí que su mirada por poco me partía en dos de lo intensa que estaba siendo, al instante me arrepentí de haber sido tan audaz – o boba- como para tratarlo así, y al parecer había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que varios a nuestro alrededor nos miraran. Cinco segundos de silencio – los conté- mientras él alzaba una ceja y me observaba detenidamente.

_¿Por qué siempre que estoy con él pierdo los estribos?_

- Iba a preguntarte cuándo y dónde nos reuniremos,- replicó - por si no has prestado atención las revisiones serán semana a semana y no me apetece sacar un cero- añadió.

- Oh…- enrojecí, de la pura vergüenza, en serio ¿qué tenía Syaoran Li que cada vez que estaba con él me hacía quedar en ridículo? – Pues… uhm…- dudé, sabía que Li no me quitaba la vista de encima- podría ser en…

- Juntémonos en mi casa este viernes después de la escuela, ¿te parece?

- ¿Tú… casa?- pregunté algo dudosa.- Bien.

No volvimos a hablar nuevamente, de alguna forma rogaba por coger un resfriado, o quebrarme una pierna para no tener que asistir a la casa de Li aquel día, pero mis defensas parecían demasiado buenas y ya que había dejado el equipo de las porristas parecía poco probable el lograr quebrarme alguna extremidad haciendo deporte, mi desesperación era tal que incluso sopesé la posibilidad de dimitir y sacarme un cero en el proyecto, ¿Qué tan malo sería? Sin embargo la posibilidad fue descartada en cuanto Tomoyo me recordó que ese trabajo valía el 30 % de la asignatura, no podía permitirme reprobar.

Cuando sonó el timbre aquel viernes no pude evitar sobresaltarme, a mi lado Li guardaba las cosas en su bolso y parecía de lo más tranquilo, aunque su ceño seguía fruncido.

- Syaoran, iremos a casa de Ryu, ¿vas con nosotros? – preguntó Eriol mientras palmeaba la espalda del aludido, los miré de reojo, atenta a la respuesta de Syaoran.

- No puedo-replicó éste.

- ¿Y eso?- volvió a preguntar su amigo mientras se situaba frente al banco observando como aún Li guardaba sus cosas.

- Tengo que juntarme con… Kinomoto a hacer el trabajo de Literatura.

- Oh…- sentí la mirada de Hiragizawa sobre mi y me atreví a alzar la vista, no me gustó para nada lo que vi, sus ojos me veían con diversión y cierto gesto… ¿compasivo? no supe descifrarlo.- Entonces nos vemos mañana, recuerda que prometiste acompañarme a…

- Sí, lo recuerdo- le interrumpió Li, no pasó desapercibido que no quería que yo oyera a dónde irían esos dos, me acomodé la mochila al hombro y miré hacia otro lado demostrando que me importaba nada el saber que harían ellos con su fin de semana.

Salí de la sala acompañada de Tomoyo, podía sentir las voces de Li y Hiragizawa tras nosotras, mi amiga no paraba de mandarme miraditas nerviosas y ansiosas las cuales yo respondía con un levantamiento de cejas y negaciones silenciosas. Al llegar a la puerta del instituto fue el momento de separarnos, Tomoyo se despidió de mi antes de alejarse, lo mismo hicieron el par de amigos, noté que Hiragizawa se marchaba por el mismo lugar que había desaparecido mi mejor amiga.

- Sígueme.- pegué un leve brinco antes de ver alejarse la espalda de Li, apuré el paso para tratar de alcanzarlo, ¿es que siempre era así de parco?

Como era de esperarse el camino fue en completo silencio, él parecía tan reacio a dirigirme la palabra como lo mostraba en clases, en un intento de entretenerme durante el trayecto comencé a observar detenidamente el paisaje a mi alrededor, casas muy bonitas se encontraban por el vecindario, jardines con lindas cercas y fachadas muy decoradas con el tema navideño.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, un momento estaba observando detenidamente un hermoso pino y al siguiente sentía como mis cabellos se arremolinaban y una mano tiraba de mi brazo empujándome hacia su cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión a tiempo de darme cuenta que un enorme camión acababa de pasar frente a mis narices y que Syaoran Li me sostenía aún la mano reteniéndome contra su pecho, en la cuneta.

- ¿Eres tonta o qué Kinomoto?- preguntó mirándome severamente, enrojecí, y no sólo porque me diese cuenta que había estado a dos pasos de estamparme contra un camión en movimiento, si no porque aún podía sentir como los dedos de Li sujetaban los míos y como su rostro ceñudo me reprochaba cosas en una cercanía que no había tenido antes.

Él pareció darse cuenta que aún me sujetaba y me soltó bruscamente volviendo a retomar el paso.

- Gracias…- susurré bajito, aunque él no mostró señas de haberme oído.

Continuamos caminando-esta vez yo completamente atenta al camino- hasta detenernos en una casa especialmente grandiosa, abrí los ojos de la pura impresión al ver que Li entraba y hacía el gesto de hacerme pasar a mi, cruzamos el jardín rumbo a la casa que por cierto por el tamaño más bien era una… bueno, una casa inmensa. ¿Entonces Li si que era rico? En el instituto se decía que la familia de Li era muy adinerada pero hasta entonces no había podido comprobar la veracidad de aquello. Apenas entramos un señor de edad nos estaba esperando.

- Buenas tardes, señor- saludó.

- Buenas tardes, Wey- respondió Syaoran antes de voltearse hacia mi.- Ella es una compañera de la clase, haremos un trabajo juntos…

- Buenas tardes, señorita.

- Buenas… tardes- respondí.

¿Li tenía un mayordomo? ¡Woa! Tenía que comentarle más tarde a Tomoyo. Li continuó caminando y lo seguí hasta que se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar, un amplio sillón frente a una televisión plasma, un escritorio, un computador, un equipo de música y un enorme librero con muchos volúmenes de lo que a simple vista parecían enciclopedias.

- Aquí estaremos cómodos- comentó mientras lanzaba su bolso sobre el enorme escritorio.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Me sorprendió que se mostrase más abierto a hablarme, quizás había deducido que no podríamos trabajar si no interactuábamos, asentí algo torpemente a su ofrecimiento antes de verlo marcharse; volvió a los pocos minutos con las manos vacías y un gesto realmente ofuscado en el rostro, al minuto después quien parecía ser su mayordomo entraba con una bandeja con dos jugos y una porción de galletas.

- Si necesita algo, sólo llámeme señor.

- Gracias, Wey.

Esperé que él tomase de su vaso antes de hacerlo yo, de pronto me parecía que Syaoran Li era uno de esos miembros de familias importantes de nobleza y yo sólo una chica despistada y con instintos suicidas al lanzarme sobre camiones en movimiento. Miré a mi alrededor, para ser una casa tan grande se sentía realmente callada, ¿Qué no tenía más familia? ¿Y sus padres y hermanas? Estaba segura que cierta vez había oído decir que Li tenía varias hermanas. Me percaté que era tan hermético en su forma de ser que a pesar de ser compañeros desde cuarto grado no sabía nada de él.

Comenzamos a trabajar pronto, Li parecía un poco más conversador aunque se regía única y exclusivamente a cruzar palabras en relación a la tarea que estábamos haciendo, nada de charla extra. Me percaté que era muy listo, aplicado y perfeccionista, en realidad eso lo intuía un poco de antes, pero ver la prolijidad con que mostraba al hacer este trabajo lo comprobé. Luego de dos horas de intensa labor me permití descansar un momento, me recosté un poco sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo mi rostro con la palma de mis manos.

- ¿Es costumbre tuya desparramarte sobre cualquier mesa, Kinomoto?

- Sólo cuando estoy cansada- repliqué aún cuando sentía mis mejillas un poco rojas.

- Entonces siempre vives cansada- replicó él mientras me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto cómo me siente?- pregunté arrugando el ceño y aprovechando el inesperado momento de valentía que tuve.

Le vi adoptar una pose algo pensativa antes de abrir la boca.

- No me molesta, supongo que mi madre siempre ha recalcado la manera correcta de sentarse y pareciera que tú haces todo lo contrario…- replicó alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y dónde esta tu madre ahora? – pregunté continuando con el arrebato de estúpida valentía.

- En Hong Kong… vive allá con mis hermanas.

No espere su respuesta, realmente no la esperé, no la vi venir porque ni en mis más remotos sueños Li iba a responder una pregunta mía que involucrara algo de su vida personal, pero ahí estaba, sorprendiéndome y dejándome con la boca literalmente abierta, tanto por el contenido como por el hecho que me hubiese respondido. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez, mientras Li continuaba anotando cosas en su cuaderno totalmente ajeno a mi reacción. ¿Y su padre? No pasó por alto que no mencionó a su padre, ¿vivía con él en Tomoeda o qué? Pero entonces vino a mi un recuerdo de 6 grado, cuando suspendieron a Li por una semana en la escuela por haber golpeado a un chico por haber ofendido a su padre.

_Su padre esta muerto…_

No supe si sentirme triste o avergonzada por estar inmiscuyéndome en asuntos que no me incumbían, pero aún las palabras de Li retumbaban un poco en mi cabeza, ¿es que acaso vivía solo en Tomoeda? La sola posibilidad de verme viviendo sin nadie más que un mayordomo no se me hacía demasiado placentera, ¿con quien desayunaba por las mañanas? ¿con quién charlaba antes de dormirse? ¿con quien…

- Kinomoto… no espero que te quedes a dormir en mi casa para terminar tu trabajo.

Volví a enrojecer, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Li me hacía sentir más pequeña e insignificante. De pronto todo sentimiento de consideración hacia él se borró de inmediato, Li era un pesado y odioso niñato.

- No es necesario que seas tan pesado ¿sabes? Me basta con saber de por si que te es una tortura trabajar conmigo, no necesito muestras a cada minuto.- exclamé volviendo a leer la lista de ítemes a desarrollar.

El silencio volvió a posarse entre nosotros por varios minutos.

- No es una tortura trabajar contigo, Kinomoto.- pronunció de pronto.

¿Era una especie de broma? Alcé la vista y sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, y su ceño estaba igual que siempre cuando me miraba; había que recalcar que todas sus palabras perdían credibilidad sólo con ver como me miraba.

- Es bueno saberlo…- no pude evitar el sutil tono de ironía.

Los minutos se convirtieron en otra hora más, que sólo fue interrumpida por una gentil voz.

- Disculpe joven Li, ¿la señorita cenará con usted o comerá solo?

Fingí demorarme más de lo debido escribiendo una palabra para tener la excusa de no levantar la vista y así no verme en la obligación de responder, lo cierto es que llevaba cerca de 3 horas junto a Syaoran Li y aún estaba con vida, pero no quería tentar mi suerte, sin embargo… ¿cenar solo? ¿había algo peor que comer solo? Seguramente no, pero por ningún motivo podía quedarme, había dicho a mi padre que volvería temprano y Touya era capaz de venir a buscarme si tardaba más de lo debido.

Cuando me percaté que el silencio de la sala se debía a que ambos hombres esperaban mi respuesta, me mordí el labio algo nerviosa, no quería sonar demasiado descortés.

- Oh… yo, bueno… debo regresar pronto a casa y ya es tarde…

Li asintió y miró al mayordomo como demostrándole lo que quería escuchar, el anciano señor asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Cenarás solo?- no pude evitar preguntar.

- Kinomoto, que seas mi compañera en Literatura no quiere decir que nos hagamos brazaletes de la amistad y nos contemos nuestros problemas- replicó de manera hosca.

Apreté los labios en un intento de no responderle algo grosero como realmente quería hacerlo, así que hice lo segundo más sensato que podía hacer: marcharme. Tomé mis cosas y entre excusas sin sentido di por terminado mi trabajo por aquel día, Li me acompañó hasta la puerta, fue un milagro que no me patease para echarme luego.

Me volteé a verlo unos segundos.

- Bien… nos vemos el lunes- dije a modo de despedida.

- Supongo… - fue toda su respuesta.

Salí de su casa y no volví a saber de Syaoran Li hasta el lunes siguiente, a eso yo le llamo suerte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Wow! Sólo puedo decir GRACIAS.**

**Gracias a las diez personitas maravillosas que me dejaron un review… JURO que no lo esperaba… gracias por los favoritos y alerts también… me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, me alegra y me halaga….**

**¿Y qué tal este? Como les digo, nunca pensé en hacer un fic, esto iba a ser un one shot, pero ya ven que mi loca cabeza continuó escribiendo por su cuenta y para cuando me di cuenta… pues… ya habían muchos "mini capítulos" y les llamo mini capítulos porque usualmente en mis otras historias un capítulo es más o menos de 15 hojas de Word, y estos no llegan ni a la mitad… pero me agrada así, porque siento que hace la historia más ágil… **

**Espero sus opiniones, y no duden que este primer segundo capítulo es dedicado a cada una de las geniales personas que me escribió en el primero…**

**Porque ustedes lo valen…**

**Un besazo enorme,**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**3.**

La semana en la escuela había sido un caos, sobre todo porque sería ese viernes el segundo festival del año y todos parecían sentirse ya en fiesta desde el lunes, cada clase se esmeraba por cumplir con sus propias labores asignadas y los números a presentar ese día eran varios por lo que la mayoría se quedaba en la escuela hasta bastante después de haber terminado la jornada de clases, entre ensayos y preparaciones últimas.

Lo bueno de todo ese alboroto es que incluso Li parecía haber olvidado que esa semana también debíamos juntarnos, por lo que ya era un glorioso jueves y no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabras más que para el día de la revisión de la primera parte del trabajo de Literatura, en el cual por cierto obtuvimos la nota máxima. Todo indicaba que esa semana me vería libre de él y pasaría gloriosas dos semanas de vacaciones de navidad sin preocuparme por nada.

_Que ingenua._

El día del festival llegó y con ello el ambiente festivo invadió el instituto, arreglos navideños por todos lados, amigos que se entregaban regalos adelantados por navidad, y por supuesto Tomoyo con su cámara grabándome a cada segundo.

- ¡Sakura te ves preciosa! Pareces realmente un hada del bosque con ese atuendo.

Sólo pude rodar los ojos, no sabía cómo había terminado en el puesto de galletas de navidad, vestida con uno de los trajes que Tomoyo había hecho especialmente para mi, un vestido verde muérdago, corto, con forma de campana desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo y ajustado arriba, decoraba todo el cintillo hecho con hojas de muérdago y flores blancas y unas medias verde oscuras, por suerte acompañaba ese corto vestido con unas botas o probablemente moriría de hipotermia, aún cuando todo se desarrollaba al interior del gimnasio.

Tratando de huir de la insistente cámara que sostenía mi mejor amiga traté de escabullirme, para mi mala suerte chocando precisamente con Li, quien sujetó mis brazos de manera rápida evitando además que terminase en el piso por la fuerza del impacto.

- Lo siento, Li.- me disculpé mientras él me soltaba de su inesperado agarre.

- Vaya fuerza, Kinomoto, tal vez deberías probar en el equipo de rugby.

Enrojecí, de rabia y vergüenza. Que a una chica le digan eso no es nada alentador, déjenme decirles.

- Se me da mejor el atletismo- comenté entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo se- replicó.

Traté de buscar un atisbo de ironía pero no lo encontré. Li era realmente un ser extraño.

- Bien, ¿irás a mi casa a trabajar? tenemos dos semanas de receso pero no creas que por eso debemos dejar el trabajo de lado, Kinomoto.

Arrugué el ceño y traté de no estampar el ceñudo rostro de Syaoran Li contra el piso. ¿Qué en serio pensaba arruinar mi receso navideño?

- ¿Pasarás las fiestas en Tomoeda?

Le vi alzar una ceja.

- ¿No irás a Hong Kong a pasarlo con tu fam…

Instantáneamente me arrepentí de haber lanzado aquella pregunta, y es que la mirada gélida que me dio en ese instante me hizo desear hacer un hoyo en el piso y enterrarme en él. ¿por qué siempre tenía que irme de boca?

- ¿Sabías que con el ceño tan fruncido siempre envejecerás más rápido?

Ok. Segundo comentario estúpido del día. Parecía que Li quería asesinarme con la mirada en aquellos instantes, sin embargo de un segundo a otro dejó de fruncir el ceño, no pude más que mirarlo asombrada. ¿Y eso?

- ¿Siempre dices lo primero que se te viene a la mente, Kinomoto?

- Por lo general sí- respondí mientras jugaba con mis manos evitando mirarlo.

Hubo más segundos de silencio.

- ¿Irás a mi casa?

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la mía?

No supe en qué momento mi boca había decidido actuar por cuenta propia, pero lo cierto es que mi cerebro aún asimilaba aquello cuando las palabras habían salido solas. Él pareció meditar unos segundos.

- Vale… ¿Cuándo?

- ¿El próximo martes?

El jueves siguiente era navidad, por lo que no interferiría con los planes familiares el juntarme a hacer un trabajo con un compañero. Luego de fijar la hora y la dirección Li hizo el amague de alejarse, sin embargo me observó unos momentos.

- El traje lo ha hecho Daidouji ¿no?- preguntó.

Me asombró que supiera eso, asentí con la cabeza, le vi hacer una mueca que no supe interpretar, parecía que iba a añadir algo más, sin embargo grande fue la decepción al verlo alejarse sin decir nada. Me quedé unos segundos observándolo mientras se alejaba, hasta que la presencia de Tomoyo y el lente de su cámara por poco me hacen infartar del susto.

- Al parecer Li y tú comienzan a llevarse muy bien, ¿no es así Sakurita?- comentó mientras le veía enfocar hacia donde aún se podía ver la espalda del aludido; el "sí", salió de manera involuntaria de mis labios, tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿qué haces? – dije mientras tomaba la cámara alejándola de su anterior objetivo.

- Sólo lo grababa a él…

- ¿Grabaste lo que dije?- enrojecí inmediatamente- ¡Borra eso!

La risa de Tomoyo se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, estoy segura.

Continuó el festival, mi amiga se veía especialmente animada por grabar todos los números que se presentaron y por filmar cada puestito instalado, donde se ofrecían desde galletas –donde yo había vuelto a ocupar mi puesto- hasta fotografías en polaroid con un bonito fondo navideño, la idea había sido de los del club de fotografía, por unos pocos pesos te llevabas a casa una foto muy mona, como era de esperarse Tomoyo insistió en tomarnos una foto juntas, ¿he dicho lo poco fotogénica que soy?

Acababa de volver al puesto de las galletas cuando vimos a Yuka hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras sostenía algo de color azul entre sus manos, nos acercamos a ella mientras los sollozos no la dejaban ni articular palabra.

- ¿Yuka? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tomoyo con su dulce voz, como siempre mi mejor amiga era buenísima en eso de ayudar con los problemas ajenos, tenía algo de lo que yo al parecer cería: tacto.

La interpelada continuaba sollozando sin poder decir nada coherente. Luego de un par de minutos en que lo único que pudimos hacer fue abrazarla y tratar de calmarla, descubrí que lo que sostenía entre sus manos era una bufanda tejida de color azul oscuro.

- Yuka, no llores, por favor- suplicó Tomoyo abrazándola- ¿Nos dirá que ocurrió?

Ella volvió a hipar antes de poder pronunciar algo, y lo cierto es que me quedé de piedra al escuchar el nombre salir de su boca.

- Li…- dijo entre más hipidos.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión mientras Tomoyo me miraba igual de sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- Le… le… le h… había hecho esta bufanda como regalo de navidad… y… y… y la rechazó – volvió a sollozar aún más fuerte- dijo que no podía aceptarla…

Hice un mohín mientra Tomoyo estrechaba cariñosamente a Yuka para reconfortarla. ¿Hasta que punto llegaba la crueldad de Syaoran Li? ¿Qué tanto costaba aceptar el regalo de Yuka? 

- ¿Dijo por qué?- me atreví a preguntar, volvieron a producirse hipidos aún más fuertes.

- P…porque no le interesaba recibir nada de… d…. de mi- respondió.

Arrugué el ceño y Tomoyo parecía igual de molesta que yo.

- No hagas caso, Yuka, Li es un pesado- replicó mi amiga, asintiendo yo con la cabeza encontrándole toda la razón.

- Exacto… Li no tiene idea lo que es un gesto tan noble como el regalo que tú le has hecho Yuka, no vale la pena que llores por alguien tan insignifican…

- Kinomoto…

Me quedé de piedra nuevamente, de pronto parecía demasiado irreal que justamente fuera su voz la que oí a mis espaldas en mitad de mi discurso "anti Li", vi cómo Tomoyo tomaba a Yuka y se alejaban antes de atreverme a voltear a verlo, él me miraba con el ceño aún más fruncido, estaba segura que había oído cada una de mis palabras. ¿Qué tanta mala suerte podía albergar una persona como yo en lo que respectaba a Syaoran Li?

- Disculpa por arruinar tu emotivo argumento- comentó irónico, tragué saliva en grueso, era más que obvio que había oído todo. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, sin embargo la mención de mis anterior palabras me hizo recordar el llanto de Yuka y me enfurecí, sí, lo hice.

- No deberías haber sido así de rudo con ella- espeté mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Y desde cuando te concierne lo que haga yo?

- ¡Ella había hecho esa bufanda para ti!- repliqué ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Y eso me hace tener la obligación de recibirlo? Kinomoto, si recibiera cada regalo que una chica de esta escuela me da no tendría espacio en mi dormitorio…

Soberbia, egolatría y desdén brotaban de ese desagradable chico frente a mi.

- ¡Eres un pesado! ¿sabías?- exploté sin importarme el que para esas alturas ya tuviésemos publico escuchando nuestra pequeña discusión.

- ¿A si? Y tú una niña exasperante- contra atacó.

- Pues que lástima por ti, Syaoran Li, porque tendrás que soportarme hasta que terminemos el trabajo de Literatura- añadí.

- Vaya a saber lo que habré hecho en mi vida anterior para soportar semejante tortura.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré furiosa.

- Pues créeme que trabajar con un ogro ceñudo e idiota no es un placer para mi tampoco.

- Escúchame, niña- dijo de pronto él acercándose a mi rostro de manera amenazante, aún así no me moví de mi sitio.

- ¡No me llames niña, niño!

- ¡Te llamo como se me de la gana!

- ¡Li, Kinomoto! ¿Qué significa este escándalo?

A la llamada de atención del maestro Nemoto ambos guardamos silencio, pero aún retándonos con la mirada, me hervía la sangre de puro coraje, tenía ganas de alzar las manos y apretarlas en torno al cuello de ese desagradable que tenía por compañero.

- ¿Quieren terminar su día en la oficina de dirección?- preguntó acercándose a ambos.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces dejen el espectáculo, Kinomoto, a tu puesto- señaló el stand de galletas- Li, acompáñeme- añadió mientras comenzaba a caminar, el aludido me dio una última mirada asesina antes de marcharse siguiendo al maestro Nemoto.

Pasaron varios segundos en que no me moví, aún tenía los puños apretados y la mirada ceñuda.

- Vaya… quien diría que tú serías la que se atrevería a replicarle algo a Syaoran…- la voz de Eriol Hiragizaga me sacó de mi estado furiótico, volteé el rostro para ver su mirada divertida sobre mi antes de volver a mi puesto con las galletas, lo que menos necesitaba era continuar la discusión con el secuaz número uno de Li.

Vaya manera de terminar el día de festival.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ñañañaña… tengo las mejores lectoras del mundo y las amo por eso *-***

**Son taaaaaaaaaaaan adorables con sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento… por eso me animo a subir un capítulo por día ahahaha total tengo como 10 capítulos ya escritos así que no tengo problemas… **

**¡Me encanta que les encante la historia! xP ahahahah ¿Y este que les pareció? Li es un pesado pero lo amo jajajaja de todas formas le encuentro su punto a Syaoran, es decir, ¿recibir el regalo de Yuka y darle ilusiones? Bueno… no se… ahí me dicen ustedes que opinan de su actitud.**

**Un besazo enorme!**

**Con cariño**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: 12 reviews *-* un beso especial a esas 12 personitas adorables (L) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**4.**

Y ya era martes y no podía creer la manera increíblemente rápida que pasaban los días, me comía la ansiedad y no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el primer piso, era martes y supuestamente Li vendría a casa a continuar con el trabajo de Literatura. ¿Vendría? Después de esa acalorada discusión dudaba que fuese a aparecer por mi casa, además ni siquiera le había dado tan bien las instrucciones, quizás ni siquiera conseguía ubicar mi casa, eso me mantenía con la esperanza que él no se presentase, la verdad es que no quería verle la cara, ¿cómo tendría que actuar con él luego de haberlo llamado ogro idiota?

- Si sigues así tendré que ponerte la correa y amarrarte a un poste, monstruo- la voz de Touya me sacó de mis pensamientos, lo miré arrugando el ceño.

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¿Así, cómo? ¿Monstruo?- preguntó con una mueca burlona.

Estaba por abalanzarme sobre él cuando el sonido del timbre me sobresaltó, ¿sería él? Pero antes de poder hacer algo por asegurarme, sentí los pasos y la voz de mi padre al abrir la puerta, demasiado tarde, porque en menos de veinte segundos la presencia de Syaoran Li invadía el salón de mi casa, vi a Touya cruzarse de brazos y mirar con cara de pocos amigos al recién llegado.

- Siéntete como en casa- comentó mi padre completamente ignorante de mi mirada de horror ante la escena y la postura de mi hermano que decía a todas luces que quería patear el trasero del chico que acababa de aparecer.

- Muchas gracias- respondió él con toda gentileza.

¿Li siendo gentil? ¿En qué universo vendría a ser eso? Luego que mi padre se marchó quedamos sólo los tres en la sala y el silencio incómodo se situó entre nosotros.

- ¿Y tú mocoso, quien eres? – preguntó Touya sin ningún tipo de gentileza.

Decidí adelantarme con la respuesta.

- Es un compañero de clase, Touya, tenemos un trabajo de Literatura que hacer…

Mi hermano lo miró con desconfianza antes de voltearse hacia mi.

- Bien… estaré cerca- comentó sin ningún dejo de ocultar lo poco que le agradaba el recién llegado, al pasar junto a él se detuvo unos segundos- estaré atento a lo que hagan, me llamas cualquier cosa, monstruo.

- ¡Touya!

Lo que faltaba, que mi hermano me avergonzara delante del petulante de Li. Una vez que estuvimos solos nos miramos fijamente.

- Has venido…-comenté aún algo incrédula.

- En eso habíamos quedado ¿no?- replicó acercándose a la mesa del comedor para dejar la carpeta y cuadernos que traía, su ceño estaba demasiado fruncido, supuse que la "bienvenida" de Touya no le había agradado ni un poco.

- Creí que pedirías cambio de compañero para trabajar…- añadí. Su mirada fija sobre mi me hizo estremecer un poco.

- Ya comenzamos a trabajar juntos, no perderé tiempo buscando otra pareja de trabajo.

Luego de ir a buscar mis cosas a la habitación volví al comedor para comenzar a trabajar, el ambiente se podía cortar con un dedo, Li no hablaba más que para indicar cosas precisas y si era posible se mantenía más parco y callado que nunca lo cual comenzaba a desesperarme. Pronto el olor de comida saliendo de la cocina llegó a mis fosas nasales desconcentrándome por completo, seguramente mi padre ya se encontraba terminando la cena. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma tan agradable, cuando sentí una mirada muy potente sobre mi abrí los ojos y un par de orbes color marrones me miraban fijamente.

- Llevo hablándote hace minutos, Kinomoto… ¿Sufres de síndrome de falta de concentración?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- espeté.

- ¿Por qué tan agresiva?

- ¿Y tú por qué tan pesado?

- Porque me agrada.

- Se nota- repliqué mordaz.

- Pero contigo es más entretenido serlo…

Sus palabras me dejaron muda. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué aunque fuese siendo un completo… odioso, Li se entretenía conmigo? _¿Qué mierda estas pensando, Sakura?_

- Disculpen…- la voz de mi padre eliminó cualquier posibilidad de réplica- ¿Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros?

Percibí la incomodidad de Li ante aquella pregunta, intuía que la réplica era un "no" rotundo, pero por alguna razón le costaba verbalizar su respuesta, sólo por joderlo y porque sabía lo incomodo que se sentiría decidí por una vez ser realmente vil con él.

- Por supuesto que se quedará- respondí con una sonrisa falsa- aún nos queda trabajo así que es mejor que cenemos antes de continuar…

Apenas mi padre se fue me percaté que por poco Li se lanzaba sobre mi, pero para asesinarme, claro está; su ceño fruncido y sus ojos castaños parecían querer calcinarme hasta hacerme desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

- ¿Qué no te apetecía comer algo? Supuse que sí- respondí haciéndome la desentendida.

- Sabes que no…

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tanta prisa tienes por volverte a casa? De todas formas comer sol…

No alcancé a terminar la frase porque me percaté que estaba pasándome de la ralla, bajé el rostro algo avergonzada mientras me mordía el labio.

- Lo siento…

Por segundos no se oyó nada más que mi respiración en aquella sala, y no volvió a oírse ruido hasta que la voz de mi padre llamándonos a comer nos hizo levantarnos de la mesa en un incomodo silencio.

Fue la cena más bizarra de los últimos tiempos, con Touya lanzando comentarios filosos durante toda la comida, mi padre por completo desentendido de ello y haciendo preguntas corteses al invitado que sabía sólo lograban ponerlo más incómodo, por segundos hasta sentí pena por él y pensé que realmente había jugado sucio al obligarlo a cenar con nosotros, aunque luego recordé el rostro de Yuka bañado en lágrimas y me dije que se lo tenía merecido por ser tan vil.

- ¿Pasarás las fiestas con tu familia?- preguntó mi padre.

Para ese entonces ya sabía que la familia de Li era de Hong Kong. Sentí la incomodidad del aludido, y nuevamente la culpa me carcomió, se veía realmente reacio a responder esa pregunta.

- No… me quedo en Tomoeda…- respondió finalmente.

- ¿Solo?

A veces mi padre era tan tremendamente ingenuo como yo, con eso de hacer preguntas fuera de lugar, incluso Touya había dejado de mirarlo como si quisiese asesinarlo luego que esa pregunta quedó en el aire.

- Sí… pero….

Apuré a mi mente para obligarla a comentar algo para desviar el tema, pero entonces ocurrió lo más insólito que podía ocurrir en una la de por si bizarra cena.

- ¿No te gustaría cenar ese día con nosotros? Sería un honor tenerte en casa para esa noche, nunca es bueno pasar la noche buena sin compañía…

Supe que Li declinaría la invitación por la manera en que su pose se volvió rígida y sus ojos vacilaron unos instantes sobre mi antes de volver a mirar a mi padre, me sorprendí un poco de lo bien que estaba comenzando a conocerlo en lo que llevábamos trabajando juntos.

- No se preocupe señor, con mi respuesta no pretendía hacerlo sentir cul…

- No es una molestia- replicó mi padre volteando a observarme a mi- los amigos de Sakura son bienvenidos en este hogar…

Ok, quizás mi padre no había captado el pequeño gran detalle que Li y yo no éramos amigos, de hecho estábamos demasiado lejos de serlo.

- Realmente no pretendo incomodarlos con mi presencia, señor.

Li parecía ocupar todos sus recursos para declinar, mientras yo aún me encontraba como boba mirando de un lado a otro de la mesa, mientras Touya exhibía una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

- Sakura, ¿harás algo por convencerlo?- preguntó mi padre, por poco y me atraganto con la comida, alcé la vista hacia Li.

- En serio podrías venir a cenar con nosotros…

_Esperen. ¿En serio había dicho yo eso?_

- No te hagas de rogar, mocoso- añadió Touya con voz cansina. Me impresionó que Touya apoyara la moción, supuse que sólo lo hacía para zanjar el tema de una vez.

Fueron dos segundos, un ceño fruncido más antes de escuchar la aceptación de Li, no supe si sentirme mal o bien al respecto, aunque si me sentía extrañamente confundida, parecía que de pronto me encontraba en una extraña película de comedia, ni en mis sueños más extraños iba a imaginarme que pasaría la noche buena con Li, es decir, no, de ninguna manera…

Luego de terminada la cena volvimos al salón y antes que pudiese sentarme en la mesa para volver a trabajar Li se encontraba a escasa distancia mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó.

- ¿Hecho qué?- pregunté algo asustada.

- Invitarme a pasar la noche buena en tu casa…tú me detestas.

Suspiré.

- No te detesto, Li…

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó burlón.

Medité unos segundos.

- No… - me encogí de hombros.

Él pareció realmente sorprendido ante mi comentario, pero ¿y qué? era cierto, yo realmente no lo odiaba, es decir, era un odioso y un pesado y además hacía llorar a las niñas… pero de ahí a odiarlo…

- ¿Entonces te parece bien que venga a cenar en noche buena a tu casa?- preguntó incrédulo alzando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Me encogí de hombros nuevamente, lo cierto es que no quería responder tan directamente a esa pregunta, no me gustaba mentir ¿saben?

- A nadie le gusta pasar la navidad solo, Li… creo que ni siquiera a ti por muy pesado que seas.- me fui por la tangente un poco.

Me pareció que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban levemente, o quizás fue un efecto óptico, no lo supe asegurar porque apenas duró unos segundos. Nuevamente el silencio reinó el ambiente y sólo por hacer algo me senté en la mesa dispuesta a continuar con el trabajo, él me imitó y volvimos a sumirnos entre diccionarios y libros.

Otra hora más y Li se marchó de casa, lo llevé hasta la puerta y le vi desaparecer luego de unos segundos mientras aún me apoyaba en el umbral de mi casa.

- Así que el mocoso cenará con nosotros.- La voz de Touya me hizo pegar un brinco.- No te lo irás a comer como cena ¿o sí monstruo?

- ¡Touya!

La patada en su canilla no se hizo esperar, subí a mi habitación rápidamente antes que mi hermano tomase represalias, me estiré en la cama mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación. Mi padre creía que éramos amigos… ¿Amigos? ¿Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto, amigos? Incluso en mi mente eso sonaba a una completa ridiculez. Me cambié al pijama mientras el asunto de la cena de noche buena seguía en mi mente, y sin querer lo último que recordé antes de dormir fue un par de ojos marrones…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya…. las amo! realmente las amo, porque son las mejores personitas del mundo, porque nunca me había encontrado con lectoras tan entusiastas y porteadoras hahahaa y hablo en serio porque en las otras historias el promedio de personas que leen versus las que me escriben algo es muy menor, en cambio siento que aquí es al contrario, así que repito nuevamente mi agradecimiento a ustedes, por ser tan adorablemente lindas y animarme con sus reviews.**

**Pero les tengo un poquito de malas noticias… bueno malas para ustedes… xD me voy de viaje mañana y durante una semana no estaré aquí… ¿Me sabrán esperar? =) no se enfaden conmigo ^^ ahahaha pero este viaje es muy importante para mi a nivel profesional, sí, soy estudiante aún pero eso no quita que este lunes algo muy importante acontezca, deséenme éxito y suerte para este lunes 7 ^^ necesitaré de sus buenas vibras… pleaseeeeeeee... a la vuelta les cuento como me fue, y espero que bien ahahaha :)  
**

**Apenas vuelva continuaré subiendo los capítulos… ¿Qué les pareció este? Espero sus comentarios queridas mías.**

**Con cariño,**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**5.**

Los 24 de diciembre siempre los había esperado con ansias, era el día en que me levantaba muy temprano (gracias a 4 despertadores activados), iba al mercado y compraba generalmente las últimas cosas para poder preparar una correcta cena de noche buena y un elaborado almuerzo para el 25, como casi siempre sólo éramos Touya, papá y yo, en realidad no "casi", sino siempre, y cuando digo "siempre" me refiero desde que mamá murió siendo yo muy pequeña para recordarlo.

Pero este 24 era distinto, de partida los dedos de Touya picando mis ojos para hacerme levantar fueron los que me despertaron.

- Monstruo, levántate, no querrás pescar el mercado lleno.- espetó- No me hagas volver a tu cueva de monstruo para repetírtelo- añadió antes de salir de la habitación.

Gruñí de enfado, no era posible que ya fuese víspera de navidad y la cena con Li fuese esa misma noche; luego de contarle el suceso el día anterior a Tomoyo, ella parecía sorprendida pero especialmente emocionada por la noticia.

_- ¿Y qué te pondrás? Debes lucir muy guapa Sakura- chilló al otro lado de la línea._

_- ¿Y qué importa como luzca yo? _

_- Syaoran Li va a cenar contigo y tu familia, Sakurita, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas morirían por estar en tu lugar? Una cita con Li no deb…_

_- ¡¿Una cita? ¡No es una cita, Tomoyo!- exclamé sintiendo como los colores subían a mi rostro- Fue idea de mi padre invitarlo, yo jamás lo hubiese hecho…_

_- ¿Dices que iba a pasar las fiestas solo?- preguntó ignorando por completo mis palabras anteriores._

_- Supongo… eso fue lo que dijo- me quedé pensativa sujetando el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi mejilla.- ¿Crees que todos los años lo ha pasado solo?- pregunté._

_- Por lo que me cuentas, infiero que sí… dices que Li no se expresa en muy buenos términos de su familia…_

_Me quedé pensando otro rato, eso era cierto, lo poco y nada que me había dicho Li de su familia lo hacía con un tono aún más hosco del que comúnmente ocupaba y su mirada se debatía entre enfado y algo más… algo que no supe descifrar._

_- Por lo mismo me alegro que lo hayas invitado a tu cena de noche buena- comentó mi amiga._

_- Yo no lo invité- repetí por milésima vez en lo que iba la conversación._

_- Sí, sí, como digas… ¿dejarás que escoja lo que te pondrás esta noche?_

_Si había que definir a mi mejor amiga en una palabra podía decir que "tenaz" le iba perfecto, bufé en señal de rendición._

_- Bien, pasa por mi casa a las 3, antes de ponerme a preparar las cosas de la cena._

Luego de ducharme y desayunar (por suerte Touya había dejado unos panqueques para mi en la mesa de la cocina), salí al mercado a comprar lo último que necesitaba, me entretuve un poco mirando la gran variedad de adornos y chucherías que ofrecían por ser navidad, para cuando regresé a casa ya era pasado el medio día, la casa estaba sola, Touya trabajaría hasta las 5 de la tarde al igual que Fujikata, por lo que tendría la casa para mi hasta esa hora, me apuré en cocinar un improvisado almuerzo antes de ponerme a ordenar y asear la casa, después de todo tendríamos un invitado…

La idea seguía pareciéndome completamente bizarra y un enorme problema, la verdad es que no odiaba a Li… pero tampoco era como si lo estimara o me cayera bien… en realidad el sujeto me caía bastante pesado, era parco, enojón y no pasaba por alto la mirada asesina que tenía exclusivamente para mi, varias veces me había preguntado si quizás algo del pasado le hacía mirarme con tal enfado en sus ojos, pero por más que trataba de recordar no encontraba ninguna razón coherente para eso, así que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Syaoran Li era un pesado sólo porque quería serlo.

Puntualmente a las 3 de la tarde apareció Tomoyo en mi casa, por poco y me voy de espaldas al verme cargando de improviso una bolsa de tamaño descomunal que lanzó sobre mi.

- ¡Estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que escoger para ti! – chilló Tomoyo mientras yo hacía malabares por no caer con el peso que cargaba- pero entonces me decidí a traer de todo un poco y probarte, después de todo debes estar perfecta, es una cita con Li…

- ¡Que no es una cita! –grité haciendo el rostro hacia un lado para no ahogarme con la bolsa.- Te recuerdo que mi padre y Touya estarán en la misma mesa que nosotros cenando…

Pero hacer entender a Tomoyo que lo que ocurriría esa noche con Li no era una cita, era tan difícil como tratar de levantarme a tiempo para ir a la escuela, lo cierto es que no esperaba que mi amiga volviera a tratar de enfundarme en una de sus creaciones, mi idea era algo más del tipo que revisara mi armario y me recomendara qué poner, pero cuando se lo propuse negó enérgicamente con la cabeza alegando que en mi closet no había nada lo suficientemente a la altura de la ocasión, lo que – reconozco - me ofendió. Por otro lado, debo decir agradecí que el estilo de diseñar conjuntos de mi queridísima amiga hubiese ido mutando con los años para llegar a ser realmente ropa "ponible", es decir, luego de una hora de veredictos negativos pareció conforme con la elección de un vestido tipo coctel, muy simple la verdad, dos tirantes, cintura un poco entallada, largo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, quizás lo único que demostraba que Tomoyo era la creadora era el color rojo de la tela con el que estaba hecho, y el detalle que en toda la parte del torso había un trabajo muy fino de mostacilla del mismo color.

- ¡El rojo es el color de la buena fortuna y del amor!- chilló nuevamente con emoción mientras sacaba su cámara y comenzaba a grabarme de todos los ángulos.- además es un color navideño, Sakurita.

Luego de asegurarle a Tomoyo que por nada del mundo dejaría de usar su vestido, se marchó, y sólo entonces pude bajar a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena, miraba el reloj insistentemente, Li había sido invitado a las 9 de la noche, y podía asegurar que a las nueve en punto estaría sonando el timbre de casa, el tipo era completamente puntual, parecía reloj suizo, me preguntaba si esa era una de las tantas razones por las que Li parecía detestarme, el que yo fuese completamente opuesta a él en eso de la puntualidad.

A eso de las seis de la tarde Touya hizo su aparición por la cocina, venía recién llegando del trabajo, sólo pude rodar los ojos ante su frase de _"trata de no envenenarnos con la comida, monstruo"_; a los pocos minutos llegó mi padre, quien luego de ayudarme un poco en la preparación se ofreció a vigilar el horno mientras yo iba a ducharme y arreglarme para la cena, lo cierto es que lo necesitaba, había pasado casi toda la tarde cocinando y estaba hecha un desastre, miré el reloj, eran diez para las ocho de la noche, debía darme prisa.

Luego de una ducha rápida y de vestir y calzar tal como Tomoyo insistió que hiciera me miré al espejo, mi cabello parecía algo desaliñado, me esmeré en tomar algunos mechones más rebeldes en dos trabas pequeñas, el flequillo sobre mi frente un poco hacia el lado, nada de maquillaje, jamás lo hacía, me parecía que no iba conmigo… además profesaba un profundo terror hacia los cosméticos, me parecía que en cualquier momento el lápiz de ojos se enterraría en mi globo ocular, o que la encrespadora de pestañas me dejaría sin ellas… prefería pasar de eso.

Bajé lo más pronto a la cocina a tiempo de dar los últimos toques a la comida y decorar la ensalada, para cuando miré el reloj de la cocina faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las nueve de la noche, en cualquier momento Li llegaría; no supe por qué me sentí súbitamente nerviosa. ¿Y si le fallaba a la comida? ¿Y si me quedaba salada? ¿Y si era alérgico a los espárragos? ¿Y si Touya decidía que era mejor enterrarlo vivo en el patio trasero?

El sonido del timbre me sacó de todo pensamiento fatalista, me quedé estática en la mitad de la cocina.

- Monstruo, abre la puerta- escuché a Touya gritar desde el comedor.

Hice un mohín y me dirigí a la entrada, pasé las manos por el delantal que me había puesto para no manchar el vestido tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Vamos Sakura, no puede ser tan malo.- me convencí en un susurro.

Abrí la puerta de un sopetón y ahí estaba él, con su potente y seria mirada, traté de sonreír pero se que fue un intento patético de sonrisa.

- Hola…

- Buenas noches.- saludó él. Aun continuaba apoyada en la puerta cuando le ví arrugar el ceño- ¿Me dejarás pasar?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Sí, claro, pasa…- enrojecí mientras le abría paso a la casa.

Fujikata apareció y con su típica pose paternal invitó a pasar a Li como si fuese el más inmenso honor tenerlo en casa, la verdad es que gustosa hubiese deseado que toda la bizarrada que estaba viviendo en ese día no ocurriera. El invitado pasó a la sala seguido por mi padre, Touya ya se encontraba sentado en el sillón cambiando los canales de la televisión frenéticamente, volteó levemente la vista hacia el recién llegado, estaba claro que mi hermano pensaba algo parecido a mi.

- Voy a servir la cena…- me excusé patéticamente en un intento de huir de esa tensa escena, apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde la llegada de Li y el ambiente parecía que se cortaba con un cuchillo, estaba claro que mi padre era el único no enterado de la hostilidad de Touya hacia el recién llegado, aunque por lo visto eso no intimidaba a Li.

Serví los platos y uno a uno los llevé a la mesa. Me sentía nerviosa, quería la aprobación de lo que tanto esfuerzo me había costado, cuando los cuatro estuvimos en la mesa y luego de dar las gracias por la comida el sonido de los cuchillos y tenedores en contacto con los platos fue lo único que se oyó.

- Te ha quedado muy buena la comida, Sakura- alabó mi padre, sonreí mientras mi vista desviaba hacia Li quien comía en silencio, al menos su ceño no estaba fruncido lo cual era una buena señal, ¿no?

- Al fin aprendes a cocinar, monstruo- replicó mi hermano.

- ¡Touya!

Li alzó la vista y la posó en mi, estuve segura que una leve mueca de sonrisa decoró su rostro en ese momento lo cual me enfureció aún más, lo que me faltaba, que Syaoran Li tuviese otro motivo para encontrarme ridícula y burlarse a mi costa.

Por primera vez alababa la capacidad de mi padre de sacar conversación aún en los ambientes más hostiles, y es que gracias a él tuvimos una cena relativamente normal, Fujikata no tenía problemas en llevar un tema de conversación e incluirnos a todos en él.

- Sakura me ha comentado que vives con alguien más ¿no es así?- preguntó mi padre, por poco y me quiebro el cuello al voltear al escuchar aquellas palabras, ahora además era un monstruo chismoso, genial.

Li se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de responder.

- Así es, señor- respondió con toda la calma del mundo, no supe si estaba enfadado al enterarse que yo contaba intimidades suyas- vivo con Wei, ha sido el mayordomo de mi familia por muchos años… es prácticamente parte de la familia- aclaró.

- ¿Y él esta en tu casa ahora?

Casi me entierro el tenedor en los ojos, ¿mi padre no podía ser más discreto?

- No, le he dado la semana libre así que ha vuelto a Hong Kong.

- ¿Así que estas solo, mocoso?- preguntó Touya. Vi a Li desviar la vista hacia mi hermano, me pareció que hubo un buen duelo de miradas antes que el aludido respondiera.

- Por estos días sí.

- Ni se te ocurra invitarla a casa, enano, cualquier trabajo lo realizarán acá- afirmó mi hermano para terror mío, bueno, no es como si me fascinase la idea de Li y yo trabajando solos en su casa, la escena de ser enterrada viva en su jardín cobraba más vida pero lo cierto es que tampoco me apetecía que mi hermano hiciese sus alardes de hermano posesivo, no en esos momentos.

- Touya, más respeto con nuestro invitado.- terció mi padre.

Claramente la mueca de Touya daba a entender que poco le importaba tenerle respeto a Li. Por suerte el resto de la cena, incluido el postre pasó en completa tranquilidad. parecía que Li no estaba dispuesto a replicar las filosas palabras de mi hermano, lo cual no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Luego de terminar de comer Touya se excusó diciendo que visitaría a Yukito, hice una mueca, me hubiese gustado verlo, pero era obvio que con mi supuesto "amigo" invitado debía quedarme en casa; luego de ver marchar a mi hermano, mi padre también se excusó unos momentos para ir a saludar a los vecinos. ¿Conclusión? El niño ogro y yo nos quedamos solos en la salita, y fue cuando comencé a sentir que moriría de los nervios.

- ¿Así que… pasarás año nuevo también en Tomoeda? – pregunté tratando de animar alguna conversación.

- Así es.- respondió.

- ¿Sólo?- volví a inquirir. Le vi alzar una ceja y mirarme con una mueca irónicamente incrédula.

- ¿Acaso pretendes invitarme también en año nuevo, Kinomoto?- preguntó.

- ¡No! – respondí con premura a lo que su mueca se acentuó, enrojecí avergonzada, ese "no" había sonado demasiado desesperado- Es decir… yo, no… esto…

- No te preocupes, tampoco pensaba pasar contigo el año nuevo, con noche buena he tenido suficiente- espetó él.

Me sentí ligeramente ofendida, después de todo me había esmerado en hacer una rica cena y ni siquiera se la merecía, es más, ni siquiera se merecía que yo le hablara, Syaoran Li era un idiota odioso y gruñón.

- Pues créeme que tampoco me hacía ilusión.- repliqué.

- Bien, porque a mi tampoco.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan pesado todo el tiempo?

- Esa pregunta ya me la habías hecho- respondió con una sonrisita petulante.

- Es que no puedo concebir que seas tan pesado como muestras ser.

- Pues acostúmbrate- respondió mientras se levantaba del sillón. Imité su gesto.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- ¿Tendría que quedarme?- preguntó.

- No- fue toda mi respuesta.

- Entonces me voy.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta, me sentía súbitamente furiosa, ahora sí que no tenía dudas de que Li era un completo desagradable, idiota, petulante, mentecat…

- Feliz navidad, Kinomoto, y gracias por la comida…

Me quedé de piedra en la entrada al ver que del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba una pequeña cajita azul envuelta en una fina cinta. Mis manos fueron lentamente a recibir lo que me tendía, no supe si fue otra ilusión de mi alocada mente pero estuve casi segura que rozamos levemente nuestras manos en el intercambio.

- ¿Y esto?- pregunté turbada.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y por qué?- pregunté mientras miraba la pequeña cajita de forma rectangular.

- No se cómo te habrán enseñado a ti, Kinomoto, pero en mi familia cuando una familia nos invita a pasar alguna celebración solemos llevar un presente.

Enrojecí, parte de ira y parte de vergüenza ante su contestación.

- Pues en mi familia también solemos hacerlo- dije arrugando el ceño de manera furibunda.

- Pues que bien, entonces no preguntes.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo de todas formas.- añadí.

- ¿A no?

- No. Tú no me soportas.

- Considéralo entonces una mera cortesía- replicó antes de comenzar a caminar- Gracias nuevamente por la invitación, díselo a tu padre de mi parte.

Me quedé ahí parada, viéndolo marchar mientras aún sostenía la pequeña caja en mis manos, luego de unos minutos entré a la casa y me senté en el sillón mientras sacaba la cinta y quitaba la tapa forrada en terciopelo azul, abrí los ojos asombrada ante la preciosa pulsera de plata que estaba ante mis ojos; era una fina cadena con muchos dijes colgando con formas de diminutas figuras de mar, también de plata, estrellas, caracoles, soles… realmente hermosa.

Me quedé varios minutos admirando la joya que tenía entre mis manos. Realmente Li era un chico muy extraño, se comportaba realmente arisco y como un odioso y sin embargo tenía gestos como ese, me pregunté si había sido él quien había comprado el regalo o su mayordomo. Luego de lavar las cosas de la cena y ordenar la casa, incluso luego que mi padre regresara al igual que Touya seguido de Yukito me encontré pensando que deseaba que hubiese sido Li quien hubiese escogido la cadena que en esos momentos colgaba de mi muñeca izquierda...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**LAS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**TOTALMENTEEE …. **

**REALMENTE LAS AMO!**

**26 reviews? estan de broma? ahahaha no saben como me sentí al ver sus mensajes… HE VUELTOOOO! y me ha ido EXCELENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE en mi viajeeeeeee! me ha ido más que bien… ha sido… ufff SUBLIME! estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan contenta… tan pero taaaaaaaan feliz… las cosas en mi vida por fin me sonríen de una manera genial…. espero que sigan así un poquito más… y como ven aquí les traigo otro capítulo…**

**¿Les gustó? ahahaha espero que sí…. el regalito de Syaoran *-* si es adorable mi mocoso ceñudo ahahahahaha…**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por todos los buenos deseos que escribieron para mi para que me fuese bien en mi viaje… se les agradece de TODOOOO corazón… de verdad…**

**Porque son las mejores lectoras del mundo **

**las re adoro**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**6.**

¿Estaba mal sentirme así de nerviosa por volver a ver a Li? Lo cierto es que luego de su regalo en navidad cada vez que miraba la dichosa pulsera era inevitable pensar en él, lo cual en los últimos días pasaba con mucha frecuencia, considerando que la pulsera me había gustado tanto que la llevaba a diario colgando de mi muñeca, Tomoyo por poco y revienta mi oído al chillar como una maniaca por teléfono al enterarse del detalle del regalo de mi noche de navidad, y no había parado de decir que eso era una "señal", claro que Tomoyo ignoró olímpicamente el detalle que no hubo nada ni remotamente romántico en el momento en que Li me entregó el regalo, siguió mirándome como si quisiese ver mi rostro en el fondo de un pozo y yo seguía encontrándolo un pesado, así que… ¿un detalle romántico? ¡Já! Antes llegaba yo temprano a clases un día lunes…

Y precisamente era lunes, y me encontraba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la escuela, el primer día de clases luego del receso de navidad y para variar me había quedado dormida, luego de ingresar y por poco caer subiendo unas escaleras de manera frenética, logré alcanzar la entrada de mi sala, suspiré tratando de calmar mi respiración. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sentí unos pasos a mi derecha, me volteé a ver y distinguí al inspector caminando en mi dirección, seguido de una chica que apenas verla me sentí algo inferior, no había que ser muy observador para captar que era… bueno, ya saben… hermosísima, cabellos negros azulados, lisos y tomados en dos moños, mirada potente y de un color vagamente familiar, la chica me observaba fijamente y la sensación de sentirme pequeña se intensificó, me quedé estática, aún con la mano en la puerta.

- Le ocurre algo señorita Kinomoto? Nuevamente retrasada por lo que veo…

Que el inspector me conociera en un colegio con más de mil alumnos se debía única y exclusivamente al hecho que mis continuos retrasos me llevaban a visitar su oficina continuamente para poder entrar a clases.

- Sólo me retrasé un… poquito…- respondí bajito.

- Por esta vez lo perdonaré.- terció él.

Fue el inspector quien abrió la puerta y pasamos los tres, sin más me dirigí directamente a mi puesto junto a un Li que lucía realmente temible ese día, su ceño formando una intimidante línea en la mitad de su frente, apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí escalofríos.

_Si las miradas matasen yo estaría carbonizada…_

Me senté tratando de calmar el temblor que invadió mis extremidades al ver la osca manera de observarme de Li. ¿Esta vez qué había hecho? No lo había visto desde la semana de navidad ya que dos días después de la cena Li me había llamado para decirme escuetamente que no podría reunirse a hacer el trabajo hasta que volviésemos a clases, claramente yo no me oponía a eso, después de todo el librarme de la intimidante mirada de Li era un respiro.

Alcé la vista y vi como la chica nueva miraba en mi dirección. ¿Qué tenía que los nuevos siempre la tomaban conmigo? Porque o yo estaba siendo muy paranoica o quizás esa chica era bizca, pero realmente parecía que me quería asesinar con su mirada… entre las miradas de Li y la de esa chica seguramente que para el cambio de clases mi cabeza terminaría separada del cuerpo.

- Atención, clase.- nos llamó el profesor.- Tienen una nueva compañera este trimestre…

Me percaté que muchos murmuraban mientras veían a la recién llegada, supuse que las niñas algo envidiosas de lo increíblemente guapa que era la chica nueva, no pasó desapercibido tampoco las miradas de los chicos sobre ella, ya casi lo podía vislumbrar, esa chica tenía todo para ser de ese tipo a la que todos siguen y todos quieren ser sus amigos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbré como Li se removía en su asiento, me abstuve de mirarlo por temor a enfrentarme a otra sesión de miradas asesinas, por lo que opté por observar mis manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días, soy Meiling Li…

_Li…_

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y esta vez el Li que se encontraba sentado a mi lado se removió más incómodamente, ¿sería posible que…

- … vengo de Hong Kong…

Esta vez todos comentaban sin ningún pudor de ser escuchados, y todas las miradas apuntaban a Syaoran Li, incluso la mía, por primera vez veía a mi compañero de banco realmente incómodo por algo.

- He venido para continuar mis estudios en…

Pero entonces no seguí escuchando nada más de lo que tuviese que decir la chica recién llegada de Hong Kong y con el mismo apellido que mi compañero de banco, porque fueron las acciones de este mismo las que me desconectaron de la realidad enfocándome sólo en él, los castaños ojos de Syaoran Li fijos en los míos, el mismo ceño fruncido y aquella misma mirada intimidante, quizás lo único que cambió radicalmente todo fueron las palabras salidas de su boca casi en un susurro.

- Por lo que más quieras, no permitas que Meiling se siente en tu puesto…

Abrí los ojos de la impresión, ¿era imaginación mía o realmente Li me estaba pidiendo que siguiera sentada con él? Ni en mis más remotos sueños imaginé que mi compañero de banco, ese mismo chico que me miraba con instintos asesinos todo el tiempo, me pidiese continuar sentándome junto a él. El que llamase por su nombre a la recién llegada me confirmaba que esos dos definitivamente se conocían.

Salí de mi burbuja al momento de escuchar la misma aguda voz frente a mi.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dejarás que me siente junto a Xiao- Lang?

Abrí los ojos del puro susto al ver a la chica recién llegada con pinta de modelo hablándome directamente a mi, si hubiese sido otra la circunstancia se seguro me hubiese reído de la manera en que llamó a Li, pero su potente mirada me tenía ciertamente intimidada….

- Yo…

- Meiling, el maestro te ha dicho que debes sentarte con…

- Eso no importa Xiao Lang, quiero sentarme contigo…- terció terca ella.

- Pues yo no…- replicó él arrugando el ceño.

- He venido desde Hong Kong para…

- Yo no te he pedido nada, Meiling.

- Pues tú nunca pides nada…

Mi cabeza iba de un Li a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, realmente Meiling Li me intimidaba, unos pocos minutos y ya podía imaginarme que el carácter de esa chica era de temer.

- Señorita Li, a su puesto.

La voz del maestro Inukai dio por terminada el intercambio de palabras entre los dos Li, la chica se marchó no sin antes darme una mirada asesina que me hizo tragar saliva en grueso, volví a mirar mis manos de manera nerviosa, a sabiendas que mi compañero de banco no me quitaba la mirada de encima tampoco.

Cuando la clase dio inicio yo aún me encontraba demasiado turbada como para prestar atención, y menos aún cuando se trataba de una de las asignaturas que más me costaba, era imposible agarrarme de las materias que se explicaban en el pizarrón; estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté al ver a Li cruzar la imaginaria línea de "mi parte de la mesa" para dejar un papel, miré hacia todos lados antes de entender que realmente eso iba dirigido a mi, lo tomé y abrí con dedos temblorosos.

"_Kinomoto: _

_Necesito pedirte un favor."_

Releí aquellas escuetas palabras una y otra vez sin poder dar crédito, ¿era una especie de broma?

"_Eso depende. ¿De qué trata?"_ Escribí de vuelta.

"_Necesito que no te dejes convencer por Meiling para ocupar tu puesto"._

Si no hubiese estado lo suficientemente asombrada por el hecho de ver a Li pidiéndome un favor, seguramente me hubiese reído por la extrema seriedad con que me pedía algo medianamente "normal", es decir, después de todo era mi puesto ¿no? no es como si la chica nueva pudiese quitarme de ahí a placer, los puestos además estaban designados por el profesor.

"_No hay problemas, de todas formas no tengo permitido sentarme en otro lado ¿no?"_

"_No conoces a Meiling, hará todo por sentarse junto a mi"_

"_¿Es tu pariente?"_

"_Algo así. En fin ¿Lo harás?"_

"_¿Por qué debería hacerte un favor si eres tan pesado?"_

"_Kinomoto…¿LO HARÁS?"_

Me volteé a mirarlo y sus potentes ojos me tenían atrapada nuevamente, su mandíbula estaba tensa, más allá pude ver la vista fija de Meiling Li sobre nosotros, me pregunté por qué Li estaba tan desesperado por no sentarse con ella, ¿qué pasaría entre esos dos?

- Estaré en deuda…- susurró a medias ganas mi compañero de asiento mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

Si a tal punto llegaba la desesperación de Li como para hablarme, pedirme un favor, y además decir que quedaba en deuda conmigo es porque decididamente era un asunto crítico, imaginé que jamás antes había pedido un favor, y lo sabía por lo increíblemente incómodo que se veía con todo.

- Vale…

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos como evaluándome, me sentí un poco ofendida, después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor y él se daba el lujo de mirarme desconfiadamente.

- Meiling es persuasiva…- terció.

- ¿No sería más fácil decirle que no quieres sentarte con ella y ya?

Él rodó los ojos como si mi pregunta fuese notablemente ridícula.

- Es cabezotas… como tú.

Fue mi turno de mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te recuerdo que acabas de pedirme un favor, Li.- le reclamé bajito mientras me preocupaba que el maestro no nos descubriese conversando.

- Y ya lo has aceptado y más te vale que lo cumplas, Kinomoto…

_¡Dios! ¿Qué a este hombre nunca le han enseñado a pedir favores?_

- ¿O si no qué?- me atreví a preguntar.

- O si no le diré a la maestra Tsuji que no has aportado nada en nuestro trabajo de Literatura…

Touché. Abrí la boca a manera incrédula.

- No te atreverías…

Su sonrisilla desafiante fue toda contestación.

- ¡Me estas chantajeando!

- No… simplemente me aseguro que cumplas con el favor que te pido.

Continuaba sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras. ¿En serio podía existir alguien más malvado que Syaoran Li? Porque sí, eso era ser malvado, por mucho que me regalase perfectas pulseras de plata como regalo de navidad… por segundos sopesé la opción de no acceder a ayudarle, pero cabía la posibilidad que Li si cumpliese con sus palabras, no era un secreto que la maestra Tsuji profesaba un evidente favoritismo hacia los mejores de la clase, Li entre ellos, estaba claro que entre Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto la maestra le creería a él. Estaba en una completa encrucijada.

No volvimos a hablar, yo me encontraba demasiado perturbada como para continuar la plática con él, por lo que me dediqué a tomar apuntes a medias y tratar de resolver algunos ejercicios; para cuando tocaron el timbre de cambio de clase me paré como resorte de mi asiento y tomando a Tomoyo de la muñeca salí de la sala en dirección a los baños.

- Es una chica muy bonita ¿no, Sakura? ¿Has visto su cabello?

Rodé los ojos ante la típica ingenuidad de mi mejor amiga. Es decir, Tomoyo era mucho más lista y madura que yo en la mayoría de las cosas, pero había algo que indudablemente nos ponía en posiciones opuestas: Tomoyo tendía a ver y creer que todos eran buenos y adorables… ¿Cómo es posible que no viese las miradas asesinas que me dedicó la … pariente de Li?

Apenas entramos a los baños abrí la llave y me mojé el rostro con abundante agua.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?- sentí la mano de Tomoyo en mi espalda, negué con la cabeza.

- Tuve… algo así como una… discusión con Li.- respondí mientras secaba mi rostro con la manga de mi chaleco, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaquetón tendiéndomelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la chica nueva…

- ¿Meiling Li? le escuché decir que era prima de Syaoran…- dijo ella, abrí los ojos impresionada.

Si eran primos ¿por qué demonios Li parecía querer tenerla lo más lejos posible?

- Pues Li no parece soportarla ni un poco…- repliqué yo, mi amiga se tomó el mentón pensativa.- Me ha pedido que por nada del mundo deje que ella se siente con él…

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron extrañamente.

- ¿Li te ha pedido un favor? ¿No es adorable?

La miré con horror, ¿por qué demonios Tomoyo tenía que ver lo adorable en todo?

- Me ha chantajeado de por medio, así que no te emociones…

Pero hacerle entender aquello era igual de imposible que convencerla que la cena de noche buena no había sido una cita.

Para cuando volvimos a la sala el profesor aún no había llegado, sin embargo el horror me volvió a invadir al ver que la perfecta chica de cabellos negros azulados se encontraba sentada en mi puesto junto a un muy ceñudo Syaoran, apenas sus ojos conectaron con los míos lo supe, su amenaza estaba plasmada en esa mirada. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Tirar del cabello a Meiling Li para sacarla de ahí?

Me acerqué lo suficiente hasta llegar a su lado.

- Uhm…- me aclaré la garganta y la chica me miró fijamente, me sentí nerviosa- Este…. uhm… es mi puesto... ya sabes…

- ¿No dejarás que me siente junto a mi primo?

- ¡Que no somos primos!- estalló Li, en ese instante Hiragizawa se paró junto a Li con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

- El profesor ha asignado ya los asientos…

- Eso ya lo se.- terció ella mirándome con el ceño fruncido, aún cuando había sido Eriol quien había hablado antes, comencé a pensar que eso de las miradas asesinas les iba de familia; no supe si su frase iba hacia lo dicho por el secuaz de Li o en réplica a lo dicho por este último.

- Pues… verás… tenemos un trabajo que hacer…- esta vez fui yo quien intervino, no muy convincente he de decir, pero ¿y qué? nunca dije que la elocuencia fuese lo mío.

Me sentía realmente nerviosa, no sabía como defender mi puesto, por lo demás no estaba en condiciones que Li cumpliese con su chantaje, y vaya que si lo creía capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

- Bien…- dijo la chica levantándose elegantemente de mi asiento y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la sala no sin antes voltearse hacia mi compañero de banco.- Después de la escuela nos iremos juntos, Xiao Lang.

El aludido hizo una mueca que al parecer dejó satisfecha a la chica, fue el momento en que Eriol se decidiese a opinar algo más, bastante valiente considerando el semblante de Li.

- Buena suerte…- dijo entre risas mientras se iba a sentar a su puesto al momento en que entraba el profesor.

Respiré profundo y me senté yo también, mientras anotaba la fecha en la punta superior del cuaderno nuevamente vi la mano de Li dejar un papelito cerca, lo observé incrédula nuevamente. ¿Esto se haría costumbre?

"_Lo has hecho bien, aunque Meiling no dejará el tema fácil así que no te relajes."_

Rodé los ojos, con un "gracias" me bastaba, pero estaba claro que eso jamás saldría ni de la boca ni de la pluma de Li.

¿En qué lío me estaba metiendo?

Seguramente en uno muy malo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Awwww si son un amor de chicassssssssssss *-***

**aún cuando anduvieron más lentas para dejarme reviews ahahahaha**

**y llevamos 79 reviews! son muchos! pero debo confesar algo… soy una maniaca con esto de los números, en serio… 79…. 79! no podían ser 80? jajaja me enferman los números "no enteros", es decir, me era incómodo leer ese odioso 79… xD pensar "¿Qué no podía alguien postearme algo para completar el 80?" jajajaja lo mismo me pasa con mi one shot (QUE POR CIERTO NADIE LEYO ¬¬) llamado "Predestinados", tengo 9 reviews! NUEVE! no podían ser DIEZ? xD (a todo esto si alguien quiere pasarse por mi perfil y leerlo y dejarme un review me haría feliz ahahaha)**

**En fin… dejando de lado mi lado maniaco… ¿Qué tal el cap? ¿Les gustó? A pesar de escribirlo hace mucho tiempo al releerlo ahora me he acordado que este ha sido uno de los que más disfruté escribiendo ahahaha… como ven apareció Meiling… xD y obviamente pondrá todo revuelto entre nuestros dos protagonistas, eh! pero también servirá para apresurar un poco las cositas entre Sakura y Syaoran (L) *inserte suspiro***

**El próximo cap estará interesante *-* **

**Las leo en los reviews….**

**las amo!**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**7.**

Ya sabía yo que nada bueno podía salir de hacerle un favor a Li. ¿Por qué tuve que ser taaaaaan ingenua para creer que algo que me involucrara no resultaría un desastre? Porque eso es lo que era, un completo y absoluto desastre; desde la aparición de Meiling Li mi vida se había transformado en una estresante cadena de sucesos, desde miradas asesinas a arrinconamientos en el baño, no es como si la chica nueva fuese una matona ni mucho menos, pero cada vez que se encontraba conmigo (lo cual sucedía casi todo el tiempo) se dedicaba a mirarme asesinamente y reclamarme el estar avasallando a _su_ "Xiao Lang", como si yo quisiese pasar tiempo con el gruñón de su primo… es decir, por mucho que su actitud hacia mi haya cambiado radicalmente los últimos días… de pasar de ser un gruñón completo a un gruñón con espasmos de mejor carácter, lo cual por cierto me tenía a saltos todo el día.. tampoco es como si yo ansiase su compañía. ¿Cómo saber cual de los dos Li decidía ser en un momento dado? Por la mañana era el Li gruñón, a ratos parecía realmente una persona normal, y luego volvía a asesinarme con la mirada… ¿Quién lo entiende?

Aún me hervía la sangre al recordar incluso cómo me había sacado en cara el regalo de la pulsera para instarme a ser más firme contra su prima, por poco y se la tiro por la cabeza, pero, pero… es que la encontraba tan linda y lo cierto es que ya me había encariñado a la dichosa joyita, no es como si fuese una chica muy dada a las joyas, pero… bien, tenía un "algo", un "no se qué".

Ese día por fin era jueves y la semana estaba pronta a acabarse, entre el estrés de tener que soportar a dos Li en mi vida, realmente me encontraba bastante agotada, por suerte las clases casi acababan. Me estremecí apenas salí del camarín de chicas acompañada por Tomoyo, el frío era realmente intenso y de todas formas nos seguían haciendo las clases de Educación Física al aire libre, lo cierto es que a pesar del frío no me quejaba, después de todo los deportes eran mi asignatura favorita. Me acomodé el polerón y froté mis manos para darles calor.

- Al parecer hoy correremos en la pista…- dijo Tomoyo apuntando unos metros a los lejos, seguí la dirección y vi a varias chicas ya cerca de la pista.

- Genial…

Podía reconocer sin ningún problema que el atletismo era lo mío, siempre, y eso me dejaba una cálida sensación de satisfacción personal por ello, es decir, era buena en algo ¿no? con eso todo lo neandertal que podía ser en materias como trigonometría o álgebra no parecía tan terrible si ponía en la balanza que al menos era la mejor de mi clase en la pista de atletismo.

Nos acercamos hacia el grupo de chicas y fue entonces cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar que vimos llegar al grupo de chicos de nuestro grado, al parecer ellos ocuparían la cancha para jugar futbol, para variar Tomoyo perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio mirando a Hiragizawa, por lo que me rendí y fui a poner a la pista incluso antes que el profesor lo ordenara, mientras me ataba las agujetas de las zapatillas vi los pies de alguien pararse junto a mi.

- ¿Aceptas una carrera, Kinomoto?

Si no fuese porque en cada uno de los últimos días temía un poco a esa voz probablemente la respuesta nata hubiese sido un "sí" rotundo, pero hablábamos de Meiling Li, no era cualquier chica, la miré unos segundos sin decir nada.

- ¿Acaso temes que te gane?

Para cuando me levanté del piso para estar a su altura ya eran varias las que nos rodeaban a ambas, haciendo de una simple preguntilla el suceso del día. Me crucé de brazos y la miré tratando de no sonar intimidada.

- Jamás.- respondí.

- Entonces te reto.- terció ella.

No me apetecía una competencia con Meiling Li, y no porque temiera a perder (lo cual por cierto era el menor temor, confiaba en mis capacidades), si no que simplemente el añadir una competencia de atletismo sentía que intensificaría el de por si injustificado odio de la chica Li hacia mi, después de todo ya muchos en la escuela sabían que "algo" pasaba entre la chica nueva y yo, y lo peor: los rumores ponían a Li, sí, a Syaroan Li, de por medio… ¿Algo peor?

- Señoritas a sus posiciones…

Nunca amé tanto la voz de un profesor como en esos momentos, me libró de tener que responder al reto y mantenerme lo más alejada posible de la chica Li, la clase se pasó entre carreras y postas, por suerte (gracias a la conjunción de los planetas) nunca tuve que competir contra Meiling, cuando por fin el profesor dio por terminada la clase me encaminé hacia los camarines, sin embargo una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo.

- No has respondido a mi reto, Kinomoto…

Me volteé, Tomoyo también lo hizo y fueron varias las que escucharon las palabras de Meiling Li. Hice una mueca cansina ¿qué tenía la chica contra mi? Comencé a considerar seriamente el cederle mi puesto y que se sentase con su primo y de paso librarme de toda esa competencia y acoso estúpido, sin embargo había algo en las palabras de mi retadora que encendían una chispa de bravura en mi interior, unas ganas de demostrarle de una vez por todas que yo si era una rival para ella, ¿rival de qué? ni yo lo sabía muy bien, pero no era momento de ponerse a filosofar, me zafé de su agarre y la miré desafiante.

- Esta bien.

Tomoyo corrió, supuse que a buscar su dichosa camarita de video. Mejor. Pensé, así al menos habría registro de mi victoria, porque sí, ganaría a como de lugar.

- Una sola carrera, quien llega primero a la meta gana, sin distinción.

- ¿Qué acaso podría ser de otra forma? – pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la pista.

El murmullo a nuestro alrededor se intensificó y fue entonces que me percaté que no sólo eran las chicas las que se acercaban curiosas a observarnos, también los chicos y para mi horror Syaoran Li entre ellos, por segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sorprendí al ver sus ojos abiertos a manera asombrada más no enfadada.

- ¡Necesitamos dos jueces!- chilló mi contrincante.- uno para la partida y otro en la meta.

Hiragizawa se ofreció a oficiar de iniciador, y por poco me caigo de bruces al escuchar a Li ofrecerse para ser el juez en la meta, por segundos mi mente imaginó a un Li mintiendo sobre mi victoria y dando como ganadora de manera injustificada a su prima, aunque luego recordé que él no parecía ser adepto a Meiling, es más, parecía rehuirla y rechazarla todo el tiempo, por lo que me tranquilicé un poco, al menos si perdía, esperaba que fuese limpiamente.

- ¡En sus marcas!

El grito de Eriol me sacó de mis fatalistas pensamientos y me posesioné en la pista junto a la chica Li.

- Xiao Lang es mío.- espetó Meiling mirándome de costado. La observé con horror, ¿Qué no entendía que yo no quería a Li?

- Puedes quedártelo jamás me ha inte…

- ¡Listas!

Fueron dos milésimas de segundo donde mi mente tuvo la grandiosa idea, me volví nuevamente a mirar a Meiling.

- Apostemos…- la aludida me estudió con los ojos.- Si tú ganas te quedas con mi puesto… si yo gano dejas de molestarme con ello y te conformas con tu asiento a tres metros de Li.

- Hecho.

- ¡YA!- el grito de Eriol hizo que todo lo demás perdiese importancia y me eché a correr como condenada.

Los gritos pronto se transformaron en un murmullo mudo apenas di el primer paso en la pista. Corría con todas mis fuerzas, ni siquiera me dediqué a mirar si mi contrincante iba a la par conmigo o no, sólo veía la meta y a Syaoran Li parado en ella, me centré en mi respiración mientras sentía que mis piernas daban su máximo esfuerzo por correr a velocidad, hasta cruzar la preciada meta…

Nuevamente los chillidos volvieron a mis oídos y para cuando me volteé a ver, Syaoran Li me miraba con una mueca torcida mientras se cruzaba de brazos, nos quedamos mirando, no supe si estaba impresionado, enojado o se burlaba de mi. ¿Qué acaso había perdido?

- Has ganado, Kinomoto.- me anunció mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia su izquierda unos metros donde una muy molesta Meiling Li me taladraba con la mirada.

- Pues que bien porque de paso te he ayudado…

Pareció realmente sorprendido con mis palabras y eso hizo que la mueca torcida ahora estuviese en mi rostro.

- Hemos apostado, si yo ganaba ella dejaría de molestar para tratar de sentarse junto a ti- expliqué mientras pasaba a su lado acercándome a una muy emocionada Tomoyo que corría hacia mi, cámara en mano.

Pero entonces unos firmes dedos sosteniendo mi brazo me detuvieron, me volteé y abrí los ojos por la inesperada cercanía de Li conmigo, me parecía que podía perderme en su mirada.

- Kinomoto…

No supe por qué pronunció mi nombre, cuando estaba claro que a quien hablaba era a mi, aún así me sentí… extraña, su mirada era penetrante pero no asesina, sino… extraña… bueno… sólo extraña. Seguía sosteniendo mi brazo, no sabía si por inercia o es que no quería darme la chance de huir, como quizás en un primer momento pensé.

- Gracias…

Y entonces, Syaoran Li me sonrió.

Y esta vez no fue ningún efecto visual. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba y un pequeño hoyuelo se marcaba en su mejilla izquierda, decir que quedé impresionada, alucinada, asombrada y …. encantada, era quedarse corto… ese mínimo gesto produjo un cierto corto circuito en mi sistema, quizás por el hecho de nunca antes haberlo visto sonreír, o al menos no para mi, y debía decir que era un cambio agradable…

Pasar de las miradas asesinas a aquella sonrisa… me encontré pensando que gustosa correría otras mil carreras con tal de ver a Li sonreírme así de nuevo…

_Esperen. ¿Dije sonreir…me?_

- ¡Lo he grabado todo!

El grito y el posterior abrazo de Tomoyo en que por cierto ambas caímos a piso rompió todo el momento, de pronto me encontraba rodeada de muchos de mi clase felicitándome por mi estupenda manera de correr, sólo podía agradecer mientras en el mar de gente tratar de vislumbrar unos cabellos castaños, aunque sin éxito.

Luego de ducharme y abrigarme bien, fui de los camarines rumbo a la salida, por suerte Gimnasia era le última asignatura del día. Tomoyo no había parado de chillar emocionadísima lo perfecto que había grabado todo, incluso se ofreció a editar el video y ponerle música… ni siquiera mi cara de horror la detuvo ante la decisión de hacer semejante video… por suerte luego de la clase Tomoyo tenía que quedarse a ensayar con el coro, lo cierto es que ya me encontraba un poco abrumada por las felicitaciones de haber sido ganadora, tampoco lo había hecho por la gloria personal, más que nada todo había sido para librarme de Meiling Li, y al parecer lo había logrado.

- Kinomoto…

Di un salto del susto y por poco caigo de bruces si no fuese porque el mismo dueño de aquella voz tomó mi brazo justo a tiempo.

- ¿Pretendes matarme del susto?- pregunté posando mi mano izquierda en mi pecho, como asegurándome que mi corazón aún seguía ahí.

Le vi alzar una ceja, un gesto tan típico de Li.

- Quizás…- respondió con una sonrisa burlona, que por cierto no me terminó por exasperar.

- Bien… ¿Qué deseas?- pregunté.

- ¿Nos juntamos hoy en tu casa?

- ¿Eh?

¿Por qué Li quería juntarse conmigo en mi casa?

- Para el trabajo de Literatura, Kinomoto…- explicó rodando los ojos.

Me sonrojé por mi despistada actitud y sobre todo porque pareció leer mis disparatados pensamientos, es decir… no es como si Li pretendiese juntarse conmigo para algo extra que no sean deberes…

- Oh… vale… sí.

- ¿Tu hermano estará?- preguntó sin rodeos. Ya luego de un mes de trabajar juntos podía decir sin reparos que ambos se llevaban como el perro y el gato, Touya no dejaba de llamarlo mocoso y el ceño de Li nunca había estado tan fruncido como cuando miraba a mi hermano.

- No…

- Perfecto, ¿entonces en tu casa en dos horas más? Tengo práctica ahora…

Miré su atuendo deportivo.

- Vale…

- Corres bien…- dijo de pronto.

Lo miré sorprendida.

- Sabía que Meiling no tenía oportunidad contigo en esa carrera…

¿Eso era un halago? De todas formas me sonrojé.

- Gracias…

Se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba una venda en la muñeca.

- Aunque aún te falta perfeccionar, eres rápida pero no lo suficiente, _casi_ corres como un chico…

Demoré tres segundos en asimilar lo filosas que fueron esas últimas palabras. ¿Por qué luego de decir algo agradable tenía que arruinarlo todo con esa última frase? Apreté los puños y lo miré desafiante, sin embargo no pude replicar nada porque Li ya se marchaba, a unos metros se volteó hacia mi que continuaba mirándolo furibunda.

¿Fue alucinación mía o Li volvió a sonreír por segunda vez en el día?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Ya! No pueden decirme que no les gustó este capítulo xD ahahaha porque yo lo amé… sisisisisisisi no tengo problemas en aceptar que amé mi propio capítulo jajajaja… tuvo de todo ¿no? emoción, momentos de tensión… ¡y mi lindo Syaoran sonrió! (nótese que digo MI).**

**No sean malas y opinen! ¿qué creen que pasará? Pronto se viene un POV de Syaoran… así que no desesperen ahahahaha… aunque no se si lo amen tanto luego que sepan qué pasa por su extraña cabeza jajaajajja… no mentira, si Syaoran es un cabrón adorable jajajaja (L)(L)(L)**

**En fin… me voy porque tengo deberes que hacer.**

**Un besazo las **

**y para la persona que escriba el review 120 le envío el capítulo por adelantado lalalala xD **

**Mademoiselle K.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**8.**

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Me sonrojé mientras negaba con la cabeza, no quitaba los ojos del diccionario, por temor a que mi sonrojo se intensificara al enfrentarme a él, porque si de algo estaba segura era de la increíble y potente mirada de Syaoran Li; llámenme exagerada, pero ahora que había descubierto que sus ojos fijos sobre mi sin su ceño fruncido de por medio eran más letales para mi sistema nervioso que cualquier otra cosa, me encontraba frecuentemente evitando aquel encuentro.

- Andas extraña…- continuó diciendo él.

_Oh, sí, quizás porque he descubierto que no puedo mirarte directamente._

- Uhm…

En serio, deberían premiarme por mi elocuencia.

- Kinomoto…

Sentí cómo Li dejó su lápiz sobre la superficie de la mesa de mi comedor, no había que ser adivina para saber que había dejado de trabajar y me miraba directamente esperando una respuesta que fuese más completa que mis onomatopeyas habituales.

- ¿Sí?- alcé la vista un poquito, traté de mirar sus cejas, más no sus ojos, ¿qué tan ridícula podía llegar a ser?

- ¿Me dirás que te ocurre? ¿Es por Meiling? ¿Te ha amenazado o algo?

Abrí los ojos y negué con la cabeza rápidamente, nada de eso había pasado, aunque… ¿Era capaz de llegar a eso la… prima de Syaoran Li?

- ¿Entonces?

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que ahora me sentía… nerviosa al estar con él? Ni siquiera yo podía explicarlo muy bien, de todas formas él seguía siendo un pesado, quizás ya no habían miradas ceñudas de por medio pero continuaba siendo Li, después de todo no pasaban más de quince minutos sin que discutiésemos por algo.

- No me pasa nada…

Arrugó el ceño y me asusté un poco, ese gesto nunca era buena señal viniendo de él. Claramente no me creía, pero tampoco iba a decirle qué era lo que me pasaba si ni siquiera yo estaba segura de aquello. Y apenas nos quedaban 9 días (sí, los había contado) para seguir siendo compañeros en el trabajo de Literatura, desde que había llegado la chica Li a Tomoeda, siempre nos reuníamos o en mi casa o en la escuela, pero yo ya no volví a pisar la casa de Li, supuse que era otra de sus tácticas para mantenerse lejos de su prima.

Y ese era otro punto de incógnita… todos sabíamos que Meiling y Syaoran eran parientes, Meiling decía que eran primos, pero yo misma había escuchado a Li negar escandalosamente esa afirmación, ¿entonces qué eran? No me atrevía a preguntarle directamente a Li porque… bueno, porque básicamente tenía miedo de retroceder todo lo que había avanzado con él, es decir, su ceño fruncido (al menos hacia mi) ya casi no existía, y lo había visto sonreír ya dos veces, y no cualquier sonrisa, una donde sus perfectos dientes relucieron y un tierno hoyuelo en su mejilla hizo aparición…

- Kinomoto…

Me sobresalté y él volvió a mirarme burlón.

- ¿Es tan común en ti eso de perderte en tus pensamientos e ignorar al resto?

Me sonrojé.

- Supongo…

- Te decía que ya hemos terminado por hoy…

- ¿Ah si?

- Sí…

Me miró, lo miré.

- ¿Entonces qué? – pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros luciendo desinteresado.

- Podríamos ir a beber un café o…

Estoy segura que mi mandíbula se fue a piso. ¿Syaoran Li me estaba invitando a hacer algo extra a los deberes? Le vi observarme y una mueca incómoda se posó en su rostro.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- no pude evitar abrir la boca para interrumpirlo.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez no lo he hecho?- replicó.

- ¿Me estás invitando a…

- No te emociones, Kinomoto… esta no es una cita…- por la forma en que lo dijo me quedó claro lo que pensaba, y reconozco que algo muuuuy dentro de mi pareció desinflarse un poco, aunque no es como si la idea de una cita con Li me hiciese ilusión, era simplemente que… bueno… no era de las chicas que recibían invitaciones a salir… ya saben, citas; Tomoyo recibía al menos una cada dos semanas de algún chico que la invitaba al cine, a beber jugos, al parque… ¿y yo? nada… y bueno…

- Ya se que no es una cita.- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos con rapidez y tratando de sonar convincente, no supe si lo convencí.- es sólo que me extraña que precisamente tú sugieras que…

- Me has ayudado con lo de Meiling…- dijo él.

- Si, pero…

- Podrías no haberlo hecho…- continuó.

Me encogí de hombros, quizás tenía razón, aunque de eso último no estaba tan segura, no se me olvidaba que Li me había chantajeado de por medio, ese había sido un golpe bajo.

- No lo hice para obtener algo a cambio.- contesté con seguridad.

- Lo sé…

"_Lo sé"._ Siempre los "lo sé" de Li lograban perturbarme, como si supiera tantas cosas de mi ¿por qué?, ¿tan obvia era? Parecía que él sabía todo sobre mi ¿y qué hay de él? Sin dudas Syaoran Li era el sujeto más difícil de entender del planeta, tenía cambios de humor y carácter con los que jamás podía lidiar, nunca podía saber nada respecto a él porque lo cierto es que era un gran misterio…

- ¿Vamos?

No supe cómo, pero veinte minutos más tardes me encontraba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, bebiendo mi capuccino frente a un relajado Li… ¿Alguien más entendía eso? Porque definitivamente yo no, me parecía que en cualquier momento el despertador sonaría y aparecería Touya llamándome "monstruo" para enterarme que todo fue parte de un sueño. Pero el café se acabó, Li pagó por los dos y ahí me encontraba, en la mitad de la vereda luego de haber tenido una… salida con él.

- Gracias…- dije mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a él.

No escuché réplica de su parte, aunque tampoco la esperaba, me daba cuenta que Li nunca parecía muy a gusto cuando la gente le agradecía cosas.

- Eres distinta a cómo pensaba, Kinomoto…- dijo de pronto él sorprendiéndome a tal punto que volteé a mirarlo, sus ojos ámbar volvieron a encontrarse con los míos.

- ¿Dinstinta cómo?- me atreví a preguntar. Por alguna razón algo en la mitad de mi abdomen parecía retorcerse a la espera de sus palabras.

- No lo se… sólo distinta… no eres tan… odiosa como yo pensaba.

¿Eso era un halago?

- Oh… vaya…- no supe que decir, después de todo Li me estaba llamando "odiosa" en mi propia cara.- tú tampoco lo eres…- me atreví a replicar, pareció divertido por mi contestación y me crucé de brazos ante su mirada burlona.

- Claro que no…

Nos quedamos parados en silencio, observándonos, no sabía que hacer o decir y francamente deseaba que dejase de mirarme tan fijamente.

- ¿Crees que podamos… ya sabes…- me aclaré la garganta y por segundos él pareció turbado por lo que yo iba a decir.- ser… amigos?

Le vi entrecerrar los ojos apenas un microsegundo antes de volver a tomar una pose relajada, aunque fui yo en ese instante la que se tensó, ¿en qué estaba pensando al preguntarle eso a Li? Lo más probable es que me mandase al mismísimo infierno con aquella pregunta, es decir… ¿yo, amiga de él?

Pero todo pensamiento coherente se borró cuando le vi sonreír por tercera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos de compañeros de banco.

- Reconozco que eres divertida cuando quieres, Kinomoto…

¿Y eso qué se supone que significaba? Pero entonces su sonrisa auténtica cambió por una burlona a una pose algo temible que me dejó más petrificada aún ¿Y ahora qué significaba eso?

- ¿No te estas enamorando de mi o sí, Kinomoto?

La pregunta lo hizo con tal mueca de… horror y enfado que incluso me sentí más pequeña que lo que comúnmente me sentía estando junto a él.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- chillé mientras sentía mi rostro sonrojar- ¡Jamás! – apreté los puños de puro coraje, sumando que no me había esperado para nada ese tipo de pregunta directa de parte de él.- Yo, no… ¿cómo crees?- pregunté aún roja.- a mi no me gustas…- añadí, él aún parecía algo escéptico y la mueca de horror aún no se borraba por completo.- hablo en serio... me gusta otro chico…

Silencio.

Deseaba huir de ahí y esconder mi cabeza en un agujero. ¿Por qué se le tenía que ocurrir preguntarme semejante estupidez? ¿Yo, enamorada de él? Eso jamás pasaría, y eso era fácil de saber, éramos demasiado opuestos, además a mi me gustaba Yukito, mi amor platónico desde sexto grado, y eso no cambiaría.

- ¿Quién?

Enrojecí.

- ¡No te lo diré! Debería bastarte con saber que no eres tú…

- Bien…

Pareció realmente relajado con eso, ¿en serio tanto le molestaba que una chica anduviese tras él? volví a repasar mentalmente todas las historias que rondaban en torno a Syaoran Li, ¿sería cierto que estaba comprometido a una chica desde su nacimiento?

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que eres extraño…

Si hay algo que he olvidado mencionar es que por alguna razón Li parecía haber encontrado mi talón de Aquiles con absoluta facilidad: eso de responder con total sinceridad cuando me preguntan cosas en momentos que me encuentro perdida en mis pensamientos, exactamente como el momento que acababa de pasar.

Aquel descubrimiento por parte de él me había puesto en más aprietos que nunca, tomando en cuenta que casi siempre terminaba diciendo cosas que realmente no quería decir, dejando a un Li generalmente con la ceja alzada y mirada incrédula.

- ¿En serio te gusta otro chico?

Ahora parecía impresionado. ¿Y eso por qué? En serio a veces deseaba ser mejor en eso de leer mentes, Tomoyo era muy buena en eso, lamentablemente yo no.

- Si…- respondí algo dubitativa. Vi la sonrisa algo socarrona en él.

- ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez, Kinomoto?

Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua, ¿en qué minuto la conversación había desviado hacia mi vida sentimental? Mas bien a mi no vida sentimental…

- ¡Eso no te incumbe!- chillé.

- Eso lo tomo como un no…

Su sonrisa de suficiencia acompañada de una fija mirada hicieron estragos en mi interior, no sabía si era paranoia mía pero vi un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Li al observarme.

- ¿Has dado un beso alguna vez, Kinomoto?

A ese punto no pude aguantarlo más, Li se estaba pasando, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de pura rabia, apreté los puños tratando de controlarme y así no tener el impulso de golpearlo.

- ¡No tienes derecho a burlarte de mi!

- Es una simple pregunta…

¿Desde cuando se tomaba tantas confianzas conmigo? Por segundos casi preferí volver a ver al Li ceñudo y parco. Sus constantes cambios de humor me desconcertaban demasiado, y sin dudas este nuevo cambio no me agradaba para nada.

El duelo de miradas no se acababa, lo peor de todo es que yo estaba apunto de perder los estribos y él se mantenía tan… tan… ¡tan exasperante como siempre!

- Eso también lo tomaré como un no.- se respondió solo.

Abrí la boca y arrugué el ceño totalmente enfadada.

- Eso no te importa, y para que sepas sí se besar.

- Que sepas no quiere decir que hayas dado uno.

- No necesito estar teniendo esta plática contigo…

Me volteé rápidamente, aunque no alcancé a dar ni dos pasos cuando unas fuertes manos me sujetaron levemente de la cintura reteniéndome.

- Lo siento… no quería que te enfadaras tanto, Kinomoto.

Hice un mohín y me negué a mirarlo directamente, estaba por completo segura que mi pose no intimidaba a nadie, aún así la mantuve: brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y observando cualquier punto menos a él.

- Sólo tenía curiosidad…- explicó.

No dije nada.

- Entonces… ¿es cierto que no has besado nunca a nadie?

Alcé la cabeza en señal altiva aún sin mirarlo, no sacaba nada con mentir porque era una pésima mentirosa, además no había que ser demasiado listo para sacar conclusiones respecto a mi no experiencia, en todos los años que llevaba en la escuela ni siquiera un chico se me había acercado con intenciones de "algo", supuse que eso muchos lo sabían.

Volteé levemente la cabeza y por poco me caigo de espaldas de la impresión, el rostro de Li se encontraba a escasa distancia del mío, sus ojos más cerca que nunca, brillantes, potentes y que por un microsegundo me dejaron sin aliento, en movimiento reflejo retrocedí y de paso le di un empujón a él golpeando levemente su nariz, le escuché maldecir mientras se alejaba sobándose la zona que yo sin querer le había golpeado.

- ¡Así nunca lograrás que te bese nadie!

Enrojecí. ¿Qué acaso Li pretendía besarme? Sentí la sangre acudir a mis mejillas de manera rápida antes de quedarme de piedra por sus palabras.

- No pretendía besarte, Kinomoto, sólo estaba probando algo.- se explicó mientras movía su nariz al hablar como para comprobar que continuaba en su sitio.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – dije finalmente cuando parecía que recuperaba la capacidad de hablar.- No vuelvas a acercarte así…

Rodó los ojos.

- Tampoco pensaba hacerlo de nuevo… me quedó claro que golpeas como un chico.

- ¡Yo no golpeo como chico!

- Tienes razón, golpeas como chica que le gustaría ser chico.

- ¡Eres un… un … un odioso! ¡No te soporto!- grité en la mitad de la calle.

Esta vez me eché a correr por si a Li se le ocurría retenerme de nuevo. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas y no me detuve hasta entrar a casa. Sólo entonces me detuve, mis mejillas ardiendo por el esfuerzo y mi corazón desbocado, no podía entender qué es lo que acababa de pasar hacía pocos minutos, _¿Por qué había parecido como si Li hubiese querido besarme?_ Casi instintivamente llevé mis manos a mis labios… gemí sintiéndome totalmente idiota, en ese instante Li tenía la constatación que nunca había besado a ningún chico, con 16 años no había dado aún mi primer beso… ¿Algo más vergonzoso que aquello? ¿Había algo peor que saber que Li tenía un buen chisme para chantajearme? ¿Y qué demonios quería probar acercándose de esa manera?

Sonreí levemente al recordar como lo había golpeado, merecido se lo tenía por ser un patán. Me debatí todo el resto de la tarde en si llamar a Tomoyo para contarle o no, finalmente decidí que esperaría a reunirme con ella para relatarle todo. Esa noche me costó un mundo conciliar el sueño, después de todo el encuentro con Li me había quedado dando vueltas durante todo el resto del día; vino a mi mente el recuerdo de su rostro cerca del mío, me sonrojé de solo rememorar aquello, a pesar que todo había sido muy rápido, había podido apreciar con detalle sus ojos y facciones… y no podía negarlo: era atractivo… un patán, mentecato, odioso, huraño, parco, idiota, estúpido, malo, pero… atractivo.

Me tapé el rostro con la almohada mientras bufaba cansinamente.

- ¿Por qué demonios tuve que ser la compañera de asiento de Syaoran Li?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, primero que todo debo aclarar que lo del "comentario 120" nunca lo dije en serio jajaja es decir, nunca lo pensé a manera de extorsión ni mucho menos, porque de hecho jamás pensé en llegar al comentario 120 en el capítulo pasado LOL xD pero como veo ya llevo 122! y veo que todas pensaron que realmente mi maquiavélica mente lo decía muy en serio, y bueno, pensé en cumplir mi palabra, pero dio la casualidad que la persona que comentó numero 120 no tiene perfil en fanfiction y supuestamente anotó su mail pero debo recordarte querida Marcela, que la página tiene un sistema de bloqueo y cuando uno anota un mail directamente no sale en el review, por eso debes anotarlo separadamente por ejemplo: mademoiselle . k (arroba) Hotmail . com …. Ese no es mi mail a todo esto, así que no me agreguen xD así que … como no pude enviarle el capítulo, decidí premiarlas a todas y subir hoy mismo el capítulo … ¿se dan cuenta que publico un cap por día? ¿no deberían amarme por eso? xD **

**En fin… apuesto a que no se esperaban nada de lo que pasó en este capítulo… jajaajaja bueno, ¿me pedían más acción? aquí tienen más acción ¿no? como ven, ahora comenzamos a vislumbrar más del carácter de nuestro (sí, digo "nuestro" luego de la polémica de "mi" Syoran xD LOL) Syaoran… no es la santa paloma, NO SEÑORAS! ahahaha y lo comprobarán en el próximo capítulo en el que por fin se viene el POV de Syaoran Li.**

**¿Les gustó este cap? Se que me piden más acción y ya quieren besos y cosas del tipo y lamento decepcionarlas que aún no sea así… pero como digo yo todos estos capítulos los escribí sin ánimos de publicar, todo lo que han leído lo escribí muchos meses atrás y nunca pensé en apurar la trama ni mucho menos porque lo escribí a placer y como me diese la gana, y es así como yo los veo… **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
Las veo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Las quiero.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**9.**

**POV Syaoran Li.**

- Suéltala.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

- No se de qué hablas…

Eriol rodó los ojos y me lanzó un cojín directamente a la cabeza, que con mis rápidos reflejos pude esquivar.

- Que te traes con Kinomoto…

No pude evitar reírme, el muy cabrón lo había notado, bueno, aunque Kinomoto tampoco es como si estuviese siendo muy sutil, desde la semana pasada que evitaba mirarme y se sonrojaba y saltaba cada vez que yo le hablaba.

- ¿Otra más que cayó ante el gran Li?- preguntó burlón.

Volví a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No jodas, Eriol.

- ¿Entonces qué? Porque no me vas a negar que algo se traen ustedes dos, incluso Ryu lo notó.

Que alguien tan jodidamente despistado y volátil como Ryu lo notase es porque era notorio, mucho...

- Kinomoto no esta colada por mi si es lo que preguntas…- alzó una ceja incrédulo- Te lo digo… le hice una prueba incluso para comprobarlo.

- ¿Una prueba?

Alejé mi vista del ordenador para observarlo detenidamente, me miraba con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

- Hice como si fuese a besarla…

Eriol me miró sorprendido antes de largarse a reír.

- ¿Y?- preguntó finalmente.- ¿Te ha besado?

- Me golpeó.- reconocí, no tenía problemas en confesarle eso a él, después de todo era mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Te golpeó? ¿Una tía te ha golpeado?- volvió a reírse más fuerte, comenzaba a cabrearme, Eriol tenía un temperamento jodidamente burlón, además de ser un real cabrón por naturaleza, aunque eso sólo lo sabíamos quienes éramos más cercanos a él, en la escuela continuaba manteniendo su facha de principito, lo cual por cierto mosqueaba un poco, aunque no tenía problemas con ello, si quería que en la escuela las chicas lo acosaran creyéndolo un príncipe azul, bien por él.

- Sí.

- ¿Y pensabas besarla en serio?

El que lanzó el cojín en dirección a su cabeza esta vez fui yo.

- ¿Estas de joda o qué? Hablamos de Kinomoto.

Eriol rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿La has visto? Hasta tú eres más femenino que ella.

- No me vas a negar que tiene lo suyo…- comentó ajeno a mi pequeña broma.

Hice una mueca pensativa.

- ¡Oh vamos!- dijo él mientras se levantaba de su cama para acercarse hasta el escritorio donde me encontraba y teclear algo en el ordenador.- Es delgada, atlética y tiene buenas tetas… la he visto… en realidad no le había prestado atención a Kinomoto hasta que tú empezaste a hablarme de ella, pero sí, tiene buenas tetas…

Rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué Eriol tenía que ser tan básico siempre?

- Vale, no lo niego.- acepté.- Pero eso no quita que a veces sea tan alterante como una niña de doce años.

- Quizás no la has sabido tratar.

- ¿Pareciera como si quisiese "tratarla"?- pregunté?- en serio Eriol, además yo no me meto con… novatas.

Y era cierto, después de haber estado un verano frecuentando a un par de chicas universitarias de Tokio ¿por qué retroceder a fijarme en chicas de instituto? era ridículo, y menos aún si la chica en cuestión ni siquiera había dado un beso en su vida.

- Te recuerdo que no visitarás camas universitarias hasta las vacaciones, ¿te declararás en sequía hasta entonces o qué?

Hice una mueca, Eriol tenía un punto a favor.

- Quizás viaje pronto a Tokio.

- Oh vamos, un viaje para un polvo, cuando puedes tenerlo con chicas a dos cuadras de tu casa.

- Comenzará a preocuparme tu fijación por mi vida sexual, Eriol.

El aludido se echó a reír mientras me golpeaba.

- ¡Eh, cuidado! Ya tuve suficiente con el golpe en la nariz que me dio Kinomoto.

- ¿Te golpeó la nariz? ¡Wow! Esa chica si que es un caso…- comentó Eriol- ¿En serio no te interesa ni un poco Kinomoto? Reconoce que la has tenido tomada con esa tía desde tu primer día en la escuela, no lo niegues.

Lo miré como si tuviese tres cabezas y negué en silencio, no me apetecía reconocerle finalmente a Eriol que Sakura Kinomoto había estado en mi radar desde mis diez años, aun cuando él lo afirmaba yo siempre me negaba a aceptarlo, ¿cómo decirle que había algo en esa mirada que me hacía poner… molesto? Bueno, eso me había pasado cuando la vi en cuarto grado, claro que me había olvidado de aquello, hasta que volvimos a ser compañeros de asiento, aunque… ya no me ocurría… ya saben, eso de mirarla y sentirme incómodo y enojado, lo cual era bueno.

- Es torpe, no es capaz de seguir una conversación sin perderse en sus pensamientos, es bruta, y…- de pronto no me parecía buena idea decirle a Eriol mi último argumento, no es que sintiese lealtad hacia Kinomoto pero el hecho de contar que nunca en su vida había dado un beso no me parecía… apropiado.

- ¿Y…?

Vacilé.

- Es todo lo opuesto a mis gustos en chicas y lo sabes…- mi amigo asintió.

- Eso es verdad… aunque la chica te ayudó con lo de Meiling, y te ha soportado casi dos meses sin llorar…

Hice una mueca al escuchar el nombre de mi prima, Meiling era un dolor de cabeza que tampoco me apetecía recordar en esos momentos.

- Lo se, no estoy diciendo que sea una mala chica, de hecho ella en cierta forma me…agrada… sólo que no es mi tipo… la veo más como una… ¿amiga?

Me miró incrédulo y entendí por qué, es decir, ¿yo? ¿yo amigo de una chica? Y no es como si yo fuese un Don Juan, cabrón con las mujeres, de hecho ni siquiera me gustaba ser de los que cada salida, nueva chica y nueva cama, vamos que con 16 años tampoco era un jodido promiscuo enfermo de sexo, el punto era otro, lo cierto es que no tenía problemas en reconocerme algo misógino… es decir, luego de tener cuatro hermanas, una madre y unas primas jodidamente cabezotas mis pensamientos sobre las mujeres estaban bastante determinados: la mayor parte del tiempo eran una molestia.

- Más bien como un amigo.- puntualizó Eriol la "o" final con una sonrisa burlona y un tonito que me hizo reír.

- Como un amigo.- corroboré.

- Un amigo con buenas tetas y unas piernas de muerte.

Alcé la ceja.

- ¿Qué acaso piensas tirarle el lazo a Kinomoto?- pregunté incrédulo.- Desde ya te digo que no lo hagas.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Eriol volviendo a echarse en su cama, por alguna razón no me parecía buena idea que mi mejor amigo pusiese sus garras sobre mi compañera de asiento, aunque no tenía una razón concreta para ello.

- ¿Qué no se supone que su mejor amiga esta colada por ti desde hace siglos?

Felicité a mi mente por encontrar una buena razón. Eriol me miró meditando mis palabras.

- Daidouji… sí, es cierto.

- ¿Alguna vez le hablarás a esa chica, Eriol? Sabes que besa el piso por donde caminas- dije sonriendo burlón.

Desde hacía siglos que sabíamos que la chica de cabello negro moría por mi mejor amigo, y extrañamente Eriol pasaba de ella completamente, y la razón de ello era lo más extraño de todo: Eriol no quería herirla, lo cual sonaba cursi y patético pero él defendía su posición.

- Te lo he dicho, no le daré ilusiones…

- No has tenido problemas en quebrar muchas otras ilusiones- repliqué.

- Todas ellas estaban encaprichadas conmigo, no enamoradas…- dijo él algo molesto.

- ¿Y como sabes que Daidouji no esta encaprichada?

Eriol apuntó su sien en una pose de chico listo.

- Intuición de macho semental.

- ¿Entonces no eres tan cabrón como creo que eres?- pregunté burlón.

Nos largamos a reír ambos.

- El cabrón eres tú, Li.- dijo él aventándome otro cojín.- ¿Quién es el que tiene mala fama en la escuela? ¿Quién es el que deja llorando a las niñas con regalos? ¿Quién es el que esta comprometido desde su nacimiento?- dijo con voz excesivamente dramática, me acerqué a la cama y pateé levemente su pierna, se quejó pero continuó burlándose.

- Ya, cállate, odio que me recuerdes esas mierdas.

Lo cierto es que entre el acoso de algunas chicas de la escuela y los estúpidos rumores que creaban sobre mi, me cabreaba bastante el tema, no había nada más odioso que una niña "enamorada" de mi, lo que no podía entender cómo es que se declaraban enamoradas de mi si ni siquiera me conocían, todo eso era realmente molesto, por eso me las ingeniaba para ser lo más pesado posible con todas, era un desastre ir a mi casillero para encontrarme con cartitas y declaraciones, no necesitaba de toda esa mierda, además hacía bastante tiempo que me había prometido no meterme nunca con chicas de mi misma escuela, no me interesaban las relaciones serias, lo mío era más… pasajero… y estar viendo todos los días a la chica del "desliz" no era algo apetecible. _"El cazador no caza en su propio patio, sale al bosque"_, esa era mi filosofía y hasta el momento iba de maravillas, nada de chicas de mi mismo instituto y de preferencia nada de niñatas chillonas.

- La gente es muy ingeniosa…- dijo entre risas él.- De todas formas con lo del compromiso no estaban tan lejanos de la verdad, ¿no? Es decir… estuviste comprometido con tu prima… ¿Qué tan retorcido es eso? Aunque tu prima esta buena, debo decirlo.

Gruñí. Eriol era un coñazo cuando quería.

- Que no es mi prima… al menos no de manera directa.

- Eso da igual.

- No.

- Bueno, de todas formas fue tu prometida.- se burló.- ¿Nunca te tentó darle un beso si quiera?- preguntó aún en el mismo tono.

¿Cómo es que semejante cabrón era mi mejor amigo?

Volví a patearlo.

- Meiling es como una hermana,- dije con disgusto- aunque aún no logro hacerla entender eso.

- Entre Kinomoto y tu prima tu vida va a cuestas en lo interesante…

- Te digo que no…- repuse obtuso.

- No me niegues que en cierta forma te agrada la compañía de Sakura Kinomoto.- repuso Eriol en su típica terquedad. Me encogí de hombros.- ¡Oh, vamos! Jamás habías pasado tanto tiempo con una chica…

- Somos compañeros de Literatura.

- ¿Y? Hasta el minuto no he visto que la hayas dejado llorando como lo hacen todas las chicas que se tratan de acercar mucho a ti…

- Eso es porque Kinomoto es cabezotas e ingenua.

- Y te agrada eso…

Hice un gesto pensativo.

- Quizás sí… me agrada, me gusta que no sea odiosa con el tema de querer insinuarse o cosas así.

- Me harás pensar que te estas poniendo gay…

- Jódete, Eriol.

Luego de un par de patadas de mi parte y más burlas de mi supuesto mejor amigo opté por marcharme a casa, de todas formas Meiling aún no se hacía de amigas en la escuela (no me extrañaba con lo pesada y mandona que era) y se pasaba casi todo el día sola, no me apetecía que llamase a Hong Kong quejándose que no la trataba bien, de todas formas era familia, y no podía ser descortés con ella, imaginé que una buena opción era invitarla a cenar algo por algún restaurante del centro, Meiling disfrutaba de esas cosas.

Pero apenas llegué a casa me extrañé del súbito silencio, desde que Meiling se había ido a vivir conmigo su odiosa música pop sonaba a todo dar desde los parlantes de su pieza y su voz entonando la letra de las canciones sin ningún tipo de discreción era la tónica de todos los días, razón por la cual me encargaba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, ya era suficientemente estresante tenerla como lapa sobre mi en la escuela como para tenerla así además el resto del día. Los trabajos con Kinomoto en su casa; las juntas con mis amigos en casa de Eriol, los momentos libres en cualquier lugar menos en casa, estaba bastante cabreado por eso, lo cierto es que antes de la llegada de ella me gustaba tener mi propio espacio y el poder estar solo, pero tenía que llegar ella a alborotarlo todo, y para variar auto invitándose a vivir conmigo…

Todo era una maquinación de mi madre, lo sabía, y eso me mosqueaba más, después de deshacerse de mi recluyéndome a la fuerza en un… pueblito como Tomoeda, ahora pretendía hacer de madre preocupada enviándome nada más y nada menos que a mi ex prometida, sí… hasta el año anterior Meiling y yo aún éramos prometidos, por suerte para mi, luego de años, mi madre había entendido lo ridícula que estaba siendo al comprometerme con mi prima (o al menos eso quería creer) y había deshecho el compromiso… aunque ahora todo eso me olía a maquinaciones extrañas… la llegada de Meiling no era simple casualidad…

- ¡Xiao Lang!

Me volteé mientras tomaba un vaso de agua en la cocina y por supuesto mi prima Meiling se encontraba ahí, dos segundos y ya la tenía abrazándome como posesa.

- Mei… Ling… me … ahogas…

Se separó de mi articulando una de esas enormes sonrisas tan típicas en ella, esa sonrisa que conseguía muchas cosas con todos, menos conmigo, por suerte…

- ¿Dónde andabas?- pregunté.

Cruzó las manos frente a su pecho y me miró queriendo parecer inocente.

- En la escuela…

Arrugué el ceño, eran casi las ocho de la noche.

- ¿Haciendo qué?- pregunté mientras me volteaba hacia uno de los estantes y sacaba una caja de cereal.

- Me he metido en el grupo de porristas…

Hice una mueca, aún de espaldas a ella. Lo que me faltaba, tener a Meiling además gritando en los partidos de basquetbol, de pronto las ganas de invitarla a cenar se desvanecían con la misma rapidez que el cereal que en esos instantes masticaba.

- Podremos volver juntos a la escuela después de los entrenamientos de ambos…

Ahora si que las ganas se habían reducido a cero.

Sí, esa noche cenamos en casa… Estaba por acostarme cuando decidí conectarme al ordenador un momento, de todas formas no tenía sueño aún, me conecté al chat a través de mi mail y sonreí al ver el nick de Kinomoto en mi lista de conectados, desde que fuimos a tomar café no me había hablado ni una sola vez, quedaban apenas tres días para entregar el trabajo final de Literatura y al parecer su enfado conmigo era tanto que prefería sacarse un cero en la última entrega antes de hablarme, eso me causaba gracia, sólo confirmaba lo cabezotas y aniñada que podía llegar a ser.

Hice click y abrí su ventana, titubeé antes de decidir qué ponerle, después de todo finalmente estaba cediendo yo al hablarle, además su actitud era injustificada, no había sido nada tan grave lo que me había atrevido a preguntarle, además si hubiese querido evitarme me hubiese bloqueado ¿no? y la había visto conectada todos los días… estaba claro que su actitud era sólo pasajera.

_ Li dice:_

_*Kinomoto…_

Cinco minutos y la muy… la niñata no se dignó a responder, rodé los ojos impaciente, miré su ventana unos segundos, la foto de su avatar mostraba una flor de maravilla sobre una superficie negra, nada de fotos de ella. Sin dudas era una chica extraña, de partida parecía en serio que no mostraba ningún interés por mi, y no es que lo disfrutase pero prácticamente estaba acostumbrado a que el sexo opuesto al menos se mostrase un poco perturbado por mi presencia, ¿pero Kinomoto? Nada… incluso se daba el lujo de golpearme, cuando lo normal hubiese sido que nos besáramos ¿no? Bueno… no es como si yo hubiese querido besarla… era sólo una prueba… sin embargo sus ojos verdes me miraron sorprendidos, luego avergonzados y luego furiosos, nunca vi nada de interés por mi acercamiento…

Quizás después de todo ella si que no estaba interesada en mi… eso era nuevo e… interesante. Recordé las palabras de Eriol en relación a ella… analizando había que reconocer que… en efecto Kinomoto tenía un buen cuerpo; quizás a simple vista no se notaba, pero sí… cintura estrecha, lo supe al tomarla entre mis brazos la otra vez para que no huyera; piernas largas, bastaba verla correr para darse cuenta; y… bueno… sí, tenía unas buenas tetas, eso también lo había notado al sentarme junto a ella… además estaban sus ojos, sí, sus ojos… tenían un color jodidamente magnético, un verde potente, cristalino, extraño… y su pequeña nariz…

Vale, Kinomoto estaba buena, al menos físicamente, pero había que detenerse para admirarla, me pregunté por qué si era así de … buena, podía ser tan… impopular con los chicos; la respuesta llegó rápida a mi cabeza: Daidouji, su mejor se llevaba generalmente todas las miradas, la cosa era simple y básica, la mayoría desviaban al atractivo más obvio que correspondía sin dudas a la morena, ¿y Kinomoto? en segundo plano…

Y no había dado un beso en su vida… esa constatación me llenó de cierta sensación que no supe entender. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el aviso que Kinomoto se había desconectado, me hizo reír, era una niñata odiosa pero me agradaba… de hecho si lo analizaba fríamente, Kinomoto no estaba para nada mal… era bruta, despistada, aniñada la mayor parte del tiempo, poco femenina y muy mala para cumplir horarios; pero tenía puntos a favor, era muy buena en deportes, la había visto muchas veces ser la única de todas las chicas de la clase ser capaz de dar las diez vueltas trotando a la cancha de futbol, corría como el demonio… y que una chica fuese buena deportista y atlética siempre era un plus… además leía bastante, eso me había sorprendido, que alguien tan volátil y despistada como ella supiese tanto de libros confieso que me impresionó, me percaté de ello desde el primer día que comenzamos a trabajar, y por último… Kinomoto era auténtica y un libro abierto, al menos para mi… era tan jodidamente ingenua que no temía decir y mostrarse tal cual era, un arma de doble filo para cualquiera pero en ella yo lo veía como un punto a favor… es decir, de todas las chicas que conocía, retorcidas como Meiling, mentirosas como mis hermanas y maquiavélicas como mi madre, mi compañera de banco sin dudas se salía de la regla al ser excepcionalmente transparente en su forma de ser.

Sí, definitivamente Kinomoto no estaba mal.

Aunque no era mi tipo… no…

No había manera…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡CHARÁN! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto? Apuesto mi cabeza a que no esperaban el contenido de este capítulo… jajajaja todas ya casi aseguraban que Li estaba enamorado de Sakura, o que ya le gustaba y como vemos Li es un cabrón… un cabrón adorable debo decir, pero le encuentro su punto, es decir, es como podría ser cualquier chico de 16 años, de hecho yo era bastante "Li" a mis 16 jajajaja así que me es fácil retratarlo así como lo he hecho.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les ha decepcionado esta nueva perspectiva de los hechos? Syaoran no es santo devoto, PERO eso hace las cosas más interesantes, ¿no creen? ¿y que pasa con Eriol? Eriol es un cabronazo, adorable también… ¿pasará algo con Tomoyo? Pues tendrán que esperar un poco para ver eso, porque mi historia es 95 % de Li y Sakura (se me hace cómodo llamarlo Li xD) y lo de Eriol y Tomoyo no es como si pretendiese hacerlos más protagonistas…**

**En fin… ¿Quieren sacar conclusiones? ¿Quieren tirarme tomates por destruir a su Li mental? Acepto de todo, siempre y cuando no quieran cortarme la cabeza… HEY! que ahora si que no se pueden guardar sus comentarios! NECESITO saber su opinión de Li ahahahaha  
**

**Un besazo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a Sauma Sakura, ¿y por qué? Porque me da la gana, porque sus reviews son genialosos y porque siempre tiene palabras que me han sacado sonrisas. Dedicado a ti, ma chérie.**


	10. AVISO

**AVISO**

Es lamentable que este subiendo esto, pero es algo que sale completamente de mi manejo… por obviedad y respeto a ustedes me veo en el deber de dejar este aviso, me han diagnosticado tendinitis… y estoy en tratamiento… no es una tendinitis demasiado fuerte pero sin embargo adolezco igual… desde hace casi dos semanas que estaba con molestias que ya se han hecho más serias, y bueno… muchas de ustedes no sabrán pero soy pianista, por lo tanto una tendinitis es por completo perjudicial para mi desempeño profesional… tengo recetado el reposo y por lo tanto tampoco puedo pasar el rato en el computador escribiendo.

Espero sepan comprender mi estado y situación, lamento dejar las historias en pausa… pero debo recuperarme y quiero hacerlo bien…

¿Las veo en un tiempo más? Espero que sí.

Las adoro inmensamente.

**Mademoiselle K.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**10.**

**Sakura POV**

Se había terminado.

Al fin.

El trabajo de Literatura acababa de ser entregado y se terminaba todo... oficialmente dejaba de estar obligada de ver a Li en otro lugar que no fuese la escuela, y eso era… eso taba bien ¿no? es decir… ¡Al fin estaba libre de él! ¡No más juntas en su casa o en mi casa! ¡No más "Kinomoto, esto", "Kinomoto, lo otro", ¡No más!

Era genial ¿no?

¿Cierto?

Ya no podía negarlo, mi sistema nervioso sufría serios colapsos cada vez que entablaba una conversación con él, y estuve apunto de sucumbir de un infarto cuando lo vi aparecer por mi casa el sábado alegando que quedaban dos días para terminar el trabajo y él no haría el trabajo por mi. Por suerte Touya estaba en Tokio, por lo que la visita de cinco horas de Li en el comedor de mi casa no tuvo grandes interrupciones más que las de mi padre ofreciéndole cenar con nosotros, propuesta que extrañamente él acepto sin ningún ceño fruncido de por medio.

- Bien… ahora sólo queda esperar nuestra nota máxima…

Me sobresalté un poco al oírle, aún no estaba acostumbrada a eso que me hablase en todo momento, ¿no era apenas hacía unas semanas cuando me ignoraba completamente y me dirigía sólo palabras odiosas? Este nuevo cambio de actitud era extraño, pero no podía decir que me desagradara, de todas formas no tenía problemas en reconocer que ahora que Li me trataba como persona y no como parte del mobiliario, las clases eran un poco menos monótonas; él seguía siendo un pesado, odioso, pero al menos… al menos… bueno, al menos ya no me miraba con deseos de asesinarme, y eso era un avance.

Desde el día en que Li se había enterado de mi avergonzante secreto de no haber dado un beso en mi vida, el tema no había salido nuevamente a colación, lo cual agradecía, no sabía si ya todo su clan de secuaces estaba enterado de mi secreto o no, pero lo cierto es que desde ese día algunas cosas habían cambiado, Li realmente comenzaba a mostrar una parte de él que…. bueno, no conocía, ya saben, una parte más retadora, socarrona, más desafiante y… ¿confianzuda es la palabra? Tomoyo no paraba de decir que había logrado entrar en el "selecto" grupo de Li y yo no podía más que negar con la cabeza y reírme con ganas. ¿Selecto grupo de Li? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Pero Tomoyo tenía razón en algo: era la única chica de la clase con la que Li hablaba, de hecho, era la única chica de la escuela que mantenía conversaciones de más de 5 minutos con él… bueno, aparte de su prima Meiling.

¿Se suponía que tenía que sentirme halagada por eso?

- Kinomoto…

Lo miré sobresaltada para encontrarme con la típica mueca burlona.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que le he dicho a la maestra que he hecho el trabajo solo…

- ¡¿Qué tú qué?- estallé.

Li rodó los ojos antes de reírse levemente. ¿Sería muy estúpido decir que me quedé un poco embobada con su risa? Bueno, nunca antes lo había visto reír, se reía de mi, vale, y después de de decirme semejante cosa pero…

- ¿Alguna vez dejarás la Luna, Kinomoto?

Arrugué el ceño y lo miré ofendida, claramente me estaba gastando una broma, que yo creí ingenuamente por pillarme con la guardia baja.

- Te estaba diciendo que…

- ¡Xiao Lang!

La princesita china tenía que llegar en ese instante a avasallar a Li, tenía palco en ver cómo la chica se lanzaba a abrazar sin ningún tipo de pudor a su primo, mientras que éste último parecía apunto de explotar de enfado.

- ¡Mei…Ling!

La chica no lo soltó hasta que se le antojó, por alguna razón me sentí increíblemente incómoda. Decidí que era un buen momento para levantarme de mi asiento y marcharme de ahí, Tomoyo…

_Tomoyo._

¿Era imaginación mía o realmente mi mejor amiga estaba hablando con Eriol Hiragizawa? Parpadeé un par de veces mientras los observaba a ambos, él se encontraba delante de ella, sentado de manera invertida, apoyando sus codos en el respaldo de la silla y con las piernas a cada lado de esta, mientras que Tomoyo se encontraba rígidamente sentada en su puesto frente a él, mirándolo como si él fuese todo su universo y más.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces mientras me mantenía estática a medio camino de acercarme, decididamente aquel no era el momento para acercarme a hablar con ella, no podía romper el mágico y bizarro momento en que al parecer al fin él se había dado cuenta que Tomoyo existía. Resignada volví a mi puesto donde aún Meiling Li se encontraba chillándole emocionadamente a su primo, ¿en serio eran primos? A veces me parecía que ella lo miraba a él como… bueno… ya saben, con esas miradas raras que no son para nada convencionales entre… familiares.

- ¿Cómo es eso que no irás conmigo?- chilló ella mirándolo con reproche, me volteé hacia mi bolso y fingí buscar algo sólo para no parecer entrometida entre la charla de ambos primos.

- Lo que has escuchado, Meiling…

Saqué los apuntes de Geografía mientras por el rabillo visualizaba a Meiling situarse rígidamente delante de la mesa que Li y yo ocupábamos.

- ¡Se suponía que iríamos juntos! ¡Es mi primer baile en esta escuela, Xiao Lang!

- Pues has supuesto mal…

Abrí los apuntes mientras comenzaba a darles una rápida leída sólo por hacer algo; sabía de qué hablaba la prima de Li, hablaba del baile organizado por la escuela para recaudar fondos para beneficencia.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja o qué?

A veces la voz de Meiling Li podía llegar a ser muy molesta, sobre todo cuando yo trataba de tener una lectura más o menos concentrada.

- De hecho sí… voy con Kinomoto.

- ¡¿Qué?

Alcé la vista y estaba segura que mi cara de horror era casi igual o peor que la que Meiling Li tenía en su rostro. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua mientras era sujeta bajo la furibunda mirada de la chica, en cualquier momento saltaría sobre mi a asesinarme.

Miré a Syaoran quien lucía una traviesa sonrisa torcida en el rostro que me hizo sentir más y más desconcertada. ¿En qué minuto Li había perdido la mitad de su cerebro y se dedicaba a hablar incoherencias?

- ¡No puedes ir con Kinomoto al baile!

Ese grito se escucho hasta la portería de la escuela, estaba segura, para entonces toda la clase se encontraba mirando en nuestra dirección y yo sólo quería desvanecerme en ese mismo instante.

_Vamos, Sakura, di algo, lo que sea…_

Pero mi mente se negaba a salir de ese estado de shock.

- Si que puedo, de hecho, iremos juntos…- Li continuaba hablando con perfecta calma.

Abrí los ojos y sólo por acto reflejo –y estúpido- pellizqué mi brazo asegurándome que no estaba en la mitad de una pesadilla. No lo estaba. Sentí mis mejillas arder al darme cuenta que decenas de ojos me enfocaban.

- ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca, Xiao Lang!

Y la princesita china abandonó el aula de clases con el dramatismo típico de ella. ¿Existía alguien más _drama queen _que Meiling Li? No. La clase continuó en mutismo absoluto por unos segundos mientras yo aún me encontraba demasiado conmocionada por aquello. Mi vista aún pegada a la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada antes de voltear y encontrarme directamente con la mirada castaña de Li.

- ¡¿P… por… por qué has dicho eso? – sí, al fin llegó el punto donde pude reaccionar.

Li sonrió lo que aumentó en sumo grado mi enfado.

- ¡Yo no iré contigo a ese baile!- dije bajito, odiaba ser el centro de atención, por muy enfadada que estuviera no me apetecía colaborar con la telenovela dramática cuyo protagónico ya tenía la chica Li.

- Kinomoto, tus susurros son tan desagradables como los gritos de Meiling…

Abrí y cerré la boca incapaz de creer que existiera un ser tan jodidamente desagradable como él.

- Vamos afuera…

- No- chillé mientras me levantaba de un salto de mi asiento y abandonando la sala por la misma puerta por la que antes había salido la chica Li, claro que mi salida fue mucho menos dramática que la de ella, definitivamente las entradas y salidas con estilo con eran lo mío, sobre todo porque no había dado ni cinco pasos por el pasillo cuando me vi arrastrada por el brazo hacia un pasillo lateral, y para cuando me di cuenta tenía a una muy furiosa Meiling Li mirándome como un dragón escupe-fuego.

¿Quería matarme o qué?

- Escúchame bien, Kinomoto, ya no te lo estoy advirtiendo, te lo estoy or-de-nan-do…- enfatizó mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice.- Aléjate de Xiao Lang.

- Pero si yo n…

- No me interesan tus excusas- replicó sin dejarme terminar, miré a mi alrededor, sin saber en qué minuto había llegado yo a estar contra la pared y con Meiling Li acechándome como un sanguinario cazador.- Xiao Lang no está a tu altura, y por lo demás su madre jamás permitiría que tuviese de novia a una chica como tú…

Ahí fue cuando mi cerebro hizo click, había algo en sus palabras que me hizo arrugar el ceño y encararla con decisión. Jamás permitiría que alguien me viese inferior, porque no lo era, mi padre siempre me decía que no había que permitir que otros nos pasaran a llevar, pues bien, Meiling Li había vaciado mi cuota de tolerancia.

- Tú no eres nadie para decirme si estoy o no a la altura- repliqué avanzando un paso hacia ella, por supuesto no retrocedió y pronto nuestros rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia, retándose.

No es como si me interesase estar a la altura de Syaoran Li, simplemente las palabras de ella removieron eso que yo llamo "amor propio", ¿por qué ella si puede y yo no? vale, se que a su lado yo me veo bastante insignificante pero eso no significa que…

- Soy su prometida,- recalcó- y tú eres nadie…

- Pues para ser su prometida creo que tiene bastante relegada.- comenté ácidamente.

La vi, vi el instante exacto en que la mano de Meiling iba directo hacia mi mejilla, no me pregunten cómo, simplemente lo supe, y fue también en el instante en que supe que tenía que abandonar ese pasillo inmediatamente, Meiling Li estaba chiflada.

- ¡Él es mío!

- ¡Es una persona, no una cosa!

- ¡Meiling! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Me volteé en el instante exacto en que Li aparecía junto a mi posesionándose… ¿protectoramente? delante de mi y encarando a su prima, debo decir que por primera vez me alegré de verlo aparecer.

- Xiao Lang…- susurró ella.

- Meiling, te he hecho una pregunta…- su voz sonaba de pronto amenazante y dura.

- Yo…

- Vas a dejar tranquila a Kinomoto.- replicó con el mismo tono de voz.

En ese instante alcancé a ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de la chica Li, quien miraba fijamente a su… primo, prometido o lo que fuese…

- ¿Es que acaso te gusta ella?- chilló.

- ¿Y qué si me gustara, Meiling? Tú y yo no estamos comprometidos, mi madre rompió ese compromiso hace tiempo y lo sabes…

Me quedé estática. ¿O sea que verdaderamente ellos dos habían sido prometidos? ¡Pero eran primos! ¿o no? ¿Y qué había querido decir con eso de _"¿y qué si me gustara?_". Sentí algo en la mitad de mi vientre, removiéndose.

- La tía Ierán dijo que…

El bufido exasperado de él detuvo a Meiling en su discurso.

- Debía saber que mi madre estaba metida en todo esto, ella te envió ¿no es así?

Sabía que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en aquella conversación, entre dos verdaderamente intimidantes Li, aunque por el momento Syaoran parecía ir ganando aquel encontrón, ya que ella se veía realmente compungida.

Meiling no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar él.

Decidí que decididamente estaba siendo muy intrusa al mantenerme ahí, sin embargo no había dado ni un paso cuando Syaoran hizo un leve gesto hacia mi, deteniéndome, me quedé quieta al instante.

- Tu madre vendrá pronto a Tomoeda…- fue todo lo que dijo ella, pero al parecer aquello guardaba mucho significado para Li, ya que percibí como un cúmulo de emociones surcó su rostro, desapareciendo casi al instante.- Xiao Lang…

- Vete, Meiling…

Vi el gesto de dolor de la chica antes de alejarse corriendo por el pasillo dejándonos a los dos solos, no sabía que decir para quebrar el incómodo silencio que se posó una vez que los pasos de su prima dejaron de escucharse.

¿Estás bien?

Sentir su voz inesperadamente tan cerca de mi me sobresaltó, y más aún por el hecho que me preguntaba por mi bienestar, cosa que jamás había hecho, lo miré incrédula y alzo una ceja, nuevamente volví a ver al Li altanero y socarrón.

- Si…- respondí mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en un intento de mantener la calma, no podía dejar de preguntarme si Li había insinuado el sentirse atraído –porque realmente lo había hecho ¿no? ¿O yo lo había imaginado?- por mi sólo por librarse de su prima o si realmente…

No. No podía ser, es decir, ¿Li y yo? ¡No nos soportamos!

Ridículo, sí, ridículo. Lo seguramente todo eso fue para librarse de Meiling.

- Bien… te pasaré a buscar el viernes a las siete de la tarde para ir al baile.- abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua.- y se puntual por una vez en tu vida, Kinomoto.

Lo vi marcharse en el momento exacto en que sonó el timbre de cambio de bloque, mientras los pasillos se llenaban de estudiantes y mis manos cerradas en puño junto con la rabia que me invadía en ese momento me mantenían estática al piso.

¡SYAORAN LI ERA UN MALDITO MANDON!

Jamás asistiría a ese baile con él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sí, aquí estoy… al fin, después de meses de ausencia… han sido meses difíciles… emocionalmente un caos en mi interior por padecer tendinitis, sentirme inútil, estar yendo a tratamiento, no poder hacer lo que me gusta, que es tocar piano… sí, por primera vez en mi vida me vi en un estado depresivo del que aún me recupero.**

**No han sido tiempos felices, pero tampoco puedo decir que todo ha sido malo… es decir… ya estoy casi al cien por ciento recuperada de mi tendinitis, lo cual es bueno… sólo necesito ordenar mi cabeza, que aún sigue caótica.**

**Quiero agradecer INMENSAMENTE a cada una de las personas que se preocupó por mi estado de salud, que me envió mensajes por interno o me dejó un precioso review de apoyo, créanme que cada una de sus palabras me llenó de un calor reconfortante y sólo puedo decir GRACIAS INFINITAS. Me di cuenta que tengo lectoras MARAVILLOSAS, preocupadas, sinceras, unas hermosas personas y agradezco de verdad toda su buena onda.**

**Bien, ahora a lo que vinimos… ahaha.. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si no les gustó, LAS COMPRENDO, créanme que me está costando un mundo volver a escribir mis historias, retomarlas, creo que me oxidé en estos meses de ausencia… así que por favor pido PACIENCIA para que me dejen recuperar mi ritmo. Bueno, de todas formas me gustaría conocer sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, si consideran que he perdido ya el toque como escritora y debo irme a vender relojes robados en vez de escribir, háganmelo saber.**

**Pero que sepan que lo he escrito con mucho amor para cada una de ustedes.**

**Por que he vuelto, y que ha sido por ustedes.**

**Un gusto volver a verlas por aquí mis queridas… a todo esto ME HICE FACEBOOK, así que AGREGUENMEE! El link a mi perfil de facebook está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Vamos! que así es una buena forma de estar conectada con mis lectoras, así que no temas agregarme, quiero conocer a las lindas personitas que me leen.**

**Un beso.**

**Las amo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**

**P.D: tengo dos nuevos one shots que subí, me gustaría que los visitaran... si tienen tiempo. Uno de la peli Remember me, y otro de un libro llamado "When it happens".  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**11.**

**Syaoran POV**

Me miré una segunda vez en el espejo del baño, en vano trataría de ordenar mi cabello, era ridículo tratar de domar algo que por 16 años se había mantenido a su manera, además no es como si me fuese a esmerar por un estúpido baile escolar, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado con la decisión de ir… o la verdad sí, todo fue por Meiling y su jodida y asfixiante actitud que tiene conmigo, si ella no me hubiese salido con que tenía que ir con ella yo no hubiese tenido que inventarme que Kinomoto era ya mi pareja, ¿por qué ella y no otra?, ni si quiera yo me sabía explicar por qué el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento fue el de mi compañera de banco, quizás todo se debía a esa extraña cancioncita que tarareaba esa mañana que Meiling fue a obligarme a ir con ella al jodido baile, y que sin querer no abandonaba mi cerebro… hice una mueca recordando cómo entre Eriol, Kei y Takashi se habían dedicado a burlarse de mi desde que se habían enterado que por primera vez asistiría a un baile escolar con una chica de la escuela, y no cualquier chica, si no Kinomoto, mi "amigo" Kinomoto.

Me ajusté levemente la corbata y una vez más observé mi reflejo, a lo lejos escuchaba la estridente música pop de Meiling, desde el incidente del pasillo se negaba a dirigirme la palabra lo cual por cierto era un alivio, estaba harto de su palabrería y que fuese otra más en las maquinaciones de mi madre; un fastidio… No sabía si iría o no al baile, pero tampoco me importaba.

Acaba de apagar la luz del baño cuando el sonido de mi celular me alertó de una llamada, tomé el móvil y lo abrí con una sonrisa torcida ya bailando en los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres, cabrón?

_- ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu mentor, Syaoran?_- preguntó Eriol haciéndose el ofendido, me reí.

- ¿Me llamas para saber si averigüé lo tuyo? La respuesta es no, no lo hice.

Escuché las maldiciones al otro lado de la línea y sonreí, Eriol era un jodido odioso si creía que yo iba a hacer de celestino entre él y Daidouji, sí, porque el cabrón después de todo no se pudo contener a echarle el lazo a la mejor amiga de Kinomoto, supuse que todo ese royo de querer ser un caballero con ella se fue al traste, luego de años diciendo que ella era distinta, valieron para nada, el muy jodido ya tenía su nuevo objetivo, y nadie lo iba a sacar de eso.

_- ¿Sabes si va a ir con alguien?_

Rodé los ojos.

- No, te he dicho que no he hablado con Kinomoto.

_- ¿Estás seguro que irá contigo?_- fue el turno de Eriol de reírse de mi.- _Yo que tú iría preparado para que te den un plantón, Syaoran, Kinomoto es brava…_

- Me gustan difíciles…- repliqué siguiéndole el juego. Las carcajadas fueron de ambos.

_- Oh, sí, cabrón, te gustan los retos, lo se…_- sonreí.- _¿Pretendes tener una noche movidita?_

- Te lo he dicho, voy con Kinomoto sólo para librarme de Meiling.

_- Ya… pero eso no quita que puedas disfrutar de su compañía…_

Para Eriol todo era sexo, básicamente no podía concebir la idea de salir con una chica y al menos no robarle un beso, pero no para mi, de hecho planeaba llegar con Kinomoto a al fiesta, quizás bailar algo –si es que me apetecía, aunque ella no parecía ser de las chicas que bailasen… es más, se me hacía que era tan descoordinada como Takashi en una pista de baile, y ese si que era un troll- pero básicamente no pretendía pasar toda la noche con ella; no, me lo repetía mentalmente, el plan era aparecerme con Kinomoto para librarme de Meiling y luego… luego quizás irme con los chicos a otro lado a continuar la noche, las fiestas de instituto nunca habían sido la gran cosa.

- ¿Y qué pasó con eso de que "ella es distinta"?- pregunté desviando el tema astutamente.- ¿Pretendes ser el puto cabrón que eres con ella?

_- La chica es interesante…lo descubrí esta semana conversando con ella_- como siempre Eriol yéndose por las ramas cuando el asunto trataba de él.

- Como si te interesara conversar con ella.- repliqué burlón.

_- Haré feliz a la chica… nada más._

Me reí.

- Ahora eres la puta hada cumplidora de deseos, ¿no?

_- Vete a follar focas, Li.- _dijo entre risas mi amigo.

- No gracias, la zoofilia sólo va contigo, Eriol…- miré la hora.- bien, te dejo, tengo veinte minutos para pasar por Kinomoto, te veo allá.

_- Pregúntale por Tomoyo…_

- No.

_- Cabrón._

- Gracias.

_- La llamaré ahora mismo para invitarla_.- me reí, Eriol era un maldito descarado.

- Vale, si tú lo dices.

Corté la llamada y revisé mis bolsillos esperando no olvidar nada. Me puse la chaqueta del terno y salí de casa rápidamente, Wei se había ofrecido a llevarme en el auto pero me negué, si bien no me apetecía pasearme por Tomoeda vistiendo un traje, tampoco quería llegar a la fiesta como el jodido niñato rico, prefería caminar o el transporte público.

A los quince minutos me encontraba frente a la casa de Kinomoto, me ajusté el traje antes de tocar el timbre, agradecí internamente que fuese su padre y no el idiota de su hermano quien apareciera en la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, señor.- saludé haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Buenas tardes, Syaoran.- saludó abriéndome paso a su casa, parecía sorprendido de verme ahí, ¿debo mencionar que era el único de los Kinomoto que me llamaba por mi nombre? - ¿Vas a ir con Sakura al baile?

- Así es señor…- respondí mientras pasaba a la acogedora sala de la casa.

- Esta arriba arreglándose.- me observó.- No me comentó que iría contigo…

No parecía un comentario mal intencionado, de hecho noté un leve tono de agrado en su voz que no pudo dejar de hacerme sentir bien al respecto, Eriol siempre decía que yo era un cabrón con suerte, los padres de mis amigos siempre parecían mirarme con alabanza, ¿la razón? ni yo la sabía.

- Voy a llamarla, toma asiento.- dijo cortésmente, le hice caso, sólo porque de pronto me asaltó la duda del hecho que Kinomoto hiciera una escena delante de su padre. ¿Y si me rechazaba delante de él?

En ese instante mi celular dio el aviso de un mensaje, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos, sólo dos palabras escritas en la pantalla del mensaje enviado por Eriol: "_pan comido_", me reí levemente antes de cerrar el móvil y mirar hacia la bajada de las escaleras. Me removí algo incómodo en mi asiento, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que se valiera de la presencia de su familia para rechazarme, miré mi reloj de muñeca, eran exactamente las siete y diez de la tarde, comencé a pensar con rapidez cómo actuaría si ella decidía querer plantarme con su padre al frente, _querer_… esa era la palabra clave, porque Kinomoto decididamente no me diría que no. Sentí unos pasos y me levanté del sillón en un segundo, y miré en dirección a la entrada del living, donde en apenas dos segundos apareció el padre y…

_Kinomoto._

Vale, lo reconozco, cualquier cosa que haya estado pensando para convencerla de no hablar nada delante de su padre se fue al carajo, porque el impacto de verla luciendo así, frente a mi me dejó por segundos con la mente en blanco.

Punto uno: Esa no podía ser Sakura Kinomoto.

Punto dos: ¿Desde cuando ella… lucía…

Punto tres: …

Para cuando recuperé la cordura me percaté que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada no se por cuantos segundos. Tragué saliva en grueso, pero me alivié al darme cuenta que estábamos solos en la sala, sin espectadores de por medio sería mucho más fácil salir de ahí con ella.

- Kinomoto.

- Li…

Parecía algo perdida en un principio, pero luego su ceño fruncido fue clara señal que no se rendiría sin una previa lucha antes, sin embargo mis ideas estaban dispersas como para una discusión efectiva, sobre todo considerando que mis ojos no se resistían a mirar su escote, que si bien no era para nada revelador –en comparación a otros escotes que había tenido la suerte de ver (y tocar)- denotaban algo que Eriol no paraba de repetir: Kinomoto tenía unos pechos dignos de…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti para ir al baile, ¿no es obvio?- pregunté acercándome levemente, un aroma a flores llegó a mis fosas nasales y me sorprendí ante aquello.

- Creo haberte dicho que no iría contigo…

- No creo haberte preguntado si querías o no.- no pude evitar el comentario, además su reticencia comenzaba a cabrearme, ¿qué tan cabezotas podía llegar a ser?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho en gesto de enfado_, craso error_, ahora mis ojos no podían evitar mirar su delantera. ¿En qué minuto Kinomoto se había transformado en una mujer atractiva? ¿En qué minuto había pasado a no poder dejar de mirarla, olerla y… desearla al punto de querer verla sin ese vestido?

_Syaoran estas volviéndote loco._

Supuse que la falta de sexo en las últimas semanas estaba llevando mi cerebro a un colapso, era la única explicación que encontraba.

_El cazador caza en el bosque, no en casa._ Me recordé.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y suspiré.

- Kinomoto no tienes con nadie más con que ir.

- Eso no lo sabes…- replicó, odiosa.

- Si lo se, porque todos piensan ya que iremos juntos y nadie se atrevería a invitarte si saben que yo ya lo hice…

Quizás si había algo que le agradecía al gusto de mi prima por hacer un show tremendo para todo, con sus gritos toda la escuela prácticamente sabía que yo, Syaoran Li, por primera vez invitaba a una chica de la misma preparatoria a un baile del instituto.

La vi hacer un mohín y supe que la victoria era mía, sin embargo pasaron los segundos y seguía en su actitud aniñada por lo que me harté, en dos pasos ya me encontraba frente a ella, la tomé de la mano y me acerqué a su rostro, sabía la intimidaría, el sonrojo inmediato me lo demostró.

- Estas vestida y lista para ir, irás de todos modos, es mejor llegar con alguien que aparecerte sola, ¿no, Kinomoto? Por lo que se, todas tus amigas irán con pareja… ¿No te parece un poco… triste que seas la única sin compañero de todas ellas?

_Touché._

Vi ese brillo de inseguridad y orgullo herido ante mis palabras, me recriminé un poco internamente al estar jugando tan sucio, generalmente nunca usaría mis trucos mentales con chicas ingenuas como Kinomoto, esas las reservaba para tipas como Meiling o mis hermanas, pero… a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas…

Eso sin contar el hecho que no me desagradaba para nada la idea de aparecerme en ese salón acompañado de ella.

No si estaba usando ese vestido negro y ese extraño perfume que amenazaba con volverme un poco loco…

- Tomoyo, ella irá so…

- Ella va con Eriol, me lo dijo él antes de venir acá.

Pareció tan sorprendida como afligida por la noticia; diez segundos y su última barrera de renuencia fue destruida… Veinte minutos después estábamos entrando al gimnasio de nuestra escuela, aún habían unas cuantas parejas esperando entrar cuando la voz de Takashi me hizo voltear.

- Y sabías que el origen de las fiestas de etiqueta tiene su punto de partida con las celebraciones que hacían los griegos en los templos de Dionisios para la celebridad de...

- ¡Sakura!- miré a la acompañante de Takashi, Chiharu Mihara, quien abrazó a Kinomoto dejando a mi amigo en la mitad de uno de sus típicos relatos.

Pronto las dos amigas se enfrascaron en una conversación donde por cierto escuché mi nombre varias veces, miré a Takashi que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos –o pensando que nueva cosa inventar-, le di un golpe rápido en la nuca para atraer su atención, me miró con la sonrisita burlona que no había quitado en toda la puta semana, mientras se aliaba con Eriol y Kei para fastidiarme.

- Si no lo veo, no lo creo…-comentó.

- Curioso que seas tú quien hable de cosas de credibilidad…

Takashi rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Hemos apostado con Eriol, él dice que no pasas de una semana sin que te lances sobre ella…

Hice una mueca, Eriol tenía la jodida afición por hacer apuestas por todos, normalmente yo era de los que seguía las apuestas, pero jodía cuando el maldito apostaba con cosas en relación a nosotros.

- ¿Y qué has dicho tú? – pregunté mientras observaba a mi acompañante aún concentrada en su conversación, admiré su espalda, el vestido la dejaba al descubierto hasta la mitad, develando un fino cuello, su cabello usualmente desordenado ese día se encontraba tomado con distintas trabas, dejando algunos mechones libres, me encontré pensando qué tan suaves serían… Agradecí que el frío invernal de esa noche no fuese especialmente duro, y que Sakura se hubiese despojado de su abrigo apenas llegamos a la escuela… esperen un minuto… ¿Sakura?

- Te he dado menos crédito…

Aparté mi vista y pensamientos para enfocarla en él, sin entender sus palabras, encontrándome con su usual sonrisa que hacía a sus ojos prácticamente ver como una línea.

- Que te lanzarías sobre ella hoy día.- añadió mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas.- Y por cómo luce hoy Sakura Kinomoto no me arrepiento de lo apostado, con lo guapa que luce, ni siquiera tú podrías reprimir tu instinto animal…

Me hubiese reído, de verdad, hubiese lanzado una carcajada si en ese momento mi cerebro no hubiese corroborado una a una las palabras de Takashi, lo cual me creó un humor de perros. No podía estar encontrando atractiva a Kinomoto… a la aniñada, torpe, masculina y odiosa de Sakura Kinomoto.

_A la atlética, testaruda, competitiva, esforzada y tiernamente ingenua de Sakura Kinomoto._

Aún cuando en ese instante luciera de todo menos masculina… ni aniñada… y la constatación de saber que no era el único que lo notaba hizo que mi estómago se removiera incómodamente, naciendo ese sentimiento que ya había experimentado antes: posesión. Sakura Kinomoto era mi pareja de baile, y no iba a permitir que cualquier baboso anduviese merodeando tras ella; no era que me interesase ella en particular, simplemente siempre había sido así, y mientras caminaba hacia mi acompañante –sin pensar el por qué lo hacía con tanta premura- tenía claro que si en un principio había pensado abandonarla en la mitad del baile ya no lo haría, pasaría toda la jodida noche con ella a mi lado.

- Kinomoto.- la llamé situándome a su costado.- tenemos que entrar ya.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con cierto reproche pero asintió comenzando a caminar junto a mi, la observé de reojo y percibí que jugaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa, sonreí de costado, después de todo seguía siendo la misma chica que comúnmente me sacaba de quicio en clases. Llegamos a la entrada y sólo por disfrutar un poco incomodándola, la tomé del brazo, alzó el rostro y me miró confundida, ignoré su mirada y luego de pagar –la obligue a aceptar que pagaría yo- entramos.

- Esta muy bonito, ¿no crees, Li?

- Ahá…

Vale, el gimnasio estaba decorado como nunca, una iluminación fantástica, arreglos en las paredes con inmensas telas blancas, y unos extraños –pero interesantes- adornos que parecían surrealistas esculturas de nieve. Alcé la cabeza buscando a Eriol, pero supuse que aún no llegaba, me preguntaba si quizás el muy cabrón había iniciado su acción con Daidouji antes de venir al baile.

Nos situamos a un costado de la pista de baile, donde ya había varias parejas bailando. Un extraño silencio se posó entre ambos, me percaté que esa noche Kinomoto andaba demasiado callada, comenzaba a extrañar nuestras típicas discusiones.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué? –pregunté para picarla un poco, sabía que no soportaría devolverme el comentario.

- Que haya venido contigo no quiere decir que vaya a hablarte, Li.- me miró arrugando el ceño, lo que ella no sabía es que ese gesto era lo menos intimidante que podía hacer.

- Tienes razón, en un baile no se habla, se baila.

Y sin añadir más la tomé de la mano y nos conduje a la pista de baile colándonos entre las parejas, sentía su pequeña mano tratando de forcejear pero no la dejé ir, en cierta forma me entretenían sus actitudes tan de niña. No me detuve hasta que estuvimos en la mitad de la pista de baile, justo debajo de una de las tres bolas de espejos que colgaban del techo del gimnasio.

- ¿Bailas?- le pregunté burlón aún sosteniendo su mano.

- No.

- ¿Qué no sabes bailar? Me lo temía, una chica como tú jamás podría tener coordinación…

Audacia. Eso fue lo que vi en los ojos de Kinomoto, me percaté que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles más exquisitos de retar; no toleraba que la subestimaran, me lo había demostrado en la carrera que corrió contra Meiling, en el encuentro en el pasillo, y en el hecho que jamás me dejase quedar con la última palabra en nuestras discusiones.

Dos segundos y tenía a Kinomoto bailando frente a mi, aún sin soltar mi mano, mirándome fijamente con una determinación que me sorprendió; sin embargo lo que más sorprendió aún fue constatar que en ese inocente baile por parte de ella (porque estaba siendo de todo, menos sensual), mis hormonas comenzaban a ponerse inquietas, sobre todo cuando las luces del lugar bañaban sus finos hombros haciendo dibujos que instaban a mis manos a pasar mis dedos por ellos.

Tragué saliva en grueso.

Mientras comenzaba a moverme al ritmo de la música junto a ella, y mientras mi mirada y la suya continuaban conectadas comencé a pensar que había sido una idea realmente estúpida haber venido con Kinomoto al baile.

Sobre todo si lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos era en estamparla contra una pared y probar sus inmaculados y perfectos labios…

¿Dije perfectos?

Joder. Estaba bien jodido.

Maldito Takashi, lo que fuese que haya apostado con Eriol iba a tener que convencerlo de darme una parte… porque estaba a un puto paso de hacerlo ganar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok… no puedo evitarlo, mi Syaoran Li es así de cabrón y hormonal xD lo siento… si esperas ver a un Li lleno de miel y hojuelas, y recitándole poemas de amor a Sakura lamento decepcionarte… por el momento al único Li que veremos será a este, que no comprende a cabalidad lo que esta ocurriendo con él en torno a Sakura, que es bruto, mandón y todo un caso… supongo que tienen claro que existe atracción por parte de él hacia nuestra querida Sakura… sin embargo Li lo enfoca en este momento sólo en el recién descubierto atractivo físico… lo que por cierto le trae el mundo de cabeza porque Li es orgulloso y bastante soberbio… siente que esta siendo inconsecuente con lo que es él… no se si me explico, y todas esas actitudes como defenderla de Meiling, o pensar en ella como la primera persona para ir al baile o no contarle a Eriol que Sakura no ha dado un beso en su vida… son cosas que lo confunden al analizarlas.**

**¿Les gustó el capi? Aún queda mucho bailee! muahahahahahaha (risa malévola) y MUCHAS cosas pueden pasar… el próximo cap será un POV de Sakura creo yo… así que veremos qué es lo que pasa por la mente de nuestra querida nena…**

**En fin… GRACIAS por los mensajes del capítulo anterior… realmente son personas MUY MUY MUY dulces y buenas conmigo… sus palabras de aliento, sus comentarios, sus buenos deseos los recibo con mucha gratitud hacia ustedes, de verdad, son preciosas personas.**

**AGREGUENME A FACEBOOK! **

**El link a mi perfil esta en mi perfil de fanfiction…. ve a agregarme! y de paso avísame que me agregas porque lees esta historia porque así me sirve para que cuando suba adelantos de los capis en Facebook las pueda etiquetar.**

**Un beso gigante….**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y amen a este Syaoran tanto como yo lo amo.**

**Las veo en los reviews? Espero que sí.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**12.**

**Sakura POV**

No sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, la verdad es que no sabía cómo es que me encontraba en la mitad de la pista de baile, tomando la mano del chico más odioso que tuviese la desgracia de conocer y además bailando con él y esforzándome en ello, como si me agradara la idea que él supiera que yo no era una chica patosa como él quería creer, ¿y por qué demonios me tenía que importar lo que Li pensara de mi?, en ese momento no había respuesta a aquella pregunta, y ya no quería encontrarla, no cuando él me miraba de una manera especialmente intensa.

Trataba de parecer una persona normal, pero lo cierto es que todo mi interior se estremecía ante la fija mirada de Li, no quitaba sus ojos de los míos y yo tampoco hacía ni un poquito por moverlos… pero no crean que había algo "más" de por medio, de hecho su mirada era extraña, para variar no tenía ni la más mínima idea qué es lo que cruzaba por la mente de Li mientras estábamos ahí, bailando, sin desconectar el enlace de nuestras manos, que por cierto comenzaba a ponerme extremadamente nerviosa, sobre todo porque… no podía negar lo evidente, por muy odioso y patán que fuera –y por mucho que me encontrara en ese baile obligada por él- no quitaba el hecho que se viera totalmente… bueno, ya saben…. guapo, sí, guapo… y me odiaba por llegar a esa conclusión. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ello cuando sabía que por dentro era un ser bastante desagradable y mentecato?

De partida yo no quería ir al baile con él, yo no…

Detuve cualquier pensamiento cuando sentí de pronto un firme brazo rodear poco a poco mi cintura, y para cuando me di cuenta era el brazo de Li el que me ceñía de una manera en que nuestros cuerpos inevitablemente se acercaron, alcé la vista y lo miré algo desconcertada, lo cierto es que yo no solía bailar así con los chicos, es más, yo no solía bailar con chicos, generalmente cuando Tomoyo me obligaba a asistir a fiestas o bailes terminaba bailando con ella o con amigas pero…

Algo se removió en mi interior al sentir la mano de Li en mi espalda, alcé el rostro más él miraba hacia otra dirección, por sobre mi cabeza, observé sus rasgos masculinos, aún no completamente los de un hombre… pero en vías de, su mentón recto, pestañas grandes –incluso para ser un chico- sus labios formando ese rictus tan característico en él.

- ¿Has admirado ya suficiente?- comentó aún mirando hacia ese mismo punto a mis espaldas, inmediatamente sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y bajé el rostro avergonzada, ¿podía haber algo peor que se diese cuenta que lo estaba mirando?

- No estaba admirando nada.- repliqué sintiendo mis mejillas abrasadoramente calientes.

- ¿A no?- su tono era burlón y me exasperó más; lo curioso de todo es que seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, como si todo fuese perfectamente normal.

- En realidad me preguntaba cómo es que cargas esa enorme burbuja de ego sin que nos asfixiemos todos los que estamos aquí.- repliqué alzando el rostro tratando de ser y sonar altiva.

El problema es que no preví con que Li bajase su rostro justo en ese instante y me mirase con esa fijeza que hacía que mi estómago tuviese la sensación de dar una voltereta completa dentro de mí. Su mirada… y en pocos segundos su gesto pasando de burlón a serio, y de serio a …. ¿enfadado?

Por todos los dioses, ¿por qué Li volvía a mirarme como si quisiese ver mi cabeza rodando por la pista de baile? Me removí un poco incómoda sin embargo sentí como su agarre en torno a su cintura se intensificaba levemente, como no queriendo dejarme ir. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué pensaba ahorcarme en medio de la pista de baile con la mitad del estudiantado presente? Bueno, con lo que llevábamos de compañeros de asiento, había aprendido que nunca podía subestimar a Li, y lo concreto es que me era imposible saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que cruzaba por su cabeza a cada momento, era completa y totalmente impredecible para mi.

_Que mal rollo, ¿no?_

Sobre todo considerando lo bien que él parecía leer mi mente…

Y como si fuese algún mal designio del destino la música tenía que pasar del pegajoso pop que bailábamos a una canción romántica, ¿en serio en los bailes de instituto seguían poniendo temas románticos? ¿Qué eso no pasaba solamente en las películas de adolescentes americanos?

Detuve mi baile y casi al instante Li se detuvo, aún cuando no se separó ni un poquito de mi, debo decir que su invasión a mi espacio proxémico era total y no estaba segura de qué tan malo era eso, considerando que el sutil aroma a perfume varonil había logrado encandilarme un poco… ya… después de todo soy una chica ¿saben? No es como si no pudiese dejar de notar que por muy pesote que fuera habían pequeñitas cosas –muy pequeñitas- que eran… algo… ya saben… bueno… eso.

_Piensa en Yukito, piensa en Yukito._

Lo miré y decidí que era hora de buscar a Tomoyo, cuando comenzaba a alejarme un paso le vi arrugar el ceño –sí, más aún de lo que lo tenía- logrando por supuesto que me congelara en mi sitio.

_Dios, aquí viene la parte en que saca su katana y corta mi cabeza._

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar a Tomoyo.

Pareció realmente más molesto que antes.

- Aún no llegan, no he visto a Eriol por aquí.

La canción romántica continuaba sonando y las parejas se mecían lentamente a nuestro alrededor, estaba segura que éramos los únicos en esa pista de baile que no estaban como babosas unos encima de otros, aunque no lo podía constatar completamente porque nuevamente me vi atrapada en la fija mirada de Li. Hizo una mueca y su próximo movimiento me dejó estática, sin saber qué hacer.

Syaoran Li estaba estirando su mano en mi dirección como una invitación formal a bailar con él, y no cualquier canción, una canción romántica, y no cualquier canción romántica, si no que "I'll be" de Edwin McCain. Tragué saliva en grueso y traté de vislumbrar si había algún atisbo de broma o burla en su gesto, pero la seriedad de su pose me dio a entender que iba en serio.

Sería mentira decir que no sentí algo extraño al momento en que –sin saber cómo- tomé su mano. Nos acercamos, o más bien él acercó mi cuerpo al suyo; me sentía como una hoja a la deriva del viento, temblorosa y nerviosa en sus brazos. Una mano en su cintura, la mía en su hombro, y las otras dos tomadas –de manera algo torpe debo decir- en un gesto _algo_ cómplice, como si fuese normal que estuviésemos en esa actitud ambos, como si no nos peleáramos todo el tiempo, como si no hubiese deseado muchas veces antes que Li se perdiera en una isla desierta en medio del mar.

¿En qué minuto había ido a aterrizar a una dimensión paralela?

No me atrevía a decir nada, porque no estaba preparada para romper esa extraña burbuja que se había creado, sólo estaba segura que por primera vez tenía una actitud tan… cercana con un chico, y que ese chico fuese nada más y nada menos que él… me desconcertaba.

Sentía su respiración cercana a mi oído derecho, no había habido contacto entre nuestras miradas desde que comenzáramos a bailar esa lenta balada, y lo agradecía, con todo lo que ahí ya ocurría no creía soportar otra de las miradas de Syaoran Li en el pack.

- Kinomoto… relájate, no pienso comerte…- susurró cerca de mi oído.

Me estremecí, no pude evitarlo y se que lo notó porque una tenue risita llegó a mis oídos también. Quise abrir la boca y decirle algo, pero mi cerebro parecía extrañamente desconectado y disperso.

- Al menos no en este minuto…- añadió también en un extraño tono de voz que no supe cómo interpretar.

Me separé un poco para dejar de mirar el hombro de Li y poder encararlo, pero entonces me encontré con el par de orbes castañas fijas en mi rostro, demasiado cercanas… inesperadamente cercanas. Traté de leer su mirada, pero me era imposible, sentía que muchos sentimientos cruzaban aquel instante. Suspiré y me paralicé un poco cuando vi los ojos de Li desviarse hacia mi boca. Mi corazón en una milésima de segundo comenzó a agitarse de manera frenética. No podía entender qué es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento exacto, porque… Li no iba a besarme ¿o si? ¿él no podía estar comportándose así porque quisiese besarme, cierto?

_Él te odia, Sakura, antes besaría un perro._

- Li…- le llamé, sus ojos desviaron de mi… boca a mis ojos nuevamente.

- ¿Uhm?

- ¡Sakurita! ¡Pero que mona que has quedado!

Todo fue muy rápido, en un segundo estaba con Li, apunto de… quien sabe qué, y al siguiente me encontraba en un estrecho abrazo por parte de Tomoyo, quien luego de soltarme comenzó a grabarme de todos los ángulos posibles.

- Estas tan mona, pero si mírate- chillaba emocionada mientras dirigía el lente de la cámara de video cerca de mi rostro.

Me sonrojé completamente, avergonzada, Tomoyo tenía la increíble capacidad de hacerme sentir así en menos de dos segundos.

- Tú también estas muy linda esta noche, Tomoyo…- alabé de vuelta.

Pero entonces fue cuando mi cerebro hizo click, recordando el pequeño gran detalle que mi mejor amiga había olvidado contarme; miré a mi alrededor buscando a Li, pero entonces me di cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Y Li?- pregunté para mi misma más que nada.

- Seguro que fue por bebidas.- respondió Tomoyo filmando a su alrededor y volviendo a enfocar luego en mi.

- Ah…- algo se retorció en la mitad de mi abdomen, quise suponer que era por la fatiga.

- Tomoyo, apaga eso, tenemos que hablar.- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándola curiosamente. Apagó la cámara y tiró de mi mano para que fuésemos a un lugar más apartado.

Caminamos entre las parejas hasta llegar a un extremo del gimnasio, justo por el pasillo que daba a los camarines que se encontraban en el subterráneo, donde también se encontraban algunos baños. Nos detuvimos y apenas verla bien lo supe.

- Es cierto que has venido con Hiragizawa.- exclamé abriendo la boca en gesto de shock.

- ¡Si!- Tomoyo exhibió una enorme sonrisa antes de abalanzarse sobre mi a abrazarme emocionada, a tal punto que por poco caemos ambas al piso si no fuese porque logré apoyarme en la pared.- Me llamó un par de horas antes del baile para invitarme.

¿Un par de horas antes? No es que yo fuese una experta en eso de las citas, -de hecho sabía muy poco- pero… ¿eso no había sido… un poco a última hora?

- Que bien…- traté de alegrarme y no arruinar la felicidad de mi mejor amiga.

- Es tan atento conmigo, ¡hasta llegó con una rosa roja de regalo cuando fue a buscarme!

Abrí la boca de la impresión.

¿Era idea mía o era la única ahí que pensaba lo extraño de la situación que luego de años de estar ignorando a Tomoyo, Hiragizawa se comportara como un perfecto príncipe azul?

Miré a Tomoyo tratando de ocultar todas las interrogantes que asaltaban mi cabeza, pero entonces la vi sonreír torcidamente y negar con la cabeza, en ese gesto de "se lo que estás pensando, Sakura", y me regañé mentalmente por ser tan mala en eso de ocultar pensamientos al resto, Li solía burlarse de mi por eso todo el tiempo…

¿Y qué demonios hacía pensando en Li?

- Él trama algo, Sakura, lo sé…

El brusco cambio en el ánimo de Tomoyo me dejó desconcertada y sin saber qué añadir. Mi mejor amiga bajó un poco el rostro mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia un costado.

- Se que es muy raro que de un momento a otro pareciera querer hablarme y todo, pero… me estoy permitiendo vivir la fantasía unos momentos…

- Tomoyo…

- No… está bien, Sakurita,- y entonces la vi darme otra de esas sonrisas que sólo ella sabía dar, y que demostraba la increíble madurez que tenía quien era mi mejor amiga, ese gesto que implicaba sabiduría que por cierto yo no tenía.

- Pero entonces…

- Hoy día mismo prometo comenzar a olvidarme de mi amor por Eriol Hiragizawa.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¡Tomoyo suspiraba por él desde hacía años! Además, no es como uno pudiese controlar los sentimientos por otro, ¿no?

Arrugué el ceño sin entender y Tomoyo volvió a sonreír, sabiéndome perdida en sus palabras; tomó gentilmente mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del pasillo.

- Tomará tiempo, lo se… pero hoy será la primera y única salida que tendré con él, le diré que no me interesa.

Y en ese instante admiré el temple de la chica que caminaba a mi lado, la admiré por toda aquel poder de decisión que siempre parecía poseer y demostrar; éramos mejores amigas prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, a pesar de ser tan distintas encajábamos a la perfección, quizás porque hacíamos la balanza cuadrar al momento de estar juntas; Tomoyo siempre fue más madura y más asertiva que yo, y al contrario de sentirme menos que ella agradecía enormemente tener una persona así a mi lado.

- Me apena lo tuyo con Hiragizawa…- comenté luego de unos segundos.

- No lo hagas, no vale la pena…

- Pero, Tomoyo, quizás él realmente está interesado en ti.- me atreví a comentar, después de todo, no había por qué pensar que Hiragizawa pudiese ser tan pa…

- Es intuición femenina, nunca fallo.- me guiñó el ojo, sabía que trataba de restarle importancia al asunto. Me sentí inútil sin poder serle de más ayuda.- Por otro lado… lo tuyo con Li ha pasado rápidamente del odio al amor, ¿no?- preguntó cambiando el tono de voz por uno mucho más sugestivo.

Enrojecí.

- ¿Qué… qué?

Tomoyo detuvo su caminar, haciendo que quedásemos a unos pasos aún de la salida del pasillo.

- He visto lo que ocurría entre ustedes antes que yo apareciera…- alzó su cámara- los estaba grabando…

Cuando creía que Tomoyo no podía avergonzarme más, se superaba así misma.

- ¡Tomoyo! – el calor en mis mejillas era sofocante.

Sus risas hicieron que me encogiera aún más de la vergüenza.

- ¡Que no ha pasado nada!

- Pero pasará…

- ¡Es un odioso!

- Pero uno muy guapo ¿a que sí? – blandió su cámara de video mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose.- voy a grabar algunas cosas de la fiesta, ve a buscar a tu acompañante, Sakurita…- dijo en un rintintín insinuador que sólo hizo que mis mejillas continuaran en el mismo color: rojo intenso.

Tomoyo desapareció y yo me quedé unos segundos mirando la nada, pensando en las palabras de mi mejor amiga, realmente me apenaba su situación con Hiragizawa, pero –incluso con mi pésima intuición femenina- debía reconocer que mis pensamientos no distaban mucho de los de Tomoyo en cuanto a su extraña actitud… por otro lado… ¿Qué demonios ocurría con Li? Tomoyo estaba realmente fallando si creía que entre ese odioso niño y yo podía haber algo más que palabrotas, él era insufrible, patán e insoportable, es más, él era…

- ¿Te crees la gran cosa, no Kinomoto?

Miré a mi alrededor saliendo de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con que aún no salía del pasillo y tres chicas me rodeaban, tres chicas de último año y que si no fuese lo suficientemente despistada recordaría sus nombres.

- ¿Disculpen? –pregunté aún sin comprender.

- Te hemos visto bailar con Li…

- ¿Eh?

¿Esto era por Li? ¿Era acaso una broma?

- Más te vale mantenerte alejada de Syaoran Li, Kinomoto…

¿Ellas sabían mi nombre? Para cuando me fijé bien estaba pegada a la pared y rodeada por tres chicas que eran más altas y definitivamente más intimidantes que yo.

- Yo…

- No te estamos pidiendo, te estamos advirtiendo.- señaló otra de ellas, quien por cierto era la más corpulenta de las tres y me pasaba por al menos unos diez centímetros de estatura.

Miré los tres rostros que me miraban ceñudos, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir yo? claramente en otra circunstancia hubiese reaccionado mejor, pero ciertamente me habían pillado con la guardia baja, eso sin contar además que ellas eran tres, y mucho más corpulentas e intimidantes que yo.

- No estás a su altura, Kinomoto, Syaoran Li es mucho para alguien como tú.

- ¡Sakura!

¿Esa era la voz de Li? ¿Me estaba llamando por mi nombre?

Todo fue demasiado rápido, en un momento estaba rodeada por tres gorilonas y al siguiente era la mano de Syaoran Li la que tomaba firmemente la mía mientras su rostro reflejaba un aspecto indescifrable; inmediatamente las tres chicas dejaron sus poses intimidantes hacia mi, mientras él las miraba de la misma forma que a mi me hacía querer comprar un pasaje con destino a África y sin retorno para estar lejos de Li y su furiosa mirada, agradecí en esos momentos no ser la destinataria de esa mirada.

- Vamos.- dijo él tomándome de la cintura sin ningún reparo mientras no dejaba de mirar a las tres chicas, yo quise encogerme en ese mismo instante, no entendía para nada la actitud de Li, ¿acaso él había escuchado lo que me estaban diciendo ellas y quería salvarme? ¿y por qué? ¿qué no se suponía que alguien como él disfrutaría ver mi cabeza rodando por ahí?

Salimos del pasillo con rapidez mientras Li seguía llevándome por la cintura, sin detenerse ni un solo instante hasta volver a un costado de la pista de baile.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías ido? – estalló de pronto.

Arrugué el ceño. ¿Qué no era obvio donde estaba? ¡Él mismo había ido a buscarme!

- ¿Qué hacías ahí con ellas?- arremetió enseguida.

- No es como si yo las hubiese llamado, ¿sabes?

- ¿Siempre tienes que ir buscando problemas?

- Sólo cuando estás ahí para salvarme.- ironicé ante la estupidamente ridícula pregunta por parte de él.

- ¿Te gusta que te salve?- preguntó en un tono completamente distinto al anterior, ya no sonaba enfadado, si no más bien… ¿jocoso?

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré enfadada.

- ¡Eres tan insoportable!

- Y tú por completo alterante- replicó acercándose más para hacerse oír entre el estruendo de la música.

- ¿A si? Pues fíjate que tú me quisiste como compañera de baile.- arremetí alzando el rostro a manera altiva.

- No te creas que fuiste mi primera opción.

- ¡Que alivio! Odiaría ser de tus preferencias en gustos, sería prácticamente una ofensa.

Desafío. En serio, eso fue lo que cruzó la mirada castaña de él, y por segundos me sentí intimidada ante su escrutinio.

- Hablas de lo que no sabes, Kinomoto.

- Sólo se que eres un idiota gruñón, egocéntrico, mandón, mentecato, pat…

- ¿Quieres callarte? – espetó con sus ojos castaños a poca distancia de mi rostro, tratando intimidarme, lo cual por cierto no funcionó, siempre que estaba con él lograba exasperarme a niveles en que perdía un poco mi propia cordura.

- ¡Tú no me haces callar!- grité.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó mirando alrededor primero antes de observarme fijamente.

Y entonces…

Entonces Syaoran Li me besó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya… a todas mis amadas lectoras que tengo en Factbook saben que sufrí un bajón de no inspiración HEAVY, me era imposible terminar el capítulo xD lo cual suckeó bastante… sobre todo porque también odio hacerlas esperar… pero no podía hacer nada, mis malditas musas son unas hijas de la gran p…. y me habían abandonado… se supone que ahora regresaron, ¿les gustó el cap? se supone que tenía que gustarles… xD si no le s gustó creo que despediré a mis musas por hacer pésimamente mal su trabajo.**

**Como vemos aquí pasan varias cosas… añadiendo este final jaajajjaja**

**espero no haberlas decepcionado, amadas mías.**

**Las leo en los reviews? espero que sí.**

**Gracias por los mensajes y por todas las que me han añadido a Facebook, lo repito, MI DIRECCION DE FACEBOOK ESTA EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION.**

**AL MOMENTO DE AÑADIRME COMO AMIGA, ADJUNTA UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE ERES DE FANFICTION O SINO NO TE AGREGARÉ.**

**También quería pedirles un favor... o más bien recomendarles, quizás por aquí existan lectoras que no sólo les guste leer de Sakura o les guste como escribo yo en general (lo cual por cierto me halaga), tengo una historia ORIGINAL MIA llamada "Redención", me encantaría que se dieran el tiempo de pasar a leerla, esta historia la actualizo en un blog, y la dirección está en mi perfil de fanfiction. Si pudieran pasarse CREANME que me sentiría muy halagada y feliz, necesito promoción con esta historia y que mejor lectoras que ustedes. En serio amaría leer sus mensajes ahí también.**

**Con esto me despido.  
**

**Las amo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**13.**

**Sakura POV**

Estoy segura que querrán odiarme, es más, asesinarme, pero deben creer cuando les digo que cuando alguien te da un beso a la fuerza y además te toma así de desprevenida, la situación dista mucho de ser romántica o perfecta, es más, el cerebro humano entra en un estado de alarma y pánico y te hace hacer cosas que… bueno…

Sí, vale, golpeé por segunda vez a Syaoran Li, y de manera no muy sutil que digamos…

Errr…

En la nariz, sí…

Algo así como un puñetazo…

- ¿Qué demonios haces?- me gritó mientras tomaba su nariz con las dos manos.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que tú haces, Li? – estallé, él no era nadie para venir a reclamarme nada- ¿Por qué me has besado?

Odio. En serio, en la mirada de Li había odio intenso y puro dirigido sólo a mi, sus ojos me enfocaban de una manera tan penetrante e intensa que estaba segura que en algún momento mi cabeza saldría disparada de mi cuerpo, lo cual hacía todo más confuso, ¿por qué me besaba si me odiaba? porque Li me odiaba, no podía dudarlo si quiera.

- ¡Para que te quedases callada de una buena vez!- gritó haciéndose escuchar por sobre la música.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!

- ¡Y tú una marimacha de lo peor, ahora entiendo por qué nadie ha querido darte un beso real en tu vida!

Abrí y cerré la boca en gesto mudo. Una cosa es que yo me supiera una completa novata en eso de tener novio y dar besos… y otra cosa muy distinta es que te lo gritasen en la cara añadiendo además el calificativo de "marimacha". Hice una mueca y me volteé, alejándome de ahí, sentí la mano de Li sosteniendo mi brazo pero me zafé de su agarre como pude y corrí, perdiéndome entre la gente y deseando largarme lo más pronto de ahí.

_Maldito baile._

_Estúpido Li…_

No me detuve hasta que hubo alcanzado uno de los patios interiores del colegio, que por cierto estaba parcialmente cubierto de nieve, al parecer mientras me encontraba dentro del gimnasio había comenzado una tenue nevada. Me senté en uno de los bancos y abracé mis piernas tratando de serenarme. Casi sin darme cuenta mis manos habían ido a palpar mis labios, los mismos que él había besado con tan poca sutileza…

Había tenido mi primer beso con Syaoran Li.

¡Con él!

Humedecí mis labios e inmediatamente mi cerebro me engañó trayendo los recuerdos del instante exacto en que los labios de Li se posaron sobre los míos… Un hormigueo extraño se apoderó de mi mientras sentía mi estómago dar una leve sacudida. ¿No era que me gustase Li, cierto? Era porque simplemente había sido un beso ¿no?, los besos te dejan y se sienten así ¿cierto?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y con cada una me enredaba más y más. Li me había besado –para callarme- pero lo había hecho de todas formas, sus labios habían alcanzado a atrapar los míos, acariciándolos… inevitablemente me puse a pensar qué hubiese ocurrido si yo no me hubiese alejado golpeándolo… ¿Li hubiese continuado besándome?

_Li te besó para hacerte callar…_

- ¡Te dijimos que te mantuvieses alejado de él!

Me volteé rápidamente y nuevamente las gorilonas estaban casi encima mío, aunque esta vez fui más rápida y me levanté de un salto, poniendo al menos unos metros de separación entre ellas y yo. ¿Qué les ocurría a las chicas de instituto? ¿De pronto eran matonas profesionales y todo por un chico?

- Te has besado con él, lo hemos visto…- chilló una de ellas, la que parecía más intimidante que las tres.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté mientras trataba de mirar disimuladamente hacía dónde tendría que correr para escapar de ellas.

- No te hagas la estúpida, Kinomoto.

- Bien…- respondí mientras trataba de calcular el salto que debía dar por sobre los setos para alcanzar el jardín y así escabullirme hacia el otro pasillo y volver- Pues entonces supongo que vieron el puñetazo que le di después de eso…

No supe si llegaron a ver eso o no, porque en un movimiento rápido me di el impulso y salté por sobre unos arbustos cayendo de lleno en el jardín, la escasa nieve mojó por completo mi vestido y el aterrizaje algo forzoso raspó una de mis manos, llenándome de tierra y algo más de nieve, pero no me importo, me eché a correr con todas las fuerzas sin detenerme ni un segundo en mirar atrás, después de todo ellas eran tres, no iba a arriesgarme. Corrí hasta alcanzar nuevamente la entrada del salón del baile, sin embargo no entré, lo único que quería era irme de ahí, me asomé ligeramente hacia el interior y alcancé a divisar a la escultural figura de Meiling Li bailando con un chico, pero ni rastro de Tomoyo, ni mucho menos de…

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Kinomoto?

_Dios. ¿Por qué de nuevo él?_

Me volteé rápidamente encontrándome con un ceñudo Syaoran Li, pero parecía que su ceño estaba dirigido al ver mi aspecto y no directamente el verme a mi… si saben a que me refiero.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – volvió a preguntar, y esta vez no me corrí cuando sentí su mano tomando la mía y mirando la rasguñadura que tenía en la palma al haber caído afirmándome en ella.

- No es nada…

- Y tu ropa…- arrugó más su ceño y me miró directamente- Kinomoto…

- Oh, no, de nuevo ellas.- me quejé al ver a las tres gorilonas a unos metros detrás de Li.

Esta vez fui yo la que lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él antes de echarme a correr fuera del instituto con Li siguiéndome los talones (no creerán que corrimos tomados de las manos, ¿verdad?). Y no me detuve hasta muchísimas cuadras después, luego de haber alcanzado el famoso parque pingüino. Seguro llamábamos la atención, los dos vestidos de gala y corriendo como locos por las calles de Tomoeda levemente nevadas.

Me detuve afirmando mis manos en mis rodillas, tratando de recuperar mi respiración, sentí a Li detenerse junto a mi.

- ¿Fueron ellas, no?- preguntó luego de un rato. Asentí.- ¿Te golpearon?

- No me hicieron nada, Li.- aclaré finalmente.- He quedado así luego de saltar unos arbustos escapando de ellas…

Y entonces pasó algo extraño, Li estalló en risas lo que me obligó a voltearme a mirarlo, los dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas estaban en su máximo esplendor mientras reía observándome, y sin saber por qué terminé sonriendo yo también.

- Tienes un aspecto fatal, Kinomoto…- concluyó aún riendo levemente.

Arrugué el ceño tratando de parecer enfadada.

- Pues anda a ser perseguido por tres gorilas a ver cómo terminas tú…

- Seguro que mejor que tú.

- Sí, claro… en tus sueños Li.

- En la realidad también.

- ¿Siempre tienes que quedarte con la última palabra?

- ¿Siempre tienes que rebatir lo que digo?

- Sólo cuando tu ego amenaza con asfixiar a la mitad de la población de Tomoeda…

- Pero que considerada, Kinomoto…

Volvíamos a hablar con nuestros rostros a un palmo de distancia, sin embargo esta vez ninguno de los dos parecía enfadado, la sonrisa ladina de Li me lo decía, él estaba disfrutando esto.

- Anda, ven a mi casa… así te aprovechas de secar y curar esa herida…- dijo de pronto.

Lo miré algo atónita. Hacía una hora estábamos gritándonos en medio del salón de baile ¿y ahora él me invitaba a su casa? ¿Se supone que tenía que entender?

- Puedo irme a casa, Li…

- ¿Y caminar todo este trecho? ¿estás loca? No caminaré hasta tu casa, estamos más cerca de la mía, luego yo te llevo en mi auto.

- No necesito que me acompañes.- tercié.

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres mi compañía o no, ahora vamos.- dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y comenzaba a caminar.

- Puedo hacerlo sola…- me quejé mientras trataba de soltarme.

- Bien…

Veinte minutos y otros encontrones verbales después me encontraba en medio de la sala de la inmensa casa Li, con una manta sobre mis hombros y una caliente taza de té entre mis manos.

- Gracias…- dije luego que él se sentase a mi lado, sosteniendo también una taza.

- De nada…

Miré el vapor que desprendía del té, de pronto me sentía demasiado nerviosa estando a solas con él, sabía que Meiling no estaba porque yo misma la había visto en el gimnasio, por lo que nos encontrábamos realmente solos…

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras bebíamos el té, cosa que agradecí, y es que mi cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas y todas relacionadas con el chico que en esos instantes se encontraba a mi lado. Las actitudes tan dispares e impredecibles de Li tenían mi cabeza dada vuelta, nunca sabía qué pensar sobre él, a instantes parecía un chico realmente agradable y hasta me planteaba la posibilidad de poder ser buenos amigos, pero de pronto sacaba a relucir un lado de él realmente desagradable y exasperante, que lo único que me hacía desear era envolverlo en una caja y mandarlo sin retorno a una isla solitaria en medio del Atlántico.

Alcé mi rostro y observé su perfil, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lo sabía porque su rostro no emitía ninguna mueca, se encontraba sereno y calmo, mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto en la lejanía. Observé su nariz y con culpabilidad me percaté que había una protuberancia que antes no creía haber visto. ¿Eso había sido por mi golpe? Esperaba que no… algo muy parecido a la culpabilidad se había instalado en medio de mi pecho.

Li me había besado sin mi permiso, sí… pero básicamente no me había dañado de ninguna forma física al menos, en cambio yo…

- Hablaré con esas chicas el lunes…

Las palabras dichas por él me sacaron de mis pensamientos abruptamente.

- ¿uhm?

- Las tres chicas de último año que te persiguieron hoy… -asentí en silencio- y si es necesario hablaré con el director, no pueden estar acosándote de esta manera…

- Ellas nos vieron… - no, no pude decir "besándonos", esa palabra parecía trancada en mi garganta, inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, y de manera más intensa aún cuando Li enfocó sus ojos en mi rostro.

- Es probable… muchos lo vieron…

Agradecí que tampoco se refiera a eso del b… esperen… ¿Muchos?

- ¿A qué te refieres con muchos? – pregunté algo alarmada. Dios ¿qué había pasado?

- Eriol se acercó luego que tú desapareciste, él y Tomoyo lo vieron, ella trató de salir tras de ti pero nunca te encontró…

Se me hizo un nudo en la mitad del estómago, quise preguntar "¿Quién más?" pero se me hacía inútil preguntar lo obvio, en ese gimnasio estaba más de la mitad de la escuela. ¿Y ahora qué pasaría? Yo no era de las chicas que andaba por la vida besando a otros, ¡vamos que había dado mi primer beso esa noche! ¿Qué dirían en la escuela? Mi estómago se retorció nervioso y de pronto me sentí enferma.

- Siento haberte… ya sabes… besado…

Y como era de esperar en él, cada vez lograba sorprenderme más…Li se estaba disculpando y yo sólo podía enrojecer hasta el pelo y asentir en silencio, porque si abría la boca sabía que saldría un chillido agudo y no palabras concretas.

- Siento haberte golpeado…- dije luego de unos segundos.

Él asintió también en silencio.

- Golpeas bastante fuerte, Kinomoto…- dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

- Lo siento mucho de verdad…- dije acercándome un poco para ver su nariz.- Está un poco hinchada…- concluí con culpabilidad.

- Lo se…

- Deberías echarte alguna pomada.- sugerí.

- Ven, vamos al baño, tú también debes limpiarte esa mano.- dijo apuntando la rasguñadura que aún tenía.

Me levanté del sillón siguiéndolo en silencio por el pasillo a lo que parecía ser el baño que ocupaba él mismo, lo infería por los utensilios y cosas que saltaban a la vista: desodorante de hombre, espuma de afeitar, una rasuradora… Le vi abrir el botiquín y sacar algodón, gasa, un desinfectante de heridas y dejarlo todo sobre el amplio lavamanos que parecía ser de mármol por lo firme y lujoso.

- Bien… tu mano.

Lo miré algo perdida. ¿En serio iba a curarme él la mano cuando podía hacerlo perfectamente yo?

- Li, es una herida pequ…

- Tu mano, Kinomoto…- dijo esta vez de manera mucho más ruda y mandona, mucho más "él".

Tendí mi mano sin dejar de mirarlo ceñuda, cosas como esas eran las que me descolocaban en él, nunca sabía que esperar. Observé como con cuidado limpiaba el raspón antes de poner un trozo de gasa y fijarlo con una cinta especial.

- No tenemos parche curita, lo siento.- se disculpó luego que hubo terminado.

- No hay problema, muchas gracias…

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con sus ojos, desearía no haberlo hecho, porque esa misma posición fue como un deja vu de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, y mi mente una maldita traicionera al hacerme rememorar el instante exacto en que los labios de él y los míos se habían encontrado.

_Enfócate, enfócate._

- Tú nariz… - dije en susurros. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba hablando tan bajo.- Deberías ponerte… algo…- dije recuperando esta vez un poco más el habla.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí… Pero primero te iré a dejar a casa, Kinomoto…- replicó encaminándose hacia el pasillo.

- No…

- ¿No? – preguntó deteniéndose en el dintel de la puerta y mirándome confundidamente.

- Quiero… quiero hacerlo yo…- no supe cómo fui capaz de decir eso sin que mi cabeza explotara debido al sonrojo.

Le vi alzar las cejas antes de adoptar una pose perpleja –y debo decir que nunca le había visto así-, varios segundos de silencio y completa incomodidad de mi parte antes de acercarse nuevamente al botiquín para terminar sacando un tubo blanco con letras naranjas que me tendió aún observándome extrañamente.

- Es mejor que… te sientes… - dije apuntando el inodoro.- Ya sabes… eres más alto…

Li se sentó en absoluto silencio mientras no quitaba su mirada de encima, poniéndome realmente nerviosa. Me acerqué a él y abrí el tubo sacando un poquito de la mezcla dejándola en mi dedo índice antes de acercarlo a su nariz.

- ¿Esto no es una táctica para golpearme de nuevo o si? – preguntó en el instante exacto en que estaba apunto de alcanzar su piel.

Me sonreí y agradecí que se tomase la molestia de bromear y así aligerar un poco el ambiente.

- Me has atrapado…- respondí antes de esparcir con cuidado extremo la crema sobre su tabique; inmediatamente le vi hacer una mueca y me sentí más culpable aún, la nariz le dolía, rogaba a todos los dioses que no se le pusiera morado, ¿qué tan fuerte le había golpeado?

Me dediqué a poner crema en toda su nariz y en la zona de las ojeras, sólo por si acaso, hubo un instante en que Li cerró los ojos y pude observar con toda libertad su rostro, debía reconocer que era condenadamente guapo, sí, lo era… era un creído porque tenía con qué creerse. Sus rasgos eran finos pero masculinos, sus pestañas grandes y abundantes, su cabello de un atractivo color y su piel…

Me encontré nuevamente con sus ojos, los cuales me observaban fijamente, mi estómago dio un vuelco por tercera vez en esa noche.

- Lamento lo que dije luego que me golpearas… no lo dije en serio…

¿Era un sueño o qué? ¿Li nuevamente se estaba disculpando por algo? Y entonces lo comprendí… realmente él no era el chico pedante que yo creía conocer… podía ser un cabezotas, un sujeto realmente alterante y exasperante cuando quería pero en el fondo era ese chico que me defendía de tres gorilonas, que me curaba una herida de la mano, que me hacía un té y me traía una manta, era el chico que me regalaba una pulsera de plata para navidad… que se disculpaba de sus errores…

- Lo se…- dije sonriéndole sinceramente al asimilar sus palabras.- y yo siento haber sido tan mala compañera de baile…- dije tratando de mantener ese nuevo ambiente de fraternidad nacido entre los dos.

- Para eso tenemos otros bailes…

Y con eso… no se por qué pero sentí que realmente no sería la última noche en que Syaoran Li fuese mi acompañante en una de esas fiestas escolares…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Me odian xD yo se que me odian y las entiendo… yo también me odiaría si fuese ustedes… pero han pasado un montón de cosas… las que me tienen en facebook han sabido que me mi vida ha andado a full de muchas cosas… buenas y malas… y mucho estrés y dedicación a mis estudios porque me titulé este año y me consumieron los estudios y el ermitañismo en niveles extremos. **

**Se que no hay justificaciones que les sean válida, porque se que sólo quieren leer… pero bah… soy persona, tengo vida y también bajones de inspiración… ahora he vuelto con este capi que espero hayan disfrutado.**

**Consideren este capítulo mi regalo de navidad...**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS**

**ESPERO PASEN UNA NOCHEBUENA EXCELENTE CON SUS SERES AMADOS Y LES REGALEN COSAS GENIALES XD  
**

**Las amo demasiado… por seguir leyéndome.**

**Un besazo**

**Magda.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary:** Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li esta así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos los años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**14.**

**Syaoran POV**

Bien… no podía parar de dar vueltas a lo que había pasado.

Había besado a Sakura Kinomoto.

Takashi había ganado la maldita apuesta a Eriol.

Kinomoto había golpeado mi nariz y ahora tenía ligeramente morada la zona de mi tabique y ojos.

Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir recordando el maldito beso…

Estaba completamente jodido…

Me removí por milésima vez en la cama mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación en penumbras. Luego de haber ido a dejar a Kinomoto a su casa había vuelto a la mía, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Eriol había mandado un mensaje pidiendo detalles para saber cómo era Kinomoto en la cama… e iba en serio, el jodido cabrón daba por hecho que me había llevado a la puta cama a mi compañera de baile. De pronto, más que joderme los huevos el que Eriol apostase con Takashi algo como si besaba o no a Kinomoto, me molestaba el hecho que pensara que…

Olvídenlo, jamás lo entenderían.

Ni yo me entendía totalmente en este momento.

- Joder…

Me estaba comportando como una maldita marica, una niñata desvelada pensando en el beso dado horas atrás.

_Vergüenza._

Pero era inevitable hacerlo, sobre todo porque había algo importante que considerar en todo el asunto: besar a Kinomoto me había gustado… y eso me tenía jodidamente cabreado y también lleno de una sensación de… emoción algo extraña; era como descubrir una nueva cosa interesante… un nuevo secreto en el que quería explorar…

Maldita la hora en que había nacido como un jodido curioso.

_You make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on i can't sleep__._

- Que demo...

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__, don't ever look back.*(1)_

Miré la hora del reloj de la mesita de noche, dos y veinte de la mañana y la casa retumbaba a causa de la música que venía precisamente de la pieza de Meiling. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer la tortura de tener a Meiling viviendo en mi propia casa?

- ¡Meiling!- grité con todo lo que me dieron los pulmones, pero la maldita canción pop seguía retumbando en mis oídos, ni siquiera la pendeja tenía buenos gustos musicales.- ¡Meiling!- volví a gritar pero supe que era inútil, era otro de sus berrinches y formas de vengarse conmigo por no haber ido al baile con ella, lo sabía, y es que durante toda la puta semana había estado tratando de joderme con cosas como esas, pero decididamente ya se estaba pasando.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me dirigí a paso rápido hasta su habitación, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de tocar y abrí la puerta así sin más, para encontrarme con una visión bastante… inesperada: Meiling, -sí, mi ex prometida y prima en segundo grado Meiling.- besándose con un tío, en su cama, acostados, y ella con su vestido a medio subir, mostrando casi en su totalidad las piernas….

No supe muy bien cómo pero un segundo me encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, y al siguiente estaba golpeando al sujeto en el rostro y tirándolo al piso de la habitación.

- ¡Syaoran!- escuché a Meiling chillar pero la ignoré.

- ¡Vete de aquí hijo de puta antes que te rompa la cara!

- ¡Syaoran, detente!

- ¡Tú no me hables!- la apunté.

Me zafé del agarre de mi prima y me lancé sobre el sujeto pateándole el estómago sin ningún escrúpulo.

- ¡He dicho que te largues, joder!

Cómo era de esperarse el imbécil corrió como si lo persiguiera el diablo, a los pocos segundos se oyó la puerta de entrada y luego silencio… en algún minuto al parecer Meiling había apagado el equipo. Me dolía un puto huevo la mano derecha, seguro que por los golpes que había dado, pero eso no importaba ahora, de pronto me sentía demasiado furioso y harto de la chica que se encontraba en esos instantes mirándome con temor.

- Esta vez te has pasado, Meiling…

- Syaoran, yo…

- No. Mañana mismo te regresas a Hong Kong…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no me…

- ¿Quieres que le cuente a mi madre lo que he visto hoy?

Como era de esperarse se quedó inmediatamente muda. Meiling le profesaba un estúpido temor a mi madre.

- Bien, entonces harás esto, si quieres que no le cuente a tu queridísima tía lo que he visto en esta habitación, mañana mismo partirás a Hong Kong y dirás que te has vuelto por lo increíblemente aburrida que te pareció Tomoeda…

- Pero tía Ier…

- Me importa un huevo lo que ella te haya dicho, Meiling…- repliqué mirándola a los ojos.- Te irás mañana y me dejarás de joder… tienes suerte que desde que llegaste Wei duerma en la casa de invitados y no aquí, porque te hubiese ido muchísimo peor si él se entera…

- Syaoran yo lo si…

- No, yo lo siento más que tú, Meiling… después de todo, siempre creí que tus niñerías y berrinches tenían un límite… ya veo que no…

Y sin decir más me marché de ahí, no me apetecía continuar mirando la cara de cordero degollado que tenía ella en esos momentos, sobre todo porque Meiling tenía de santa lo que yo de virgen, así que me tenía sin cuidado. Seguro que a mi madre no le agradaría nada saber que su espía se devolvía antes de tiempo, pero ya era hora que ella también supiera que yo no era un mocoso al que pudiera manipular, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, de pronto me sentía demasiado rabioso como para si quiera intentar dormir. Abrí mi notebook y no encontrando nada mejor que hacer me conecté al _msn, _extraña sorpresa al percatarme que entre los pocos conectados –considerando la hora- se encontraba Kinomoto, casi por inercia abrí su ventana, sin embargo mis dedos titubearon unos segundos antes de hablarle finalmente.

Golden Brown dice:

* Kinomoto…

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* Li...

Golden Brown dice:

* ¿qué haces a esta hora?

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* podría preguntar lo mismo...

Golden Brown dice:

* yo he preguntado primero

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* bien... no puedo dormir y como Touya no está le he robado su notebook para conectarme y estar acostada al mismo tiempo.

* ¿y tú?

Golden Brown dice:

* no quieres saberlo...

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* ¡oh, vamos! Dime...

Golden Brown dice:

* no...

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* eres tan desagradable.

Golden Brown dice:

* ¿quieres saberlo?

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* sí.

Golden Brown dice:

* ¿de verdad?

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* he dicho que sí.

Golden Brown dice:

* Entonces sal de tu casa en diez minutos y te cuento...

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* ¿qué?

Golden Brown dice:

* Voy saliendo...

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* ¡LI! ¡No puedes venir! ¡ESTOY ACOSTADA! LI

Golden Brown dice:

* Si no estás afuera golpearé...

æ Saku æ Don't you forget about me... dice:

* ¡LI!

Y entonces me desconecté. De pronto sentía la adrenalina a full, tenía ganas de salir de casa, alejarme de Meiling y su mierda, ¿por qué no reunirme con Kinomoto aunque fuesen las… dos y media de la mañana? Me vestí en menos de dos minutos y salí de casa con las llaves del auto en la mano, generalmente detestaba conducir el auto que mi, pero…. qué diablos.

Conduje con cierta precaución, el pavimento estaba algo nevado y me apetecía terminar patinando por la acera; encendí la calefacción y es que el maldito frío estaba calando hasta los huesos. Miré hacia el tablero de la radio y comencé a sintonizar alguna que no tocase música mierda, entiéndase _música basura de Meiling_.

_Your mind would wander and searched for its place in the night__.  
Your body followed this feeling like following light.*(2)_

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, la puta frase de la jodida y buenísima canción de The Strokes la sentí odiosamente oportuna en ese momento… y no, no me estaba transformando en un marica, pero tampoco era estúpido, sabía que no era demasiado normal querer reunirme con Kinomoto a las… dos cuarenta de la madrugada.

_Am I a prisoner to instincts?  
Or do my thoughts just live  
As free and detached  
As boats to the dock?__*(3)_

La canción seguía sonando y por segundos me permití olvidar un poco toda la mierda que cruzaba por mi mente y dejarme llevar por la canción, y así, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba aparcado a unos metros de la casa de Kinomoto, a través de la escasa luz de los faroles de la calle traté de visualizarla, pero a simple vista no había rastro de ella. ¿Y si no salía? Más le valía salir.

Saqué mi celular y miré la hora, estaba apunto de llamarla por teléfono cuando un mensaje de Kinomoto apareció en mi pantalla.

_Te he visto. No hagas nada, ya salgo._

Sonreí. Por supuesto que saldría, ¿acaso iba a dejarme ahí esperándola? ¡Já! No pasó ni medio minuto cuando vi a la menuda figura de Kinomoto… ¿saliendo por la ventana? ¿Qué demo… ¡Whoa! La chica era bastante elástica… La vi salir con agilidad y luego de una carrera acercarse al auto y entrar, venía ataviada con una chaqueta azul y un gorro de lana blanca, y así, con las mejillas rojas y toda despeinada… bueno… me causó gracia.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres, Li? – dijo mientras acercaba sus manos a la calefacción de su lado del auto.

- Buenas noches también para ti, Kinomoto…- repliqué irónico.

- No tienen nada de buenas… me has hecho levantar y helarme.

- No estabas durmiendo ni mucho menos.

- Bueno, ¿y? ¿para qué viniste?

- Pues…- dudé, ¿para qué había ido exactamente? La verdad es que nunca tuve un plan en mente, simplemente tenía ganas de verla… No, corrección, tenía ganas de salir y Kinomoto fue la opción más a la mano para distraerme un poco, Eriol estaba descartado, seguramente se encontraba aún con Tomoyo, si todo iba como él lo planeaba.- ¿Te molesta que haya venido? – pregunté alzando la ceja y mirándola fijamente.

Touché, siempre que la miraba de manera intensa Kinomoto parecía sufrir un colapso nervioso y sus mejillas se tornaban inmediatamente rojas, siempre le pasaba cuando se sentía el centro de atención de alguien, también lo notaba cuando en clases la pregunta del profesor iba directamente a ella.

- No… es sólo que es… ya sabes…

La observé instándola a continuar.

- Raro…

Sí, cierto, era raro, jamás me imaginé en esta situación con la que me parecía una exasperante niñata torpe, sin embargo ahora…

- Oh, me encanta esta canción…- dijo de pronto ella acercándose a la radio y subiendo levemente el volumen de la música, la canción no la conocía.

- ¿De quien es? – pregunté, se volteó a mirarme y la vi sonreír.

- Beirut… es un grupo muy bueno, tienen canciones preciosas…

_In my good times  
__there were always golden rocks to throw,  
at those who admit defeat too late,  
those were our times, those were our times.*(4)_

Y sí, la canción me agradaba bastante, quité la vista del frente y la enfoqué en ella, Kinomoto tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía tarareando la canción, y no supe por qué en ese instante me supo tan bonita, quizás eran sus mejillas rojas, o su cabello completamente desordenado luego de quitarse el gorro de lana, o esa autenticidad nata en ella que la hacía ser tan…

- ¿Li?

- ¿Eh? – de pronto ella me miraba de manera extraña, al parecer me había captado en mi momento de estúpido ensimismamiento, y sin saber cómo sentí el calor llegar a mi rostro.

Sí, señores. Yo, Syaoran Li, me había avergonzado delante de Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¡Te has sonrojado!

Y claro, la niñita no iba a dejarlo pasar.

- No es cierto.- me defendí cruzándome de brazos, tratando de parecer intimidante, sin embargo la risa de Kinomoto inundaba el ambiente del auto.

- Lo has hecho, te he visto…- replicó apuntando mi rostro.

Rodé los ojos y tome su pequeño dedo con mi mano derecha.

- No es cierto…- repetí sin soltar su dedo.

- Pero que terco eres…

- Habló la señorita de mente abierta.

- Al menos yo acepto que me sonrojo.

- Mentira, no lo haces, cuando te sonrojas cuando yo te miro haces todo lo posible por esconder tu rostro para que yo no lo note.- repliqué burlón.

- Yo no me sonrojo cuando me miras…- era su turno de tomar la defensiva ahora.

- Si lo haces… siempre.

- Que no…

- Sí.

- ¡No!

- ¿Y cuando te besé?

Se quedó muda y sonreí, porque yo seguía sosteniendo su dedo, que no supe cómo ahora era su mano completa, y ella se encontraba inclinaba hacia mi, con su aniñado rostro a escasa distancia del mío…. y diablos, sus malditos labios me llamaban.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que es un beso, Kinomoto? Lo necesitarás saber de todas formas, no querrás que cuando te toque tener novio no sepas besar…

No supe de dónde saqué semejante basura, pero la dije, y para mi sorpresa el rostro de Kinomoto no mostraba furia, si no más bien duda…De pronto me sentí peligrosamente emocionado y controlador de la situación; sin quererlo había dado en el clavo, recordé el hecho que me había dicho antes que a ella le gustaba un chico, supuse que uno de los tantos temores de Kinomoto era no tener la experiencia para estar con él, eso abrió un campo de posibilidades para mi y mis deseos.

- Podría enseñarte algunos trucos, siempre y cuando esto quede entre nosotros…

Vale, lo había dicho todo, ahora sólo bastaba esperar que su terca cabezota aceptara, después de todo ambos ganábamos, ella experiencia y yo me sacaba las malditas ganas; porque eso era, estaba encaprichado con Kinomoto, y los caprichos se acaban luego de probarlos.

Continuaba mirándome sin decir nada y entonces decidí tomar yo la iniciativa inclinándome levemente hacia ella, muy despacio alcé mi mano y la posé en su fino cuello, la sentí estremecerse levemente y la sonrisa no la pude evitar, me parecía tan genuina e… interesante. No estaba acostumbrado a meterme con novatas, de hecho no recordaba jamás haber estado con una chica que no hubiese dado un beso en su vida, y Kinomoto había dado un solo beso en su vida, y había sido a mi… y ni siquiera había sido un beso propiamente tal... y todo porque había decidido golpearme primero.

Nuestras narices casi se rozaban, Kinomoto continuaba mirándome sin decir nada pero la sentía tensa, demasiado… Con mi pulgar acaricié su cuello lentamente, un sutil olor a cítricos me llegó al momento en que la sentí suspirar. La miré, tres segundos donde me perdí en sus ojos verdes y me fui acercando lentamente.

- Sígueme el ritmo, lentamente...

- Está bien…-susurró contra mi boca.

Y con esas dos palabras supe que esa noche sería muy muy larga…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(1)Canción de Katy Perry "Teenage Dream".

(2)– (3) Canción de The Strokes "Ize of the word".

(4) Canción de Beirut "Postcards from Italy".

Por si quieren escucharlas todas son buenísimas (menos la de Katy Perry) xD LOL ok… bueno que se yo… yo amo a Strokes y Beirut… en verdad no se si a ustedes les puede gustar KP… a Syaoran y a mi no xP

Jo jo jo ¡Feliz Navidad! xD ajajaja ok… para que me amen así tanto como yo las amo a ustedes y para que dejen de castigarme sin escribirme reviews les he traído un regalito especial y con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes… Un capítulo nuevo en menos de… ¿dos días? bueno el punto es que me he esmerado en que quedase bien, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo amé escribiéndolo… siempre es una delicia escribir desde el punto de vista de Li jajajaja porque es un jodido cabrón deslenguado, un cabrón que por cierto tiene un queso de cabeza por culpa de Sakurita ahahaha ¿y el final?

muahahahahaha SE QUE LES GUSTO EL FINAL

Bien mis nenas amadas, en serio les deseo una feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, felices fiestas en general, espero que su noche buena haya sido maravillosa y su despertar navideño de hoy haya sido tan maravilloso como el mío que tuve un desayuno tan delicioso…

Aquí mi humilde regalo para ustedes.

Un besazo.

Magdalena.


	16. Chapter 15

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**15.**

**Syaoran POV**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba a un centímetro de besar a Sakura Kinomoto y la idea había sido mía, observé sus labios, estaban semi cerrados, pero sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como dos linternas de faro, supuse que era un mar de nervios, me aclaré la garganta un poco mientras continuaba acariciando aquel fino cuello.

- Deberías cerrar los ojos, Kinomoto…- susurré sin poder evitar la sonrisa algo burlona, ya saben, en parte porque ella era increíblemente inocentona y en cierta forma me hacía gracia.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó pestañeando un par de veces. Ya le había captado la manía de pestañear cuando se sentía perdida en un tema, lo cual sucedía… mucho.

- Porque la gracia de un beso es que lo sientas, no que lo veas.- respondí con la primera mierda que se me vino a la mente, aunque lo cierto es que en parte me sentía un poco nervioso, y sus ojos verdes lograban perturbarme un poco, sólo _un poco_…

Observé como lentamente iba cerrando sus ojos y sonreí, ¿no era genial que de pronto Kinomoto pareciera dócil y obediente? Aunque sabía que no le duraría mucho, era la sujeta más terca y cabezotas que había conocido en mi vida, y eso que había conocido a varias…

Acerqué mi rostro hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, eran suaves, suspiró y aproveché ese impulso para besarla, atrapé sus labios y volví a sentirme estúpidamente adrenalínico, no podía entender qué me pasaba con ella pero el solo hecho de testear sus labios parecía llevarme al límite, ¿es porque era tan… virginal que me emocionaba la idea de… corromperla? Joder, sí, eso sonaba hasta mal en mi mente, pero básicamente esa era la idea… hacer que Kinomoto dejase de ser la niñata inocentona ¿no?

Aún no profundizaba el beso, trataba que se acostumbrara a ese primer contacto y parecía hacerlo bien aunque me percate que aún se mantenía rígida como una tabla. Sonreí mentalmente. Mis manos pasaron de su cuello a sus brazos, un leve estremecimiento que me llamó la atención, Kinomoto parecía tan sensible a cualquier estímulo y toque, eso me agradaba. Su aroma a cítricos me invadía, quise atraerla más hacia mi pero no era la mejor posición para estar besándonos. Fui pausando lentamente el beso hasta terminar con mi rostro muy cerca del de ella, la observé, tenía los labios rojos, las mejillas acaloradas y sus ojos verdes me miraban enormes y expectantes.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Y bien qué? – repliqué sólo para picarla, lo logré, como siempre, su ceño fruncido me lo hizo notar.

- ¿Qué tal lo hago?

- Ah…- me hice el que recién comprendía.- Pues no ha sido más que un beso casto, Kinomoto, no quería lanzarte a las ligas de adultos cuando recién eres una novata… así que no puedo darte una opinión al respecto - respondí.

Lo cierto es que era más fácil continuar picándola con comentarios del tipo que aceptar que aunque había sido un beso sin lengua, lo había hecho bien, Kinomoto era suave en sus movimientos, sabía seguir e insinuar, y lo mejor de todo es parecía saber salivar y besar, cosa que muchas chicas no controlaban, aún podía acordarme de esa niñata prima de Ryu, uno de los peores besos que había dado en mi vida, esa tía necesitaba un babero para besar.

Miré a Kinomoto que me observaba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Este no ha sido un beso como los de verdad?

Me reí, a veces podía ser tan graciosamente ingenua.

- Dije que te enseñaría pero nunca dije que lo haría todo esta noche…

La vi enrojecer y pestañear un par de veces algo confundida que me causo gracia, era tan jodidamente leíble, cada gesto y mirada de ella era un libro abierto para mi.

- Entonces… ¿repetiremos esto otro día?

Me encogí de hombros, no quería parecer el jodido ansioso con la situación, incluso aunque la perspectiva me agradase más de lo que quisiese aceptar.

- Dije que te iba a enseñar… ¿no?

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con esto, Li?

- Te lo cobraré cuando piense en algo bueno…- respondí con rapidez, lo cierto que entre ese sutil perfume a cítricos, esos labios suaves y rojos y el descubrimiento que Kinomoto era una potencial buena besadora mi mente no tenía la perspectiva para pensar con claridad en esos momentos.

- No voy a hacer nada que me ponga en vergüenza…

- Vale.

- Ni nada que involucre a algún chico.- siguió.

- Ok.

- Ni…

- Kinomoto…- no tuve que decir nada más porque se calló al instante, aunque fue extraño que lo hiciera, supongo que todo ese royo del primer beso la tenía así actuando extraño, tan _no-ella_.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, la música de la radio era la única acompañante.

- Oye Li…

- ¿Uhm?

- Ya me voy…

La miré y me percaté que volvía a ponerse su gorro y tenía ya la mano en la puerta.

- Sakura…- dije de pronto, me miró y aproveché la turbación de escucharme llamarla por su nombre para tomar su mentón y atraerla hacia mi.- Buenas noches…- y fue apenas un leve roce con sus labios lo que logré, aunque fue suficiente, el rojo fuego de sus mejillas lo fue todo en ese momento.

La vi marcharse y hacer el mismo recorrido, escalando para llegar a la ventana de su habitación.

Vaya chica.

**OoOoOoO**

Y el lunes llegó, sabía que sería un día de mierda en la escuela, sobre todo por los malditos cotilleos sobre Kinomoto y yo y lo que había pasado en el último baile, lo único bueno es que la presencia de Meiling ya no me perturbaría más, se había marchado al día siguiente tal como le había dicho y no había vuelto a saber de ella, mejor para mi, Meiling había llenado mi cuota de tolerancia sobre mujeres alterantes.

Apenas puse un pie en la escuela Takashi fue el primero en dar conmigo, abrazarme y darme de palmaditas en la espalda como un puto marica. Lo miré sin entender.

- Gracias a ti soy rico, Li, le gané la apuesta a Eriol y ha tenido que pagarme…

- Si serás cabrón…- respondí negando con la cabeza y golpeándole la nuca.- Tendrás que invitarme a unas birras como mínimo, de ayudé a ganar…- comenté.

- No es como si tu ayuda hubiese sido muy sacrificada, aunque hablando de ayuda, ¿sabías que…

En ese momento dejé de escuchar lo que tenía que decir Takashi, generalmente tenía ya un censor para desconectar la mente cuando mi amigo comenzaba sus frases con sus famosos "sabías que…". Le escuché reír y sólo entonces volví a prestarle atención, comenzamos a caminar por el patio hacia el edificio.

- ¿Y Eriol que tal? – pregunté, lo cierto es que no había sabido nada de mi amigo y su cita con Daidouji desde el día de la fiesta.

- Esta si que te sorprenderá…- respondió mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté imitando el gesto por inercia.

- Daidouji lo mandó a la mierda…

Alcé las cejas sorprendidos. ¿Era una broma? ¿Qué no se suponía que esa chica moría por Eriol?

- ¿Rechazó a Eriol?

- ¿Hablan de Daidouji? – preguntó Ryu apareciendo por atrás y abrazándonos del cuello a ambos. Lo miré, Ryu sin dudas era el más loco y extrovertido del grupo.

- ¿Así que tú también sabes? – pregunté.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

- Eriol no se lo podía creer, pero sí, cuando estaba seguro que tendría a esa chica en su cama Daidouji le dijo que no y que era mejor que no se vieran más.- ¿Sería que la chica se daría cuenta del tipo de patán que era Eriol? En cierta forma me alegré de saber que había una chica en el instituto que se la hubiese puesto negra a mi amigo, sí, era mi mejor amigo, pero a ratos me pateaba el hígado su soberbia respecto a las chicas.

- ¿Y tú qué te traes con Kinomoto? – preguntó Ryu mientras entrábamos al edificio.

- Eso no les importa…- respondí con desinterés.

- O sea que sí te traes algo, Li.- replicó Takashi haciendo que lo mirase asesinamente, ¿por qué tenían que ser como viejas cotillas?

- Vete a la mierda, Takashi.- respondí antes de adelantarme y entrar al salón, no esperé ver a Kinomoto ya dentro, era tan jodidamente irresponsable e impuntual que ya no era novedad.

Aunque lo que fue novedad es que Kinomoto no llegase a la primera hora, quedando desierto el puesto a mi lado, haciendo de alguna forma terriblemente aburrida la primera hora de clases, el único momento interesante fue cuando pillé a Eriol mirando fijamente la espalda de Daidouji, como si tratase de descifrar el enigma de la vida en la nuca de ella, me eché a reír, apostaba mi mano derecha que el cabrón no se rendiría respecto al tema de haber sido rechazado.

Apenas tocó el timbre aproveché de salir de la sala a darme una vuelta, no es que estuviese buscando a alguien ni mucho menos pero… vale, sí, tenía curiosidad de saber si Kinomoto había faltado o posiblemente había llegado atrasada por millonésima vez en el año y había terminado en _Detención_ por eso, no sería la primera vez en el año. Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la oficina buscada cuando la vi salir echa un rayo de ahí, para variar corriendo como una bruta sin importarle nada, comenzó a correr hacia mi al parecer aún sin percatarse de estar acercándose directamente hasta donde me encontraba, sonreí, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente despistada?

Me quedé de pie y cuando ya casi pasaba por mi lado alcé la mano y tiré de su mochila haciéndola trastabillas y por poco caer de bruces, si no hubiese sido porque tiré de su brazo, el detalle que olvidé es que Kinomoto tenía al parecer un estúpido censor que cada vez que le sucedía algo inesperado lo primero que hacía era golpear.

Sí, Kinomoto me golpeó por tercera vez en la vida, aunque esta vez no fue mi nariz, fue mi ojo. La solté puteando la vida.

- ¡Li! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

¿En serio la niñata me estaba retando a mi?

- ¡Eres un bruto! - añadió arreglándose el uniforme antes de mirarme

- ¡Y tú un troll, Kinomoto, pero no te lo grito como niña chillona! – repliqué abriendo y cerrando el ojo que me había golpeado.

- ¡Eres tan indeseable, Li!

Comenzaba a exasperarme nuevamente.

- Conversación, es tan placentera tenerla contigo, bruta.

- ¡Que no me llames bruta!

- ¿Vas a dejar de golpearme alguna vez, joder? – pregunté al darme cuenta que aún no podía ver bien con el ojo izquierdo.

- Eso te pasa porque te la pasas haciendo cosas para perturbarme.

- Oh sí, Kinomoto, mi vida gira en torno a ti y al hecho que puedas golpearme el rostro tantas veces sea posible…- ironicé sin poder aguantarme la mirada asesina.

- Pues … pues… ¡casi me caigo por tu culpa! Además… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? - ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser la "niña pregunta"?

Me miró haciendo un gesto ofendido que no me hizo más que reír. No me pude aguantar el alzar la mano y desordenarle el cabello.

- Eres una niña, Kinomoto, eso es lo que eres…- repliqué comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, dejándola atrás.

- ¡Qué no lo soy! – gritó luego de unos segundos antes de sentir sus pasos a mis espaldas hasta alcanzarme.

- Sí lo eres…

- ¡Que no!

Sonreí y me detuve.

- Eso lo veremos en la cancha…- susurré atrapando sus inocentones ojos verdes.

- ¿Eh? – rodé los ojos.

- ¿No querías saber cómo era un beso de verdad?

- ¿Me lo darás ahora?

¿Entienden cuando digo sobre eso de ser la niña pregunta?

- Cuando yo quiera, y más te vale no golpearme, Kinomoto o te la cobraré caro…

- Pero…

- ¡Sakurita!

El grito de Daidouji nos hizo voltear a ambos.

- Nos vemos, Kinomoto…

Y así sin más la dejé en el pasillo con su amiga.

Ya tendría tiempo de estar yo con Kinomoto. Me sobé el párpado.

_Maldita niñata bruta._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! Apuesto a que me extrañaron (?) lo sé…**

**Primero que todo pedir disculpas por todo este tiempo que las dejé botadas con esta historia, en serio mil disculpas… no era mi intención pero pasaron muchas cosas y me alejé de todo… ¡pero he vuelto! y con un capítulo que espero les haya gustado… siempre me gusta escribir desde la perspectiva de Li porque es un cabrón que ve el mundo de maneras graciosas xD **

**En fin… ¿las veo en los comentarios? Espero que estén bien y espero saber de ustedes en los reviews, siempre es lindo saber que mis lectoras también están bien…**

**Un besazo enorme**

**M.K.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**Dedicado a Sarah Aldana por ser un amor de lectora y ahora amiga.**

**16.**

**Syaoran POV **

Lo gracioso de pasar tu rato con chicas tan aniñadas y extrañas como Kinomoto es que aún cuando era un libro abierto para mi en cuanto a leer sus gestos y expresiones, nunca sabía con qué mierda de comentario o idea me iba a salir en cualquier momento, lo cual me desconcertaba un poco y a la vez me atraía, lo confesaba, a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba a la gran mayoría de las mujeres estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellas, al menos con cierto tipo de ellas, ya saben, las precoses, audaces y que usan la boca para algo más que para hablar… pero con Sakura todo era distinto porque ella era…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Meiling había vuelto a Hong Kong? – la miré alzando una ceja al verla llegar toda agitada y gritándome prácticamente la pregunta, esa era una de las cosas molestas de Kinomoto, era increíblemente gritona, ¿qué acaso era sorda o qué?

La observé unos segundos, tenía el cabello disparado hacia todos lados, la camisa afuera de la falda, las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, parecía que se había corrido una maratón, aunque no dejaba de verse… bonita… ya saben, desde el estúpido baile había descubierto ese lado "femenino" de Kinomoto y reconozco que más de una vez me pillé recordando esos hombros y espalda descubierta, y … sí, como bien decía Eriol, tenía unas tetas perfectas… ni muy grandes ni muy pequ…

Me fijé que mis ojos estaban demasiado abajo y subí hacia el rostro de ella que para variar no se percató de mi ida de carril al observarla, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente despistada? Aunque eso en parte era bueno, para mi…

- ¿Y desde cuando tengo que darte reportes de lo que pasa en mi familia, Kinomoto? – pregunté levantándome del banquillo en medio del patio y quedando de pie frente a ella, pareció turbada, sí, la manera en que sus ojos titubearon me lo dijo.

- Pero… ¿fue porque fui al baile contigo, Li? ¿Ella se marchó porque la ignorabas?

Me reí. Ojala hubiese sido por eso y no por encontrarla apunto de ser follada por un sujeto, imbécil que por supuesto había recibido su merecido ese mismo lunes por parte de Eriol y mía, se la pensaría dos veces ahora antes de meterse con cualquier chica.

- ¿Y si hubiese sido por eso? ¿Te sentirías muy culpable de haber formado parte de esto, Kinomoto? – pregunté burlón, entonces ahí lo vi, otro de sus gestos típicos, su ceño fruncido y su rostro de ofendida.

- ¡Tú me obligaste a ir contigo!

Y ahí de nuevo con los chillidos, aunque se veía graciosa apretando los puños y alzando su rostro hacia mi, de hecho tenía un excelente primer plano de sus ojos verdes, su nariz pequeña y respingada y sus labios…

Alcé mi mano y le tapé la boca.

- ¿Sabes que te ayudaría a conseguir más citas, Kinomoto? Que dejases de ser tan increíblemente gritona todo el tiempo…

Su ceño se arrugó más y por mucho que tratara de zafarse yo continuaba con mi mano en su boca.

- A los chicos no le gustan las niñas chillonas… huyen de ellas…

Entonces comenzó a pestañear, y supe que estaba analizando mis palabras, ¿A Kinomoto le interesaba saber sobre cómo atraer a los chicos? Entonces recordé que le gustaba uno, y no supe por qué la noticia se me hizo tan… desagradable. ¿Qué clase de chico atraía a Sakura? Saqué mi mano de su boca e inmediatamente recibí un empujón de parte de ella. Pero que tía más bruta.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¿Qué te dije de las niñas gritonas?

- Eres tan pesado, Li.

- En realidad no, trato de ayudarte…- repliqué con una mueca burlona mientras la observaba, me senté en el banquillo y ella hizo lo mismo, no podía explicar cómo pero la presencia de Kinomoto ya no me parecía… desagradable, al contrario, me entretenía, lo cual era extraño, hasta antes de ella mi concepto de entretención y chicas iban ligados al concepto besos, cama, sexo, o alguna mierda del tipo, pero con ella era… distinto, supongo… bueno, ya la había besado, pero tampoco es como si me pasase todo el tiempo con ella en eso…

La observé unos segundos, parecía pensativa, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Oye…- le piqué la mano- ¿Me buscabas para saber lo de Meiling?- asintió.- Se devolvió porque yo se lo pedí…- me observó sorprendida- tuvimos un… problema, en realidad ella y tenía que asumir las consecuencias…

- ¿No volverá?

- No… espero que no… - sonreí- ¿eso te alivia?

Vi el rojo en sus mejillas y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Qué? – se apresuró a preguntar.- ¡No! Quiero decir…

- Oh vamos, Kinomoto, puedes admitir que te alivia, incluso yo lo admito y es mi… pariente…

Comenzó a balancear sus piernas de un lado a otro y voilà, mis ojos las observaban comprobando el otro dato que Eriol repetía tanto en los últimos días, tenía unas piernas estilizadas y largas… en realidad, pensándolo en frío, Kinomoto físicamente era realmente atractiva, pero por alguna razón misteriosa no era algo que se notase a simple vista, aunque me sorprendí un poco en no haberlo notado antes, pero sí, era bonita, cuando sonreía sus mejillas…

- Oye, Li…

- ¿Sí?

- Te buscaba por otra cosa también…- admitió mientras miraba sus pies ir de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno…- parecía avergonzada y aún cuando supuse de qué iba el tema quise dejarla que hablara sola, sólo para divertirme un rato.- ya sabes… sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros… - me miró – en el baile…- seguía esperando que yo le diese la mueca de comprensión pero yo seguía mirándola muy serio- el… beso que nos dimos y …

- Ah… ¿y? – ya estaba lo suficientemente roja y avergonzada, así que decidí ayudarle un poco.

- Ahora las chicas creen que estoy cazándote para ser novios…

Me mordí la lengua para no reír, en parte porque la situación era tan increíblemente ridícula, las personas eran ridículas, un puto beso y ya pensaban que éramos novios y toda esa mierda sentimental.

- … y las chicas me amenazan que termine esa… intención contigo…

Sólo entonces la sonrisa abandonó mi rostro y volví a sentirme algo furioso. Esa era otra mierda que odiaba de las mujeres, cuando nosotros los hombres teníamos un problema, íbamos, golpeábamos y listo, pero las mujeres siempre han disfrutado esa mierda de la amenaza sicológica y la tortura temporal… Me rasqué la mejilla, sobre todo porque pensándolo bien, Kinomoto de pronto tenía un montón de problemas con la gente por mi culpa.

- ¿Quieres que hable con ellas? – era una mierda tener que enfrentarme a niñatas histéricas y huecas, pero si Sakura me lo pedía… quiero decir, Kinomoto…

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se… es que son varias chicas…- parecía afligida.

- ¿Y qué te dicen? ¿Te amenazan con golpearte o algo?

Me observó con esos enormes ojazos verdes que tenía.

- No dicen mucho, sólo que me harán pagar si ando contigo…

- ¿Entonces quieres que no nos juntemos más?

- ¡No!

Alcé una ceja, ese "no" tan efusivo de alguna forma me había caído bien y ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había pasado eso, ya saben… de detestar la presencia de Kinomoto hasta llegar a… bueno a divertirme… en pasar el rato…

- Bueno, ¿y qué pasaría si creen que somos novios?

Me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas, y lo cierto es que hasta yo me sorprendí que esa opción hubiese salido de mi boca.

_El cazador caza afuera no en su jardín, Syaoran._

Diablos, yo y mi boca, ¿por qué demonios había dado una idea tan… estúpida?

- ¿Tú… tú harías eso por mi? – parecía sorprendida, incrédula y asustada.- Pero… pero eso no sería una solución.

_No. No lo sería, excepto que quizás podría besarte en cualquier lado y así me quito las ganas contigo más pronto y me dejo de mariconadas._

- Bueno…- lo pensé mejor.- ellas no te harían nada si saben que eres… mi chica, ¿no? es decir, no podrían hacerte nada porque sabrían que las que lo pagarían caro serían ellas…

- Pero tú me odias.

- La mayor parte del tiempo eres increíblemente molesta pero no te odio…

- Que alivio… ¿no? – volvía a mecer sus piernas y por segundos imaginé cómo serían las cosas en una ficticia relación con Kinomoto.

Pero entonces recordé el mismo puto detalle de hacía un rato.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el chico que te gusta, Kinomoto?

La vi enrojecer y bajar la vista, apenada.

- Él… él…. quiero decir, yo… soy muy poca cosa para él… es decir…

Fue mi turno para sorprenderme. Arrugué el ceño.

- ¿Es el rey de Inglaterra o alguna mierda así? – bromeé, pero entonces la vi realmente compungida.

- Es… mayor… es amigo de mi hermano…

Un chico mayor, vaya, no me lo esperé de Kinomoto. Entonces tuve una idea, si que estaba ingenioso, ¿eh?

- Bueno, a los chicos les gusta ver que las chicas son cotizadas, supongo…

- ¿Uh?

- Que si este chico te ve con novio, quizás te preste más atención…- repliqué con la primera mierda que se me vino a la cabeza, lo cual estaba siendo muy frecuente al momento de tratar de convencer a Sakura con cosas.

- Pero si él ve que tengo novio, él se hará a un lado…

- Nah… a los chicos les gustan los retos…

- Pero yo no le intereso.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Tú tampoco.

- No, pero yo soy hombre, tengo una ventaja con la sicología masculina.

Vi su rostro serio ser decorado por una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces estaría bien que fueses mi novio?

- Supongo…-

- ¿Y tú qué ganas?

- Que las chicas de la escuela dejen de hincharme los huevos, supongo… al ver que sólo tengo ojos para ti…- respondí en tono burlón y jocoso, otra mierda más dicha sin pensarlo bien.

De pronto la adrenalina me invadió un poco, ¿en serio Sakura Kinomoto iba a ser mi novia ficticia?

- ¿Y cómo sería ser novios de mentira? – preguntó.

- Pues…

- Yo nunca he tenido novio, Li…

- Bueeno…- y no me extrañaba, que alguien tan… aniñada, ingenua y genuina como ella no hubiese tenido un novio no era novedad.- de partida deberíamos dejar de llamarnos por los apellidos, ¿no?

Asintió en silencio. ¿En serio Kinomoto estaba aceptando mi loca idea? Seguramente Eriol se burlaría de mi por semanas si se enteraba de toda esa mierda, al igual que Ryu y Takashi, aunque pensándolo mejor… no sabía qué tan conveniente era que ellos se enteraran, de hecho, conociendo a Eriol… pero tampoco me creerían la mierda que de pronto quería ser novio de Kinomoto, sí, mi "amigo", Kinomoto. Vale, tendría que decirle la verdad a los muy malditos y aceptar sus putas burlas al respecto.

- ¿Y? – carraspeó incómoda- ¿Y nos besaremos y todo eso?

Lo interesante era lo "todo eso". ¿Qué mierda significaba para ella el "todo eso"? Estaba segura que no era lo mismo que para mi.

- Supongo que deben vernos besarnos y tomados de las manos y cosas así, ¿no?

El rostro de Kinomoto era un poema, parecía asustada, demasiado.

- Hey, pero si no te gusta la idea podemos dejarla…- sugerí. Después de todo, no era que la idea me convenciera completamente a mi tampoco.

- ¿Me enseñarás a besar? – asentí.- ¿Me ayudarás con Yukito? – asentí, supuse que Yukito era el sujeto amigo de su hermano.- ¿No te importará andar por ahí conmigo de la mano? – parecía incrédula.

- ¿Por qué debería importarme?

- Mírame, Li… yo se que no soy muy…femenina… ni… yo no soy como Tomoyo, no atraigo a los chicos, ni esas cosas…

- Eso es porque son unos idiotas.- solté de pronto. Me miró curiosa.- Eres guapa, sólo que muy gritona…

- Prometo gritar menos…

- ¿Ves? Cuando dices cosas así hasta me caes menos mal.- bromeé.

Fue entonces cuando el frío de mierda del ambiente me hizo dar cuenta que llevábamos demasiado tiempo sentados en ese banquillo bajo techo en medio del patio.

- Deberíamos volver… - entonces me percaté de algo.- ¿Te saltaste japonés para venir a hablar conmigo?

Vi su sonrisa traviesa y me sorprendí.

- Eriol me dijo que estarías acá… y yo… necesitaba hablar contigo…

Asentí.

- Vamos…- dije tomando su mano, me miró extrañada- ¿Somos novios, o no… _Sakura_? – mejillas rojas y boca ligeramente abierta. Me reí.

Esta mierda sería realmente divertida

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya… no se qué onda mi cabeza inspirada de estos días jjajajaja**

**pero aquí me tienen con otro capi… que espero que les haya gustado…**

**La historia da un giro total, lo se… pero mis musas andan locas y esta idea salió de la nada, en realidad nunca estuvo planeada xD en fin…**

**Ojala poder leerlas en sus maravillosos comentarios, son las mejores, en serio, amo cada palabrita que se toman el tiempo de escribir…**

**Gracias**

**Magda.**

**P.D: por cierto, tengo facebook por si quieren agregarme, ahí a veces subo one shots sobre Sakura y Syaoran… avísenme eso si que son de fanfiction, para saber y aceptarlas.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**17.**

**Sakura POV**

Tomoyo me miró como si tuviese cuatro cabezas o dos ojos o…

- ¿Li te propuso la idea de ser novios y tú aceptaste? ¿Serás la novia ficticia de Syaoran Li?

Cuando lo decía de esa forma sonaba bastante… mal… de hecho sonaba como si yo estuviese aceptando liarme con el demo…

- ¡Eso es genial, Sakurita!

- ¿Eh?

Tomoyo comenzó a aplaudir y por segundos me sentí absolutamente perdida. ¿Por qué saltaba, me abrazaba y me miraba con ese brillo en los ojos que sólo era la previa de alguna idea especialmente mala para mi? Conocía esa mirada en mi amiga, era la misma que tenía cuando trataba de meterme en uno de sus estrafalarios trajes confeccionados de ella, la misma cuando trató de convencerme a ir a nuestra primera fiesta con chicos de invitados…

Por instinto me abracé a mis rodillas, tratando de hacer algo con mis piernas y no echarme a correr como una loca como quería justamente, ¿qué acababa de aceptar? Sí, era extraño, pero si Tomoyo creía que todo era una maravillosa idea es porque entonces algo irremediablemente malo estaba encerrado en la misma, debía confesar que muy en el fondo estaba esperando que Tomoyo se enfadara y me reprochara el aceptar algo tan loco como eso, incluso tuve la imagen mental de ella obligándome a hablar con Syaoran para romper el pacto…

Pero claramente eso no pasaría, y tenía que asumir lo que acababa de acordar con Li hacía unas pocas horas. Japonés era la última clase del día por lo que todo eso de la farsa de ser novios no comenzaría hasta el día siguiente, lo único que había atinado a hacer había sido tomar a Tomoyo apenas salió de la sala y correr con ella lo más pronto posible hasta su casa. Y entre un té y pastelillos le había contado todo, había esperado cualquier reacción menos esa…

- ¡Eres la novia de Li! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Sakura? – chilló emocionada, comenzaba a entender eso que decía Syaoran sobre ser gritona.- ¡Eres la primera chica de todo el instinto con la que Li ha aceptado salir! ¡Se verán tan monos de la mano! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Tengo que grabarlos!

Y con cada palabra yo me sentía más y más aterrada y en estado de shock.

- Serás la envidia de muchas chicas, Sakurita, deberás ir muy mona, incluso los chicos comenzarán a verte más ahora que andarás con Li…

Un nudo se me hizo en el estómago ante el incesante monólogo de Tomoyo, ¿Qué no se callaría nunca? Presentía que si seguía hablando el pánico la invadiría por completo y lo primero que haría sería ir a ver a Li y decirle que desecharan la idea, que no podía hacerlo.

- Tendremos que hacer un plan para que desde mañana luzcas más radiante que nunca y…

- Tomoyo…

- ¿Te parece que mañana aparezca muy temprano por tu casa?

- ¡Tomoyo, para!

- ¿Qué? – ladeó la cabeza y masticó un pastelillo como si todo fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si yo no estuviese de pronto a punto de sufrir un colapso… un… sí… estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo había aceptado tan fácil sin meditar mejor las cosas? Cierto, porque al parecer yo nunca pensaba lo suficiente y siempre terminaba en líos por ello. Quizás Li sí tenía razón, yo era una bruta después de todo.

- No seremos novios de verdad…- repliqué luego de unos segundos mientras jugaba con las tiritas de una colcha sobre la enorme cama de mi amiga.

- Eso ya lo dijiste…

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Él lo hace sólo para…

- Para que las chicas no se metan contigo…- replicó dulcemente.- pero eso no es algo que comúnmente haría Li, ¿no?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Cuándo has visto a Li ser gentil con una chica además de ti, Sakura?

Entonces sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al máximo, porque la respuesta era clara, un enorme y clarificador "nunca", Li, jamás había sido gentil con nadie en la escuela, es más, era conocido por ser borde con las niñas, pero conmigo…

- Bueno…- repliqué.- No es como si fuese un chico muy lindo conmigo, ¿sabes? Me llama bruta, dice que no me soporta la mayor parte del tiempo y…

- Pero va contigo al baile, te sonríe ocasionalmente, habla contigo y además te propone algo tan íntimo como ser novios.

- ¿Intimo?- me asusté- ¡No haremos nada íntimo!

- Aún…- replicó ella con una sonrisa pícara que me asustó más.

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ¿Se han besado ya?

¿Por qué demonios para ella eran temas tan naturales de hablar y yo era un manojo de nervios y sonrojos? Tapé mi rostro entre mis manos, ¿por qué yo tenía que ser tan… inexperta en todas esas cosas? Por segundos me sentí tan insignificante, es decir, tenía 16 años y no había dado mi primer beso y ningún chico me había invitado a salir nunca, ninguno, cero… y lo que parecía ser mi primera "relación" sería ficticia, ¿no era suficiente para meterme en el ranking de cosas más patéticas de Tomoeda? Bajé mi rostro y entendí un poco todo, es decir, ¿por qué un chico me invitaría a salir? Al lado de Tomoyo yo era muy… ¿niña? Recordé las veces en que Li me llamaba de esa manera y me sentí más insignificante aún.

- Sakura…- la mano de Tomoyo por sobre la mía me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te aqueja?

Suspiré.

- Si… nos besamos…- confesé mientras sentía el calor llegar a mi cara.- Pero fueron…

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Son tan monos! – rodé los ojos- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que llegaron a besarse?

Apreté los labios, avergonzada, después de todo las historias de mis besos con Syaoran Li eran bastante extrañas y poco románticas… la verdad cero románticas… en realidad un poco patéticas.

- No se… sólo pasó…

- Li se siente atraído por ti, Sakura…

Fue mi turno para mirarla como si tuviese cuatro cabezas.

- Li medianamente me soporta…

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes cual es tu punto a favor en todo?

- ¿Eh?

- Tú no fuiste la que propuso la idea, fue él… - sonrió y por alguna razón me quedé meditando sus palabras como si no lo hubiese analizado antes.- y si las cosas salen mal siempre puedes culparlo por tener la idea…

Hice una mueca y no pude evitar sonreír algo más aliviada.

- … aunque sigo pensando que si Li lo ofreció es porque le interesas… de una u otra forma..

- Dijo que así se sacaría a las chicas pesadas de encima.- repliqué.

- Y puede ser cierto, en parte… - reflexionó mientras me servía más té en mi taza y en la de ella, con esa delicadeza y femineidad que eran tan clásicas en alguien como Tomoyo, me encontré pensando en por qué yo no podía ser así, como ella…

Y no supe por qué de pronto me pareció escuchar la voz de Li en mi cabeza.

"_Eso es porque son unos idiotas"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y ahí estaba, en la entrada de la escuela, sintiéndome más nerviosa y paranoica que nunca, el detalle es que con Li nunca hablamos sobre cómo pondríamos ese plan de ser novios en marcha, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Me sentía extraña y bastante… tonta… Tomoyo había ido a mi casa muy temprano y me había obligado a usar unas cremas para la piel y el cabello que me hacían sentir extraña y con… aroma…

Veía a los estudiantes pasar a mi lado y yo seguía debatiéndome sobre si entrar y esperarlo en la sala o ahí mismo… pero entonces la visión de tres gorilonas locas –sí, esas mismas que me habían arrinconado en el baile- me hizo decidir por ir directo al aula y esperar a Li ahí, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar.

Estaba apunto de dar un paso cuando otras dos chicas pasaron por mi lado y me miraron con desprecio, escuché claramente sus insultos "susurrados" hacia mi. Suspiré y comencé a correr, esperaba que toda la farsa tuviese el efecto que Li había sugerido, que realmente las chicas dejarían de… tratarme así. ¿Lo harían?

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza, sí, estaba siendo ridícula, ahí solo estaba Tomoyo y unos cuantos más, mi amiga alzó el pulgar a manera de aceptación y me sentí más avergonzada aún, no podía de quitarle de la cabeza a Tomoyo que todo esto no era algo de lo que sentirse demasiado emocionada.

Me senté y vi como poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse la sala y Li no aparecía, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, ¿y si no iba a clases? ¿Y si me dejaba botada? Esperen, ¿en serio estaba afectándome el hecho que Li no apareciera? La puerta de la sala se abrió y observé atenta, pero sólo fue Hiragizawa, aunque no pasó desapercibido que me miró directamente apenas entró a la sala, ¿entonces Li le había contado? Tras él entró Ryu quien también me observó fijamente con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera demasiado rápida, ¿el amigo de Li acababa de alzarme las cejas en señal de saludo?

Sentí mi estómago hacerse un nudo, estaba segura que Li le había dicho ya a sus amigos, era oficial, era la nueva –y ficticia- novia de Syaoran Li. Apreté mis manos en la orilla de la mesa, ¿por qué aparecían sus amigos y aún él no? Cuando ya daba por hecho que no aparecería la puerta se abrió una vez más y entonces sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se convulsionara por dentro, Li había entrado y me miraba directamente a mi, a nadie más que a mi.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y parecía que mi corazón palpitaba en mis oídos no en mi pecho, y entonces pasó lo más insólito de todo, sin siquiera decirnos nada Li estaba de pie junto a mi, tomando mi mentón, alzándolo antes de darme un casto beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

Y entonces pude sentir el silencio de toda el aula luego de aquello, lo miré sintiendo un repentino pánico y vi esa mirada astuta en los ojos de Li, sabía que sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Volvió a acercarse a mi rostro, pero esta vez se puso de cuclillas muy cerca de mi.

- Sakura…- susurró mi nombre muy cerca de mi rostro, tanto que tuve que pestañear muchas veces para lograr enfocar bien su rostro. Traté de ignorar el hecho que mi nombre dicho tan bajito, como secreto, sonaba… bien… Nos observamos y entonces el sonrió.- Dios, ¿no podrías si quiera sonreír un poco? Tienes la misma cara que tenías el primer día que fuiste a mi casa…

Me sonrojé porque no pensé que Li se percatase de mi real horror al tener que pisar su casa por primera vez, pero supuse que no era novedad, parecía ser que Li me conocía en muchas cosas que yo ignoraba, lo cual era interesante y… frustrante.

Sentí sus dedos rozando mi mejilla y enrojecí más aún si era posible.

_Actúa normal, por una vez en tu vida actúa normal._

Mi mente no paraba de repetir aquellas palabras mientras Li se encontraba aún de cuclillas frente a mi, pero ¿cómo actuar normal si sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento? Además de pronto había recordado un gran detalle, ¡Yo era pésima mintiendo! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a convencer al resto que Li y yo éramos novios?

- No se qué hacer…- susurré sintiéndome patética y bajando la vista a mis manos.

- No tienes que hacer nada…

- ¡Eh, Li! ¿No vas a presentarnos oficialmente a tu novia?

Quise matar a Hiragizawa en el momento exacto en que le sentí gritar aquella pregunta incluso cuando estaba apenas a un metro de nosotros. Li bufó.

- Si será cabrón…-

Y entonces Li tomó mi mano, instándome a ponerme de pie, mientras sentía que todos los ojos apuntaban en nuestra dirección.

- Vete a la mierda, Eriol…- comentó con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano y tiraba de mi.- De todas formas ya lo sabes… - añadió haciendo que todo se hiciera más irreal y extraño para mi.

Lo último que supe es que estábamos caminando ambos por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que entraban a sus salas, y Syaoran Li tomaba mi mano como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

¿En qué momento había ido a parar a una realidad paralela?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya, no pueden odiarme, tienen que amarme, porque aquí tengo otro capi… sí, son cortos, pero saben que desde un principio los capis de este fic son cortitos, es la forma también para mover la trama de manera más ágil y más fácil para mi.**

**¿Les gustó el capi? En los próximos veremos cómo será la vida de Sakura ahora que es la supuesta novia de Li, las impresiones de Syaoran al respecto, las reacciones del resto…**

**GRACIAS por sus reviews, en serio, son taaaaaaan hermosas por darse el tiempo, por escribirme, por comentarme sus impresiones, lo que les gustó, lo que no… me encanta leer cada una de sus palabras, por aquí, por facebook… me hacen feliz, en serio… prometo comenzar a responder reviews más seguido…**

**Un besazo**

**las leo en los comentarios**

**Magda.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**18.**

**Sakura POV**

Li caminaba a mi lado y yo sólo podía obligar a mis pies a seguirlo, nuestras manos estaban unidas y parecía que todos mis censores estaban puestos en ese sector de piel que él tocaba. Trataba de mirar a algún punto indefinido en la lejanía pero era inevitable fijarme en cómo un montón de pares de ojos se fijaban en nosotros al pasar, los cuchicheos se hacían ensordecedores en mis oídos; el momento de mayor tensión fue cuando vi a las tres gorilas matonas de pie en el pasillo, por poco y me doy la media vuelta para huir pero Li pareció leer mis pensamientos –que novedad- y sentí su agarre intensificarse en torno a mis dedos.

Me miró y lo observé, su mirada me hacía pensar que estaba disfrutando todo esto, ¿sería posible?

- Ignóralas, ignora a todos…- susurró antes que doblásemos en el siguiente pasillo y sin decir más nos metiéramos en la primera puerta a la derecha, quedando ambos en uno de los vacíos laboratorios de Ciencias.

Li soltó mi mano y en cierta forma me sentí vulnerable al no sentir ese contacto… quiero decir, no es como si quisiera seguir de la mano con él, simplemente había algo de seguridad que me transmitía el gesto y…

- Kinomoto, si quieres hacer esto bien debes dejar de comportarte como una niñata paranoica o sospecharán…

Sentí mis mejillas rojas y bajé la vista un segundo, avergonzada.

- Lo siento… es que…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a uno de los mesones y se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Cómo decirle a Li que todo eso era demasiado para mi?

- ¿Quieres que las chicas de esta escuela te respeten, no? – preguntó. Asentí- Ahora mismo acabamos de pasearnos y más de la mitad de esta escuela nos vio de la mano, para el primer descanso todos sabrán que… somos novios… o especularán al respecto.

Eso sonaba tan raro e hizo que mi estómago se retorciera.

Bajé la vista a mis pies, sentí sus pasos acercándose a mi, luego su mano alzando mi mentón.

- Debes acostumbrarte a que te toque…- añadió mientras yo sentía mis mejillas enrojecer a un nivel preocupante.- Me refiero a que te tome de la mano, te abrace… te bese…

- No puedo…- susurré bajito.- Yo…- titubeé- yo no sé cómo ser con un chico, Syaoran…

Nos miramos en silencio unos segundos. Yo completamente avergonzada y él con esa mirada extraña, cuando fruncía el ceño y parecía especialmente concentrado en algo.

- ¿No puedes simplemente dejarte llevar?

- No…- respondí casi al vuelo. Li rodó los ojos.

- Incluso eres cabezotas hasta para esto…

- Además yo no se mentir…- añadí mirándolo ofendida. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en decir que yo era cabezotas?

- De eso ya me di cuenta hoy, hace un rato parecías un conejo asustado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de insultarme? – pregunté disgustada.

- Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Joder, Kinomoto, ¿quieres cerrar los malditos ojos? ¡necesito que confíes algo en mi!

Lo miré resentida unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, casi al segundo sentí sus manos tomando las mías.

- Necesito que te relajes…- susurró – o harás de esto una puta tortura… y ya no tenemos punto de retorno, ya todos saben que nosotros somos… algo…- añadió.

- No puedo relajarme si me hablas de esa manera.

Le oí chistar y no me pude aguantar la sonrisa. Li era un gruñón. De pronto soltó mis manos y comencé a sentir sus pasos en torno a mi.

- Necesito que familiarices a mi…- añadió a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y tú no a mi?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo se cómo lidiar con chicas.- respondió con simpleza.

De pronto me entró la curiosidad al respecto. ¿Li era de esos chicos que…

- Oye, Li…

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Has estado con muchas chicas? – pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Eso no te importa, Kinomoto.- respondió, sentí su voz algo mosqueada.

Estaba por preguntar algo cuando sentí su mano tomando delicadamente mi cintura, las palabras se quedaron estancadas en mi garganta y me estremecí un poco.

- Relájate…- susurró Li tras mi oído.- voy a abrazarte y necesito que te relajes…

- Es…está bien…

Me sentía extraña, continuaba teniendo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como un brazo comenzaba a rodear mi cintura, lentamente, de pronto un aroma de perfume masculino comenzó a rodearme por completo, su respiración se sentía muy cerca de mi oreja y me estremecí por segunda vez, Li me estaba envolviendo en un abrazo por la espalda y yo sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. Jamás un chico me había abrazado de tal forma, es más, jamás un hombre, además de mi padre me había abrazado, todo eso era nuevo para mi.

Sentí que apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y nos quedamos quietos ambos, y pronto, sin querer, mi respiración se había calmado y mi pecho parecía moverse al compás de la respiración de Li. La sensación de calma fue tan extraña de explicar… era como si de pronto…

- Sakura…

- ¿Uhm? – de pronto se sentía demasiado bien sentir ese calor rodeándome, mi respiración y mi corazón al fin calmados.

- Hueles bien…

Abrí los ojos y sentí mis mejillas estallar en el momento exacto en que el timbre sonaba anunciando el inicio de las clases. Pegue un brinco y me volteé. Syaoran me miraba con una mueca burlona, sostenía mi mano.

- Eriol y los chicos saben de esto…

- ¿De que somos novios de mentira? – pregunté.

- Ahá.

- Tomoyo también sabe.

- Lo supuse…

- Lo más… aconsejable es que pasemos juntos el día de hoy…- dijo observándome fijamente y con ese tono de voz mandón que sacaba cuando hacíamos el trabajo de Literatura- así evitaremos que metas la pata si alguien te pregunta cosas… ya hablaremos de todo luego, cuando estemos en mi casa…

- ¿Tu… tu casa? – pregunté.

- Iremos a mi casa después de clases…

Lo miré algo sorprendida y él pareció disfrutar de una broma interna especialmente graciosa, a juzgar por la mueca de su rostro.

- ¿O quieres que vayamos a tu casa y tu hermano sepa que soy tu nuevo novio?

- ¡No!

- Lo supuse… ahora vamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde…

Y así, salimos una vez más al pasillo.

Dios… sería un Lunes demasiado largo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apenas tocó el timbre de final de jornada lo único que quería era salir corriendo de la escuela y ojala no volver en un mes, jamás creí lo estresante que sería el estar en boca de todos, de pronto ya no parecía nada de buena idea la de aparentar ser la novia de Syaoran, en primer lugar porque estaba segura que no habíamos convencido mucho a nadie, y sabía que todo era mi culpa, no pude evitar quedarme tiesa como una tabla cuando Li me abrazaba y… ahí estaba el otro detalle, le había llamado Li en medio del patio, causando que más de alguno se preguntara por qué a mi supuesto novio no le llamaba por su nombre. Oh sí, yo había sido un verdadero desastre, y de pronto ahí estábamos, saliendo de la escuela juntos, tomados de las manos –aunque Li parecía querer triturar mis dedos-, su ceño fruncido era un indicio que estaba molesto, y no había que ser adivinos para saber que era por mi y mi increíble no-capacidad de llevar una farsa.

Bueno… no es como si fuese un pecado, ¿saben? es decir, el que no sepa mentir… ¿no me hace una buena persona? es decir, debería ser una gran cualidad… eso creo…

Avanzábamos en silencio, Li seguía sosteniendo mi mano pero no emitía palabra alguna y yo me encontraba demasiado avergonzada como para tratar de romper el hielo, además intuía que apenas abriera la boca Li sacaría una espada y me cortaría la cabeza o algo así. Cuando parecía que el silencio ya reventaría mis oídos llegamos a su casa, al menos Li me hizo pasar primero antes de entrar él.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa en absoluto silencio, en un intento de hacer algo con mis manos comencé a rozar los tirantes de mi mochila de arriba abajo. Li parecía querer jugar al mudo así que me rendí y sólo lo seguí, por el hall, el pasillo hasta su… ¿habitación? Me quedé de pie en la puerta, insegura de si entrar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla de un lujoso y enorme escritorio.

Avancé lentamente y me senté en la orilla de su cama, sin saber qué hacer, más que mirar mis manos sobre mi regazo.

- Vaya día de mierda ¿eh? – comentó. Apreté los labios, no supe que contestar. La alfombra de la habitación era de un color azul oscuro.- Kinomoto…

- ¿Qué no íbamos a llamarnos por los nombres?- pregunté y entonces le escuché reír.

- ¿Y ahora lo recuerdas? Joder, que si hubiese sabido que serías tan increíblemente torpe y bruta con todo esto ni siquiera hubiese sugerido una idea como esta…

Sus palabras me golpearon fuerte, y entonces me sentí demasiado estúpida con todo, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente fingir y ya? ¿Por qué no podía ser más lista, inteligente y … más como una chica con todo el asunto? Por primera vez en mi vida uno de los chicos más cotizados de todo el instituto –porque eso lo tenía claro- me ofrecía algo así como ser novios (sí, novios de mentira pero el punto era el mismo) y yo actuaba como una completa idiota, como siempre. Sakura Kinomoto metiendo la pata, que novedad.

Y no pretendía llorar, lo juro, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentí tan increíblemente humillada y tonta que no pude controlarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas una a una, silenciosas y traicioneras.

- Lo lamento, Li…- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de echarme a correr como una loca lejos de ahí, tenía que salvaguardar el poco y nada de amor propio, ya suficiente había actuado como idiota delante de él, ¿para que humillarme más?

Y corrí rápido, muy muy rápido, incluso aunque se me dificultara ver a causa de estar llorando, corrí hasta sentirme cansada pero continué, y cuando acababa de alcanzar el parque pingüino y creí que ya no podría más de correr sentí una mano tomando la mía, haciéndome trastabillar al detenerme de manera tan brusca, sin embargo fue un brazo el que tomó además mi cintura evitando que mi cara diera de lleno en la gravilla. Me detuve tratando de controlar mi respiración y limpiar mis ojos.

- ¿Li?

Y sí, era él quien sostenía mi cintura y me miraba increíblemente serio.

- Corres como los mil demonios, ¿te lo he dicho? – comentó aún con la misma pose.

Bajé la vista, recordando el desastre de día que habíamos tenido por mi culpa. Entonces sentí una de sus manos liberar mi cintura para terminar sujetando mi mentón, haciendo que lo mirase, un extraño deja vú se posó en mi mente ante ese gesto.

- Es la primera vez que te veo llorar…- comentó serio, aunque parecía más que hablaba para si mismo.- de todas formas has sido un record, ¿eh? estamos casi en marzo, has tardado casi medio año en hacerlo…- añadió luego con una sonrisa torcida y entonces comprendí a qué se refería, era sabido que toda chica de la escuela que trataba de interactuar con Li terminaba llorando en los pasillos por su antipatía.- lamento haberte llamado torpe con todo esto…

Entonces pestañeé un par de veces sorprendida. ¿Li se estaba disculpando?

- Sí, Kinomoto, es una disculpa, porque no quiero verte llorar más…- sonrió y no supe por qué por inercia imité su gesto- por alguna razón te prefiero más siendo chillona, preguntona y desesperante… antes que llorona… - hice una mueca y desvié la vista, entonces una leve risa llegó a mis oídos.

- Entiendo si quieres dejar todo esto…

- ¿Dejarlo? – preguntó.

- Ya sabes… esto de … la farsa…- me aclaré la garganta antes de mirarlo fijamente.

- ¿En serio eres de las que se rinde así de fácil? ¿Ahora que tienes a la mitad de las chicas deseando ser tú?

Entonces me reí y en parte me sentí enfadada.

- Eres muy molesto, ¿lo sabías? – él me sonrió, y ese hoyuelo volvió a aparecer en su mejilla. Nos miramos unos segundos.- Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, Li…- y apenas dicho eso dejó de hacerlo haciéndome rodar los ojos- ¿ves? Eres un pesado...

Alzó una ceja y de pronto se echó a reír y así sin más me contagió la risa a mi también, reíamos ambos y seguramente parecíamos unos locos, entonces noté que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Syaoran Li reír abiertamente, sin tapujos de nada y se sintió… bien… sólo… bien…

- ¿Ya no llorarás más? – preguntó de improviso, una vez que las risas bajaron de intensidad. Negué con la cabeza.- Genial…

Y de pronto, Li estaba tomando mi rostro y estampando sus labios contra los míos como un vendaval, antes que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para sostener mi rostro paro poder mirarme con claridad.

- Porque yo cumplo mis promesas, Kinomoto y no me bajo del carro cuando apenas ha comenzado la carrera…

Y no supe por qué esas palabras se sintieron exquisitamente bien al ser escuchadas.

- Volvamos a casa, hay un montón de cosas de hablar… sobre todo nuestra maravillosa historia de cómo es que terminamos siendo novios.- añadió burlón.

Dejé que tirase de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, suficiente ya habíamos corrido ambos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bien… aquí me tienen, con otro maldito capítulo en menos de 24 horas, ¿entienden cuando digo que realmente nunca fue mi intención dejarlas con la historia parada de repente? porque realmente cuando mi cabeza explota de ideas e historias pasa esto, que estoy dándoles un capítulo por día… yo AMO escribir y AMO saber que les hace feliz leer mis capítulos **

**¿Las leo en los comentarios?  
Espero que sí**

**Un beso y abrazo gigantes**

**Magda**


	20. Chapter 19

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**19.**

**Syaoran POV**

- Así que… ¿te la tirarás?

Miré a Eriol y tuve ganas de pegarle una patada en los huevos y que se dejara de joder de una buena vez, estábamos en mi habitación, Eriol volvía a estar en mi computador como siempre lo hacía cada vez que visitaba mi casa, una fijación por mantenerse en línea incluso cuando no estaba en casa, yo como era usual sobre mi cama, mirando la asquerosidad de programas de televisión, sin ánimos de dejar algún canal fijo.

Contarle a mis amigos la puta idea de tener una novia ficticia había sido una puta molestia, en primer lugar porque Ruy saltó mirándome raro, "¿por qué tener una ficticia si puedes tener una real?" ¿En serio eran tan imbéciles? ¿Cuándo había querido yo tener una novia de verdad? ¿Cuándo había mostrado el más mínimo interés por enrollarme con una tía en algo serio? Lo bueno de todo esto con Kinomoto era precisamente eso, todo era una farsa, no tenía que soportar a una absurda niñata con complejos de lapa conmigo, no tenía que invitarla a salir si no quería, ella no tenía por qué venir a mi casa porque me extrañaba y no teníamos que llamarnos para controlarnos nada, y lo más importante de todo: al fin se me quitaría esa maldita… "obsesión" por mi compañera de asiento, porque sí, lo aceptaba, estaba algo fijado en ella, supuse que era por la sencilla razón de considerarla en cierta forma tan fuera de mis límites, Sakura Kinomoto representaba todo aquello que yo nunca había considerado en una chica, era una especie de reto personal y medida a tomar para volver a ser un sujeto normal.

Luego de pasar tiempo con Kinomoto y besarla cuantas veces quisiera se me quitaría ese… extraño interés por ella, sí, ese era el plan. Un par de semanas, un mes a lo mucho… y luego nos inventaríamos algo para separarnos, ella de seguro se liaría al tal Yukito –porque yo la dejaría experta en eso de atraer chicos- y yo volvería a mi cómoda soltería. El plan perfecto.

Eriol se volteó en la silla cruzando los brazos, como esperando mi respuesta. Giré el cojín entre mis manos.

- No se…- respondí, era la respuesta más sensata para darle a Eriol, si le decía que no, preguntaría por qué no, si le decía que sí comenzaría a hincharme las bolas sobre cuándo y cómo lo haría, como la embaucaría y demases… porque estaba claro que si estaba en mi plan tirarme a Kinomoto antes de acabar la farsa tendría que hacerlo antes del mes de terminar todo.

- Jo… tienes a la tía en la posición perfecta y tú te la piensas…- bufó y rió al mismo tiempo- ¿En serio te la estás pensando cuando tienes el pase libre para venderle el cuento a esa chica y tenerla en tu cama? Además, son novios ¿no? – comentó con una sonrisa que francamente era malévola. Rodé los ojos, no es que Eriol fuese malo, simplemente el cabrón tenía una forma muy… personal de ver el mundo y a las tías…

Entonces me sentí algo extraño, la verdad nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo más allá que enseñarle a besar y esas cosas… pero ¿tirarme a la chica? corrección, ¿tirarme a la chica virgen? Había una delgada línea entre ser un cabrón como lo era y un maldito hijo de puta.

- No tengo el calendario de actividades a hacer con Kinomoto, Eriol, por si es lo que te preguntas…- respondí irónico y saliéndome por la tangente, entonces mi amigo rió y asintió.

- Tienes razón… en esas cosas siempre es mejor improvisar.- asentí.- ¿y? ¿Qué tal besa?

Me sentí incómodo ante la maldita pregunta, ¿qué le importaba a él cómo besaba Kinomoto?

- Tiene lo suyo…- respondí nuevamente siendo evasivo, por suerte Eriol parecía lo suficientemente entretenido con su _facebook_ en ese momento como para captarlo del todo.

- Ya me voy…- dijo de pronto.

- ¿Y qué pasó con las birras que tomaríamos más tarde con el resto?

- Lo siento… Tomoyo acaba de poner en su _facebook_ que irá al boulevard y pretendo encontrármela allá.

Fue mi turno de echarme a reír y mirarlo burlón.

- Daidouji te mandó a la mierda, Erio, acéptalo.

- Jamás.- replicó mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Porque no.

- Estás siendo irracional y lo sabes…

Me sonrió, esa mueca de cabrón con suerte que siempre supo cuando lucir y sin decir nada más se marchó, quedándome solo en la habitación, de pronto me encontré pensando qué estaría haciendo Sakura en ese momento, era jueves y desde esa tarde en que se había puesto a llorar debía reconocer que las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente para ambos, ya no se tensaba si la abrazaba, sólo se estremecía levemente, sólo yo podía notarlo al tener la mano en su espalda, continuaba sonrojándose cuando de pronto yo la besaba frente a más gente, pero eran besos castos, nada que se saliera mucho de su lugar de comodidad. Había decidido que con Kinomoto manejaría las cosas con calma los primeros días, primero quería acostumbrarla a mi, a un "nosotros", antes de avanzar un poco las cosas….

Lo cierto es que ese maldito beso que quería darle para quitarme las ganas tendría que esperar un poco… sólo un poco…

Me acerqué al computador y no me sorprendí en ver conectada a Kinomoto, se conectaba con frecuencia aunque comúnmente tardaba siglos en responder, lo había comprobado esa última semana, generalmente terminaba por llamarla por teléfono, arriesgándome incluso a que respondiera el idiota de su hermano, pero por suerte eso no había pasado.

_**Li dice: **_

_* Kinomoto._

_**La banlieu dice:**_

_* Hola_

_**Li dice: **_

_* ¿En qué estás ahora? _

_**La banlieu dice:**_

_* Hola, Li, sí, estoy bien, gracias._

_**Li dice:**_

_* Eres increíblemente aburrida cuando te pones en plan niña-educada. _

_**La banlieu dice:**_

_* Estás diciendo que normalmente no soy educada? _

Rodé los ojos, en serio, Kinomoto tenía eso de poder sacarme de mis casillas con esas cosas pequeñas.

_**Li dice: **_

_* ¿estás o no en algo importante?_

_**La banlieu dice:**_

_* Por qué?_

_**Li dice:**_

_* ¿Por qué más va a ser? Para que nos juntemos, eso._

Me quedé mirando la pantalla, de alguna forma estaba sonando como el maldito desesperado por verla y no era así… es decir, que quisiera reunirme con ella no quería decir que…

_**La banlieu dice:**_

_*En diez minutos estoy en tu casa. Adiós. _

No fueron diez minutos, en realidad fueron cuarenta minutos después cuando Wei se apareció por mi habitación a decirme que Kinomoto había llegado, la verdad no me había extrañado, la puntualidad nunca había sido una de las características de ella, eso estaba claro. Me levante para ir a recibirla cuando me quedé sorprendido al verla ahí en la mitad de mi hall, lo cierto es que lucía… guapa, es más, era la primera vez que veía a Kinomoto vestida como chica –o que me percataba de aquello- y debía reconocerlo que lucía… uhm… atractiva.

Mientras me acercaba hacia ella observé sus esbeltas piernas, que lucían en un par de ajustados jeans, un chaquetón corto color verde oscuro su pelo en todas direcciones pero…

- Hola, Li…

- Hola.- respondí una vez que estuve frente a ella, no estábamos en la escuela, por lo que no era necesario saludarnos de beso o algo así, sólo entonces bajé la vista y me fijé en la cajita que traía entre sus brazos.- ¿Y eso? – enrojeció un poco.

- Ah… pues… me he pasado por una tienda y he traído algunos pasteles…

Sonreí. A veces Kinomoto podía ser tremendamente tierna, aunque eso le daba puntos.

- …y como no sabía cual te gustaba…- siguió hablando mientras hacía malabares para abrir la cajita sin que se cayera ningún pastel, por mientras yo volvía a observar lo bien que se veía, y ese perfume… lo había sentido el primer día de nuestra mentira de ser novios, cuando la había abrazado, un jodido aroma que se sentía exquisitamente bien… ¿siempre había olido así de bien?- entonces compré de varios tipos…

Me volteé y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, tratando de controlar el hecho de haber descubierto que Sakura Kinomoto no sólo tenía una buena delantera, tenía un trasero perfecto, era delgada, sí, sus curvas eran sutiles pero a mi se me hacían perfectas, de hecho siempre las había preferido más delgadas y menos exuberantes.

Saqué una bandeja y me acerqué hasta ella, me miraba con esos ojos verdes que sin dudas eran llamativos.

- Me gusta todo lo que tenga chocolate…- comenté mirándola fijamente. La vi enrojecer y para ahorrarle el mal rato de verla sonrojar me volteé con la caja y comencé a dejar los pasteles en la bandeja, para mi placer había un hermoso y tentador trozo de pastel de chocolate entre los comprados por Sakura, me volteé y le sonreí torcidamente.- Gracias…

- De nada…- sonrió de vuelta y yo volví a lo mío.- ¿Quieres beber algo con los pasteles?

- ¿Tienes jugo?

- De piña.

- Perfecto.

Y así los dos nos fuimos hasta la sala de estar, con la bandeja de pasteles y dos enormes vasos de jugo. Me senté en el piso y Kinomoto me imitó, otra oleada de ese perfume llegó a mi nariz, la observé mientras bebía de su vaso de jugo.

- Te ves guapa hoy…- comenté, y entonces dejó bruscamente el vaso a un lado porque comenzó a atorarse, el rostro de Sakura estaba rojo, pero esta vez no por vergüenza, realmente la chica se estaba ahogando, me levanté y comencé a palmearle la espalda mientras ella tosía como loca. Traté por todos los medios de no reírme de la situación, al parecer había sido un mal momento para decirle que andaba guapa. En serio, esa inocencia genuina de Kinomoto era en cierta forma graciosa y… adorable, quiero decir, bueno… a falta de una palabra mejor para describirlo…

- ¿Estás mejor? – pregunté una vez que pareció comenzar a recuperar el color en su rostro.

- Si…- respondió a duras penas.

- Diablos, que te hago un… halago y tú te atoras…- sonreí y la observé, ella sonrió levemente y nuevamente un color carmín le vi aparecer en sus mejillas, esta vez supe bien el por qué.- Deberías acostumbrarte a que los chicos te halaguen…- comenté antes de echarme un enorme trozo de pastel a la boca, estaba riquísimo.

- Nunca lo han hecho.

- Ahora lo harán- repliqué.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque ahora has salido de la sombra de Daidouji y comienzan a fijarse en ti…-Me miró como si estuviese de algo completamente desconocido.- Oh vamos, tuviste la mala suerte de tener una mejor amiga demasiado… llamativa para el sexo masculino… -levanté el dedo para que prestara atención- y con eso no quiero decir que no seas guapa, pero por alguna razón te las arreglaste para mimetizarte en la escuela…

Miraba sus rodillas flectadas, porque ambos volvíamos a estar en el piso.

- ¿Entonces crees que soy guapa? – preguntó mientras observaba como desde su cuello hasta su frente te teñían de un color rojo furioso.

Dejé el vaso de jugo a un lado y la obligué a mirarme.

- Ni siquiera te imaginas a cuantos imbéciles tuve que golpear estos tres días por lo que decían de ti…- abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo me encogí de hombros, y era verdad, luego de la clase de Educación Física había sido todo un desastre, tres imbéciles comentando sobre Kinomoto prácticamente en mis narices, claramente tenía que defender el honor de mi "novia" así que no había tenido más remedio que darles un puñetazo a cada uno y una que otra patada en las bolas por imbéciles, farsa o no farsa a los ojos de todos Sakura Kinomoto era mi novia, por tanto no iba a permitir que ningún imbécil comenzara a fantasear con nada de ella… Nada.

- ¿Tú… tú golpeaste a chicos por mi causa? – parecía sorprendida, sus ojos verdes me observaban muy abiertos y alertas.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Kinomoto, para todo el mundo tú eres mi novia, y a mi novia nadie la mira ni le toca un pelo…

Estábamos muy cerca, muy muy cerca, sentía su respiración chocando contra mi rostro y su perfume se colaba mezclado con el aroma a chocolate y dulce de los pasteles.

- ¿Entonces un chico se podría fijar en mi? – preguntó bajito.

La pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja un poco, ¿qué mierda quería decir con "un chico", cualquier chico? Hice una mueca pero logré volver a mi centro.

- ¿El plan es el tal Yukito, no?

Asintió y yo me sentí un poco menos mosqueado, la idea no era que luego Kinomoto se convirtiera en una maldita guarra, no podía imaginarla además estando con cualquier chico, ella no era como… cualquier chica, eso estaba claro.

La sentí respirar y automáticamente me fijé en sus labios, semi abiertos y ciertamente tentadores, la muy maldita actuaba de maneras en que sin darse cuenta se convertía en una chica realmente atractiva. Si se acordaba de no gritar y cerraba la boca con esa manía suya de hacer tantas preguntas odiosas, lo cierto es que se convertía en candidata perfecta para ser la novia de cualquier sujeto… sujetos que le gustasen el prototipo Kinomoto, claro está, deportista, atlética, no demasiado femenina y…

- Gracias, Li…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté esta vez observando sus ojos.

- Porque hasta ahora ningún chico me había dicho que era guapa…

Y me sentí increíblemente incómodo, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica me agradeciera por algo, generalmente me odiaban, ya sea por mandarlas a la mierda o por ignorarlas luego de haberlas tenido gimiendo contra una pared.

- Ahora estamos a mano con los pasteles, ¿no? – bromeé haciéndola sonreír, y es que no quería quedarme en el terreno incómodo de los agradecimientos de corazón, nunca se me había dado bien eso de los sentimentalismos, mi madre jamás había sido así conmigo y mis hermanas eran unas malditas arpías que se acercaban sólo por interés, nunca me había sentido cómodo hablando de cosas como sentimientos. No era lo mío. Jamás sería lo mío.

Me levanté y tomé su mano.

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo…

- ¿Qué es? – ahí de nuevo con sus preguntas.

- ¿Te gustan los animales, no?

- Ahá…

- ¿Te gustan las aves?

- Sip.

- Wei mantiene a una bandada de ruiseñores aquí…

- ¡Quiero verlo!

Y no niego que su entusiasmo se me contagió un poco, jamás me habían gustado esos putos pájaros, sobre todo porque me despertaban con su bulla casi todos los días a las seis de la mañana, pero supongo que eso era algo que ella no tenía por qué saber.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sí, soy como una especie de maquina de capítulos (?) y que sepan que ya empecé el siguiente JAJAJAAJ xD esto es genial en cierta forma, mi mente se activa y paff! las palabras salen solas, en fin… que alegría que les esté gustando tanto la historia y que alegría que cada día se vayan sumando más y más lectoras… estos días han sido maravilloso porque he conocido a muchas de ustedes por facebook**

**un besazo enorme, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo**

**M.K.**

**P.D.: por cierto "__****La banlieu**" el nick que le puse a Sakura es un tema de Beirut... se me ocurrió ya que en otro capítulo había puesto que a Sakura le gustaba Beirut.  



	21. Chapter 20

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**20.**

**Syaoran POV**

Una semana, una semana llevábamos ya la farsa con Kinomoto y debía reconocer que las cosas marchaban más que bien, descubrí que realmente cuando se lo proponía podía ser una compañía realmente tolerable, y todo parecía ir fácil entre nosotros, quitando el hecho que desde la conversación con Eriol mi cabeza había comenzado a conjugar escenas nada gratas para mi, es decir, no es como si me molestara el hecho de pensar en tirarme a Kinomoto, el problema radicaba en que no podía hacerlo, y lo tenía demasiado claro, ella era demasiado… niña, incluso aunque tuviese una anatomía con la cual me declaraba deseoso, tener que abrazarla y observarla todo el tiempo, lejos de ese uniforme de instituto con el que la había visto todos esos años había sido una de las claves, increíble notar lo jodidamente atractiva que era físicamente. Cintura estrecha, espalda fina, piernas largas… joder, sí, me encontré pensando más de una vez qué tan suave sería la piel de sus muslos y…

_Cállate. ¿En serio estás excitándote por Kinomoto?_

Me aclaré la garganta y entonces sentí sus curiosos ojos sobre mi, estábamos en la mitad de uno de los enormes hall de la escuela, Sakura sentada a mi lado, mi mano en su espalda baja, lo suficientemente bien puesta para no perturbarla, Eriol, Takashi y Ryu sentados con nosotros, se suponía que al ser Sakura mi novia era lo normal que también compartiese con mis amigos, el problema es que los tres cabrones parecían aprovechar los momentos para ser unos descarados hijos de puta conmigo, lanzando comentarios que, al ser Sakura tan despistada –e inocente-, sólo lograba entender a cabalidad yo.

- Así que…- comentó Eriol masticando una manzana, Sakura dejó de mirarme y es que el cabrón se encontraba sentado a su lado derecho.- ¿Nos juntaremos hoy? Podría ser en mi casa… ¿Irás, Sakura?

Rodé los ojos, sabía a dónde quería llegar.

- Puedes traer a alguna amiga para que no te sientas tan… sola entre puros hombres…

Sakura asintió, al parecer aún no captaba la intensión de Eriol, pero cuando estaba apunto de desechar la idea por ambos le vi entornar los ojos y mirar a mi amigo con recelo.

- Tú quieres que yo invite a Tomoyo, ¿no es así?

Secretamente me sentí orgulloso que Kinomoto comenzase a mostrarse más despierta. Eriol lanzó una risotada.

- La verdad sí.

- Tomoyo no cambiará de opinión al respecto, Eriol…- replicó ella cruzando los brazos, y no, no digo que mis ojos automáticamente hayan ido de su rostro a… más abajo, desvié la mirada y me percaté que no era el único que había sufrido ese vaivén con la vista, Ryu parecía especialmente entretenido observando a Sakura, le pegué una patada leve en la pierna y me miró con esa puta sonrisa de cabrón inocente.

- ¿Pero no quieres ayudarme a ver si lo hace?- Sakura escondió una sonrisa –sí, yo volvía a observar su rostro- mientras miraba a Eriol.- ¿La invitarás para hoy? – insistió él.

- Me lo pensaré…- respondió finalmente ella antes de voltearse bruscamente hacia mi- Syaoran, debo ir a buscar mis materiales de arte para la siguiente clase…

- ¿Te acompaño? – pregunté. Sentí la puta risa burlona de Eriol y Takashi le siguió.

- No, está bien, nos vemos en la sala…- respondió antes de salir corriendo, sí, Sakura corriendo con el uniforme, sin preocuparle si la falda mostraba algo más que…

- Te estás comportando como un puto marica.- soltó Ryu sentándose de pronto en el lugar ocupado por Sakura.

- Como un perfecto novio de verdad.- le siguió Eriol.

- ¿Sabían que uno de los comportamientos…

- Imbéciles…- repliqué interrumpiendo a Takashi y mirándolos burlonamente.- No estoy haciendo más que mi trabajo.

- Pues te lo estás tomando muy en serio, tío.- comentó Eriol.- Incluso pareciera que…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, comenzaba a mosquearme.

- Que te gusta Sakura Kinomoto…- sentenció Takashi

Los observé tratando de saber por qué demonios había terminado teniendo amigos tan jodidamente gilipollas e hincha huevos. Eriol se echó a reír y alzo las manos como pidiendo atención.

- Aunque creo que entiendo el rollo tío... – dijo con voz de sabelotodo, los otros tres lo miramos.- después de todo te la vas a tirar, no es fácil tir…

- ¡Te la vas a tirar! Wow…- Ryu palmeó mi espalda como si acabasen de anunciar que era de los nominados al Nobel.

Miré con furia a Eriol, ¿en qué minuto había dicho yo que lo haría?

- Puedes gritarlo por los altavoces del colegio, Ryu, creo que aún no te han escuchado en Alaska.- repliqué mosqueado.

- Lo siento…- replicó mi amigo mirándome sorprendido- ¿Entonces lo harás? ¿Le enseñarás todos los aspectos de ser una… buena novia a _Sakurita_?

Quise golpear a Ryu, en serio, sobre todo porque el muy imbécil solía ser un gilipollas, si Eriol era un maldito sexópata, Ryu no se quedaba atrás.

- Váyanse a la mierda…- respondí levantándome de mi asiento y dejando atrás un sin fin de risas y silbidos burlones.

- ¡Eh, cabrón! Que sólo queríamos saber…- gritó Eriol cuando ya estaba a varios metros de ellos. Alcé la mano y el dedo del medio en el aire sin siquiera voltearme, la risa de Takashi fue lo último que escuché antes de tomar el pasillo.

Estaba mosqueado, sobre todo porque ni siquiera sabía por qué mierda me molestaba tanto que mis amigos bromeasen sobre tirarme a Kinomoto, normalmente no me hubiese molestado ese tipo de conversación, ya saben, sobre la tía que está buena y que te quieres tirar, pero con Sakura las cosas eran… raras, distintas… es decir, nunca pensé en llevar el juego más allá, además ¿cómo hacerlo con una tía que ni siquiera había dado un beso en su vida? Y ahí llegábamos a otro punto importante, necesitaba dejarme de mariconadas y enseñarle a Kinomoto lo que era un beso de verdad, ya le había dado una semana para acostumbrarse a toda esa cosa de ser novios, pero yo quería ganar algo a cambio, quería al menos besarla hasta lograr quitarme esas ganas que tenía por sus labios desde el día del baile.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos cuando distinguí su silueta caminando en dirección hacia mi, venía sola, el delantal blanco que usábamos para artes en su mano derecha, un maletín en su mano izquierda, milagrosamente caminaba y no corría como la bruta que siempre le gustaba ser, a distancia fui recorriendo su silueta, hasta detenerme en su rostro, me miraba y sonreía, me pregunté en qué minuto habíamos pasado de detestarnos y gritarnos todo el tiempo a esto…

Caminé hasta quedar frente a ella, tomé su cintura sin siquiera pensármelo mucho, vi el tono rojizo en sus mejillas, sus ojos titubearon unos segundos en los alumnos que transitaban por el pasillo.

- Pensé que estarías con tus amigos…- comentó.

- No quería.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me aburren…- y era cierto, esos últimos días había comenzado a descubrir una monotonía de la que antes no me había percatado estando con ellos.

- ¿Me buscabas a mi? – preguntó.

Sonreí. El día en que Sakura Kinomoto dejase de hacer preguntas yo dejaría de comer chocolate.

- ¿Y si dijera que sí? – pregunté aun sosteniendo su cintura y acercándola un poco hacia mi.

Hizo una mueca graciosa, una mezcla de timidez e incredulidad.

- Oye, Li…

- Syaoran.- corregí.

- Syaoran…- sonrió- ¿En serio vamos a ir a la casa de Eriol esta tarde? – parecía ocultar su incomodidad pero claramente la leí en sus gestos.- Quiero decir, no es que no quiera ir, pero tus amigos…

- Son unos imbéciles.

No hubo réplica a ese comentario y me eché a reír mientras –por bien de mi salud mental- alejé mis manos de la cintura de Sakura y la abracé por los hombros antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al aula.

- No tenemos que ir si no quieres…- comenté.

- ¿Tú quieres ir? – preguntó de vuelta, sentí su mirada fija en mi rostro pero continué mirando hacia el frente.

- La verdad no, prefiero que hagamos otra cosa…

Sí, yo le estaba proponiendo pasar el rato juntos, raro ¿no? pero no era tan extraño, después de todo se suponía que éramos novios y teníamos que conocernos un poco, además podía aprovechar de enseñarle algunas cosas a Kinomoto…

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – preguntó nuevamente.

- ¿A ti que te gustaría hacer? – le devolví la pregunta, quizás tanto juntarme con ella comenzaría a pegárseme la manía de ser un maldito preguntón.

La dejé pensar unos segundos y me fijé que en algún momento mi brazo había pasado de sus hombros hacia su estrecha cintura, maldije internamente al darme cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando con ella sin siquiera ser conciente de ello, tendría que comenzar a tomar medidas si no quería terminar como un maldito frustrado y con la polla del tamaño de la torre Eiffel luego de pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

- Pues no se…- respondió finalmente. Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- añadí, ignorando a la fuerza y olímpicamente el pensamiento que me bastaba con saber que algo haríamos. Suficientemente frustrado me sentía ya con las jugadas de mi mente poniéndome imágenes mentales de Sakura y yo… no necesitaba añadir a la balanza el hecho de sentirme increíblemente estúpido y marica con el asunto de sentirme a gusto por primera vez con una chica.

Cuatro horas después nos encontrábamos caminando rumbo a mi casa, le había dicho que comiéramos algo ahí y luego pensaríamos en algo y pareció aceptar, me percaté que estaba absorbiendo mucho tiempo con ella sin siquiera proponérmelo.

- ¿Y qué opina Daidouji de todo esto? – pregunté de pronto.

Supe que había hecho una pregunta que no quería responder por la forma en que apretó los labios y arrugó levemente la nariz.

- Pues… que es curioso…- respondió mientras cruzábamos una calle.

- ¿Curioso? – pregunté observándola.

- Ahá…

Rodé los ojos.

- Tú y tu elocuencia, Kinomoto, siempre logran sorprenderme.- ironicé. Arrugó el ceño y me miró como en los "viejos tiempos".

- No tienes que ser tan pesado ¿sabes?

- ¿Y por qué no responder una simple pregunta? Yo siempre respondo a las miles de preguntas que me haces todos los días, eres la niña más preguntona que conozco.

- ¡Que no soy una niña! – replicó parándose en medio de la vereda y enfrentándome.

Mi mente gritaba algo así como "no, no eres una niña, no podrías ser una niña con ese cuerpo que descubrí recién hace unos días que tenías", pero como no quería asustarla ni terminar yo más jodido mentalmente me la pensé mejor.

- Bueno, en realidad no, no eres una niña, aunque a veces actúes como una.- repliqué solo para picarla. Lo logré, como siempre.

- ¿Pues que no se supone que tú me enseñarías a dejar de ser así? – parecía enfadada, aunque sabía que no era un enfado muy grande.

- ¡Já! ¿Ahora me estás reprochando que no hago bien mi trabajo? Que sepas que he tenido que retrasar todo para ir a tu ritmo, Sakura.

- ¿Mi ritmo? – parecía ofendida.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo te voy a enseñar cosas si te asustas cada vez que trato de enseñarte algo?

Enrojeció, parte de ira y parte de vergüenza.

- ¡Pues que sepas que eres un pésimo "profesor", Syaoran!- hizo las comillas en el aire y no me reí sólo porque me parecía increíble que estuviese creyendo eso de mi y encima sacándomelo en cara cuando había tratado de ser considerado con ella, nada más.

- No me retes a hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás, Kinomoto.- repliqué.

- Pues entonces deja de actuar como si yo fuese la que siempre arruina todo.- dijo de vuelta. Estaba alterado, siempre las discusiones con ella en cierta forma me llenaban de adrenalina, por otro lado no podía evitar sentirme cabreado por no entender cómo es que podía tolerar a una chica tan jodidamente exasperante y distinta a mi, cómo es que había llegado a pasar el tiempo con ella, a _querer_ pasar mi tarde con ella.

- Entonces de ahora en adelante iremos a mi ritmo, Kinomoto, y no te quejes.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien! – _pero que mocosa…_

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Joder tú y tus preguntas.

Y antes que pudiera salir con otra de sus malditas preguntas yo ya había embestido contra su boca, con un beso en que quería dejarle en claro a Sakura que si íbamos a mi ritmo las cosas serían así. Tomé su cuello y ya no tuve reparos de profundizar el beso, y aún con todo lo cabreado y ansioso que me sentía por estar AL FIN besando a Kinomoto como correspondía me contuve, fui lento al momento de acariciar su boca con mi lengua, al momento de sentir como ella extrañamente sumisa había sus labios en una rendición que por supuesto aproveché, mis manos fueron de su cuello a su espalda atrayéndola hacia mi, profundizando el beso, sus manos se mantenían tímidas sobre mi pecho, aunque más bien en un gesto de cobijo y no de alejamiento, no importaba dónde estábamos, al fin estaba besando a Kinomoto y comprobando lo que sabía sería una de mis perdiciones.

Sakura tenía un instinto para besar demasiado bueno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**SON LAS MEJORES LECTORAS QUE EXISTEN EN LA VIDA**

**En serio, lo digo en serio, GRACIAS INMENSAS por cada uno de los reviews, no saben cómo han ido haciendo de mis días algo más bueno.**

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se han ido sumando, y a las que se han mantenido.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? Como vemos aquí, Li está bien cagado, por todos lados jajajajaja tenemos a un Syaoran Li excesivamente sensible al estímulo que representa Sakura Kinomoto, y bueno, las cosas ya comienzan a ponerse interesantes… como vemos, Li por fin llegó a darle el beso de verdad, esperemos que Sakura no termine golpeándolo (?) xD**

**Un besazo enorme.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**M.K.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**21.**

**Sakura POV**

Había leído muchas veces sobre cómo era eso del primer beso, a veces tomaba las revistas de Tomoyo y leía reportajes donde te decían cómo ser buena besadora, lo había leído relatado en románticos libros o más aún, un montón de veces había visto la escena del beso entre los protagonistas de películas de amor, pero ninguna, repito, ninguna, habían logrado plasmar lo que estaba sintiendo yo en esos momentos, era adrenalina, era un picor en las manos, era un calor, era una sensación de… de…

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo me dejaba llevar, por una vez en mi vida estaba dejando todo en manos del instinto, aún cuando Li me había tomado por sorpresa con todo eso – que novedad- no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar a nada, mi cerebro había dado un giro en 180 grados y en cualquier momento desfallecería de la pura impresión. La… lengua de Syaoran… ¿acariciaba es la palabra? la mía… y… todo era demasiado intenso para mi, sentía su calor, mis manos palpando el palpitar del pecho de él, su aroma…

De pronto el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta detenerse, sentía mi pecho subir y bajar, no podía abrir aún los ojos, necesitaba recuperar mi ritmo cardiaco, la frente de Li seguía pegada a la mía, casi podía imaginar sus ojos potentes mirándome fijamente. No podía aún sostenerme ni pensar con claridad, tenía suerte que él continuaba abrazándome de la cintura. Dios ¿Eso había sido un beso de verdad? Si así eran entonces me encontré pensando de lo mucho que me había perdido todo ese tiempo. ¿Era normal sentirse así de emocionada y… knockeada?

- Sakura…

- ¿Uhm? – pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados. Escuché una tenue risa burlona, aún así no quise salir de mi pequeño trance aún.

- ¿Estás bien? – podía sentir su aliento chocando con mi rostro, y es que seguíamos con las frentes chocando.

- Estoy… - ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo responder eso sin quedar en completo ridículo frente a Syaoran. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

- ¿Podrías abrir los ojos, por favor? No se si estás hablando dormida o qué…- soltó medio a broma y medio cabreado, supe reconocer su tono. Sonreí por inercia antes de abrir y observarlo.

- No podría haberme dormido, no después de ese beso que…- enrojecí y él adoptó una pose tan típica en él, soberbia, lo vi en sus ojos o al menos ya lo reconocí, me di cuenta que aunque fuese más lenta en el proceso, ya comenzaba a conocer mejor a Syaoran.

Nos observamos unos segundos, sólo entonces recordé que estábamos aún en la mitad de una acera, aún cuando no era de los sectores más transitados ya que estábamos en pleno barrio residencial, aún así sentí vergüenza. Casi por inercia di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de Li y su agarre en mi cintura, él se quedó de pie, observándome de pronto había dejado de sonreír y su ceño volvía a marcarse.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de pronto en tono cabreado.

- Nada…- enrojecí aún más.

- ¿Qué no te gustó? – soltó y si no fuera porque su recién aparecido –y viejamente conocido- ceño fruncido había formado parte de la función me hubiese echado a reír por lo idiota de su pregunta, ¿En serio podía pensar que algo como… _eso_ no iba a gustarme?

- No es eso…- me apuré en añadir.

- ¿Entonces?

Suspiré y entendí un poco todo, en realidad desde que estábamos "juntos" Syaoran no había hecho más que ser gentil y preocupado conmigo, en la escuela era realmente como un chico que fuese novio de verdad, me acompañaba, se ofrecía a ayudarme a cargar libros y lo más importante… se había asegurado que ya ninguna chica de la escuela se sintiera con el derecho de pasar por encima de mi lo cual agradecía, ¿y qué hacía yo? Me comportaba como una completa bruta, lo había golpeado y básicamente no había tratado en ningún momento de comportarme más como lo sería una chica que estaría de novia de Syaoran Li, o lo más importante, como una chica que estuviese agradecida en cierta forma que él fuese así de gentil conmigo.

Casi sin pensarlo –por temor que al hacerlo me arrepentiría- me acerqué a él y tomé su mano, acercándome, Syaoran continuaba algo tieso y ceñudo, aunque también pude leer cierta confusión, o al menos eso quise creer.

- Oye, Li…- dije mirándolo hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias... – dije tratando que con esa sola palabra él comprendiese todo. Me aferré a sus hombros y alcé el rostro hasta besar su mejilla, sentí su mano en mi espalda, como reteniéndome a quedarme en esa posición con él, lo observé, tenía su rostro muy cerca y por primera vez me permití… admirar cómo era él, sus ojos de un color castaño profundo y poco usual si lo mirabas de cerca… sus pómulos, su mentón masculino, sus labios… sí, Li tenía razones de sobra para tener todo ese club de fans que tenía, era muy guapo, demasiado guapo e inteligente y talentoso y… con esa aura de chico rudo y misterioso, me percaté que sabía prácticamente nada de él, ¿por qué estaba solo en Tomoeda? ¿Y por qué su madre estaba con toda su familia en Hong Kong?

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó aunque su voz no parecía un reproche como antes, sonaba más bien curioso.

- A ti.- respondí con simpleza.

- ¿Y qué ves?

Y a pesar que me sentía increíblemente nerviosa por estar nuevamente en una posición tan… comprometedora me permití sonreír.

- Veo que… a pesar de lo muy gruñón que seas, en el fondo eres un buen chico, Syaoran…- respondí con total sinceridad, él pareció desconcertado y supuse que era lo que menos esperaba escuchar de mi.

Pronto comencé a sentir que aflojaba su agarre sobre mi, hasta que pude poner con firmeza los dos pies sobre el piso. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

- Ven, antes de ir a casa, vayamos por unos frapuccinos.

- ¿Te gusta el frapuccino? – pregunté apurando un poco el paso y tratando de obviar el hecho que parecíamos realmente una pareja aún cuando ya no estábamos en la escuela.

- ¿No es obvio? – preguntó burlón alzando una ceja, entonces ya pude reconocer al típico Li de siempre, ese que no podía evitarse los comentarios del tipo, aunque me sorprendí encontrándome con que ya no me molestaba tanto eso en él, quizás… después de pasar tanto tiempo con él había comenzado a crear cierto… comportamiento de "adaptación". ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo sabes que me gusta el frapuccino? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Él rió.

- Pareces del tipo…- comentó, pude vislumbrar la mueca burlona, capté.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – repliqué aunque sabía que jamás me lo diría.- Yo no soy de ningún tipo…

- Lo se…

Apreté los labios, nuevamente esa "sabiduría" de Li respecto a mi, "lo se", si me hubiesen pagado un dólar por cada vez que él salía con esa frase respecto a mi ya hubiese estado millonaria. Caminamos por lo que fueron, cuadras, muchas, aunque en realidad no me quejaba, la conversación con él fluía, una cuadra completa la corrimos haciendo carreras aunque yo tenía desventaja, estaba aún con el uniforme de la escuela, no es como si pudiese correr demasiado cómoda. Hasta que al fin llegamos al dichoso café que Li buscaba, acabábamos de pedir los dos frapuccinos cuando miré hacia una lado y por poco sufrí un colapso nervioso.

- Oh, dios…- agarré a Li escondiéndome tras su espalda.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Está ahí…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Oh, no… no puedo verlo ahora, no estoy lista… ¿qué har…

- Sakura, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó volteando a mirarme. Me mordí el labio.

- Ahí…- apunté tras su espalda a unos tres metros se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Yukito Tsukishiro. Li se volteó disimuladamente a observar y supe que a pesar de las varias personas del local supo enfocar en quién correspondía, le vi arrugar el ceño.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Él es… Yukito…- susurré sintiéndome de pronto demasiado enferma y nerviosa.

Li me observó unos segundos sin decir nada, volvió a mirar a su espalda antes de encontrarme con sus ojos, me miraba extraño, por instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- Perfecto, es tu primera prueba para demostrarle a ese idiota que existes…

- Pero…

- Kinomoto…- Sonaba amenazante, ¿volvía a tratarme por el apellido? Hacía menos de cinco minutos yo era "Sakura".- Me seguirás el juego en todo, no replicarás y lo más importante, no se te ocurra mirarlo ni siquiera una vez, ¿entendido? Sólo si el te llama te vas a voltear a mirarlo, si no, fingirás que no lo has visto jamás.

- ¿Qué harás? – entrecerró los ojos y por segundos me sentí turbada por la manera profunda en que me observó.

- Le marcaré los límites…- susurró con una voz extraña antes de tirar de mi.

- Syaoran…- susurré desesperada, demasiado tarde, ¿había olvidado mencionarle que Yukito era amigo de mi hermano? ¿Y si Yukito le decía a Touya que me había visto con un chico? Sería mi fin… para mi y para Syaoran…

Ni siquiera había terminado de entrar en pánico total cuando me vi conducida por él hacia el otro extremo del mostrador, ambos pasamos por el frente de donde se suponía estaba sentado Yukito, tragué saliva en grueso y traté de enfocar la vista en la nuca de Li, él parecía fingir mirar los pasteles de la vitrina, apenas estuvimos ahí, sentí como abrazaba mi cintura y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro.

- Te ha visto…- susurró muy ronco cerca de mi oído, me sentí desfallecer aunque no supe si por el mensaje o por la manera tan… cercana que me hablaba.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – susurré bajito mientras me estremecía levemente por su extrema cercanía, sentí su risa muy cerca nuevamente.

- Déjamelo a mi.- respondió en el momento exacto en que una de las chicas terminaba de preparar nuestro pedido de frapuccinos. Li me pasó el mío con una sonrisa que por primera vez le veía, una completa, radiante, extrañamente hermosa… una que si llevase más frecuentemente en el rostro tendría no sólo a las chicas de mi escuela tras él… tendría a…

Recibí el vaso que me daba y le sonreí de vuelta, sólo porque era imposible no hacerlo ante ese gesto, incluso aunque supiera que él estaba siguiendo nada más que la farsa. Él tomó mi mano libre y apuntó con la cabeza el mostrador.

- ¿Quieres algo para comer, Sakura? – sí, un tono de voz normal, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yukito en su posición lo oyera.

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de responder aún alguna palabra coherente, mi mente seguía aún perdida en lo genuinamente atractivo que de pronto notaba que era Syaoran Li.

Acarició mi mano y casi sin controlarlo fui yo la que esta vez me acerqué a él, quité unos mechones de cabello de su frente, reconocía esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, aunque supuse que para cualquiera era sólo una sonrisa, pero yo ya sabía que Li tenía un montón de sonrisas, cada una característica de otra, tenía una sonrisa oculta, una donde sólo se alzaba levemente el costado izquierdo; estaba la burlona que era torcida y acompañada por una mirada potente; estaba la sonrisa genuina, esa donde aparecía el hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas; estaba la que había visto hacía pocos segundos, una que era total, donde se podían visualizar casi los dos hoyuelos y donde sus ojos se achinaban un poco y le daban un aspecto de chico atractivo y a la vez extrañamente adorable…

Pestañeé un par de veces, ¿Acababa de describir a Syaoran Li como un chico adorable?

- Vamos, quiero que vayamos a...

- Sakura…

Sentí la llamada a mis espaldas y Li apretó mis dedos, percibí su ceño levemente fruncido antes de voltearme, traté, juro que traté de fingir de la mejor forma que recién me percataba que Yukito estaba ahí.

- ¡Yukito!- él se acercaba y nos miraba a ambos, no pasó por alto el hecho que enfocó con claridad la mano de Syaoran enlazada a la mía.

- ¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó.

- Bien… - no podía creerlo, Yukito Tsukishiro estaba hablándome a mi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, aún cuando rara vez hablásemos mucho. Li apretó levemente mi mano y yo enrojecí.- Oh, uhm… te presento a mi… novio, Li, digo, Syaoran… Yukito él es Syaoran Li, Syaoran, él es Yukito, amigo de Touya…

Li soltó mi mano para tomar la de Yukito, me percaté que Syaoran en ningún minuto parecía querer sonreír, es más, identificaba ese rostro como el de mosqueado nivel 5.

- No sabía que tenías novio…- comentó Yukito mirándome nuevamente a mi. Tragué saliva en grueso, era imposible mantenerse cuerda si él me miraba con sus hermosos ojos de esa manera…

- Ah… pues…- tenía que pensar rápido si quería salir airosa de la situación y asegurarme que no fuese con el cuento a mi hermano.- Pues… no llevamos mucho, Touya aún no sabe.- me adelanté a añadir.- Y te pediría que…

- No te preocupes, no diré nada, se lo celoso que puede ser Touya…- Yukito pasó de verme a los ojos a mi mano izquierda que volvía a ser tomada por Syaoran.

- Bueno… creo que ya nos íbamos…- dije tratando de salir de esa incómoda situación.

- Oh, sí… adiós, que estés bien, Sakura…- replicó Yukito- Li…

- Adiós…

Y al fin salimos del local, Syaoran caminaba sosteniendo mi mano de manera firme, hasta detenernos a unos pocos pasos de la puerta, entonces, sin previo aviso tomó mi mentón y fue un dulce beso sabor a café el que dejó en mis labios. Lo observé algo avergonzada.

- ¿Lo he hecho bien? – pregunté antes de sorber de mi frapuccino.

- Aún sigue observándonos a través de la vitrina.- respondió muy pagado de si mismo mientras tocaba mi mentón.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es un… - meditó- ¿Qué le ves a ese tal Yukito, por cierto?

- ¿Eh? – pregunté perdida por el cambio de tema rotundo mientras lo seguía en su caminar.

- Pues eso… tiene una pinta de marica amanerado que…

- ¡Syaoran! – repliqué algo escandalizada, por suerte ya nos encontrábamos lejos del café. Li se echó a reír y chocó su frapuccino con el mío como haciendo un brindis.

- Si ese es el imbécil que quieres conquistar la tendrás muy fácil…- comentó de pronto pensativo, me quedé perdida entre tantos cambios de ánimo que demostraba tener Li.

- ¿Eso es bueno, no? – pregunté, Li se volteó hacia mi y asintió.

- Claro, mientras antes lo tengas antes acabamos todo esto…- respondió algo parco.

Y a pesar de sentir que eso era lo correcto desde un principio, no me sentí particularmente feliz por ello. No supe entender bien por qué.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA personitas maravillosas.**

**¿Qué tal andan? Sí, se que las estoy malcriando mucho con esto de darles un capítulo por día prácticamente jajaja pero básicamente es porque me nacen las ideas de escribir y las aprovecho, ahora, sepan entender si de pronto pasan 5 días y no subo nada xD porque soy de las que escribe por placer e inspiración, no por obligación.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? Como vemos aquí tenemos a una Sakura en transición, "algo" pasa pero aún no es capaz de definir nada, lo que si es concreto es que ambos están acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro sin percatarse…**

**En fin… 579 reviews, GRACIAS INFINITAS! incluso aunque me haya cagado la psikis el que sea un número tan amorfo como 579… jo… ¿Qué no podía ser 580? Sí, les he contado algo de mi obsesión por los números enteros y dividibles xD**

**Ya, me dejo de hablar locuras y me despido con un besazo**

**¿las leo en los comentarios? Espero que sí porque AMO leerlos.**

**Magda.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**22.**

**Syaoran POV**

- Oye, Syaoran…

- ¿Uhm?

Ahí estábamos, echados sobre la alfombra, llevábamos casi toda la tarde en la sala de estar de mi casa, escuchando música y opinando sobre el último disco de _The Strokes_, era el primer día de Marzo y llevábamos ya dos semanas con la cosa de ser novios, Sakura había tenido ya dos conversaciones más con el gay de Tsukishiro –aún no entendía eso de que a Sakura le atrajese un sujeto de dudosa sexualidad- y al parecer todo iba viento en popa, al menos para ella… porque en cuanto a mi…

- ¿Beso bien? Nunca me has dicho cómo lo hago…

Y por poco me atraganto con mi propia saliva al escucharla hacer esa pregunta. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que besaba endemoniadamente bien? Y ahí radicaba mi problema, llevaba una semana robándole besos a Sakura Kinomoto cada vez que se me antojaba y no se me quitaban las ganas de seguir haciéndolo…

Aún cuando el plan era que supuestamente mi interés por ella pasaría.

No era así y eso me tenía cabreado, no podía explicarme a ciencia cierta qué mierda me pasaba con ella y concluí que todo era por culpa de Eriol con sus preguntas de mierda instalando en mi mente la idea nada buena de tener a Kinomoto en todos los sentidos posibles… no era suficiente para mi sólo besarla, quería tenerla gimiendo de placer en mi cama.

Y eso jamás pasaría.

Y eso era lo más jodido de todo, no podía hacerlo, por la sencilla razón que me sentía… me sentía una mierda imaginando la situación, porque sabía que si me lo proponía podía embaucar a Kinomoto y tener lo que quería finalmente, pero algo amargo se sentía en mi boca al imaginarme actuando así con ella, después de todo a ella le gustaba Tsukishiro, posiblemente terminaría en la cama con él si todo salía como el plan, aunque dudaba que ese idiota fuese a ser bueno en la cama, tenía toda la pinta de ser un marica debilucho.

Lo que más me jodía de todo es que nunca antes había dudado en tirarme a una chica, nunca, si había alguna que me gustase, iba, cazaba y ya, no era difícil para mi, no lo había sido, y si bien no es que me hubiese tirado a muchas chicas, al menos no como Eriol o Ryu (que ese sí que nos llevaba la delantera a todos), me sentía bastante orgulloso con mi número 8, todas universitarias menos una, último año de instituto, amiga de Eriol. Quizás era más complicado porque Sakura era de mi edad, además era increíblemente inocente y preguntona y tenía esa increíble habilidad para hacerme sentir que a pesar de todo lo odiosa que podía llegar a ser ella era distinta a las chicas que había conocido… no podía explicarlo muy bien, sólo era distinta…

- ¿No vas a responderme? ¿Tan mal lo hago?

Salí de mi trance y volteé la cabeza, estaba sentada y me observaba con sus mirones ojos verdes. La miré aún estando en el piso y no pude evitar sonreír, parecía como una alumna que espera la calificación de un profesor. Me reincorporé un poco quedando sentado en el piso igual que ella, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

Me la pensé unos segundos antes de responder algo como eso, en si la situación era demasiado bizarra como para no pararse unos segundos a analizarla, Sakura Kinomoto, sí, esa misma niñata que por desgracia del destino había pasado a ser mi compañera de asiento quería saber si besaba bien… ¿En qué minuto había pasado de ser una niñata desagradable a una chica uhm… deseable?

- Lo haces bien…- respondí luego de unos segundos. Serio y conciso, era lo mejor, aunque ella pareció algo decepcionada.

- Bueno, aún nos queda algún tiempo para que yo mejore…- comentó inocentemente, como si planteara el que el problema de los besos fuesen unos ejercicios de álgebra, aún cuando vi el leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, ese al que ya comenzaba a familiarizarme.

La observé, ese día vestía una falda corta y botas, sus piernas se veían increíblemente largas, aún estando sentada en el piso; su cabello castaño tomado hacia el costado, nada de maquillaje, nada de joyas, simple pero se veía bien.

Me observó y la miré de vuelta, podía ver a través de esos transparentes ojos de manera tan clara que me sorprendía, Sakura era sin dudas la persona más genuinas y sinceras que había visto en mi vida, espontánea hasta llegar a ser un poco boba con eso, sincera al borde de la ingenuidad, pero no lo veía como un defecto, al contrario…

- ¿Quieres que te bese? – pregunté directo, sin escrúpulos, en cierta forma me gustaba desarmarla un poco con mi propia sinceridad.

Enrojeció, aún así no corrió la mirada.

- Siempre que lo hacemos hay más gente y me da…- respondió bajando la vista hacia sus piernas y hablando tan bajito hacia el final que no alcancé a escucharla, pero supuse hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos y en parte la entendía.

Estiré mi mano hasta dar con la de ella, y tiré atrayéndola hacia mi, hasta quedar sentada junto a mi, con su espalda topando el sillón al igual que yo. Me miraba expectante y por segundos mi mente parecía ser atravesada por _Take it or leave it_ y nada más que eso. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo lentamente.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacer de un beso algo realmente bueno?- pregunté. Negó con la cabeza- Aumentar las ansias por él…- respondí mientras mis manos iban al cuello de Sakura, mis dedos haciendo un leve masaje en torno a esa piel suave, acerqué mi rostro hasta que nuestras narices se toparon.- Rozas los labios pero no haces más que eso…- a continuación hice exactamente lo que acababa de decir- Juegas un poco con la expectación, eso te da poder, Sakura…- susurré contra los labios de ella- a veces alargar la previa hace mucho mejor lo que sea que vayas a hacer después…- aunque no me quise aguantar mucho más y ya la estaba besando.

Sí, había descubierto que besarla era increíblemente estimulante, porque parecía ser sensible a cada cosa que yo hacía con ella, el hecho de ser "novata" en todo esto supuse que la hacía comportarse así, lo cual era nuevo para mi, pero me gustaba, me gustaba sentir cómo se estremecía cuando mis manos iban a su espalda, y de su espalda a su cintura, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no había pasado hasta entonces, mientras nos besábamos Sakura cruzó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, acercándose más.

Tal como lo era en personalidad los besos de ella eran… especiales, un poco tímida, un poco demandante cuando quería, tierna a ratos y de pronto más frenética… a veces controlaba yo el besos a ratos dejaba que ella me guiara aún cuando sabía que no se percataba de aquello. Sus labios eran suaves, y el aroma de su piel… Sentí a Sakura removerse y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ella estaba prácticamente encima mío, bastaba un leve empujón mío y la tendría a horcajadas sobre mi. ¿Lo haría? ¿Podía hacerlo? Sería sólo eso, me prometí a mi mismo que nada más que eso… ¿Y si se espantaba?

_I said please don't slow me down if i'm going too __Fast._

¡Al diablo! Por que esa maldita frase de la canción de _The Strokes_ fue como cuando pides una maldita señal al cielo y te envían respuesta de formas raras. Mis manos asieron las caderas de Sakura lentamente, sus caderas, era la primera vez que la tocaba más debajo de su cintura, comprobé lo obvio, era tan delgada que los huesos de esa parte sobresalían, lentamente, sin cortar el beso fui tirando de ella hacia mi, sentí el cielo abrirse cuando noté que no ponía resistencia, estiré un poco el cuello en el momento en que pareció alejarse un poco para acomodar cada pierna en torno mío.

Joder, corté el beso sólo porque no pude entender que en realidad estuviese pasando eso, yo continuaba sosteniendo sus caderas y sus brazos seguían en torno a mi cuello. Suspiró contra mi boca y tuve que aguantarme las putas ganas de mover mis manos hacia zonas donde se suponía que yo no tenía permitido vagar.

La miré, tenía los labios rojos, las mejillas igual de rojas y parecía no entender que yo estaba apunto de sucumbir por tenerla así sobre mi, dos putas semanas y Sakura Kinomoto me tenía como un puto adolescente hormonal carente de sexo.

- Uhm…- me permití desviar un poco el rostro y descaradamente rocé mi nariz con su cuello, no sabía cuando volvería a tener la posibilidad de tenerla así, y aunque sonaba increíblemente patético, quería aprovechar lo suficiente como para luego no sentirme como un puto marica. Se estremeció absolutamente entre mis brazos y yo comprendí que más allá no podíamos seguir. No podía hacerlo.- Por eso es mejor que nos besemos en público, Sakura.- comenté contra la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó soltando los brazos en torno a mi cuello y mirándome, veía emoción en su mirada y por segundos me permití pensar que era porque le había gustado besarme y terminar así.

- Porque no se supone que terminaríamos así…- apunté a nosotros mismos e inmediatamente su rostro de bañó de vergüenza. Me causó gracia, Kinomoto siempre de alguna forma lograba hacerme sonreír con esa alterante actitud suya de no darse cuenta de sus actitudes increíblemente sensuales, y que por supuesto eran extrañas, partiendo del hecho que Kinomoto se alejaba por completo del prototipo "normal" de mujer sensual…. a lo que me refería es que jamás por voluntad propia querría tomar ese papel.

- Yo… lo siento…- hizo el ademán se salirse pero mis manos sujetaron firmes sus caderas, reteniéndola, me miró sin entender y negué con la cabeza.

- No quería avergonzarte…- solté con sinceridad.

- No es correcto… que yo… yo… lo siento…- era la primera vez que la veía realmente avergonzada por algo.

- Hey, escúchame…- tomé su rostro y sosteniendo sus mejillas la obligué a mirarme- podría decir que soy yo el que lo siente… aunque la verdad no lo hago…- me miró perdida y me aguanté la mueca de cabrón con suerte sólo porque no quería arruinar el momento- supongo que no asimilas aún lo increíblemente atractiva que eres, Sakura… - hice una mueca- sí, lo eres, no te das cuenta pero eres guapa y deseable, y no se supone que te diría algo como eso yo porque no quiero que pienses que… me gustas o algo por el estilo.- me justifiqué con rapidez al darme cuenta que estaba soltando demasiado la lengua.

- Entiendo…- replicó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- No, no entiendes, y nunca lo entenderás pero es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, y por si te lo preguntas de nuevo la respuesta es sí…

- ¿Eh?

- Besas increíblemente bien, Kinomoto…- añadí antes de sonreírle y mover sus caderas hacia un costado, tenía la polla como un puto obelisco y necesitaba hacer algo antes que Sakura se diera cuenta de ello.

Me levanté rápido y un escueto "ya vuelvo" fue todo lo que pude decir sin demorar más.

Curioso que al momento de abandonar el lugar estuviese sonando justamente "Under Control" en los parlantes. La vida podía ser una puta ironía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trataba de pensar en una manera de comprender ciertas cosas, casi cuatro semanas de toda una farsa… eran las doce de la noche de un viernes y yo continuaba echado en mi cama tratando de descifrar la inmortalidad del cangrejo, todo servía para desviar mi cabeza de temas increíblemente más preocupantes, como que podía existir la maldita posibilidad que me sintiera… atraído por Kinomoto, sí, atracción, un tipo de atracción extraño e hijo de puta, pasaba el tiempo con ella y no me sentía incómodo, no me daban ganas de echarla, no me daban ganas de estar solo cuando estaba con ella, al contrario… desde que Kinomoto había comenzando a pasar tiempo conmigo lo cierto es que ahora era más conciente que nunca de lo increíblemente solo que estaba ahí en Tomoeda, sí, generalmente me juntaba con mi grupo, Eriol, Takashi, Ryu, pero era distinto…

- Joder…- lancé la pelota de béisbol contra la pared, frustrado, la sencilla posibilidad que Kinomoto me gustase era terrible, primero que todo porque jamás me había sentido atraído hacia una chica de manera más… temporal; segundo, hablábamos de Kinomoto, sí, la chica a la que yo había enseñado a besar y a actuar para atraer a Tsukishiro. Era completamente una mierda todo, sobre todo porque…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sacándome de la mierda de pensamientos que tenía, era Ryu.

- ¿Qué?

_- Jo… hola también para ti, cabrón._

Me reí, estaba comportándome como una puta niñata histérica.

- No, en serio, ¿qué hay?

_- Pues que estamos afuera de tu casa._

- ¿Estamos?

_- Si, Eriol, Takashi y yo, nos vamos al bar del tío de Takashi._

Miré el reloj sobre mi velador, éramos menos de edad pero al ser Takashi el sobrino de uno de los mejores bares de Tomoeda teníamos pase libre, siempre y cuando fuésemos lo suficientemente astutos para no llamar la atención.

- Dame diez minutos.

- Que sea cinco, Eriol dice que quiere tomar ya…

Diez minutos después Eriol conducía rumbo al centro de Tomoeda, donde los mejores bares y locales nocturnos se concentraban.

- Creímos que te haría bien una noche de chicos, eh puto…- comentó Eriol mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

- Para variar un poco… - añadió Ryu burlón.

Ignoré sus comentarios porque no quería volver a la misma mierda, por una noche quería olvidarme de todo el asunto de Sakura, después de todo, ¿Qué tan estúpido podía sentirme al saber que yo mismo había propuesto la idea? Me estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata.

Entramos al local y rápidamente nos dirigimos a la barra, diez minutos después yo me tomaba casi de un trago mi vaso de vodka. Estaba cabreado y quería por una noche creer que el maldito alcohol ayudaría en alguna cosa. Luego del tercer vaso ya comenzaba a sentirme mejor, más relajado y menos jodido por todo, las luces del local decoraban la grotesca escena de ver como Eriol prácticamente se comía con brazos y todo a una chica rubia.

Miré el vaso entre mis dedos, después de media hora estaba solo, ¿qué no se suponía que era una noche de chicos? Malditos cabrones.

- ¿Andas solo? – alcé la vista y un par de tet… una chica de pelo oscuro y liso me miraba curiosa. Tenía un escote de mierda enorme, la miré descaradamente de arriba abajo, después de todo estaba claro que si me hablaba y posaba de esa manera era porque quería algo.

- Eso depende.- respondí tomando de un solo trago lo que me quedaba en el vaso.

- ¿De qué?

- De si estás dispuesta a hacerlo en el baño de este maldito lugar…

Y sí, veinte minutos después estaba tirándome a una sujeta media ebria y demasiado fácil, gemía cada vez que yo embestía contra ella y la pared, pero lejos de sentirme satisfecho me sentía lleno de rabia, me sentía como la mierda. Ella lanzó un grito que hizo ecos en el baño de hombres, casi al instante alcancé el orgasmo yo también pero me sentí más podrido que nunca.

No era la que quería besar, no era ella la que quería tocar ni tampoco era esa horrenda voz la que quería escuchar.

Y entonces lo comprendí.

Estaba completamente jodido por Sakura Kinomoto y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado a ese maldito punto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya… sí, capítulo con mucha acción, pasó de todo xD jajajaja bueno, ahora las cosas se comenzarán a poner interesantes. Me da paja hablar más xD**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo… y lo repito, realmente AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON los hermosos reviews que me han dejado en el capítulo anterior y en la historia completa… son lo mejor**

**Las quiero mil por ser las mejores leyendo y comentando**

**Magda.**

**P.D: por cierto, hay tres canciones de mis amados The Strokes en este capi "Take ir or leave it", "Reptilia" y "Under Control", TEMAZOS DE LA VIDA que deberías escuchar. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**23.**

**Syaoran POV**

Sakura se retorcía entre mis dedos, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gemía, gemidos controlados, aún cuando yo quería sentir su garganta desgarrada, quería darle ese placer, quería hacerla llegar a tal punto donde olvidara ser esa chica retraída y tímida. Mis manos dejaron ese punto y subieron por sus caderas, cintura, rocé sus increíbles pechos, incitándola, y terminé el recorrido acariciando esa fina espalda, llámenme extraño pero a mi lo que me atraía mucho en una mujer era una bonita espalda, la de Sakura era perfecta, suave, sensual, fina y era tan delgada que si se movía podía visualizar algunas vértebras, desvié mi boca hacia su clavícula y me entretuve con esa erógena zona de ella. Sakura gimió mi nombre y yo me sentí en el paraíso, cerré los ojos y me concentré en su piel y su aroma, era exquisita. Sakura enganchó una pierna a mi cintura y aproveché de acariciar sus largas piernas, otra de sus características que eran mi perdición.

Estaba apunto de comprobar qué tan flexible era cuando todo se acabó, abrí los ojos, estaba oscuro, acababa de tener un maldito sueño erótico y me sentía increíblemente frustrado por despertar en la mejor parte, miré hacia abajo y vi mi polla levantada como una puta torre. Gruñí frustrado.

- La puta madre…

Había tenido un maldito sueño con Kinomoto, y no cualquier sueño, ¿cómo demonios de un momento para otro se evidenciaba tan claro que estaba colado por esa chica? Restregué mi cara tratando de calmarme antes de pararme e ir a solucionar mi problema al baño, porque estaba claro que la única forma de bajar a mi amigo era terminando lo que había empezado en mi sueño.

- Cambio de planes, cariño, tú no te vas con Tsukishiro…- murmuré para mi mientras entraba al baño.

Estaba decidido, no iba a ser tan imbécil como para dejarla marchar cuando estaba física y mentalmente enganchado por ella, y por muy… marica que sonara no era que quisiera tenerla en mi cama –aunque lo quería- era toda ella, su compañía, sus preguntas que me exasperaban pero en cierta forma me entretenían, su ingenuidad que yo podía burlar, su mirada curiosa, sus ya clásicos "Oye, Syaoran"… era imbécil perder el tiempo preguntándome cómo demonios Sakura Kinomoto había logrado engancharme, tenía que ser práctico, además no me iba la mierda de pararme a pensar en sentimentalismos, las cosas eran fáciles: si me gustaba la chica entonces iba a por ella y ya, lo mejor de todo es que… en teoría nosotros ya éramos novios, ¿qué mejor que utilizar eso para hacerlo todo más fácil? Debía encontrar la forma de convencerla de alargar todo esto de la farsa un poco más y ya, estaba seguro que si me lo proponía podía gustarle, además tenía la seguridad que al menos físicamente, Sakura si reaccionaba a mi, lo había comprobado en los últimos días.

Luego de salir del baño con mi problema ya solucionado miré el reloj del velador, las cinco y media de la mañana, ya no servía de nada echarme a dormir, estaba demasiado… activo, además en un par de horas debía estar en la escuela, por lo que decidí ir a hacer algo de ejercicio, siempre me hacía bien cuando estaba mentalmente jodido por algo, y había que reconocer que estar por primera vez atraído de verdad por una chica entraba en la clasificación de "oficialmente jodido".

Llegué a la escuela lo suficientemente temprano como para encontrarme completamente solo en la sala antes de iniciar las clases, me senté, estaba apunto de sacar los audífonos para conectarlos y escuchar música en mi celular cuando la puerta de abrió y Tomoyo Daidouji entró, nos observamos y ella me sonrió a forma de saludo, alcé las cejas de vuelta. Lo cierto es que con eso de la farsa, era Sakura la que pasaba más tiempo con mis amigos, en realidad yo jamás había pasado un recreo o descanso con sus amigas, ella tampoco me lo había pedido, supuse que sabía que yo no soportaba a las chicas más de dos minutos con su parloteo estúpido e incesante, aunque debía reconocer que Daidouji se salía un poco de ese grupo, al menos lo poco que había hablado con ella –al ser la mejor amiga de Sakura- me parecía una chica inteligente, lista y madura… y por supuesto se había ganado muchos puntos de admiración con eso de mandar a la mierda a Eriol, aún no podía entender cómo había pasado, pero sí, cuando parecía que Daidouji sería una más en la lista, fue la primera chica en toda la escuela en darle de patada en el culo a mi amigo, y de paso patearle el ego, desde entonces siempre que Eriol se ponía muy hincha huevos podía sacarle en cara eso y dejarlo callado.

Me sorprendí al ver que se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mi, el puesto comúnmente ocupado por Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Li? – preguntó sonriéndome.

- Bien…- respondí aún algo extrañado- ¿Tú? – volvió a sonreírme, pero con esa mueca sabionda que a veces le veía a Eriol, extraña comparación.

- No es necesario que seas cortés conmigo, Li, se muy bien que te incomoda hablar con las chicas… menos con Sakura, claro está…

Lo observé tratando de saber hacia dónde iba.

- ¿Hoy se termina el mes de ustedes, no?

Asentí aunque no muy enfático en eso, aún no se me ocurría que inventar para alargar el tiempo juntos, seguro me valía de la improvisación, algo se me ocurriría.

- No deberías dejar que se terminara la farsa… aún…

La miré esta vez sí que con atención, los ojos de Tomoyo eran oscuros y grandes, como los de Sakura pero más misteriosos y extraños, sólo entonces entendí un poco por qué Eriol andaba quebrándose la cabeza por el rechazo de Daidouji, algo tenía en sus facciones que la hacía ser… interesante… desprendía cierto "no se qué".

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos y tratando de ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción que ella pudiese interpretar, no pasaba por alto que era muy observadora.

- Porque Yukito no es el chico que ella debería conquistar…- respondió con un tono como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Comenzó a levantarse de la mesa aún sonriéndome con condescendencia. Dejándome perplejo y confundido.

Cuando ya casi alcanzaba la puerta tuve la cabeza en suficiente orden para hablarle.

- ¿Y a quién se supone que ella debería conquistar?

- A ti, por supuesto, y te ayudaré en eso… - y dicho eso abrió la puerta y salió dejándome más perdido que Ryu en una convención de "jóvenes por el celibato".

¿Acaso Daidouji acababa de hacer una revelación del tipo vidente y además de ofrecerme su ayuda? ¿Y por qué demonios me hablaba como si supiera que yo estaría de acuerdo con eso? ¿Tan obvio era? De pronto me entró cierto pánico, ¿qué acaso estaba comportándome como un maldito marica enamorado? Me rasqué el cuello y lancé un quejido. Lo que me faltaba, que además de todo lo jodido que me sabía, los demás también lo notaran.

Esperé que la sala se llenara y no extrañé al ver que ella aún no hubiese aparecido, su impuntualidad era algo realmente desastroso en Sakura, y tal como lo supuse, cinco minutos después de tocar el timbre entró corriendo a la sala como si la persiguiera el demonio, roja como un tomate –seguro que de tanto correr- y completamente sofocada. Luego de mostrar su pase y repetir quinientas veces que sería "la última vez" se sentó junto a mi.

- Anoche me dormí demasiado tarde, hoy ni siquiera escuché el despertador…

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté observándola.

- Porque Touya invitó a Kaho y Yukito y…- me mordía la lengua al escuchar ese nombre. ¿O sea que se había dormido por quedarse con el marica afeminado?

- ¿Quién es Kaho?

- Ah, una amiga de mi hermano.- respondió mientras sacaba sus materiales.

- ¿Y qué tal con Tsukishiro? – pregunté mirando mis manos, fingiendo desinterés total.

- Ah, pues… no se… el otro día me dijo que yo era muy linda persona…- respondió algo evasiva.

¿Linda persona? ¿Ven de lo que hablaba al decir que era un marica afeminado? ¿Cuándo un chico ha lanzado un cumplido como ese a una chica sin ser un completo gay? No digo que Kinomoto no fuese una linda persona, digo, era sincera, risueña y ciertamente filántropa, pero vamos, que si quieres ligarte a la chica no le dices que es linda persona, ¿o sí? Yo al menos jamás le hubiese dicho eso a Sakura si quisiese ligármela –que de hecho quería- le diría algo más como…

Me quedé a medio camino con mis pensamientos al analizar un poco todo, las palabras de Daidouji y mi propia percepción de Tsukishiro… ¿y si resultaba que realmente ese imbécil era gay? Tuve que morderme la lengua por segunda vez para reprimir la risotada que se me atascaba en la garganta, con lo despistada que era Sakura lo cierto es que no hubiese sido nada de raro verla poner sus ojos en un gay sin darse cuenta. Una súbita oleada de emoción me invadió, mientras una parte de mi se aferraba a la nueva opción que maquineaba mi cabeza, aunque no podía adelantarme a los hechos, a lo mejor el sujeto sólo era… increíblemente correcto y amanerado pero nada más…

- ¡Oh no! – miré a Sakura que estaba toda desparramada sobre la mesa con un papel entre sus manos –otra de sus características algo alterantes pero que ya me había acostumbrado-, y sólo entonces me percaté que yo también tenía un papel enfrente, que resultó ser el último examen de Matemáticas donde por supuesto me había ido excelente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté mientras ella escondía su rostro entre la mesa y sus brazos.

- He vuelto a fallar en el examen, si sigo así reprobaré.

- ¿Qué? A ver, déjame ver tu examen.- dije arrebatándole el papel arrugado entre sus manos y entonces esta vez si que no pude aguantarme la risa, incluso sin importar que varios en la sala nos miraran extraño y el maestro me reprendiera con un "Señor Li, contrólese". Miré a Sakura y apunté su examen- Eres un troll para las matemáticas, ¿lo sabías?

Hizo un mohín y un ademán de arrebatarme la hoja de las manos pero fui más rápido y lo alcé fuera de su alcance.

- Hablo en serio, Sakura… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mala en álgebra?

- Oh vamos, deja de humillarme…

- No te humillo, sólo estoy sorprendido, nunca había visto a nadie sacarse un 13 en una prueba de puntuación 100, ni siquiera a Ryu…- y eso era mucho decir.

- Históricamente he sido mala en matemáticas, Li, que tú no lo hayas notado con ese ego inmenso tuyo es otra cosa...- replicó mosqueada.

Entonces la observé unos segundos, pensativo, era cierto, hasta ese año, Sakura Kinomoto había sido una gran invisible en mis años de escuela, formaba parte del decorado de la sala de clases, nunca me había preocupado de sus notas, ni de cómo vestía, ni de nada respecto a ella, sólo que era terriblemente impuntual con eso de llegar a clases, pero eso toda la escuela lo sabía, no sólo yo.

Y ese fue el momento de la iluminación divina.

- Te ayudaré…

- ¿Eh? – me miró esta vez atrapando su prueba y escondiéndola de la vista de todos.

- Te ayudaré en matemáticas.- ella pestañeó y me miró incrédula. Muy típico en Kinomoto si me lo preguntan.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Tú me ofreces ayuda? – preguntó.

- ¿Eres mi novia no? – pregunté mirando levemente hacia alrededor, Kinomoto abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar antes de enrojecer, pareció creer lo que yo quería hacerle creer, que todo era parte de la farsa.

- Pero… - tragó saliva en grueso y se acercó a mi para hablar bajo.- ¿Qué no se suponía que terminarías conmigo?

- ¿Podemos aplazarlo o no? – pregunté encogiéndome de hombros en una de mis mejores actuaciones como tipo desinteresado por la vida.

- Supongo…- respondió algo incrédula.

- Bueno, ¿quieres pasar matemáticas o no? – pregunté comenzando a mosquearme un poco. ¿Qué tanto tenía que pensar?

- Sí, sí quiero pasar… - respondió con premura. Asentí.- Entonces… ¿serás mi tutor?

- Algo así…- respondí antes de voltear y tomar mi lápiz para comenzar a anotar los ejercicios de la pizarra.- Y no tolero alumnas flojas, Kinomoto…- añadí en un susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

Plan perfecto, con lo burra que parecía ser con los números Sakura, eso me aseguraba pasar al menos un par de horas diarias extra con ella, lo que me daba una ventaja absoluta. Desvié la cabeza y Tomoyo Daidouji me miraba sonriente, entonces supe que nos había estado observando en todo momento y por extraño que pareciera eso no me molestó. Había comprendido que el apoyo de la mejor amiga era algo así como el mejor aliado que podía tener.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi mesa y sin percatarme boté mis lápices hacia el lado de Sakura, me agaché a recogerlos y fue entonces cuando mi rostro estuvo muy cerca de esas estilizadas piernas, el sueño de hacía pocas horas antes vino a mi cabeza de manera rauda y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo demasiado grande para controlar el impulso de mover mis manos hacia esa inmaculada piel…

- Oye, Syaoran…- subí el rostro de inmediato y sentí mis mejillas más calientes, aunque por suerte Sakura no se había percatado de nada.- ¿Cómo se hace esto de aquí? – preguntó apuntando uno de los ejercicios escritos en su cuaderno.

Hice una mueca mientras me acercaba un poco a ella para enseñarle, teniendo un perfecto primer plano del rostro de Sakura y su cuello, parte de su clavícula también ya que nunca se abrochaba hasta el último botón de arriba y desde esa cercana posición podía observar cosas que otros no.

¿Quién dijo que enseñar era aburrido?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ya… aquí me tienen con otro capi, según yo me quedó cutre, pero ya me niego a escribir otro capítulo 23 (había escrito otro antes pero que no me convenció)… en fin… como no me termina de agradar mucho este cap no comentaré nada xD las musas estuvieron putas estos dos días.**

**Un beso las amo y los amo (porque sí, en un review me hicieron ver que no sólo mujeres me leen, también hombres, así que un abrazo para ellos) y gracias por los comentarios, personas que se unen a la historia y que con cada palabra me hacen una persona menos amargada.**

**Magda.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**24.**

**Sakura POV**

Suspiré y sentí levantarse parte mi chasquilla al hacerlo, apoyé la mejilla en la superficie lisa de la mesa y me di la licencia de descansar unos momentos, se sentía helada la mesa en contraste con mi mejilla que la sentía caliente, quizás se debía a que en la última hora había estrujado mi cerebro como nunca tratando de resolver complicados ejercicios de matemáticas.

- No te escucho escribir, Sakura…- comentó él sin siquiera mirarme, seguía enfrascado en su libro desde que me había dejado los ejercicios.

Alcé el rostro y apoyé mi palma en mi mejilla izquierda, sosteniendo mi peso, observé a Syaoran y por segundos sentí envidia, ¿por qué el tenía que tenerlo todo? dinero, inteligencia, atractivo… enrojecí al instante al darme cuenta que abiertamente –en mi mente- reconocía que él era un chico… guapo, es que sí, lo era, y hacía días que sabía que yo no era inmune a ese "famoso" atractivo reconocido en Syaoran Li y que tenía a tantas chicas suspirando por él, no es como si yo fuese una más de ellas, es decir, a mi me gustaba Yukito y Li se había ofrecido para ayudarme con él, no podía ser tan… tan… niña caprichosa como para de pronto dar vueltas las cosas.

¿O sí?

- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? – preguntó quitando por fin sus ojos del libro y enfocándolos en mi, negué con la cabeza- ¿Puedes al menos sentarte derecha?

- ¿Para qué? No se harán mejor los ejercicios sólo porque esté bien sentada.- reclamé como niña pequeña, sí, sabía que lo estaba siendo pero realmente estaba cansada, llevaba una hora estrujando mis neuronas luego de tener un día de escuela realmente agotador.

Parecía que Syaoran me atravesaba con la mirada, se levantó desde el otro extremo de la sala –porque sí, se encontraba sentado al otro extremo, lejos de mi- y se acercó hasta mi mesa, inclinándose para revisar los ejercicios que acaba de hacer, apoyó sus manos y se enfocó en la hoja mientras fruncía el ceño en gesto de concentración. Aproveché entonces para observarle, sus pestañas grandes que enmarcaban un lindo par de ojos castaños, sí había descubierto que lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos, quizás porque era su parte más misteriosa e interesante y si los mirabas muy de cerca podías notar que entre ese castaño habían pequeñas motitas de distintos colores…

- Oye, Syaoran…

- ¿Uhm? – preguntó mientras tomaba un lápiz y rayaba algo en la hoja, aunque yo seguía mirando fijo su rostro.

- Chiharu nos ha invitado a su fiesta este sábado, ¿iremos?

Arrugó más el ceño pero por segundos no dijo nada, parecía demasiado concentrado en mis ejercicios.

- Si tú quieres…- respondió luego. Asentí. Lo cierto es que quería ir, pero no sabía muy bien cómo se me daría estar en una fiesta de novia con Syaoran, desde que estábamos juntos el único lugar donde nos veía la gente era la escuela, y por otro lado… las fiestas de Chiharu eran algo así como grandes eventos sociales, asistía mucha gente, ¿y si hacía algo mal? a esas alturas Syaoran sabía que yo era especialista en atraer problemas, una cosa muy distinta era estar en la escuela con él y otra muy distinta era mostrarnos como "pareja normal" en una fiesta de instituto donde de seguro habría algo más que bebida en el ponche.

Miré a Li, esperando que pensara mejor lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

- Tienes malos tres ejercicios.- dijo luego de unos segundos.- Estos de acá…- los apunto, hice una mueca.- revísalos…

- Sí, jefe.- respondí irónica antes de arrebatarle el lápiz y volver a lo mío sin poder evitar cabrearme un poco, desde hacía días que Syaoran andaba así, esquivo, extraño, incluso tenía otra constatación más… certera, parecía que aún estando cerca me evitaba, ¿por qué?

- Hey… - me sobresalté al verlo de cuclillas junto a mi, tenía una mano en el respaldo de mi silla y otra en la mesa, en cierta forma me rodeaba con su cuerpo, enrojecí por inercia.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas cabreada.- afirmó mirando mi rostro- Si quieres que vayamos a la fiesta de Mihara por mi está bien.- replicó. Negué con la cabeza.

- No es eso.- dije sin poder cerrar la boca.

- ¿Qué es?

- Andas extraño, ¿hice algo mal? yo se que a veces puedo ser un poco torpe, pero en serio que…

- No estás haciendo nada mal.- me interrumpió arrugando el ceño considerablemente. Alguien tenía que enseñarle a Li a coordinar sus palabras con sus gestos, porque nunca decían lo mismo. Nos miramos unos segundos en que ninguno dijo nada, mis ojos fueron de sus ojos a sus… labios; tragué saliva en grueso y volví a enfocar su mirada.

Desvié la vista hasta los ejercicios. Me sentía de pronto demasiado abrumada.

- ¿Así que tres malos?

- Ahá. Pero podemos hacerlos luego de comer algo.- replicó.

- ¿Podemos?

- Ahá, si no te explico cómo hacerlos estaremos aquí hasta que anochezca…- dijo tirando de mi mano, dándome una extraña calidez que secretamente… extrañaba.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – reclamé mientras lo seguía hasta la cocina, él volteó su rostro en una mueca burlona que aunque lo quisiera o no hacía resaltar esa cosa suya de ser el "chico malo".

- ¿En serio tengo que decir lo troll que eres con los números?

- ¡He mejorado! – reclamé ofendida.

Entonces Syaoran se rió, y sus manos tomando mi cintura para poder moverme y así abrir el refrigerador se sintieron extremadamente naturales, incluso cuando una vez abierto, continuaba sintiendo una de sus manos ahí, sus dedos sujetándome suavemente, y entonces me asusté. ¿Sería posible que… que realmente yo comenzara a sentirme atraída por él? Sentí casi al instante mi corazón bombear sangre con una velocidad más alta de la normal, el calor llegó a mis mejillas sin siquiera que yo lo midiera y para cuando Li estaba observándome fijamente ya era demasiado tarde, sabía que era la viva expresión de un tomate maduro.

Tierra trágame.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, es que recordé que hoy debo preparar la cena en casa, debo irme…

Pareció desconcertado pero nunca más que yo y mi pequeño y nuevo descubrimiento. En apenas cinco minutos había logrado salir de la casa de Li y me encontraba corriendo hacia mi hogar, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y temer, sobre todo porque una de las cosas primordiales que me había prometido a mi misma era no confundir las cosas con Li, ambos sabíamos que todo esto no era más que un… un invento, un juego, una farsa, él mismo me había recalcado infinitas veces antes de comenzar todo que este era un trato para ambos y cada uno cumpliría su parte y luego nos iríamos por nuestro lado.

_- Tú te enganchas a Tsukishiro y yo vuelvo a mi ansiada soltería y ambos somos felices._

_- ¿Nunca piensas estar en serio con una chica, Li?_

_- ¿Para qué? El amor es una mierda innecesaria en mi vida y la "estabilidad" es otra oportunidad para terminar arruinando las cosas… _

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la espalda en la puerta de mi casa apenas entré, mientras me repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en la mente, me obligué a pensar en Yukito y en cómo mi corazón daba un vuelco cuando me sonreía dulcemente.

_Piensa en Yukito._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le sonreí a Tomoyo mientras ella giraba frente al espejo, ella siempre había sido tan guapa, su cabello negro largo y brillante, su piel blanquísima como una muñeca de porcelana, su buen gusto para vestir, su gracia y delicadeza…

- ¿Así que aún sigues en plan de ignorar a Eriol? – pregunté mientras me desparramaba sobre la cama de Tomoyo.

- Así es…- respondió mientras ataba una cinta azul a su cabello.- Sakura, arrugarás el vestido si te echas así…- hice un mohín y ella rió.- Hablo en serio, esta noche debes lucir muy, muy guapa.

- ¿Y para qué? Ya tengo novio.- respondí irónica.- Además Yukito no estará en esta fiesta…- respondí mientras apoyaba mi espalda y miraba hacia el techo de la habitación.

- Pero debes estar guapa para Li.

- ¿Para qué? – lo cierto es que no quería nada de eso, no quería estar guapa para nadie que no fuera Yukito porque no quería volver al punto en que mi cabeza comenzara a confundirse con pensamientos extraños y contradictorio, porque la idea remota de llegar a considerar que me gustase Li… Sacudí la cabeza.- Además, no me cambies el tema.- repliqué- yo te estaba preguntando por Hiragizawa, pareciera que él se muere por salir contigo, Tomoyo.

- Pues que siga muriéndose.- replicó ella muy segura.

Entonces volví a darme vuelta para poder mirarla mientras ella aún se arreglaba para la fiesta y suspiré.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta fuerza de voluntad con este tema? Te ha gustado Eriol prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón.- dije sin comprender. Tomoyo se volteó a verme y sonrió, esa sonrisa sabia, que le salía sin querer y donde demostraba que sabía muchas más cosas que yo.

- Era tiempo de darme cuenta que él no es… lo que yo ando buscando.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Él no toma a las chicas en serio, Sakura.- respondió sentándose junto a mi en la cama- Se que él me persigue ahora sólo porque yo me negué a ser "la chica" de su noche.

- Syaoran dice que Eriol es un… cabrón pero que en el fondo no es un mal sujeto…. – ella rió al oírme decirle cabrón a alguien, supuse que era porque nunca antes solía llamar a la gente así.

- Li es un buen chico, por eso supongo que defiende a su amigo, y de todas formas seguro que de alguna manera Eriol es más que un mujeriego… sólo que él aún no lo descubre.

- ¿Te parece que Li es un buen chico? ¿En serio? – pregunté curiosa.

- Pues claro…- respondió sonriéndome- Te ha tratado maravillosamente bien todo este tiempo en que han sido novios, Sakurita… te protege, se preocupa por ti y no sólo por tu bienestar, también por tus notas, ¿a que sí? es un chico estupendo, ¿no crees?

Hice una mueca, indecisa.

- Supongo… - volví a mirar hacia el techo.- Pero él es así porque hicimos un trato, no lo olvides…- añadí.

- Trato o no trato no puedes negar que eres probablemente la única chica de todo el instituto que conoce más a fondo a Li… ¿No es eso mono? Si no fuese porque te gusta Yukito te diría que al que tendrías que conquistar sin dudar sería a él… - comentó con un tono extraño.

Por poco y me caigo de la cama con las palabras de Tomoyo ¿Estaba diciendo que…? Oh, demonios… ¿Por qué Tomoyo siempre lograba sacarme colores del rostro con comentarios como esos?

Luego de media hora más y donde me vi obligada a dejar que Tomoyo hiciera un poco de esa "magia" suya para hacerme lucir guapa nos encontrábamos esperando que nos abrieran las puertas de la casa de Chiharu, me estremecí un poco, mi culpa por hacerle caso a mi amiga sobre eso de ir con vestido, ¿por qué no podía ir con mis amados jeans?

_Es una fiesta, Sakura, no puedes ir vestida como si fueses al centro comercial._

Pronto apareció la dueña de casa a abrirnos, lucía tan guapa como lo estaba Tomoyo, ¿por qué ellas podían arreglarse y verse bien? Yo que ni siquiera andaba con tacones ni mucho menos y me sentía francamente ridícula. ¡Ni siquiera podía imaginar si llegaba a maquillarme como ellas! No, tenía 16 años apenas y un futuro para hacerlo, ahora me conformaba con sentirme incómoda con los pocos arreglos que Tomoyo había logrado hacerme, quizás Li tenía razón y yo era realmente una bruta.

- Pasemos, Sakurita.- chilló mi mejor amiga tomando mi mano y entrando las tres a la casa que por cierto estaba ya llena de gente, música, luces de colores, mesas de picadillos, vasos, decoraciones extrañas.

- ¡Sakura, Li está en la carpa en el patio de atrás! – gritó Chiharu para darse a entender entre el estruendo de la música. Asentí. Para no ser tan formales habíamos quedado de reunirnos ahí, él llegaría con sus amigos y yo con Tomoyo.

- Ve por él, Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo dulcemente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero y tú? ¿No vienes conmigo? – pregunté.

- No, de seguro está Eriol con él y no quiero andar escapando tan pronto, primero me daré una vuelta, nos encontramos luego, ¿está bien?

- Vale…- dije caminando hacia donde me había apuntado Chiharu.

En el camino fui saludando a varias personas, parecía que la mitad del instituto estaba ahí dentro, me impresioné de la cantidad de gente que me saludaba y que yo apenas recordaba haber visto alguna vez, supuse que todo se debía a que ahora era la "novia de Syaoran Li", lo cual había subido mi estatus en la escuela desde el nivel de "nadie" a "alguien".

Y entonces lo vi, al fondo, rodeado de un montón de chicos y… muchas chicas, con un vaso en la mano y gesto extraño en el rostro, parecía cabreado o… en ese instante alzó la vista y me vio, directamente, su mirada fue tan fija que me sentí increíblemente nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Alcé la mano y le saludé de lejos, de pronto no me sentía demasiado segura para llegar e irrumpir en ese grupo tan grande de gente, pero Li pareció leer mis pensamientos porque fue él quien se alejó de ellos caminando hacia mi y sin decirnos nada tomó mi cintura antes de darme un beso que hizo dar vueltas mi cabeza, con apenas un roce.

- Tardaste demasiado en llegar…- susurró con voz algo mosqueada mientras apoyaba su frente en la mía, supuse que lo hacía para que lo oyera entre tanto estruendo.

- Sí, lo siento, es que Tomoyo insistió en que nos arregláramos un poco… - repliqué. Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro cuando le oí reír.

- ¿Te obligo a ponerte más guapa? – preguntó como si nada, entonces yo me sentí enrojecer. Asentí, incapaz de responderle en voz alta- No era necesario- añadió luego.

Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el grupo donde se encontraba antes, entonces me sentí nerviosa, él pareció notarlo porque se detuvo y me miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… no se… es mucha gente ahí, ¿eh? – le vi rodar los ojos.

- Sakura, es una fiesta.

- Ya, pero es que yo no soy muy buena mintiendo y si nos empiezan a…

- Nadie preguntará nada.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes tú? – replicó de vuelta.

- Es mejor prevenir.

- Deja de ser cobarde, además tengo todo controlado.

- ¿Y ellas quien son? – pregunté apuntando disimuladamente a cuatro chicas que con solo verlas me sentía más ínfima que una cucaracha.

- ¿Ellas? Son… amigas de Eriol… las conozco desde hace un tiempo…

- ¿Estudian en Tomoeda? – pregunté intrigada.

- No…- respondió- Estudian en… en la universidad en Tokyo…

Universitarias.

Me sentí más y más intimidada conforme nos acercábamos, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer yo ahí entre chicas universitarias? Pero era demasiado tarde, Li tiraba de mi y sin decir más se acomodó entre Eriol y Ryu, haciendo que yo quedase parada delante de él, con Syaoran abrazando mi cintura.

- ¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó una de las chicas, mirándome con interés.

Me sentí morir al ver todos los pares de ojos enfocados en mi, no ayudó mucho que Eriol soltara una mal disimulada risotada.

- Es la novia de Li, ¿no les había contado? Syaoran tiene novia, Sakura, ellas son Yuuna, Ayaka, Natsuki y Mei… - mi vista fue de Eriol a las cuatro chicas que me observaban de arriba abajo.

- Jamás pensé que terminarías de novio con una chica de tu edad, Li…- comentó Ayaka mirando tras de mi a Syaoran.- Siempre pensé que gustabas de… universitarias… ¿No, Mei? – añadió sugestivamente mirando a su amiga y luego a mi.

Esta vez fue Ryu quien lanzó una risotada y entonces comprendí, podía ser realmente boba y despistada algunas veces pero comprendí el mensaje entre líneas que acababa de decir esa chica, observé a la mencionada Mei y no pude dejar de sentirme increíblemente insignificante, al lado de ella yo era nada, ¿Syaoran había estado con ella?

- La gente cambia.- soltó Syaoran mientras sentía su brazo ceñirse un poco más fuerte en mi cintura.

- Tú no parecías de los que cambiarían…- rebatió Mei.

Fue el momento de sentirme increíblemente incómoda, todos parecían saber con exactitud de lo que ahí estaban hablando menos yo. Me volteé hacia Syaoran, dándole la espalda al resto y traté de sonreírle con normalidad.

- Voy a buscar a Tomoyo... se suponía que ayudaríamos a Chiharu en la cocina.- mentí. Supe que sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad pero aún así me safé de su agarre y comencé caminar.

- Sakura…- me llamó tomando mi muñeca.- Voy contigo…

- No… yo... vuelvo en pocos minutos..- dije tomando su mano y alejándola.

- ¿No es tierna?

Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de alejarme del grupo, seguramente dicho por una de las universitarias, traté de caminar y mantenerme lo más normal del mundo, incluso cuando una parte de mi se sentía increíblemente idiota, ¿cómo había sido posible que horas antes pensara si quiera en la posibilidad de sentirme atraída por alguien como Li? Él y yo éramos totalmente opuestos, Li salía con universitarias eso era obvio, y yo… yo ni siquiera había tenido una relación de verdad en mi vida. Fue el momento de entender de verdad que Li hacía todo eso de ser "novios" por… caridad, no había otra razón y si bien siempre supe que lo hacía por una razón muy lejana al tipo de "interés chica-chico", fue sólo en ese momento cuando terminé por confirmarlo.

¿Qué tan ridícula podía ser? Debía terminar todo eso de la farsa cuanto antes, incluso aceptando que la idea de pasar mucho tiempo con Syaoran ya se había asentado en mi mente, racionalizando al fin que si seguía participando de ello, las cosas podrían ponerse realmente peligrosas para mi... Di por fin con Tomoyo y fueron mucho más de quince minutos los que me entretuve a propósito en la cocina con Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y otras chicas más, llenando bandejas de comida y llevándolas a las mesas distribuidas por ahí.

- ¿No deberías estar con Li? – preguntó Tomoyo a mi oído.

- Él está con sus amigos…

- Lo vi ir hacia el baño hace pocos segundos, deberías ir con él…- hice una mueca.- ¿Sakura? ¿Ocurre algo?

No tenía ánimos de decirle nada aún a Tomoyo por lo que lo mejor fue decir que iría a buscar a Syaoran y salir de ahí, lejos de un interrogatorio que me dejaría más y más confundida. Caminé hacia el baño, conocía bien la casa de Chiharu porque muchas veces la había visitado, después de todo éramos amigas. Había una cola enorme para entrar, me alcé de puntillas para tratar de distinguir la cabeza de Li entre ellas, pero sin resultados.

- Joder, que me estoy meando aquí afuera…- gritó un chico a mi lado.

- ¡Que llevan adentro diez minutos, cabrones!- gritó otro.

- Tírate a la chica en otro lado, cabrón- le siguió Keita, un chico que iba en mi misma clase, reconocido bocazas de mi generación.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Li, sonreía al verlo, pero entonces me percaté que no estaba saliendo solo, le seguía Mei… la sonrisa se me quebró en el rostro en el momento exacto en que comprendí la escena.

- ¿Qué ya no son novios? – preguntó Keita apuntándolo hacia a ellos y luego a mi, comentando a toda voz haciendo que los que miraban al par que acababa de aparecer del baño mirasen en mi dirección también.

Sentí mi rostro enrojecer, parte vergüenza y decepción. Pestañeé un par de veces tratando de asimilarlo.

¡Sakura! – Li comenzó a caminar en mi dirección mientras yo retrocedía.

¿Li se había liado con esa chica en la misma fiesta donde todos creían que éramos novios? ¿Qué pretendía? Quería correr pero me parecía irreal aún la situación. Sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos mientras sentía que la garganta se me hacía un nudo.

Vi a Syaoran acercarse más y fue cuando por fin reaccioné a alejarme de ahí. Tenía que encontrar a Tomoyo y salir de aquella fiesta, pero no acababa de caminar un par de habitaciones lejos cuando Li me dio alcance, sujetando mi cintura, obligándome a verlo.

- Sakura yo no...

- Li, no es necesario que… yo… los vi…- dije tratando de parecer normal.- Quiero decir, si querías ligarte a chicas, la verdad es que…

- No, no estás entendiendo, yo no estaba ligándomel…

- Lo repito, no necesitas darme explicaciones.- dije alzando el mentón, tratando de racionalizar el hecho que aunque para todos los que estaban ahí mi novio me había engañado en mis narices con una chica metiéndose en un baño, realmente yo nunca había sido la novia real de Syaoran y eso sólo yo lo sabía, y bueno… en teoría no tendría por qué sentirme engañada…- además ahora tenemos la excusa perfecta para terminar, ¿no? – solté a la carrera.

- ¿Qué? – me miraba sorprendido y yo traté de hablar rápido y huir de ahí.

- Terminar nuestra farsa, Li…

- Sakura, Mei me persiguió, yo sólo tenía que aclararle algunas cos…

- Li…

- ¡Llámame Syaoran, maldita sea! – estalló de pronto tomando mis hombros- Sakura, lo que acabas de ver…

- Es lo que tenía que pasar, ¿podemos terminar con esto ahora? Es lo que queríamos ambos, ¿no es así? Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Yo voy por Yukito… y tú vuelves a tu soltería donde puedes ligarte a las chicas que quieras, Li…

Me miró serio mientras aún sostenía mis hombros.

- No pasó nada con Mei, quiero que lo tengas claro.

Sonreí, una sonrisa más bien quebrada, no pude evitarlo, ¿en serio quería que me creyera que él haría… nada con una universitaria dolorosamente guapa como Mei?

- Nos vemos en la escuela, Syaoran, gracias por todo…

- ¿Por qué te despides?

- No me despido.- dije tratando de mantener la calma, incluso aunque por dentro sintiera una extraña opresión y mis piernas parecieran no soportar mi peso.- Sólo estoy terminando nuestro plan… además ¿Quién nos creería lo de seguir juntos cuando ya muchos te vieron salir de ahí con una chica universitaria? Vamos, Li, mírala y mírame… - dije apuntando unos metros a su espalda donde estaba la aludida con sus amigas, logrando por fin zafarme del agarre sobre mis hombros y saliendo de ahí.

Me sentía increíblemente estúpida y aún no lograba encontrarle lógica total a ello. Sabía que nunca había sido de verdad mi relación con Li, pero dolía de igual forma… dolía…

Dolía de un montón de formas que ni siquiera comprendía a cabalidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ok, no me miren a mi, yo solo me siento a escribir cuando me siento inspirada pero lo cierto es que casi nunca se lo que va a pasar en el capítulo una vez que me pongo a escribir, casi siempre tengo escenas predeterminadas justo cuando estoy frente a la pantalla y que van desarrollándose solas a medida que escribo, pero este final ni siquiera me lo esperaba yo xD**

**Pueden tirarme tomates o mandarme una carta clow asesina (?) Como sea, espero que igual les haya gustado el capi. A mi me gustó, porque superó mis expectativas en cuanto a la historia, y como dice Brecht en cuanto a la estética del arte, logras el objetivo cuando logras sorprender tanto al espectador como a ti mismo, umbral de expectativas roto, oh sí xD**

**lol**

**ya, me dejo de hablar mierdas**

**las amo y los amo**

**gracias por los reviews maravillosos**

**magda**


	26. Chapter 25

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**25.**

**Syaoran POV**

Me quedé de pie en la mitad de la sala sin poder dar crédito de cómo todo el panorama había pasado de perfecto a mierda, hundido en mierda, y mientras veía como la castaña cabeza de Sakura desaparecía en la oscuridad del lugar y las decenas de personas me sentía aún demasiado imbécil como para reaccionar a algo.

"_Vamos, Li, mírala y mírame…"_

¿Qué mierda significaba eso? ¿Qué acaso no se veía a si misma? Sentí unas risas a mis espaldas y vi a Mei y sus amigas, un instinto de ira asesina surgió como nunca antes, ira contra mi mismo por ser tan imbécil y dejar que las cosas llegasen a ese punto, furia con Eriol por haber invitado a aquellas chicas, sabía que esa había sido una jugada sucia del muy maldito lo que me provocaba un amargo sabor en la boca, esta vez el muy hijo de puta había superado los límites, recordé entonces a modo flash la conversación que habíamos tenido hacía pocos días atrás…

_- ¿Y? ¿Te la has tirado ya? _

_- ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso, cabrón? _

_- ¿Aún no? Comenzaré a dudar de tu hombría, Li.- replicó mirándome extraño._

_- Puedes dudar lo que quieras, de todas formas no es como si quisiera mi polla dentro tuyo para probarte lo contrario.- dije molesto._

_- Que agresivo._

_- Entonces corta las preguntas imbéciles. _

_- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que te gusta Kinomoto?- preguntó cruzando sus manos y observándome fijamente, hice una mueca- Oh, joder… Te gusta, Kinomoto, si serás puto…_

_- Cállate ya, Eriol. _

_- No lo creo, no puede gustarte…- arrugó el ceño- tú no puedes terminar enamorado de una chica, Li, tú eres el ícono anti romántico… por favor no me decepciones._

Sentí voces conocidas a mis espaldas y ahí estaba Mei con sus amigas, sentí asco y rabia también, no me hubiese extrañado que Eriol incitara a Mei con el hecho de perseguirme durante la fiesta, la muy… maldita había sido una maldita lapa, pensé que con la llegada de Sakura se daría cuenta que tenía novia y se detendría, pero pareció ir todo de mal en peor.

Apreté los puños y miré con desprecio a las cuatro chicas que me observaban con descaro. Quería ir a gritarles unas cuantas verdades pero primero quería encontrar al maldito cabrón de Eriol, así que a zancadas me dirigí hacia el jardín, no me costó demasiado dar con él, se encontraba con Ryu y Takashi, los tres compartiendo risas por algo.

- ¡Eh, imbécil! – le grité para atraer su atención. Inmediatamente Eriol dejó de sonreír y adoptó una pose completamente seria. Me acerqué a su rostro hasta que prácticamente su respiración chocaba con la mía- Tú querías que pasara esto, ¿no, Eriol? – pregunté con furia contenida, quería probarlo, quería muy en el fondo darle el beneficio de la duda, después de tantos años de amistad.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Li? – preguntó con esa maldita voz de cabrón listillo.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, Eriol, sabes que te puede ir mal... ¿las invitaste a propósito, no?

Eriol se alejó, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a su puesto entre Ryu y Takashi.

- Oh, vamos… ¿en serio te crees tan interesante, Syaoran? – preguntó con burla, haciendo que las ganas de enterrar mi puño en su maldito rostro fuesen mayores.

- Responde la puta pregunta, Eriol.

- ¿Y qué si así hubiese sido? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No te has podido resistir a Mei y Sakura lo ha visto? – preguntó mirando hacia alrededor como si esperara ver a Sakura llorando por los rincones. No pude contenerme más y lo empujé con furia.

- ¡Hey, hey! – Ryu tomó mi brazo izquierdo y Takashi se puso entre ambos tratando de serenarnos.

- ¿Ha sido así, Li? ¿Has… caido a la tentación, amigo?

- ¿Cómo te puedes llamar mi amigo, hijo de puta? – grité, para entonces me percaté que ya varios nos observaban.

- Soy tu amigo, Syaoran, por lo mismo te salvé de cometer el peor error de tu vida, sabes que ella no es para ti…

¿En qué minuto Eriol había pasado a convertirse en un hijo de puta? Pero no tuve tiempo para pensar nada más porque de un solo manotazo me había zafado de Ryu y mi puño había ido directo y certero a la nariz de Eriol, haciendo volar sus anteojos y de paso lanzándolo contra la pared.

- ¡Agradece que no te muelo a golpes en el suelo, cabrón!- le grité mientras sentía que ya varios se acercaban a separarnos.

Estaba asqueado y mosqueado con todos, partiendo por mi mismo por ser tan increíblemente estúpido, me zafé del agarre de la gente por segunda vez y salí hecho una furia de ahí.

Eriol estaba muerto.

Ese cabrón estaba muerto para mi.

Casi al llegar a la puerta de entrada sentí que alguien tomaba de mi brazo, era Mei.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – escupí con rabia.- ¿Qué no puedes entender lo que te dije, joder? La quiero a ella no a ti.

Soltó mi brazo como si le quemara y no quise quedarme más tiempo a escuchar la estúpida réplica que le daría a mis palabras. No volvería a cometer el mismo maldito error de conversar con Mei, le había dejado en claro que estaba con Sakura.

_Sakura. _

Salí a la calle por completo desolada debido a la hora, no quise llamar a Wei, quería caminar, necesitaba descargar mi rabia de alguna forma, molerme los pies caminando prácticamente de extremo a extremo por Tomoeda era una buena opción, incluso sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera mejoraría el hecho que Sakura me había mandado a la mierda, a su manera, claro está… pero la había aprendido a conocer lo suficiente para saber que la había lastimado y creía entender por qué. Había sido un estúpido, incluso aunque nada hubiese pasado con Mei en ese maldito baño, para todos había significado lo opuesto. Demasiada evidencia en mi contra, demasiadas de mis propias palabras en mi contra…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me desperté y costó trabajo darme cuenta dónde estaba, era la sala de estar, en algún punto entre esa botella de whisky y hielo me había quedado completamente dormido tirado en el sillón.

- Tome esto, señor…

Pesteñeé un par de veces y enfoqué a Wei que me pasaba un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua. Miré alrededor y traté de ocultar la botella de whisky pero era demasiado tarde, fue el mismo Wei quien detuvo mi mano en un gesto conciliador y tomó la botella, alejándola de mi.

- Lo siento…- mi voz sonó ronca y raspada.

- No se preocupe, joven Li.- me senté en el sillón y lo miré.

- ¿Le dirá a mi madre? - pregunté mirando las pastillas en mis manos antes de tomármelas.

- Creeré que hubo una razón muy poderosa para que haya llegado a beber solo en la penumbra de su casa, joven Li…

Escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos, volviendo a rememorar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Me sentía como la mierda, física y mentalmente.

- Hay una señorita esperándolo en el hall…- añadió Wei haciendo que me levantara bruscamente, lo que por cierto se sintió increíblemente mal, mi estómago dio un vuelco y parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

- ¿Es Sakura? – pregunté luego que logré controlar mi respiración.

- Se presentó como la señorita Daidouji, ¿la hago pasar?

Volví a sentarme en el sillón, sintiéndome peor aún, sabía exactamente porqué Tomoyo Daidouji estaba en mi casa. Wei se fue y a los pocos segundos sentí unos pasos acercarse hasta llegar a donde me encontraba.

- Te ves fatal…- comentó la recién aparecida mientras yo hacía una mueca, mirando hacia la ventana, en cualquier lugar menos el rostro de ella, sabía lo que vería, decepción, furia y todas esas cosas que las chicas padecían cuando el novio era un cabrón con su mejor amiga, como yo lo había sido supuestamente… bueno, lo había sido de todas formas.

- Ahórrate el discurso feminista, Daidouji.- solté amargo- se que la cagué feo anoche…

- ¿Entonces es cierto que te metiste con Mei?

- ¡No! – repliqué observándola por primera vez, estaba sentada en mi mismo sillón, al otro extremo.

- Pero Sakura te vio salir del baño con ella…

- Estaba en baño con ella.- repetí, monótono.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

- Diciéndole que quería a Kinomoto y ya no quería nada con ella, con Mei….- solté. ¿Qué mas daba decir la verdad de una vez? De todas formas ya estaba cagado en todas las maneras posibles, primero por empezar a enamorarme de alguien, segundo por cagarla con ese alguien y que terminara la… maldita relación ficticia.

Un silencio demasiado molesto le siguió a mi escueta declaración.

- ¿Y realmente quieres a Sakura?

Volví a mirar hacia fuera, la pregunta de Daidouji era molestamente directa, ¿qué no acababa de decirle exactamente eso? Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de verbalizarlo en ese momento.

- Ella está… dolida.

- Supongo que sí, gracias a mi es como la cuernuda o algo así ¿no? – dije molesto, pero no con la chica a mi lado, sino con mi mismo.

- Es más que eso…- añadió. Bufé, claramente era más que eso, Sakura no tenía idea todo lo "más que eso" que se involucraban en todo el asunto.- Hasta que tú pusiste los ojos en Sakura, ella nunca antes había sido tomada en cuenta por un chico…- dijo haciendo que voltease la cabeza a mirarla fijamente, tratando de saber hacía dónde iban sus palabras.- en parte porque no quería, porque es una chica muy linda, y graciosa e inteligente…- asentí, eso ya lo sabía- si quisiera podría estar con quién quisiera…- hice una mueca, molesto-.. pero siempre ha sido demasiado tímida… pero contigo ella era… - apreté la mandíbula, las palabras de Tomoyo me hacían sentir más amargado e infeliz aún, lo cual era toda una experiencia nueva, por muy soberbio que sonara, nunca antes me había importado dañar a una chica…

Hasta Sakura.

- … ella estaba radiante… supongo que ni ella misma se percató de aquello porque sigue insistiendo que Yukito es el amor de su vida…

- Pero si realmente le gusta ese sujeto…

- No.- replicó enfática Daidouji haciendo que la mirase contrariado.- Lo que siente Sakura por Yukito es más que nada admiración… me he fijado cómo lo mira cuando lo ve… cuando él anda cerca, en cambio contigo…- tragué saliva en grueso ante esa pausa- a ti te miraba de otra forma…

- ¿De qué forma?

- De la misma forma que tú la miras a ella…- respondió cruzando las manos en su regazo.

Pestañeé confuso. Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

- Estás equivocada, Daidouji…- repliqué- Lo hubiese notado.

- ¡Estabas demasiado idiotizado para darte cuenta! Al igual que Sakura…

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- Porque quería que ambos se diesen cuenta por si mismos, no quería influir en los sentimientos y decisiones de Sakura.- respondió con firmeza. Chasqueé la lengua, mosqueado.

- Pues ahora no hay nada que hacer.- repliqué amargo.- Sakura dio por terminada la relación ficticia, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿A sí? ¿Qué? – pregunté irónico.

- Conquistarla como lo haría Syaoran Li. – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Y luego nos casamos y tenemos cuatro hijos, no Tomoyo? – solté ácido.

Se levantó y por segundos creí que me golpearía o algo así, en cambio se alisó su falda y me miró con esa suficiencia que por segundos me hizo desviar la mirada.

- He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Li. Buenas tardes.

- ¿Tardes?

- Sí, son las cuatro de la tarde por si no lo sabías…- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse se detuvo y volví a verla de frente.- Por cierto, supe que golpeaste a Eriol y le rompiste la nariz…

- Se lo merecía.- repliqué.

- Supuse que sí. ¿Él trajo a las chicas universitarias, no? – asentí.- Pues debiste pegarle también en los huevos.- añadió antes de desaparecer.

Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos volviendo a echarme en el sillón, la visita de Daidouji me había dejado muchas ideas dando vueltas. ¿Conquistar a Sakura? Imposible, sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de Kinomoto, lo más sensato era darle su espacio, al menos por unos días. ¿Cómo hacerlo siendo compañeros de asiento?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien. aquí tienen la continuación del dramón (?) no hay nada de escenas Sakura- Li, era necesario poner el contexto sobre lo que sucedió con Eriol, la conversación con Tomoyo… quizás es un capítulo más de transición, el próximo las cosas comenzarán a moverse un poco, sobre todo porque… sí, aparecerá Yukito seguramente (si es que mis musas no son cabronas y me cambian todo a última hora xD)**

**En fin, me duermo casi así que ya me voy**

**gracias por los reviews, JURO que comenzaré a responderlos, porque son realmente adorables.**

**Los y las amo.**

**Magda.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

****

**26.**

**Syaoran POV**

Supe que iba a ser un lunes de mierda apenas puse un pie en el instituto, las miradas, los murmullos y los comentarios no disimulados hicieron que deseara dar media vuelta y volver a casa, pero entonces recordé que quería ver a Sakura, al menos por su apariencia saber cómo estaba, porque tenía la leve impresión que no me hablaría, si algo podía reconocerle sin dudar era lo increíblemente cabezotas y orgullosa que era, tenía muy claro que si quería que volviese a hablarme debía hacer algo especialmente inteligente…

Mi culpa que aún no se me ocurriese nada sobre eso.

Estaba subiendo por la escalera cuando dos chicas me miraron como si fuese la mierda en sus zapatos. ¿Qué carajos? Entonces recordé, esa idiotez de la "solidaridad femenina", las tías tenían esa camaradería, que si la cagabas con una todas se sentían con el derecho de juzgarte y mirarte feo, si no hubiese sido porque me sentía especialmente molesto con todo me hubiese echado a reír. A veces las mujeres podían ser muy ridículas.

Cierto que a ojos de todo yo era el chico que había engañado a Sakura Kinomoto, la primera chica de la escuela en ser mi novia. Entré a la sala y prácticamente lancé la mochila sobre la mesa y me senté a esperar, no se me antojaba para nada andar deambulando por los pasillos, la gente comenzó a llegar y poco a poco la sala se llenó, Eriol no apareció, supuse que con una nariz rota no se aparecería al menos en toda la semana, me alegré por ello, no tenía ganas de lidiar ni ver a ese imbécil. Takashi me saludó pero Ryu sólo pasó por el lado, ignorándome, me importó una mierda, si Ryu quería ponerse de parte de Eriol que lo hiciera, dos cabrones menos en mi diario vivir.

Daidouji entró y sólo me dedicó una mirada disimulada, le respondí con algo así como un leve levantamiento de cejas pero nada más, en teoría la mejor amiga de Sakura tenía que odiarme, porque aunque no le hubiese tocado un pelo a Mei, ya no me interesaba dejarle en claro a nadie ese punto, que creyesen la mierda que quisieran, jamás me había importado lo que opinaran de mi, sólo me interesaba dejarle en claro las cosas a Sakura.

Era la única cosa que me importaba.

Y hablando de ella… la vi entrar a la sala e inconscientemente me tensé, desde que se había marchado de esa fiesta luego de dar por terminado todo me había pillado imaginando cómo demonios sería el momento de vernos de nuevo, ella pasó directo a su asiento a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme una vez, nada, apenas ocupó su silla llegó hasta a mi ese característico aroma a su shampoo, recordé la vez que se quedó dormida en el sillón de mi sala de estar y no me había podido resistir a tocar su cabello… era suave y olía… bien.

La primera clase del día comenzó y era conciente de la mirada de todos en mi nuca, supuse que esperaban un show por parte nuestra, que Sakura me gritara o algo así, no niego que me hubiese gustado alguna reacción por parte de ella, al menos sentir que seguía tomándome en cuenta para algo, pero ella sólo alzaba el rostro para mirar al frente o a su cuaderno. Como nunca Sakura Kinomoto concentradísima en una clase de matemáticas. Y así pasó el maldito día, salía apenas tocaban el timbre de los descansos y no tenía ánimos de llamarla y ser ignorado, me quebraba la cabeza pensando en algo, de todas formas había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo ese día, no había compartido con nadie, Takashi y Ryu se fueron juntos a comer y yo me las arreglé para fugarme a otro lado a comer solo.

Y fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que con apenas tres días separados la extrañaba y mucho.

- Joder…- masajeé mis sienes, era tan extraño verme a mi mismo en esa situación, por imbécil que sonara (ya comenzaba a relacionarme a mi mismo con ese término) no sabía qué mierda hacer para arreglar las cosas, nunca en mi vida me había interesado una chica al punto de tener que hacer mucho por atraerla, sonaba soberbio y todo pero tenía que reconocer que jamás había movido demasiado para atraer a una chica, claro que era conciente que la situación con Kinomoto era completamente distinta.

Tan distinta considerando el hecho que estaba colado por ella.

La última hora de la clase fue tan asquerosa como lo había sido todo el día, no había hablado con nadie, no me interesaba hablar con nadie y Sakura continuaba jugando el papel de alumna ejemplar y yo comenzaba a cabrearme. ¿Así que eso sería todo? ¿Me ignoraría hasta terminar el año con la esperanza de no ser compañeros de asiento nunca más? Hice una mueca y tomé una decisión, hablaría con ella a la salida, era la única oportunidad de hacerlo. Apenas sonó el timbre Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de la sala, no contaba con ello, pero aún así la imité y salí tras ella, cierto que la chica corría demasiado rápido, por eso sólo logré darle alcance cuando casi alcanzaba el portón de entrada.

- ¡Sakura! – le llamé, se detuvo en seco y me sorprendí de hecho que lo hiciera.

Volteó a verme y entonces me sentí un poco más mierda que antes (si es que eso era posible), lo repetía por millonésima vez desde que la conocía, Sakura era como un libro abierto, bastaba ver sus ojos y podías leer sus expresiones e inferir pensamientos. Estaba dolida, estaba enojada y algo más… supuse que avergonzada, tan sumido estaba en mi mierda que ni siquiera me había parado a pensar qué tan difícil había sido para ella enfrentarse a todos en la escuela hoy, todas esas chicas diciéndole cosas, mis supuestas "admiradoras" como solía llamarlas ella misma, ¿le habrían dicho algo?

- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas…- no, no tenía algo mejor en mi repertorio de frases.

Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Alzó la vista y vi sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos.

- Ahora no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

- ¡Sakura!

Entonces ambos volteamos, su hermano, el imbécil de Tsukishiro y otra chica más estaban parados en la entrada, el idiota de Touya me miraba como si quisiera enterrarme vivo bajo tierra.

- Adiós, Li…

Hice una mueca, sobre todo cuando noté como el marica de pelo extraño miraba a Sakura fijamente al verla acercarse, se saludaron entre todos y luego los cuatro emprendieron camino, Touya y la chica desconocida adelante y Sakura con Tsukishiro atrás.

- Irán al cine…- comentó una voz femenina a mi lado, no tenía que voltearme para saber que Daidouji estaba parada a mi derecha.

- Traté de hablar con ella recién.

- No te escuchará.

- Ya me di cuenta…- repliqué mientras comenzaba a caminar, me sorprendí por segunda vez al verla caminar junto a mi.- ¿Por qué caminas conmigo? Engañé a tu mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas? – dije amargo.

- No seas ridículo, Li.

- La gente pensará cosas raras si te ven conmigo.

- ¿Te importa?

- No.

- A mi tampoco, yo sólo quiero que Sakura sea feliz.

Gruñí. Las chicas eran tan molestas con eso de ser feliz.

- Hoy no te vi con tus amigos…

- Pero que observadora, Daidouji.

- Deberías dejar las ironías para después, Li, después de todo parece ser que soy la única persona en toda la escuela que quiere hablarte hoy.

- Lo siento.

- Así está mejor.

- ¿Entonces?

- Eso no me lo preguntes a mi, es tu problema el cómo arreglar las cosas.- respondió muy resuelta, la miré algo sorprendido- ¿Y que no se suponía que me ayudarías?

- Lo he hecho, pero ahora vas por tu cuenta, Li.- añadió ajustándose su bolso y mirándome como si ella fuese una señora y yo un niño al que reprender.- Es tu deber solucionar el embrollo.

- ¡Pero si ella no me cree! – estallé. Tomoyo miró alrededor como preocupada que la gente comenzase a dudar de mi sanidad mental, me sentí un poco estúpido.

- Bueno, ingéniatelas. ¿Qué no era que para el gran Li las chicas eran pan comido?

- Yo nunca dije eso.

- Pero si eres amigo de Eriol seguro así pensabas también.

- Yo no soy amigo de Eriol.

Me miró de una manera extraña y negó con la cabeza.

- Incluso siendo todo lo… imbécil que puede llegar a ser, deberías darle una oportunidad.

La miré como si tuviese tres cabezas y un ojo en cada una de ellas.

- ¿Te estás escuchando Daidouji?

- Sólo digo que todos cometemos errores, incluido tú, ¿no, Li?

Hice una mueca e hice una señal de adiós con la mano, las charlas con ella siempre lograban hacerme sentir increíblemente estúpido.

Me encantaría decir que se me ocurrió una idea genial para atraer a Sakura, pero eso nunca pasó, terminó Marzo y mi compañera de asiento era la perfecta representación de una chica muda, a veces lograba que me mirase algunos segundos, en otras ocasiones me pedía prestada la regla para hacer las figuras en geometría, pero básicamente la interacción con ella se redujo a nada, Sakura no quería hablarme y yo me debatía entre hacerle caso o imponerme; como si las cosas no fueran de mal en peor Daidouji había dejado de hablarme también, de vez en cuando me miraba con algo muy parecido a la furia pero nada más allá. Eriol había vuelto a la escuela luego de diez días desaparecido, tenía un extraño parche en la nariz y cada vez que me miraba parecía que quería cortarme el cuello, me daba igual, hacía semanas que no hablaba con ninguno de los tres, ni siquiera con Takashi, me hastiaba su actitud de perro faldero con Eriol; que se pudrieran los tres.

Básicamente mi vida se resumía a tres palabras: ermitañismo, aburrimiento, frustración. A tal extremo todo que ni siquiera me molestó demasiado la llamada que me hizo Meiling, de alguna forma su parloteo incesante me hizo recordar las múltiples veces que Sakura hablaba de un montón de cosas sin parar cuando nos juntábamos en mi casa mientra comíamos pasteles o alguna cosa dulce traída por ella.

Y ahí estaba, tirado sobre la cama en mi habitación completamente solo y aburrido una noche de viernes, las nueve de la noche y lo más entretenido que podía hacer era mirar el techo. Asqueado tomé una chaqueta, mis llaves y luego de avisarle a Wei que volvería tarde, salí, había empezado ya la primavera y por suerte el clima comenzaba a ponerse más agradable. Encendí un cigarrillo a las pocas cuadras de andar, casi nunca fumaba, pero a falta de cosas que hacer en los últimos días me había enfrascado como nunca en nuevos vicios: fumar como condenado, jugar wii, pasar todas las etapas del _War Craft_, ayudar a Wei a pintar la casa, ir al supermercado y comprar mierdas bizarras para luego experimentar con las comidas más extrañas… sinceramente el único ser humano con el que hablaba más de dos palabras esos días era Wei.

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegué al centro de Tomoeda, boté el cigarrillo y manos en los bolsillos comencé a pasearme por algunos locales, sólo entonces recordé que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo, por lo que decidí entrar a un pequeño restaurante a servirme algo. Como comenzaba a ser costumbre me senté solo en la única mesa que daba hacia la calle, al menos así comía y me entretenía viendo la gente pasar, luego de mirar el menú y pedir me quedé contemplando la gente afuera: parejas, grupo de amigos, familias…

Nunca me había importado estar solo, no me importaba el hecho de ser el desterrado de los Li, tampoco me había importado saber que tenía amigos con los que probablemente no contaba para todo, pero entonces todo había cambiado con la aparición de esa "niñata" de ojos verdes… me dejé abatir por un pequeño lapsus de furia, contra mi y contra el mundo, verme ahí sentado solo nunca me había sabido más amargo.

Extraña sensación la de experimentar la soledad por primera vez en tu vida.

Extraña la sensación de darte cuenta de cosas que por años ignoraste.

- Aquí tiene…- sonreí levemente a la chica que me dejaba el plato enfrente y comencé a comer por inercia más que nada.

Cuando estaba casi por terminar el plato miré hacia fuera y la vi al otro lado de la calle, imposible no reconocerla con ese vestido verde oscuro que le había visto otras tantas veces y con la que se veía exquisita, creo que nunca se lo dije pero era cierto… Dejé el tenedor sobre el plato mientras la seguía observando, sólo entonces caí en cuenta de un detalle, Sakura no iba sola.

Tsukishiro iba con ella…

Tsukishiro iba del brazo con ella.

Saqué mi billetera y dejé un montón de dinero sin siquiera percatarme de cuánto era y me paré automáticamente de la silla, salí del local en el momento exacto en que doblaban ambos por la esquina, me sentía como un maldito sicópata pero quería comprobar con mis propios ojos si efectivamente todo era real o mi mente me jugaba una puñetera visión. Doblé la misma esquina y los vi varios metros más adelante, conversaban, Sakura lo observaba hacia arriba, el idiota era alto, observé su perfil, joder… sí, iban del brazo.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la acera mientras los veía entrar a un local a su derecha, entonces algo amargo se me revolvió en el estómago. La estaba perdiendo, si es que no la había perdido ya.

Algo muy parecido a la furia me poseyó por completo, ¿Cuándo yo había sido tan patético para dejarme perder por algo?

No. Yo no podía dejarla ir sólo porque un maldito marica aparecía.

No quería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Gracias por las palabras de apoyo.**

**Los y las amo.**

**Magda.**

**P.D: capítulo de transición, y lo siento pero hay un detalle importante a considerar, no veo a Li conquistando a una chica y empeñándose en ello de una vez, Li es cabezotas, no es capaz de hacer cosas "anti él" hasta que se vea a si mismo en el abismo. Por lo mismo mi Li interior se negó a la posibilidad de ponerlo como un marica romántico para volver a atraer a Sakura, en mi mente Li es un cabrón atractivo que hace las cosas a su modo y sólo las cambia si está forzado a ello. Veremos qué pasa.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**Nota de la autora:** Para este capítulo busca en youtube dos canciones **(EN SERIO HAZLO)** los dos temas son de **Zee Avi**, el primer tema se llama **"I wish I'd never"**, el segundo tema se llama **"Honey bee"** (en orden por favor xD). Búsquenlos ANTES de comenzar a leer. Gracias.

**27.**

**Sakura POV**

Abrí los ojos y en la penumbra de la habitación suspiré, supe que era temprano, demasiado temprano, había vuelto a soñar con Sya… con Li. ¿Cómo era posible que mi subconsciente insistiera en traérmelo a flote? Gemí mientras me sentaba y apoyaba mi mentón en mis rodillas, tomé mi celular y revisé la hora, efectivamente, eran las cinco cuarenta de la mañana apenas, tenía más dos horas para estar en la escuela. Me quedé pegada mirando la pantalla, entonces como por inercia fui a los mensajes de texto en la bandeja de entrada, los últimos de Tomoyo, uno de Rika, otro de Chiharu, más de Tomoyo de hace algunas semanas atrás, seguí viendo los más antiguos y entonces… todos hacia abajo eran de Li, todos, absolutamente todos.

"_**¿Has despertado ya? Sakura son las siete de la mañana, recuerda que hoy nos toca presentar en la primera clase".**_

"_**Hey, ¿en qué andas? Estoy cerca de tu casa…"**_

"_**Nunca vayas al restaurante que está junto a la tienda de discos que fuimos el otro día, es una mierda"**_

"_**¿Por qué mierda sale que te llamé a las cuatro de la mañana? ¿Lo hice? ¿Respondiste? ¿Te dije algo? RESPONDE"**_

"_**No seas bruta y termina la guía, me niego a tener una compañera de asiento tan burra para las matemáticas"**_

"_**Hoy la pasé bien."**_

Sonreí por inercia, sí, recordaba ese escueto mensaje que me había sacado una enorme sonrisa al recibirlo una noche, habíamos rentado unas películas y comido palomitas dulces hasta reventar, todo el día había estado lluvioso y no había nada mejor que hacer durante la tarde, había invitado a Tomoyo pero no había podido ir por lo que pasamos toda la tarde juntos en su casa… hasta que en algún punto me había quedado dormida en la mitad de la tercera película… y había despertado tapada con una manta.

_- Duermes como tronco._

_- Que pesado._

_- En serio, te piqué los ojos sólo para probarte y no despertaste jamás._

_- ¡Hey! No vuelvas a hacer eso._

_- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera moviste un pelo, Sakura, eres bruta hasta para dormir.- comentó él con una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mi, aún cuando me llamase una bruta._

_- Tú eres el único bruto y troll._

_- Bueno. ¿te voy a dejar? Ya es tarde… no puedes irte sola._

Me sentí mal, no podía negar que lo extrañaba, incluso siendo el… maldito que había sido conmigo, por su culpa mis días en la escuela habían sido un infierno, desde que era la "cuernuda" las chicas que antes me amenazaban ahora se reían, y juro que trataba de ignorarlas, de ser fuerte tal como me lo decía Tomoyo, pero yo no era como ella, yo no era tan segura de mi misma ni tan confiada, a mi me costaba más siempre… sobre todo porque una parte de mi no sanaba… ¿por qué me dolía tanto el hecho que Li hubiese salido de ese baño con esa chica? Quería creerle, por un lado quería creer que todo había sido un mal entendido, pero eso no tenía sentido… tal como me lo repetían un montón de chicas en la escuela ¿qué sentido tenía que Li me "prefiriera" a mi? ¿Me importaba que me prefiriera a mi… o más bien que no lo hubiese hecho?

Y ahí, en la semi oscuridad de mi habitación aún con el último mensaje en la pantalla supe la respuesta, una claro y enfático sí, me importaba y mucho… Los dioses sabían que había tratado de ignorar lo que mi mente comenzaba a fantasear sin siquiera que yo me percatase de aquello mientras estaba con él, todo había partido por Yukito, por mi interés por él, mis ganas que se fijara en mi…

¿Lo más decepcionante de todo? Luego de que al fin logré que nos conociéramos más a fondo comprender que podíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, nada más, toda esa chispa que creí sentir por él, esas mariposas, esa ilusión, esa magia, todo esto estaba en mi cabeza y en mis ilusiones por idealizarlo demasiado… Yukito era un sujeto como cualquiera, con un gran corazón, pero un gran amigo, no podíamos ser nada más. Era imposible no sonreír irónicamente, todos los líos y complicaciones que había tomado por atraer un chico que más que nada existía en mi mente.

Aunque Yukito en pocas semanas se había convertido realmente en un buen amigo, y era extraño, pero a Touya no le molestaba, supuse que era porque conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo, a veces pasaba a casa y me invitaba a salir, íbamos a tomar un café y me conversaba sobre lo difícil que era su carrera universitaria, había descubierto que me gustaba salir con él, lograba distraerme, lograba que mi cabeza estuviese en un lugar seguro, lograba alejar la sensación de extraña desolación que a veces sentía.

Miré el reloj y los minutos habían pasado demasiado rápido. Me levanté de un salto aún cuando no me animara para nada llegar a la escuela, las clases se me hacían aburridísimas y eternas, Syaoran y yo éramos como estatuas, mudos ambos, muchas veces quise decirle algo, pero no sabía como entablar conversación, sí, debía reconocerlo me daba miedo y… sí, miedo… además él no parecía demasiado interesado ya en conversar conmigo, sólo una vez lo había intentado, y yo aún me sentía demasiado idiota y dolida como para querer hacerlo, pero luego de semanas… ¿sería que se había aburrido de mi? probablemente al lado de chicas mayores yo era una aburrida, aunque una parte de mi me decía que todas esas tardes juntos realmente la habíamos pasado bien ¿no? lo cierto es que yo no me había aburrido de él… al contrario, lo extrañaba… Recordé la conversación con Tomoyo hacía apenas unos días atrás.

_- Habla con él, Sakura, Li ahora está muy solo, probablemente necesita una amiga._

_- ¿Solo, dices?_

_- ¿Qué no lo has visto? Ya no se habla con sus amigos._

_Observé a Tomoyo con sorpresa._

_- ¿Qué has dicho?_

_- Que ya no es amigo ni de Hiragizawa ni de los chicos. ¿No lo sabías?_

_- ¿Y eso por qué? _

_- ¿No crees que deberías averiguarlo por ti misma? _

_Escondí el rostro entre mis brazos._

_- No lo se, Tomoyo… parece ser que las cosas entre nosotros no se arreglarán… _

_- ¿Quieres que se arreglen?_

_Levanté el rostro y miré a mi mejor amiga sin atreverme a responder aquello. _

Solo.

Era conciente que la vida de Syaoran era muy solitaria, probablemente no muchos sabían que vivía en casa sólo con un anciano señor que trabajaba para la familia Li desde antes que naciera él y nadie más. Probablemente nadie sabía que no veía a su madre ni hermanas más que para el cumpleaños de Ieran Li, la única ocasión en que era obligado –sí, obligado- a viajar a Hong Kong.

Probablemente nadie sabía que Ieran lo había "trasladado" a Tomoeda a vivir en ese extraño exilio para prepararlo mejor al momento de llegar a la adultez y asumir el negocio de la familia, alejarlo de los sentimentalismos y familia, transformarlo en un sujeto autónomo, autosuficiente, con mente alejada de…

_- Mi madre cree que mientras menos lazos afectivos me unan a los Li más eficiente seré al momento de tomar el mando, no tendré preferencias por nadie, seré objetivo y podré tomar decisiones más correctas e imparciales…_

_- ¿No crees que es un poco cruel? – Syaoran rió._

_- El segundo nombre de Ieran Li es "crueldad".- replicó._

_- ¿Y vives lejos desde que tienes nueve años? _

_- Ahá._

_- ¿Y no extrañas a tu familia? _

_- No…_

Probablemente nadie sabía que Li cargaba en sus hombros el peso de una de las dinastías más poderosas y antiguas.

Pero yo sí…

- Monstruo.

- ¿Qué? – respondí mientras revolvía los cereales de mi plato mientras desayunaba.

- Hoy llegaré tarde a casa así que haz la cena sólo para ti.

- Bien.

Touya se fue a clases y miré la hora, como nunca estaba más que bien con la hora para irme a la escuela, luego de lavarme los dientes salí, y a paso lento comencé a caminar, la primavera ya había comenzado y los árboles empezaban a florecer, por alguna razón me sentía increíblemente nostálgica, quizás era una mezcla de todo, mi sueño de la noche anterior, leer los mensajes, recordar… quizás estaba mal, quizás yo estaba mal, uno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso, ¿por qué no podía ser yo? ¿por qué no maduraba por una vez en mi vida y tomaba un poco las riendas de las cosas?

_- No podría hacerlo._

_- ¿Tirarte en paracaídas? _

_- Ahá. Creo que me desmayaría antes de intentarlo._

_- Lo crees, no lo sabes.- aseguró Syaoran. _

_- Bueno, no._

_- Entonces no hay motivo para no intentarlo._

_Lo miré curiosa. _

_- ¿Entonces eres de los que cree que todo hay que intentarlo en esta vida? _

_Li hizo una mueca y me miró arrugando levemente el ceño._

_- No digo que todo, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo frenarte a hacer cosas sólo por tener miedo. El miedo es una puta tranca mental._

_- ¿Tú nunca tienes miedo? _

_- Kinomoto, ¿alguna vez dejarás de hacer preguntas? _

Llegué a la escuela y me sorprendí al ser de las primeras en llegar, los pasillos estaban poco transitados, caminé hasta la sala y apenas entrar un par de ojos castaños se encontraron con los míos, quise sonreírle pero mi rostro no pareció responder a mis deseos, pasé a sentarme a mi puesto y el silencio nos rodeó a ambos. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie, tratando de estrujar mi cerebro para encontrar la forma de poder hablarle. ¿Algo casual? ¿Algo como un "hola"? ¿O algo como una pseudo declaración de paz y de "volvamos a hablarnos"?

Miré por la ventana y me sorprendí al notar que lo que parecía ser un hermoso día pasaba a convertirse en un cielo gris y con amenazantes nubes. Exactamente así me sentía, del sol a las nubes, sin poder controlarlo.

El timbre sonó y las clases comenzaron sin que yo encontrase la valentía suficiente como para hablarle, llegó luego el primer descanso y sólo entonces me percaté que Syaoran salía solo de la sala de clases mientras que Eriol, Ryu y Takashi se iban hacia otro lado; Tomoyo tenía razón, ellos parecían no hablarse. ¿Con quién pasaría su tiempo, Li? ¿Solo?

Casi por inercia mis pasos fueron hacia el mismo lado del pasillo hacia el que había ido él. Alcancé a distinguir su cabeza castaña doblando hacia el pasillo de los laboratorios, apuré un poco el paso y caminé hasta ahí, acababa de doblar por la esquina cuando me topé con su rostro mirándome fijamente, manos cruzadas en el pecho, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión –ni siquiera su ceño fruncido-, sólo me observaba, como si yo fuese alguna especie de extraña aparición y esperase que desapareciera.

- Yo…- me sentí intimidada, hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba tan directamente a su mirada.

- ¿Estás ya con Tsukishiro? – preguntó de pronto.

Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Pestañeé un par de veces antes de tomar una respiración profunda.

- No… sólo somos amigos, nada más.

- ¿Amigos?

- Ahá. Sólo eso.

Él asintió. Me acerqué un paso hacia Syaoran pero entonces el maestro Terada hizo su aparición en el mismo pasillo, haciéndome saltar.

- ¿Y ustedes? Ya se ha terminado el descanso, estudiantes, ¡a sus salas de clase inmediatamente!

Comencé a caminar torpemente, para cuando me volteé me di cuenta que Li ya no estaba. Syaoran no apareció en la clase siguiente, pero si a la subsiguiente, aunque no intercambiamos más palabras que las que habíamos compartido en el pasillo. Yo me sentía increíblemente estúpida, temerosa y confundida. Y así pasó el día, en ese silencio ensordecedor para mis oídos, me sentía increíblemente mal, extraña… era como si…

_Como si estuviese enamorada de un chico con el que no se cómo acercarme. _

Entonces entendí todo, estaba enamorada de Li y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, ¿cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo? Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y mi pecho apretarse más aún, ¿recién ahora me daba cuenta? Cuando parecía que las cosas no se arreglarían más…

Sonó el timbre de final de jornada, luego de despedirme de Tomoyo salí corriendo, necesitaba correr, necesitaba alejarme de ahí, necesitaba despejar mi mente, estaba lloviendo, una extraña lluvia primaveral y por supuesto yo no tenía paraguas, no me importó, dejé que mis piernas avanzaran rápido, no importaba la lluvia, no importaba el cansancio, no importaba que casi se me cortara la respiración después de tanto correr. Hasta que llegué a una transitada esquina por lo que tuve que detenerme.

Entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, alguien tomó mi cintura haciéndome voltear, me sorprendí al reconocer esos ojos castaños y ese pelo casi del mismo color, todo mojado y revuelto.

- Corres como los mil demonios… ¿Te lo he dicho?- comentó agitado y con una sonrisa torcida en vías de hacer aparición.

- ¿Qué…

Y lo siguiente que supe es que Li estaba besándome, tomando mi cara y besándome de una manera que llenó mi cuerpo de una calidez que extrañaba, mientras todo alrededor desaparecía, la gente, la lluvia, el tráfico, el mundo...

Y entonces comprobé lo inevitable.

Yo lo quería a él, a nadie más que él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primero que todo, espero que hayan leído el capítulo con las canciones que les dije, porque al menos para mi fue demasiado hermoso e inspirador escribirlo escuchando ambas canciones muchas veces. Este capítulo fluyó de manera tan natural y hermosa que puedo decir que es uno de mis favoritos de toda la historia.**

**No saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste tanto la historia, que me acompañen en esto, que disfruten tanto leyendo así como yo escribiendo cada capítulo… acabo de darme cuenta que la historia ya casi llega al final, no creo que nos queden muchos capítulos más, lo cual es bueno y malo, supongo que le tomé mucho cariño a la historia y no se que haré cuando se termine y no tenga que escribir el capítulo por día jajajaj**

**En fin.**

**Las amo y los amo.**

**Gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, apoyo y cariño**

**Magdalena.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**Nota de la autora:** holi

****

**28.**

**Sakura POV**

Nos separamos y Syaoran seguía sosteniendo mi rostro mientras yo sujetaba los costados de su chaqueta, en un intento de aferrarme a algo y creer que todo era real, un par de ojos me observaban fijamente, muy cerca de los míos, volvía a sentir la lluvia sobre nosotros pero continuaba también sintiendo ese calor intenso y esa sensación de bienestar al fin, esa que se había cortado todo el tiempo en que nos habíamos alejado con él, y volví a comprobarlo, todo era por él.

¿Era… real? Quité mis manos de su firme agarre y fueron a parar sobre las de Syaoran que seguían tomando mis mejillas.

- Dime algo, Sakura…- susurró. Asentí, temiendo que en cualquier momento mi ritmo cardiaco fuese tal que me desmayaría ahí mismo.- ¿Por qué no estás con Tsukishiro?

Tragué saliva en grueso, mientras trataba de estabilizar mi interior, tarea al parecer imposible, cuando su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y mi cabeza seguía perdida en ese intenso beso. Sentí sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas.

- Dímelo…- susurró, sentí súplica y no orden en aquella solitaria palabra y comprendí que tenía que dar el siguiente paso, tenía que hacerlo.

- Porque no quería estar ya con él… - vi los labios de Syaoran moverse como si hubiese querido decir algo pero se hubiese frenado.- porque… - titubeé.

- Yo respondo casi a todas tus malditas preguntas… me debes esta- comentó con una sonrisa torcida, aligerando en cierta forma la tensión del momento.

Alcé el rostro y separé mis manos llevando las de él en el acto, fue mi turno de ir a su rostro, no sin temor, la verdad estaba aterrada, pero era un miedo bueno de alguna forma, cuando sabes que lo vencerás y saldrás mejor luego de pasar de él. Corrí algunos cabellos de su frente, Syaoran se mantenía muy quieto, observándome todo el tiempo.

- Porque… - suspiré- porque quiero estar contigo…- confesé sintiendo mi rostro irse a rojo más rápido en lo que demorabas en decir "Li". Desvié la mirada hacia el hombro de él, había dicho lo más temible que podría haber dicho delante de Syaoran.

Entonces pasó lo inesperado y maravilloso, acercó su rostro al mío, nuestras frentes chocándose, y sus manos tomando las mías en un agarre suave pero comprometedor.

- Y yo quiero estar contigo, Sakura…- susurró.

Y esa simple frase fue la antesala de una avalancha de emociones que me desarmaron por completo, felicidad, incredulidad, gozo, dicha, miedo, de todo un poco, arriba y abajo, pero que no quitaba lo más esencial de todo: queríamos estar juntos.

Juntos.

Sonreí y me encontré con su sonrisa torcida, esa que marcaba un hoyuelo. Syaoran me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, sentí su respiración y me estremecí.

- Mía…- susurró provocando un nuevo estremecimiento que partió desde mi nuca hasta el final de la columna vertebral. Un abrazo estrecho, cómplice que decía tantas cosas, que confesaba tanto… estremecedoramente íntimo…

Separamos el abrazo y comenzamos a caminar, Li sostenía mi mano como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Sabía que aún había un montón de cosas que hablar, que aclarar, que confesar, que decir… pero todo eso podía esperar, porque en ese instante era suficiente sentir el calor de su mano sujetando la mía y yo no quería nada más. De pronto el mundo me parecía un lugar más grato, más pleno, más… a pesar de todo el cúmulo de emociones no podía dejar de sentirme en paz en ese momento, era como si la última pieza del puzzle hubiese encajado, aún cuando yo continuase sin poder dar crédito a cabalidad de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí entre ambos.

Nos detuvimos en la esquina siguiente y Syaoran me abrazó por la espalda, descansando su mentón en mi hombro, mientras esperábamos la luz verde del semáforo para cruzar.

- Estás extrañamente callada…- comentó cerca de mi oído. Sonreí lentamente.

- Estoy… sin palabras… aún…- repliqué, y era verdad.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- No lo se…- respondí con sinceridad nuevamente antes de voltearme a verlo.- El hecho que quieras estar conmigo… es… es…

Tomó mi rostro nuevamente, era la astuta forma que tenía de instarme a mirarlo fijo y no rehuir su mirada.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero que sepas, Sakura…- replicó con seguridad.- pero sólo me importa que por ahora sepas y entiendas que estoy hablando en serio…

- ¿Por qué querrías estar conmigo cuando podrías estar con…?- no terminé la pregunta, no lo hice porque era demasiado doloroso volver a recordar esa noche en casa de Chiharu.

Arrugó el ceño mientras suspiraba, por segundos parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos antes de volver a hablar.

- Porque eres graciosa, genuina, sincera, curiosa, me gusta que seas atlética, que te esfuerces al máximo en lo que haces, incluso me agrada que seas una bruta en cómo sentarte, me gusta que golpees a los chicos que te besan de improviso porque eso me dice que ninguno querrá intentarlo por una segunda vez… excepto yo.- añadió arrancando una tenue sonrisa de ambos. Mi corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte con cada palabra que salía de su boca.- Me gustan tus ojos, cuando pestañeas si te sientes curiosa… me gustan tus preguntas, aunque preguntes mucho… me gustan tus piernas esbeltas y delgadas, maldita sea eres jodidamente atractiva y ni siquiera se por qué no lo notas… - me sentí sonrojar como nunca- y sí, te hablo en serio, Sakura Kinomoto… ¿me crees ahora?

- ¿Vas a besarme? – pregunté. Él rió.

- Esa era la pregunta que quería escuchar…- replicó acercando mi rostro al suyo y fundiéndonos en un beso que volvió a crear una burbuja sólo para nosotros dos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Te dije que tu ropa no demoraría nada en secar.- dijo Syaoran apareciendo por la sala de estar con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y sentándose en el sillón junto a mi, ese se había transformado en nuestro lugar favorito de la casa de él, desde el tiempo de la farsa de ser novios de alguna forma terminábamos siempre en su sala de estar, sentados en ese sillón o en el suelo pero apoyadas las espaldas en él.

- Gracias.- tomé el tazón y lo sostuve entre mis manos antes de dar un sorbo- Está delicioso…- comenté con una sonrisa, Syaoran me miró adoptando una pose de soberbia tan típica en él.

- Mejor chocolate caliente no probarás te lo aseguro…

- Bueno saberlo, señor adicto al chocolate.

Ladeó su cabeza y la dejó apoyada en la mía mientras yo doblaba las piernas poniéndolas sobre el sillón.

- Estás tibia…- comentó riéndose de lo random del comentario y le seguí en las risas.

- Es por la ropa recién seca.

Me quitó la taza de chocolate dejándola sobre la mesita del frente y me abrazó, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Se sentía tan maravillosamente genial estar así, parecía irreal que hacía menos de cuatro horas me encontrase tan angustiada por descubrir al fin mis sentimientos por él. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiase todo tan rápido?

Miré sus manos rodeando mi cintura y acaricié lentamente sus dedos.

- ¿Syaoran?

- ¿Uhm?

- ¿Cuándo supiste que… que… tú… tú querías…

- ¿Qué quería estar contigo? – terminó la pregunta por mi lo cual agradecí, ayudaba mucho también el hecho de no estar viéndolo directamente al rostro al momento de preguntar algo como eso.- Supongo que hace mucho…- me sorprendí al oír eso.

- ¿Cómo así? – pregunté esta vez volteándome.

- Pues… - pareció por primera vez incómodo y me pareció adorable.- quizás desde antes de la fiesta en que… bueno esa fiesta...

Pestañeé un par de veces.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sakura…- dijo en tono algo lastimero mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello, el escalofrío por mi parte no tardó en aparecer.- ¿Tienes que seguir haciendo tantas preguntas ahora?

- Sólo quiero saber… entonces… ¿entonces nunca te liaste con Mei?

Se separó inmediatamente apenas hube dicho eso y me miró fija y seriamente a los ojos.

- Te lo traté de decir esa noche y lo repito ahora, no le toqué un pelo a esa chica…

- ¿Y qué hacían en el baño?

- Le decía que no quería nada con ella porque estaba contigo.

- ¿Y por qué en el baño?

- Ella se coló…- respondió haciendo una mueca y rascándose de manera algo compulsiva el costado izquierdo de la cabeza.- Se que las circunstancias fueron demasiado malas para que me creas, pero necesito que lo hagas…- añadió tomando mis manos- Quiero que confíes en mi… no podría haber estado con Mei cuando ya quería estar contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tienes la manía de preguntar cosas que ya te he dicho ¿eh? – preguntó acariciando con sus pulgares mis palmas.

- Sólo quiero…

- Vale, sí, ya me traías estúpido en ese tiempo pero no era algo con lo que… yo…estuviese cómodo… en ese momento.- se apuró en añadir.- Entonces pasó lo de Mei y tú me mandaste a la mierda y supongo que vale esa mierda de frase que valoras lo que ya no tienes…

- ¿Y por qué no trataste de hablarme? Quiero decir… sólo trataste una vez.

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Se suponía que tú ibas a ir por Tsukishiro, de hecho la única vez que traté de hablar contigo te recuerdo que ese imbécil fue a buscarte a la escuela.

- Yukito es un buen amigo, Syaoran, no lo trates así.

Li alzó una ceja y vi esa mirada de malicia en él.

- No me pidas aceptar a ese imbécil.

- ¡Yukito!

- Vale, vale, ¿puedes hacer otra pregunta por favor?

- No.

- Sakura.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En serio vamos a discutir por ese… por Tsukishiro ahora?

Hice una mueca y acepté que tenía razón, ¿por qué arruinar el momento?

- Te extrañaba…- solté de pronto, le vi sonreír, esa sonrisa maravillosa que no era muy frecuente ver en él y que lo hacía ver extremadamente guapo.

- Pero si nos veíamos todos los días, somos compañeros de asiento ¿lo recuerdas?- replicó irónico antes de acercarse y darme un tierno beso, que logró desarmarme, conocer y experimentar en carne propia ese lado más dulce de él era… por decir lo menos, hermoso, me sentía afortunada, sí, esa era la palabra.- Y yo a ti… - replicó con voz ronca contra mis labios.

Nos observamos unos segundos, mi mirada desde nuestras manos unidas hasta el rostro de él, me sonrojé por la manera en que me observaba, no sabía explicarlo pero una de esas miradas fijas e intensas lograban desestabilizar todo mi interior. Entonces él volvió a acercarse para unir sus labios a los míos, apoyé una mano en el apoya-brazos del sillón mientras sentía el brazo de Syaoran bordear mi cintura para atraerme, intensificó el beso de una manera tan… íntima y sensual que me sentí morir en el mismo instante en que recorrió mi cintura con sus manos mientras me besaba de esa manera. Un súbito calor comenzó a apoderarse de mi, aún estando en aquella incómoda posición sobre el sillón se sentía todo tan… perfecto. Mis brazos rodearon el cuello de él y justo cuando comenzaba a acomodar mis piernas para no estar tan incómoda fue cuando Syaoran fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta hacerlo apenas un roce.

Suspiró contra mi boca.

- Joder, y todavía me preguntas por qué quiero estar contigo…- susurró, aunque parecía más bien hablar para si.

Sentía mi respiración demasiado errática como para hablar en ese momento, Syaoran seguía teniendo sus brazos en torno a mi y yo continuaba rodeando su cuello. Su aroma masculino atrapaba mis sentidos, cerré los ojos y me permití comprender que todo eso era real, nuestro estrecho abrazo, su respiración en mi mejilla, su tibieza, su cabello aún húmedo, lo acaricié lentamente, sintiendo como sus manos hacía lo mismo en mi espalda.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunté, le sentí reír, supe que lo hacía por preguntar tanto.

- ¿Ahora? – repitió.

- Ahá…- me alejé para poder mirarlo.- Ya sabes… ahora que sabemos que queremos estar juntos…

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntó de sopetón haciendo que abriese los ojos algo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin entender bien hacia dónde quería llegar.

- Eso.- respondió levantándose del sillón y tirando de mi mano, instándome a hacer lo mismo.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – preguntó una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie frente a frente.

- ¿Cómo una cita?

- Nunca hemos tenido una cita.- replicó con una sonrisa ladeada, esa pequeña broma interna, claro, nunca habíamos tenido una cita real pero sí habíamos sido novios.

Sonreí antes de asentir.

- Genial, ahora vamos a la cocina a cocinarnos algo, muero de hambre ¿tú? – dijo mientras me abrazaba en el trayecto. Besó mi sien derecha y me sonrojé, él rió, como siempre lo hacía cuando yo era evidente con mis actitudes vergonzosas.- ¿Has probado el pollo a la cerveza? – preguntó.

- No, ¿por qué? ¿lo sabes cocinar?

- No.- respondió antes de reírse.- Pensé que existía una posibilidad que supieras cocinarlo…

No pude evitarlo me reí también. Todo era tan perfecto y natural, que sí, podía acostumbrarme a ello, a lo real, a tenerlo de verdad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**ya, tengo paja de hablar tanto, puede ser porque la historia se está terminando (parace que en el próximo capítulo) y me pongo hormonal así que como que no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que este capítulo lo escribí escuchando puros temas de amor (nótese dije de amor no MAMONES NI TEMAS DE MARICAS) y espero que les haya gustado, me gustó a mi, porque no puse a Li como un marica demasiado no-Li… es que vamos, que está bien que el chico esté enamorado pero de ahí a transformarse en un completo chico de mil y hojuelas… hay mucho trecho.**

**Ya, al final igual hablé mucho.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Magdalena.**

**900 reviews escritos por personas maravillosas y que realmente quiero, por sacarme sonrisas en momento oscuros y realmente hacerme una persona menos amargada, supongo que dentro de toda mi mierda diaria es realmente grato leer sus comentarios hermosos.**

**GRACIAS**


	30. Chapter 29

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**Nota de la autora:** holi, volví a mi casa y tengo Internet y computador y soy una persona feliz. Mientras estaba en mi reclusión aprendí a tejer y a amar a las personas, ahora quiero ser monja y ganarme el Nobel de la paz. ¡Amor para todos!

NO.

Ya, hablando en serio (lo de arriba no era en serio), este cap lo hice escuchando puras canciones de Little Joy, grupo cojonudo.

****

**29.**

**Sakura POV**

Volver a la escuela tomados de la mano reconozco que no lo más fácil, todos nos miraban como si tuviésemos tres cabezas y los cuchicheos y susurros no se hacían esperar; Tomoyo parecía más feliz que nosotros al vernos aparecer juntos en la sala.

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó como desquiciada mientras se lanzaba sobre ambos a abrazarnos, aunque luego se separó mirando a Li y arrugando el ceño- ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¡Debías avisarme para haber grabado este momento!

Decir que me sonrojé era poco, Syaoran sonrió torcidamente mientras se encogía de hombros y añadía un escueto "cosas que pasan" en su acostumbrada actitud seria y más reservada que tenía con el resto. Podría decir que fue el mejor día de escuela en mucho tiempo y no podía dejar de sonreír, para el resto sólo era que él y yo habíamos vuelto, pero para nosotros era un empezar, algo real, realmente estábamos siendo novios, ya nada era una farsa, todo era real, él abrazando mi cintura, besando mi sien, el caminar abrazados por los pasillos…

Y ahí nos encontrábamos, en el receso del almuerzo, tirados en los jardines, aprovechando el primer día completamente soleado de primavera. Li sentado y yo apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas, recostada en el pasto, sintiéndome tan natural y en paz que por milésima vez en las últimas horas confirme lo mucho que lo había extrañado todos esos días sin hablarnos.

- ¿Syaoran?

- ¿Uhm? – preguntó mientras me observaba desde arriba.

- Ahora que somos novios de verdad tendré que decirle a mi padre y bueno… Touya también lo sabrá…- le vi hacer una mueca y asentir.- A mi hermano no le gustará.

- ¿Hay algo que le guste a tu hermano? – me reí y negué con la cabeza.

- Puede ser pesado contigo.

- ¿Más de lo que ya es?

- Sip…

- Bueno, estoy preparado, de todas formas tu hermano no tiene que aprobar nada, es tu padre el que importa.

- Sí, pero sabes cómo es Touya.

- Por eso pasaremos más en mi casa, ¿vale? – replicó acercando su rostro al mío, apenas un roce de labios. Cerré los ojos esperando un beso que no tardó en llegar, lento, pausado, que me desarmó. Me sentí en las nubes.

Sentí su mano en mi frente.

- Hoy me ha hablado Takashi…- dijo de pronto. Abrí los ojos y percibí ese ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Quería saber cómo estaba...- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Ya no piensas volver a ser amigos de ellos, Syaoran?

- Eriol fue un imbécil y Ryu le sigue en toda su mierda.

- Pero quizás está arrepentido.

- ¿Y por qué no se ha acercado el muy imbécil?

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tú?

- ¡Él apropósito llevó a Mei a la fiesta! – explotó.

- ¡Y tú le rompiste la nariz por eso! ¿no crees que están un poco a mano? – repliqué ignorando el hecho que había salido a flote el recuerdo de aquella maldita noche.

Hizo una mueca y yo decidí dejar el tema, ¿por qué pelear con él cuando era nuestro primer día de novios de verdad? Sonreí, eso sonaba tan bien.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó.

- Porque estamos juntos… - articuló una sonrisa torcida, esa mueca pícara y soberbia que secretamente amaba.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre para volver a clases, Syaoran se levantó y me ayudó a hacerlo, extraño y lindo fue sentir como su cálida mano se cerraba en torno a la mía, aún cuando ya lo hubiese hecho muchas veces antes, era distinto, se sentía distinto.

Quizás porque sí, todo era distinto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Y dices que me veo bien? ¡Tomoyo mírame! ¿Por qué no puedo usar esa falda? – apunté hacia mi cama donde mi mejor amiga tenía desperdigado todo mi guardarropas, en su afán de escoger la ropa perfecta para mi primera cita "oficial" con Syaoran.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y me miró como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- ¿En serio debo responder esa pregunta, Sakura? ¡Además mírate! ¡Estás tan mona! Deja que saco la cámara y…- la vi con horror como abría su cartera y sacaba su Nikon apuntando el lente hacia mi- ahora sonríe…

- ¡Tomoyo! Esto es serio…- hice una mueca desesperada justo en el instante en que el flash daba en mi cara- ¿En serio crees que….- pero ella no me escuchaba, ella arrugaba el ceño y chasqueaba la lengua.

- Sakura, has hecho una mueca… de nuevo.

- Tomoyo…

- Sonríe…

Y como era de esperarse no me quedó otra que sonreír y dejar que mi mejor amiga se saliese con la suya. Me miró y sonrió.

- Sakura, tienes 16 años y como toda persona de tu edad puedes permitirte usar shorts así de monos, además tienes piernas perfectas.- aseveró como si dijese que dos y dos son cuatro.

La miré y me miré al espejo, ¿piernas perfectas? eran flacuchas y estaba segura que mis rodillas eran deformes, pero entendía que no sacaba nada con contradecirla.

- No estás usando tacones, así que no hay motivos para reclamar nada, estás usando una bonita polera, una chaqueta que te hace ver increíble y además de guapa luces casual, te recuerdo, Sakurita que esto es una cita de día y hoy hace calor, no esperes salir en jeans.

¿He dicho antes que con Tomoyo era imposible discutir? ¿O es que yo tenía muy poco poder de persuasión?

Media hora después y luego que mi mejor amiga se asegurase que yo no me cambiaría de atuendo a último minuto sonaba el timbre de casa, eran las tres de la tarde y no podía ser otro que Syaoran.

Agradecí el hecho de estar sola, aún no me sentía preparada para ver la escena de Touya cuando supiese que tenía novio, y que ese novio era "el mocoso castaño". Abrí la puerta de sopetón y me quedé de pie observándolo, me sonreía y miraba fijamente, lucía increíblemente atractivo, tan atractivo que me quedé muda, sólo observándolo. Para vergüenza mía pareció notarlo, porque sonrió y bajó la vista unos segundos.

- Hola, guapa…-acercó su rostro al mío y nos dimos un corto beso, él sabía que estaba sola, o de lo contrario jamás hubiese tenido la osadía de besarme en la puerta de mi casa estando Touya en el radar. - ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó aún sosteniendo mi cintura.

- He dejado el bolso en mi dormitorio…- dije tirando de su brazo y haciéndolo pasar.

Aún sosteniendo su mano subimos ambos a mi habitación, Syaoran nunca antes había estado ahí y me percaté de ello sólo cuando se quedó de pie en la mitad observándolo todo.

- Justo como la imaginé…- dijo apoyando su peso en el costado del escritorio.

Me volteé hacia él mientras sostenía mi cartera.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de reír. Golpeé levemente su brazo.- Eres un pesado.

- Y tú una bruta, pero nos complementamos.- replicó abrazándome y besando mi frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ahí, solo abrazados.

- ¿Te gustó mi habitación? – sentí su pecho saltar por la risa.

- Tú no dejas de preguntar nunca, ¿eh? Sí, me gusta, tiene tu sello…- comentó separando el abrazo y mirando alrededor.

- ¿Cómo así?

- No esperaba encontrar nada rosado en tu habitación ni cosas con pelo… tú eres diferente…

Nos miramos unos segundos y supongo que nos sorprendió a ambos que fuese yo la que me acercase hasta él para besarlo. Las manos de Syaoran fueron de mis brazos a mi cintura y luego a mis caderas, yo me aferraba a su cuello mientras seguíamos un ritmo perfectamente coordinado, intenso pero pausado, con sus tiempos, acariciaba mi boca lentamente, me hacía tener ganas de más… sí, Li sabía cómo hacerme adicta a sus besos. Desvió de mi boca a mi mejilla y luego mi cuello, sentí el calor apoderarse de mi rostro y otras partes de mi cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando él se detuvo, en el instante exacto en que sus dedos se movían peligrosamente cerca de mi espalda baja y yo sentía mi espalda estremecerse bajo ese toque.

Un gemido lastimero llegó a mis oídos mientras apoyaba su frente en mi hombro.

- No debiste usar shorts…- comentó abrazándome aún más fuerte. Me quedé muy quieta, sin saber cómo interpretar esa frase.

- ¿Por q…

- Luces jodidamente irresistible así… ¿no te he dicho que muero por tus piernas, Sakura y que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti? – dijo enfrentando mi rostro, que con esa sola pregunta tomó todos los tonos de rojos posibles.

N… no…

Bueno, ya lo sabes… - respondió sonriendo y tomando mi mano- Ahora, vámonos de tu pieza…- añadió comenzando a caminar- antes que no quiera salir de ella…

Le seguí aún algo turbada por las palabras de él. ¿Entonces él me consideraba realmente una chica… deseable? Tragué saliva en grueso al tomar toda la connotación a aquello. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué pasaría cuando con el tiempo las cosas con Syaoran… ehm… subieran de tono? Yo era más virgen que… yo era demasiado virgen, demasiado… jamás un chico… Comencé a hiperventilar de puro nerviosismo, pero por suerte Li no lo notó, quizás porque él también parecía ido en sus pensamientos en ese momento. ¡Tomoyo debía ayudarme! Aunque… bueno, no es como si fuese una novedad para Syaoran el hecho que yo soy una completa inexperta… es decir, él sabía que hasta antes de él yo ni siquiera había dado un beso en mi vida, pero él…

_Él solía salir con universitarias. _

- Fui a ver a Eriol…- comentó de pronto cuando ya ambos nos encontrábamos sentados frente a frente en una de las cafeterías más geniales de Tomoeda.

Lo miré sorprendida mientras saboreaba la crema de mi café helado, por suerte había logrado pasar desapercibido mi episodio de desesperación de momentos antes.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ayer.

- No me dijiste que pensabas ir a…

- No fue premeditado, simplemente se me ocurrió y aproveché el impulso.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

Hizo una mueca extraña mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.

- Hablamos… al parecer estos meses le han pasado varias cosas, está cambiado…

- ¿Qué tan cambiado?

- Sus padres le han dicho que lo enviarán a Inglaterra al terminar la escuela el próximo año. Y es algo así como una orden, no puede hacer nada por negarse.

Alcé las cejas.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Los viejos de Eriol están con la idea que la mejor educación universitaria para él está allá… así que lo mandarán.

- ¿Bueno y eso lo ha cambiado?

- En parte sí, sigue siendo el cabrón egocéntrico pero… al menos me pidió disculpas por lo de… lo que pasó esa noche… - me miró fijamente y yo asentí- supongo que el que está conciente que dejará su reino en Tomoeda le ha hecho re plantearse la opción de ser el hijo de puta que estaba siendo… o que se yo, Eriol es extraño, somos amigos hace muchos años y te puedo decir que es al que menos conozco de todos…

- ¿Y volverán a ser amigos? – pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, supongo, de todas formas extraño a ese imbécil, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo… además nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa…

- ¿Nos?

- Ahá, tú y yo y el resto… quiere reivindicarse con la novia de su mejor amigo…- señaló con leve tono irónico.

- ¿Le has dicho que ahora es de verdad?

- Lo infirió solo… ¿Quieres ir?

- Por supuesto.- respondí con sinceridad, si era la posibilidad que Syaoran volviese a acercarse a sus amigos, ¿por qué no ayudarlo?

Me sonrió y asintió mientras dejaba dinero sobre la mesa y se levantaba.

- Eres demasiado buena para decir que no a algo así…

- ¡Hey! – me crucé de brazos- lo digo en serio, quiero conocer más a tus amigos…

- Bueno…- replicó mientras me tomaba de la mano haciéndome levantar- Pero tratemos que eso nos ocupe sólo el 1 % del tiempo ¿vale? no me gusta compartirte con otros primates…- dijo abrazándome por la espalda

- ¿Te asumes primate tú también? – pregunté. Sentí su risa en mi oído.

- Vaya, Sakura Kinomoto replicando con soltura una broma ácida- Estás pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo…

Me reí. Salimos del café y las calles transitadas de Tomoeda nos dieron frente.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó aún en la misma posición. Él abrazando mi cintura holgadamente desde atrás.

- No se… ¿No tenías un plan? – pregunté volteándome, enfrentándome a ese rostro perfectamente hermoso, porque lo era, atractivo, masculino y… deseable.

- ¿No te aburren los planes? – preguntó tirando de mi mano y comenzando a caminar- En nuestra primera cita improvisaremos, la sacaremos de su estructura señorita Kinomoto…- dijo con voz socarrona.

- ¿Ah si, señor Li?

Me guiñó un ojo y juro que ese mínimo gesto hizo que en mi interior se removiese algo.

¿En serio todo eso estaba siendo real?

Y ahí, en la mitad de la acerca, riéndome como nunca al tratar de subirme a la espalda de Syaoran, comprendí lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Estábamos juntos y eso hacía de todo algo perfecto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**ya, sí, he aparecido al fin, he vuelto a vivir en mi casa, aleluya, cantemos todos, blabla.**

**capítulo de miel, donde se van cerrando cosas, yo creo que esta cosa ya tiene que terminar, así que no se, creo que un capi más y el epílogo, o quizás tire el epílogo altiro… bueno no se…**

**Espero estén bien, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, espero que no me odien por desaparecer pero comprendan que estaba fuera de mi alcance los arreglos en mi casa y tener que mudarme a un lugar sin Internet ni computador xD**

**Las amo.**

**Magda. (a.k.a Escritora Cutre)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**Nota de la autora:** Me he decidido y este es el capítulo final. Está escrito en tercera persona porque así lo he querido, que seamos espectadores de lo que es la vida para ambos, sin perspectivas, solo la visión.

Agradecimientos y momentos llorones al final.

Disfruten el capítulo, así como yo disfruté cada una de las palabras de esta historia.

**30.**

_**Cinco años después…**_

- Tus manos…

Él sonríe mientras siente ese tacto suave de las manos de ella.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta él observando ambas, la suya se ve masculina y grande al lado de esa fina y delicada de mujer.

- Me gustan…

Se ríe. Sakura siempre encuentra un momento para decirle algo que le gusta de él, y eso le agrada, le hace sentir más especial a sus ojos, más de lo que ya sabe que es, cinco años de relación parecían demasiado pocos para todo lo que sentía había vivido y experimentado con ella.

- A mi me gusta todo de ti…- replica.

- Pero hay algo que te gusta más, ¿A que sí, Syaoran?

Sonríe. Sakura y sus eternas preguntas. Se mueve y logra hacer que la chica quede cobijada en un abrazo, acurrucada en todo su costado.

- Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, esa que sólo me das a mi, me gustan tus piernas esbeltas, me gusta tu cabello y tu aroma a…

- Pero esas son muchas cosas, sólo di una.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres perfecta.- replica como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Y ella se sonroja, años recibiendo ese tipo de comentarios inesperados de él y continúa sonrojándose como la chiquilla de 16 años que alguna vez fue, y ya no son adolescentes, ambos ya están a un par de años de terminar sus carreras universitarias en Tokyo. Salura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li viviendo juntos en un apartamento, estudiando ambos en la misma universidad, ¿quién lo diría?

Un beso en la mejilla que él logra se transforme en un roce de labios que termina en un apasionado beso. Siente su pecho latir inmediatamente fuera de ritmo normal, esas finas curvas de mujer lo vuelven loco, loquísimo, inmediatamente esas mismas manos que ella antes alababa se encuentran tocando mucha más piel que la que alguna vez pensó podría tocar y ella lo permite porque es él, porque es el hombre que ama.

Y aunque sigue siendo el mismo Li con el ceño fruncido y algo parco ha cambiado en muchas cosas, no tiene problemas en admitir sin reparos que la femina a su lado lo vuelve loco, que se marea con esa esencia de mujer, se hipnotiza con ese perfume que no es artificial, que proviene de ella, se droga con toda ella y le gusta, le gusta sentirse perdido por ella porque algo dentro suyo repite con una convicción visceral que se pertenecen.

Y el saborea su clavícula y se entretiene acariciando esa estrecha cintura mientras las piernas de ella lo rodean, Sakura se estremece ante el tacto de él, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, esa fina espalda que sabe –porque él se lo ha dicho muchas veces- es la perdición de Syaoran. Y a pesar que han pasado casi toda la noche juntos, haciéndolo y amándose y llenando la habitación de suspiros y gemidos aún así vuelven a unirse en aquella incitante danza. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Syaoran sonríe al notar que ella está apunto de llegar al orgasmo, él sujeta esas piernas que le parecen deliciosas y las levanta un poco más intensificando el embiste, Sakura gime y él se traga ese gemido con sus labios, ambos están al límite y él se deleita con esos pechos perfectos, bañados en sudor.

Y pasan los minutos y el sol les da de lleno a ambos, porque la noche anterior ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de cerrar las cortinas al llegar a desnudarse y amarse en la oscuridad. Entonces ella se desploma sobre su pecho, porque en algún minuto fue Sakura la que terminó moviéndose sobre él, entonces Syaoran la abraza y la acoge en su pecho, los cabellos castaños de ella le hacen cosquillas.

- ¿Has visto la hora? – pregunta ella.

- No.

- Tomoyo dijo que nos esperaba a las…

- No.

- Syaoran.

- No…

Entonces ella levanta el rostro y ve esa sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Él se ríe y atrae el rostro de su novia para besarla.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?

- No.- es el turno de Sakura de negarse- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso no quieres reencontrarte con Eriol?

- ¿No puede ser mañana? – Sakura reconoce que se siente demasiado bien estar con él así, tranquilos, calmados, además están con un mini receso en la universidad por lo que realmente se encuentran relajados sin tener que correr de un lado a otro para hacer deberes o estudiar.

La mano de la chica acariciando lentamente el pecho de él. Sonrió. Jamás pensó que su vida tomaría tal giro, jamás imaginó que estaría ahí con 21 años estudiando y viviendo en Tokio nada más y nada menos con quién había sido su gruñón compañero de asiento en la escuela.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nosotros- respondió sincera.

Sintió la mano de Li detenerse en su espalda. Y es que parecía irreal y a la vez lógico, nadie –ni siquiera la misma Sakura- hubiese apostado que su relación se mantendría en el tiempo, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que Syaoran y ella habían sido aceptados en la misma universidad. Claro que no todo había sido fácil, en un principio el ritmo universitario y el hecho de que ambos vivían en distintos sectores de la ciudad habían hecho que ambos tuviesen bastante problemas para poder salvaguardar lo suyo, por eso fue una felicidad plena cuando a fines del segundo año, él sugirió que se fuesen a vivir juntos, sabía que era una decisión demasiado importante y las cosas podían no salir bien pero… habían resultado. Contra todo pronóstico habían podido hacerlo y tener la constatación de aquello la sumía en una completa felicidad.

Unos minutos más abrazados y Sakura decidió que era el momento de ducharse e ir a encontrarse con Tomoyo y los demás para el almuerzo especial de bienvenida a Eriol, era extraño, pero la pelinegra era la más interesada en organizar aquel almuerzo y Sakura sabía que mucho de ello tenía que ver con que había estudiado diseño de modas cuatro años en Londres, inevitable el haberse hecho amiga de Eriol después de todo, viviendo ambos en la misma ciudad.

Un par de horas después se encontraban esperando en las afueras del departamento de Tomoyo. Syaoran no dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Hey! – Sakura pasó su dedo por ahí, desmarcando esa arruga.- Que te ves más guapo sonriendo.

- Si el marica de Eriol no está ahora ahí adentro juro que voy a cocinarle sus huevos en…

- ¡Sakurita! ¡Syaoran! Pasen, ya están casi todos… Eriol un poco desesperado porque no aparecían…- dijo de pronto una muy cariñosa Tomoyo que les hacía pasar.

Sakura miró a su novio con cara de "¿Ves? Sí estaba". La pelinegra inmediatamente tomó del brazo a su mejor amiga comenzando a encaminarse hacia la cocina.

- ¿Eh? Pero ¿y Eriol?

- Deja que Syaoran le salude primero, después de todo hace más de dos años que no se ven, ¿no? fue la última vez que Eriol visitó Japón.

Sakura sonrió.

- Y bueno, ¿qué me dices de ti? – preguntó pícara apoyando los codos sobre uno de los mesones de la cocina.- Jamás pensé que lo diría, sobre todo después de ver lo férrea que fuiste con él todos estos años … ¿pero ahora ustedes…- el sonrojo en el rostro de su mejor amiga fue la mejor respuesta que podía tener- ¡Wow! ¿Quieres decir que tú y Eriol son…

- No, no…- aclaró Tomoyo mientras picaba unas hojas de lechuga- Sabes muy bien que en Londres él ha cambiado mucho, de hecho nos hicimos muy amigos y bueno… no pasó nada porque creo que ambos sabíamos que no era el tiempo correcto, pero ahora…

- ¿Ahora sí? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida. Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se mordía el labio. La castaña dio un grito de júbilo mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga- ¡Oh dios! ¿Y ahora que tú te vas a Londres partirás con él?

- Supongo…

- ¿Kinomoto? – en ese instante la aludida dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un sonriente Eriol.

- ¡Hey! – corrió a abrazarlo mientras reía- ¿Y desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido? – fue el instante cuando entró Li junto a Chiharu y Yamazaki.

- ¿Sabían que la tradición de llamar a otros por sus nombres de familia viene de…- Chiharu rodó los ojos antes de golpearle suavemente la nuca a su novio.- ¿Es en serio, amor? ¿Tienes que venir con tus historias justo ahora?

- Al menos déjanos comer… - añadió Syaoran con una mueca torcida.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Rika y Naoko? – preguntó Sakura.

- Viene en camino, se ha retrasado por el tráfico.

- ¡Opino que pasemos a la mesa! – gritó Tomoyo llevando consigo unas bandejas.

- Yo te ayudo…- se ofreció inmediatamente Eriol, haciendo que Sakura y Syaoran se mirasen cómplices.

- Pero yo sólo iba a contar esa historia que leí en la revista National…- Yamazaki continuaba tratando de seguir con su mentira número mil mientras Chiharu lo empujaba fuera de la cocina repitiendo afablemente "Sí, sí, amor".

Pasaron todos, Ryu también apareció con su flamante novia italiana, el muchacho no había seguido los caminos tradicionales y se había marchado a viajar por el mundo apenas terminada la escuela, conociendo a Ornella en la hermosa ciudad de Milán, desde entonces eran inseparables.

Y así entre risas, choques de copas, brindis, encuentros e historias contadas por Eriol, mentiras contadas por Yamazaki, se encontraban todos, como siempre o más bien como ninguno de ellos lo imaginó.

- ¿Alguien trajo cámara? – preguntó Eriol.

- ¡Yo! – por supuesto nadie más que Tomoyo podía ser.

Fotos y recuerdos que quedarían plasmados para siempre, ese presente exquisito y dichoso. ¿Y el futuro? ¿A quién le preocupaba el futuro cuando tenías todo lo que querías en ese momento?

- He estado pensando en algo…- dijo Syaoran mientras salía a la terraza con Sakura a observar la ciudad en su esplendor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos de viaje? Tú y yo, juntos… cumplir ese maldito plan de irnos a Australia, Nueva Zelanda… y luego, quien sabe…

Sakura lo miró sin poder dar crédito.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿Por qué no hablaría en serio? – preguntó él tomando su mano.- Este verano, tú y yo, juntos…

Juntos.

Sakura sonrió y mientras lo besaba comprendía, comprendía que fueron necesarios tres mil millones de latidos para llegar a ese punto, pero sin dudas habían valido la pena.

Cada uno de ellos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OH MY GOSH.**

**Puede que esté más emo porque acabo de ver el capítulo final de la temporada de Downton Abbey pero debo confesar que escribir estas últimas líneas han hecho que parezca una marica emocionada frente a la pantalla. Jamás había escrito una historia en este fandom, es la primera historia que termino escribiendo en fanfiction y no saben la satisfacción que se siente, o quizás sí xD bueno, no se, quiero decir tantas cosas y a la vez no quiero parecer una marica sentimentaloide.**

**Puedo decir GRACIAS, sin lugar a dudas MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las personas maravillosas que siguieron esta historia, desde el comienzo y desde cualquier otro capítulo, a todas esas personas maravillosas que conocí por esta historia, a las que me agregaron a facebook, a todo este clan maravilloso que existe en este fandom, porque sin dudas lo son, y digo este fandom porque es así, son las lectoras más cariñosas, más amenas y más cálidas por lejos.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo final así como la historia entera. Espero haberlas hecho feliz así como ustedes a mi.**

**Un abrazo y un beso enorme a cada una.**

**Magdalena K.**

**P.D: Esto no es una despedida, sigan atentas a mi perfil porque seguro que las sorprendo con una historia nueva, no prometo nada, es sólo un proyecto, pero mi mente ya está trabajando en ello.**

**LAS AMO.**


	32. regalo ?

**Tres mil millones de latidos.**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo sólo los uno a mis locas ideas.

**Summary: **Sakura jamás ha logrado entender por qué el ceño de Syaoran Li está así de fruncido cada vez que la mira… esperen, sólo la ha mirado fijamente dos veces en todos esos años que llevan siendo compañeros… y pareciera que quiere asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que terminen como compañeros de asiento, ¿qué tan malo es sentarse junto al gruñón y maldito Li?

**Nota de la autora:** Grrr… se supone que no iba a agregar nadie más, pero también les debo esta escena creo, varias me la pidieron por ahí y creí lindo darles este mini regalo (pero ya no habrán más, ahora sí es el fin apocalíptico de la historia) Además este no es un epílogo, es una escena perdida, de cuando Touya se entera de lo de Sakura y Syaoran, o sea volvemos al contexto en que nuestros dos adorables mocosos tienen 16 años.

Sin más que decir…

Y ahora sí adiós.

****

**POV Sakura**

- ¡Te voy a matar mocoso!

- ¡Touya!

- ¡Lo voy a matar!

- ¡Papá, haz algo!

Mi mano en el pecho de mi hermano mayor que parecía querer saltar sobre mi novio, mientras mi padre en un solo movimiento rápido tomaba la muñeca de Touya, Syaoran se mantenía a un paso detrás de mi, pero lejos de mostrar miedo su postura silenciosa era a todas luces de… desafío, lo que hacía el enfrentamiento aún peor.

- ¿Quién te has creído…

- Touya…

Esta vez fue la calmada voz de mi padre la que intervino haciendo que mi hermano al fin se callara. Sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas dejarían de sostenerme y mi estómago se terminaría por salir de mi garganta del puro nerviosismo, ¿en qué minuto llegué a pensar que la escena no sería algo muy parecido a la tercera guerra mundial?

- Hermano…

- Tú no me hables, Sakura…

- No te refieras así a tu hermana…- me encogí en mi sitio al minuto en que sentía la mano de Syaoran tomar la mía en un mudo gesto de apoyo.

Alcé el rostro y vi a mi hermano de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Luego a mi padre que nos observa a todos con su característica calma.

- Así que le has pedido a mi hija ser tu novia…- dijo de pronto dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

- Así es, señor.- mi hermano emitió un gruñido.

- ¿Y tu familia que opina al respecto?

- Mi familia está de acuerdo, señor…- miré a Syaoran y nuestras miradas se cruzaron- de hecho, mi madre está ansiosa por conocer a su hija…

- Ni loco te la llevarás a China, mocoso idi…

- ¡Touya! – lo miré con reproche.

- Mi madre espera venir para las vacaciones de verano, señor, aquí a Japón.- explicó rápidamente él, aclarando.

- Entiendo…

Li se mantenía serio y calmado, no podía entender cómo era capaz de sostener esa fachada cuando tenía a alguien a pocos metros que sólo deseaba retorcerle el cuello, aunque me percaté que Syaoran ya sólo le prestaba atención a mi padre, parecía querer evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento verbal con mi hermano.

- Me gustaría saber si…

Entonces pasó lo mejor, mi padre sonreía, y fue el momento en que supe que todo estaba arreglado.

- Me alegra saber que mi hija menor ha encontrado a alguien a quien querer…

¿Qué? – el ceño de mi hermano se intensificó aún más, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

- Y Touya…- añadió, interrumpiendo a mi furioso hermano- sabrá entender que no puede prohibírsele a su hermana el ser feliz…

Miré a mi novio y ambos sonreímos al oír eso. Tarde o temprano Touya debía entender…

- Ahora si me disculpan…

Y fue el momento de actuar rápido, porque si mi padre se iba, ya no iba a quedar nadie para controlar a Touya, claro que no fuimos lo demasiado rápidos para huir hasta la puerta porque fue en el hall cuando mi hermano sin ningún miramiento tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Syaoran.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces?

- Escúchame bien mocoso, si le haces daño a mi hermano la pagarás caro, y más te vale mantenerla feliz si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

Miré el rostro de Syaoran que se mantenía imperturbable a pesar de todo.

- No será necesario.- replicó.

- Eso espero.- terció Touya soltándolo y yéndose hacia la sala.

Inmediatamente me acerqué a Syaoran.

- Lo siento mucho…- dije avergonzada- Nunca pensé que mi hermano se portaría así, yo…

- Sakura, está bien, era lo mínimo que podía pasarme considerando que hablamos de tu hermano…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y más aún al ver su sonrisa y sentir su mano acomodando mi cabello tras mi oreja- Ahora todo está arreglado…

Suspiré y dudé un poco antes de decir lo que cruzaba por esos momentos en mi cabeza.

- Oye, Syaoran…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Es cierto que tu madre quiere conocerme? – me miró unos segundos muy serio y asintió.

- Pero si tú no quieres yo podría…

- Si quiero…- me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes que hablamos de mi madre, verdad?

- Quiero conocerla- repetí- quiero que sepa que… -enrojecí al tiempo que él volvía a sonreír.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada…- mi cara si es posible aún más roja.

- Sakura, dilo…

- Que sepa que no estás solo, que yo te quiero de verdad…- susurré bajito.

Unos segundos de silencio mientras yo miraba el suelo y fue entonces la mano de Syaoran la que levantó mi mentón y sin mediar palabra unió nuestros labios en un beso intenso, hasta que…

- ¿Por qué no los escucho hablar? – el grito de Touya desde la sala nos hizo separar inmediatamente.

- Si será cabrón…- replicó bajo Syaoran mientras yo sonreía levemente por lo ridícula de la situación. Nos miramos unos segundos.- Será mejor que me vaya, creo que si sigo aquí tu hermano terminará por cortarme la cabeza…- asentí sonriendo mientras le abría la puerta, y cual sería la sorpresa de encontrarnos de frente con nada menos que…

- ¡Yukito! – dije sorprendida, sentí inmediatamente a Li tenso a mi lado.

- ¡Hola! – respondió él con su acostumbrada sonrisa amistosa.

Syaoran tomó mi mano e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, nada más, antes de salir conmigo al jardín.

- ¡Touya está adentro, pasa! – dije mirando hacia atrás, ya que mi novio parecía especialmente apurado en llegar a la reja de entrada.

- ¿Ese sujeto siempre viene aquí? – preguntó apuntando hacia la casa.

- ¿Yukito? Sí… - hizo una mueca que de pronto me hizo entenderlo todo- Hey…- le abracé- No tienes por qué preocuparte…

- No me preocupa.- respondió mientras su ceño fruncido hacía aparición estelar.

- ¿No? – dije sintiéndome feliz por el hecho de sentir esos incipientes celos de Syaoran.

Abrazó mi cintura delicadamente mientras me observaba.

- Se que ahora que estás conmigo todos los demás te parecerán una mierda…- replicó con su acostumbrada soberbia y sentido del humor.

Me reí y lo abracé de vuelta. No repliqué nada porque él tenía razón, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que con él era suficiente, más que suficiente.

**OoOoOoO**

**Ahora sí que es el fin, c'est fini.**

**the end.**

**xD**

**Y no, no habrá epílogo.**

**Las amo y gracias por sus hermosos reviews y mensajes de facebook.**


End file.
